Never Say Goodbye
by jenjenthejetplane
Summary: Its been over 4 yrs since Naru found Gene's body & returned to England. He left SPR; he left me with a broken heart. I've moved on. I'm in college, my powers have grown, & the rest of SPR is still my family. Everything is going great! But Naru comes back to Japan to restart SPR & asks me to come back to work for him...what should I do? *new cases, usual pairs. Pls R&R and follow!*
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first ever Fanfiction story and I hope you like it. I am trying to improve how I handle constructive criticism. I don't respond well to mean comments so please be nice in a constructive "I want to help you" sort of way. This is a very long prologue to my story but I wanted to hit all of the background and establish an emotional tie; it's basically a summary of the manga with embellishments and emotional depictions of Mai. More to come soon! **

* * *

*****The first few chapter are long because I felt like it was the foundation and background how SPR ended and the 4 years progressed. It's long and I hope it doesn't scare you off!**

_PROLOGUE_

My name is Mai Taniyama and I work for Shibuya Psychic Research, SPR for short, and my boss is Kazuya Shibuya. Kazuya Shibuya is only an alias, and he is really the famous Oliver Davis; a powerful PK user and renowned paranormal researcher. By the age of 16 he had an honorary doctorate from a university in London, where he lives with his family. He is incredibly smart, talented, good looking, and has an ego to match. I call him Naru, short for narcissist. He started the branch of SPR in Japan when he was only 17, which is when we first met.

When I was in high school, SPR was investigating an old school house next to my high school. After school, I would stay behind and tell ghost stories with my friends. Naru walked in on us one day and introduced himself as Kazuya Shibuya. When we asked what year he was he only gave us his age. My friends thought he went to our school and that he was our senpai, but I had never seen him before. I thought it was weird how he avoided directly answering the question by saying his age and not his school year. I also noticed how fake his smile was. It never reached his eyes, and I knew that this was a person with secrets and trust issues. But I didn't think much of it because I thought that I would never see him again anyways.

Soon after, curiosity got the best of me and I wandered into the old school house and caused a scene. The shelves fell over and crushed the camera that was filming. I would have been crushed too had it not been for Naru's assistant, Lin. Lin pushed me out of the way and was injured due to the accident. I took his place because I could not afford to pay back Naru for the camera I broke.

I assisted him along with others to solve the haunting of the old school house. There was a monk named Houshou Takigawa who plays bass in a band. His family owns the temple on Mt. Kouya, but his passion laid in music rather than being a full time monk. There was Ayako Matsuzaki who was a priestess and doctor at her family's hospital. She was a red head with a fiery personality to match. We were joined by Masako Hara, a medium who has her own tv show, and John Brown who was a priest from Australia. Later on, a boy around my age named Yasu joined our team as well after we solved a case at his high school.

After solving the school house case, Naru called the school one day and offered me a part time job. I immediately agreed to work for him. He continued to call upon the odd ball group of spiritualists for future cases. Naru was such a slave driver, a jerk, and I swear he had a tea addiction. Sometimes I thought he only hired me to make him tea. He paid me very well and I enjoyed my job, except for his tea demands.

I came to find out later that the camera was insured and I was practically free labor. I was mad about that when I found out, but considering everything that happened because of that day, I was grateful for my constant clumsiness and bad luck. I was blessed with a well paying job and close friends whom I never would have met under normal circumstances.

As we continued working on cases together, these people slowly became my family. I'm an orphan, so I never really had many people who looked out for me. My father died when I was young and my mother passed away when I was in middle school. One of my teachers had taken me in while I finished middle school. When I went to high school, I moved out and found a small apartment. My landlord was very nice and she understood my situation. I recieved aid from the government and my school to be able to provide and support myself. I had been alone and independent for so long that it took me a while to realize how important all of these people had become to me. I never expected to have such a wonderful group of close friends who were like my family.

Monk was like a father figure to me, and Ayako was like a mother. They both continually checked up on me and made sure I was doing okay. Many would swear that they acted like a bickering married couple. Monk would make fun of Ayako, and Ayako would hit him in the head with her purse and act as fiery as her red hair. Masako was like an older sister. It took a long time for us to get along. She knew all along who Naru really was, and she blackmailed him into going on dates and spending time with her. She had a crush on him and she was jealous of me. Naru called me by my first name and would only talk to her formally and always addressed her as Ms. Hara. For the longest time she hated me and we never got along, but somewhere along the way things changed. We weren't fast friends, but there was definitely an improvement.

John became an older brother to me. He was protective and he cared about me. He always had good advice and was a great listener. Yasu was another brother to me, but had the opposite personality of John. John was kind and gentle, but Yasu was a troublemaker. He liked to pull pranks and joke around. He was very intelligent student and talented researcher, don't get me wrong. But sometimes I think he used his smarts for evil rather than good. He especially like to tease Monk about being his lover. He was hilarious and we became best friends. He tutored me and we hung out a lot together when we weren't on cases.

It took a while, but Lin also became part of my family. He was more like the quiet uncle who watched from afar and only contributed to the family when necessary. I always had the feeling that Lin never liked me. I mean I did cause his accident that landed him in the hospital. Later I found out that he was Chinese and he disliked Japanese people. I was hurt by his prejudice and I confronted him. We talked it out and I think that was where our relationship started to change. I think he started to respect me more, and that respect turned into friendship.

And finally, Naru. I do consider Naru to be a part of my family; my SPR family that is. I don't know how to classify him, and here is why. I am in love with Naru. I know, it sounds crazy. I complain and yell at him, I call him a jerk and we constantly fight. He calls me stupid and he belittles my intelligence. He orders me around and demands tea. He never says thank you, never really smiles, and can be the rudest and most intimidating person you've ever met.

But he gave a a well paying job and a family. He trusts my feelings and my dreams. He cares about everyone's safety and although he may not show it, he cares for his friends. He's not as cold hearted as he tries to make everyone believe. At Yasu's school, he reversed the death curse onto the students. Or so I had first thought. He had Lin make a hitogata of every student, direct the curse to the hitogata, and successfully save all of the students. Naru used is PK to destroy an abandoned God, and almost died trying to destroy it. He used his PK before that to find Masako when she was taken by the monster Urado. He's saved me countless times from my own clumsiness and bad luck. He's tutored me in english and other studies even though he makes fun of my grades and intelligence. And would he continue to drink my tea if he didn't like it? I complain about his tea addiction, but my heart lifts every time someone offers to make him tea and he only wants to drink mine. How can i classify him as a brotherly figure when I'm in love with him?

Naru alse helped me discover that I have latent psychic abilities. I have feelings of intuition that Naru called my gut, or my "animal" instinct. I continued to develop my abilities such as dreams, astral projection, and I also had a spirit guide. My spirit guide looked exactly like Naru, but acted slightly different. He was still smart and good looking, but he smiled and was kind. I has always thought that my crush on Naru had projected itself into my dream abilities and caused my spirit guide to take on the form of Naru. I loved when he smiled and I always wished that the real Naru would smile. But I knew that he wouldn't be my Naru if he was any different. I loved him just the way he was, and that my feelings caused my spirit guide to only look like him. But that was not the case unfortunately.

A few weeks after our case with the God, Naru was released from the hospital. He was still weak but he was well enough to go home. He was under strict orders from the doctor not to strain himself, which Lin saw to. Lin forced Naru to close the office by calling his parents and Madoka. Madoka has been Naru's teacher when he was young. I had met Madoka previously and I loved her, but feared her at the same time. Naru barely listened to Lin, but Madoka was a different story. If she told him to shut up he shut up. I knew Naru respected her, but I think he was also secretly afraid of her as well.

Madoka arrived and took over a few cases while Naru was on bed rest. Naru's parents had wanted to come, but the professor was busy with his own work load and Naru's mother had recently has her appendix removed and was not allowed to travel. Regardless, Madoka put him in his place and Naru listened. I worked a few cases with Madoka but because of exams she let me take some time off to study and spend some days working on filing rather than case work. I relayed any dreams I had to her but they were few and far in between.

A week or so after my exams, I was on summer break. There were no current cases and I had a few days off due to no work in the office. It had been a few weeks since I had dreamed, but one night I was pulled into one. I saw Naru walking along the dark streets of Tokyo late a night. He seemed to be walking with no particular place in mind, and in no particular hurry either. He came to a dark intersection with no cars. The crossing light wasn't working and he paused for a moment. He looked both ways before taking a step out into the road. As if on cue, a car came speeding around the corner.

By the time Naru saw it, it was too late to react. I watched as the car ran into Naru and he flew over the hood. I heard the sickening crunch of the car making contact with his body and the impact of bones and glass breaking. I screamed.

I watched as Naru lay lifeless on the dark street. I screamed his name and I was sobbing, I just couldn't believe what I had seen. There was no way that I saw Naru die. He was on bed rest and there is no way Madoka would allow him to walk the streets of Tokyo in his weakened condition.

I continue to scream and cry as I watched the car that had hit Naru back up. A woman got out of the car and looked panicked. She stumbled in her high heels and knelt down to see if Naru was alive. I could tell that she must have been drunk driving and that she was way above the alcohol limit. I knew by her reaction that Naru was dead, and I only sobbed harder. I watched as she staggered and lifted his body into the trunk of her car. She frantically looked around and stumbled back to her drivers seat. The last thing I saw through my tears was the red tail lights of her cars growing smaller as she sped away.

I had felt a presence behind me at the moment and I turned to see Naru standing there looking horrified and devastated. My breath stopped because I had never seen his expression so disheveled and emotional. He pulled me into a fierce hug and let me cry. When I was able to breathe again, he explained what I had just seen. I learned that I had not witnessed Naru's death, but the death of his older twin brother, Eugene Davis. That was also when I discovered that Naru was in fact, Oliver Davis.

Eugene, otherwise known as Gene, had been hit by a car when he was traveling abroad in Japan. Oliver had experienced Eugene's death himself back in London at the same moment it happened. Oliver and Eugene are a complimentary pair of psychic twins. Oliver has an enormous amount of PK and Eugene was a perfect medium. Gene balanced Oliver's PK by absorbing and releasing the extra amount produced, which kept Oliver stable. Without Gene, Oliver's PK is life threatening due to the enormous amounts of energy used with no way to keep and restore balance.

Gene's medium abilities allowed him to communicate with spirits, astral project, and absorb Oliver's excessive PK and communicate telepathically with him. Due to their connection, Oliver felt his death. I was absolutely horrified and heartbroken. I thought it was disturbing to witness, but having experienced and saw his death through Gene's eyes must have been soul crushing. It was that night that Oliver decided to come to Japan to find his brother's body.

He apologized profusely; he never intended for me to see this. He explained that it was the 1 year anniversary of his death and that he and Naru had become incredibly emotional. He was waiting for his idiot scientist of a brother to find him already so he could pass over. He had been with Oliver since his death but he couldn't reach him. He knew how Naru was constantly pouring over any information he could find and how he was constantly searching. Since Gene's death broke the connection that they had, he could no longer telepathically communicate with Naru.

However, when I met Naru, Gene recognized my underlying medium powers. I didn't know they existed but he could sense them under the surface. He was able to break into my dreams and assist me on cases. He was afraid to tell me his true identity for fear that I would quit or tell Naru. He didn't want to miss the opportunity of trying to help Naru and ruining my friendship with Naru by being placing me in the middle of such a situation. At that moment I knew I had to help him. He has helped me realize my powers, solve cases and save lives. I couldn't bear to think that Gene was suffering in limbo and Naru living with survivors guilt and quietly suffering.

Gene agreed to let me help him, but I had to promise not to tell Naru. He couldn't watch his brother use me to find him. I in turn, couldn't allow either to suffer more than they already had. Gene had taken my hand and allowed me to finish the vision. I saw the car pull up to a large lake in the darkness. I watched in horror as she dumped the body in the middle of the lake and piled rocks on top of him to keep him down. I steeled my resolve and promised myself that I would reunite Gene and Naru.

The next few nights after that initial dream, Gene and I met in the astral plane to talk. I learned that he and Naru were once orphans as well. They had been in an orphanage in Japan, but were adopted by the Davis' around the age of 6, and moved to London. Gene had always been the outgoing twin and Naru the subdued twin. Gene was popular in school with the ladies and had lots of friends. Naru had always been the book worm and disliked girls because he felt that they only liked him for his looks. He considered himself undateable. Gene shared a lot of personal information on Naru with me. He knew that I was in love with Naru and my curiosity flamed.

Gene told me all about their childhood, London, cases he and Naru worked on together, and that Naru really is a narcissist when it comes to his brains; I learned so much and I felt closer to Naru. I also realized a lot as well. I realized why Naru couldn't read kanji - because he is Japanese but lived in England. He drank so much tea because he was British, and it was probably a stress coping mechanism. He closed himself in his office to research and find his brother. I realized that everytime Naru looked in the mirror and I made a joke about his good looks, that he was thinking something different entirely. Everytime he looked in the mirror, he didn't see himself, he saw Gene. And without Gene to absorb his PK, he probably felt useless when everyone else used their spiritual abilities, and that Lin was there to protect him from using his abilities.

Fortunately when I returned to the office I had had time to control my emotions, and when I saw Naru, I didn't give anything away. If he noticed anything, he didn't mention it. When he was well enough to continue cases, Gene helped me in my dreams to decipher what I saw. He also started helping me expand my abilities. I still got hurt due to my clumsiness and stroke of bad luck, but I was feeling myself grow spiritually stronger. I learned to block spirits from my mind, and to better control entering and leaving dreams. I practiced astral projecting and I was able to successfully bring solid objects into the astral plane like I did with Masako in the Urado case. I learned from Gene that although I wasn't a perfect medium, I was very close. I was surprised to hear this. He said my empathy and personality did wonders when it came to the spirits; they felt at ease and that they could confide in me. Unfortunately when it came to evil ones, they wanted to possess me, but Gene said I can't have the good without the bad, I can only learn to contain it.

Naru and Lin had both noticed my powers expand and thought that it came with time and use. Well they weren't wrong, but I didn't tell them why they were growing. I didn't tell them anything; until one fateful night.

One night we had been driving back from a case out in the middle of nowhere when a large storm had suddenly appeared. The rain flooded the roads and it was nearly impossible to see anything through the sheets of rain. The lightning blinded us and the thunder deafend our ears. Lin had seen a sign for a camp and he decided to pull off and travel up to the mountain side camp. Monk followed the van and we came to some cabins in the woods. We decided to spend the night in the cabin. If anyone came by and accused us of breaking and entering we would explain the situation. If they had witnessed the storm, they would understand.

Well that night turned into a sleepless one. We had stumbled upon a haunted summer camp. I learned through my dreams that a bus full of children has slipped off the muddy mountainside and a landslide buried their bus alive. No one ever found them, and the childrens' spirits had started to warp into something evil. I was able to convince them to move on, but not without a struggle.

Fortunately the case only lasted one night. By morning the storm had cleared and we decided to leave. As we were about to leave, I felt a pulling sensation. I ran away from the group as they yelled an chased after me. I ran through the woods not knowing where exactly I was going, but that I couldn't stop until I got there. I ran for what felt like an hour until I came across a clearing. I stumbled out of the trees and saw a large lake that I had seen in my dreams; in my nightmares. I knew immediately what I had just found. The rest of SPR stumbled out of the forest after me and demanded to know why I had run off. Naru walked up to me with such a glare. I turned around and he stopped in his tracks when he saw the tears streaming down my face. I could feel my consciousness slipping and I said what I had to, to let him know. "Oliver, he's here." Then the world faded to black.

When I passed out, I immediately went to the astral plane. Gene was there waiting. We looked at eachother and we knew that this was the last time we would see one another. We cried as we laughed and hugged. We talked for what felt like hours. Gene had not been able to reach me due to either the storm interference or the children. He wasn't entirely sure which type of electrical wave had separated his connection to reach me. But he knew that if I was able to help an entire bus on children pass on by myself, that I didn't need him anymore. I didn't want him to leave but I knew that it was time. Naru had found him. He told me to tell Naru everything, and for him to stop mourning and live his life. Gene also told me not to give up, which I assumed that he meant my abilities. We said our final goodbyes and I watched him disappear into the golden light.

When I woke up, I was back in one of the cabins. Ayako told me I had been passed out for almost a day and a half. She also told me that Naru had told them who he was and that Madoka and Naru's parents were here. The police and a forensic diving team were combing the lake for Gene's body. Naru arrived not too long after I woke up, and I told him everything. He sat in stoic silence as I finished imparting Gene's final words to him. He then told me that he was closing SPR and returning to England. I would receive a hefty severance package and that he would provide any references needed to another job if required. He left the cabin without a goodbye, and then it was my turn to sit there in silence.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I suddenly got up and ran outside. Somehow I knew he was at the lake and I ran through the forest once again. How could I have not seen this coming? He only came to Japan to find his brother. His life was in London not Japan. He wouldn't stay. I was so focused on reuniting Naru with gene that I didn't imagine what would happen afterwards.

I burst out of the woods and shouted for Naru. I saw him standing at the end of the water. They had found Gene and had already packed up his body. The police were talking to Lin, Madoka, and Naru's parents but I didn't stop to say my condolences. I ran straight up to Naru. I had to tell him.

"Naru!" I yelled, while trying to breathe from running so hard. He didn't turn around, but he did acknowledge me. "Yes, Mai?" "I felt my desperation increase as I said, "Please! Don't leave! We need you. I need you!" "Mai, I found my brother. You know that was the only reason why I came to Japan. It's time for me to leave. I told you I wouldn't leave you without pay, you will be compensated for my departure and you'll find another job." "Naru this isn't about the money! I could care less about that. Please don't leave! I love you!"

At the last part of my speech, he froze. I could see his shoulders stiffen and he slowly turned around. He looked shocked but quickly went back to his stoic face. "Mai, I have lied to all of you about who I really am. You know nothing about me, and my life is back in England." I didn't know what to say. I knew him better than he thought I did. I knew how diligent and hardworking he was, that he was a kind person behind that facade he had. He cared and behind his shyness was a person who was hurt and covered it up with work and a sharp tongue. He loved tea and research. And as much as he thought he was alone, he wasn't. He had SPR. He had me.

Rather than saying what I thought I panicked and stumbled over my words. "But Naru, I… I love you." He paused once more and then said, "Me? Or Gene?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to respond. Gene? I'm not in love with Gene. I'm in love with the man who demands to drink my tea. The man who asks what my instincts are telling me or if I dreamed about a case. I'm in love with the man who hid behind his office door pouring over research to find someone he loved. I'm in love with the man who gave me a job, a purpose, a place to belong.

He must have considered my silence as an answer. He walked past me and quietly said, "Goodbye, Mai." I stood there not knowing what to do. I just poured my heart out to someone who rejected my feelings and who I was never going to see again. I felt like I was losing my family all over again. I don't know how long I stood there. Ayako eventually came to get me, and I vaguely remember walking back to the car and riding back to the city. I vaguely remember Monk dropping me off at my apartment. My mind was in distress. All I truly remember or could even think about was one simple phrase.

**"****Me? Or Gene?"**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

_He must have considered my silence as an answer. He walked past me and quietly said, "Goodbye, Mai." I stood there not knowing what to do. I just poured my heart out to someone who rejected my feelings and who I was never going to see again. I felt like I was losing my family all over again. I don't know how long I stood there. Ayako eventually came to get me, and I vaguely remember walking back to the car and riding back to the city. I vaguely remember Monk dropping me off at my apartment. My mind was in distress. All I truly remember or could even think about was one simple phrase._

"_**Me? Or Gene?"**_

**Friday, May 24 - 4am**

My dream drifted away as the sound of my alarm clock broke through my sleep. It's been over 4 years since that day. But for some of reason, that memory is a the front of my brain like it happened yesterday.

I groaned and rolled over to turn my alarm off. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I got in the shower and continued to think about my dream. I have mixed feelings about that day. I was able to help Gene cross over and I am proud of that. But Naru, or Oliver as I've started to refer to him as, chose to leave abruptly. I feel like I won but lost at the same time. I help someone who I cared about move on, but I lost someone I love. Loved. It's in the past and that's where it should stay I thought to myself as I turned the water off and hopped out of the shower.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and focused on the now. I've think over the past four years I've gotten prettier. Not in a self absorbed kind of way, but I've thinned out and my curves are more predominant. My hair is shoulder length and I've updated my wardrobe. Skirts just aren't practical for everyday wear. Now I wear mostly jeans and tops that highlight my curves rather than hide them. But overall, I feel confident. And that was something that I didn't have 4 years ago; confidence.

I continued my morning ritual of getting ready for work and thought about how far I've come since then. Right after Oliver left, I started my final year of high school. Considering that I missed so much school for cases and hospital visits, my grades weren't the best. They weren't horrible, but my homeroom teacher, Ms. Momoru had a conversation with me at the beginning of the year. She could tell that something had changed and I told her I no longer had a job and that I wasn't planning on going to college, or at least I never considered it. I hadn't thought past SPR and I never considered a future career. She basically gave me the tough love that I needed to hear.

I realized that I was feeling sorry for myself. I spent so many hours crying myself to sleep and using Monk and Ayako's shoulder to cry some more. I had lost a friend, my job, a person I loved; but I forgot what i still had. My powers had grown and without Gene's guidance, I was having a hard time controlling them. I would be stuck in the astral plane for a few days and injuries in my dreams started to show on my body. I was so scared and I felt so alone. But I wasn't alone at all.

Everyone else is SPR kept in contact. They all helped me through my emotional and psychic struggles, and for that I am eternally grateful. Monk always called and invited me to his concerts, and Ayako had helped me update my wardrobe and she helped me pay some bills that were getting out of control due to my lack of employment. Monk had finally asked out Ayako about 2 years ago and now they've been married for a year. They wanted to adopt me but I refused, I didn't want to be a burden to them; just their sentiments were enough to make me cry for a happy reason.

John always invited me to the church to play with the kids or out for a coffee when he was free. He decided to move to Japan officially, but he does visit Australia often. Yasu is my best friend and we go to the same university. He's still a goofball but he has matured and is now, a more sophisticated goofball. Surprisingly, he is dating Masako. I really didn't see that coming. Masako is 21 just like me, but she aged better than I did. She is beautiful and successful. She stopped wearing kimonos about 2 years ago, unless she's filming her show. Her fans love her traditional wear so she continues to wear it for filming. She and I have gotten close and I enjoy her company. After SPR officially disbanded, she heard about my confession and she consoled me. She was actually worried about me, and not in a mocking way. I could sense her genuine concern. Although I had to admit, it could have been because I was in bad shape. Everyone knew about my failed confession, and they all tried so hard to cheer me up. I really loved them all.

Surprisingly Lin had kept in contact as well. It had been 3 months after they left and he called me out of the blue. He said he called because Monk reached about my powers and he wanted to see if he could help, but I think he missed me. It must have been too quiet without me around. He offered some great advice for mental barriers and relaxation techniques. He has called about once a month since to see how I was doing and I really appreciated it. He's now married to Madoka and they are expecting. I was so happy to hear from Madoka a few times too. The conversations were always light and happy. They must have known something happened between Oliver and I, they never mentioned him. Oliver never called either.

After realizing how lucky I was to still have such wonderful people in my life, I really started to change. I started to consider my future and I got a job at a cute little bakery in Shibuya. Ms. Momoru really helped me consider my options for the future. The only thing that I could really see myself doing in the future is being a counselor or therapist. Other than my psychic abilities, the only thing that I remotely had going for me was my empathy and problem solving. I had always helped spirits move on by helping them to accept and cleanse their pain, why can't I do the same thing for living people?

Once I decided this, I knew it was right. I told Ms. Momoru and she helped me find colleges with psychology programs, research the qualifying grades, and the application processes. After seeing the average grades of students accepted to the universities, I almost lost hope. My grades needed some improvement and I had to take entrance exams.

Fortunately, Yasu is great at tutoring. He gladly accepted to tutor me, and my grades only went up from there. My entrance exams were stressful but I passed and I was able to get into my first choice school; Tokyo University. Conveniently Yasu also goes to Tokyo University. He's one year ahead of me, and he will be graduating and starting his master's program.

After dressing and eating breakfast, I grabbed my bookbag and keys and started out to work. I now lived above the bakery I worked at, which was very convenient. It had been a few months after I started working there, that my previous landlord passed away unexpectedly. She had understood my situation and allowed me to rent my apartment at a discounted price. The new building owner was not so understanding and he said I had to either pay in full or leave. I had walked into the bakery the next day with tears in my eyes when my boss, Mr. Satori, noticed. He gave me a cup of tea and and I spilled my heart out. He was a kind, older man who listened to my whole story. He told me to follow him upstairs. The bakery was on the first floor of an apartment building and he lived above on the second floor. I learned that his son owned the building, and had bought it so Mr. Satori could open his own bakery rather than work for someone else. It was such a heartwarming story.

He brought me to the third floor which was a small apartment that he used for storage. He told me that if I wanted it, it would be mine at a discounted price, but I had to become his assistant manager. I had no idea what to say. He was such a generous man, I felt I couldn't take the offer. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He said that he never realized how hard it was to own a business and be a baker at the same time, and that by me assisting him, he could continue to live out his dream as a baker with no worries. I was so relieved; I thought I would have to cancel my college plans and find another job. I happily agreed, and my friends helped me move into my new apartment soon after that.

I walked into the bakery and the smell of fresh bread hung in the air. "Good morning Mr. Satori!" I called from the front of the store. He poked his head out from the back and smiled. "Good morning Mai! The bread is already in the oven, but I haven't started on the muffins yet. Can you handle those this morning?" I happily agreed. I grabbed my apron and I started to mix up multiple flavors of muffins. The store opened at 6:30 am for the morning commuters, and the rush didn't die down until about 9am. I set my thoughts aside as I focused on baking.

**1:00 pm**

I removed my apron and shouted to Mr. Satori that I was leaving for the day. "Bye Mai! Good luck on your final exam! It's the final one this year right?" I nodded my head. "Yepp! This is the last exam, and then I'll officially be a senior!" "Congratulations! You've worked hard. Remember that tomorrow is you day off!" "Oh I haven't forgotten, don't worry! I am fully prepared to enjoy my day off! See you!" I waved goodbye and made my way to school. I had an abnormal psych exam today and I was ready for it to be done. After the exam I had dinner planned with all of my friends, and I didn't have to work until Monday. Tomorrow was my day off and the bakery is closed on Sundays. I smiled to myself and continued on my way.

**3:30pm**

I had just finished my exam and I was on my way home to change for dinner. Monk had picked an Italian place for dinner and I needed to be dressed in something other than jeans. I had just turned on my phone when a call came in. I answered the phone, "Taniyama speaking?" "Oh my gosh Mai, thank goodness! It's Midori! My son fell off of his bike and I have to take him to the hospital to get stitches on his forehead. There's blood everywhere and I can't get a hold of any of the others. I know it's last minute, but can you take my shift at the bakery please?!" Midori sounded like she was crying over the phone, or maybe that was her son, I couldn't quite tell. She was supposed to close the bakery tonight from 5pm to 9pm. But I had my dinner at 7 with my friends. I paused for a moment and relented. I could always reschedule another dinner some other time, and somewhere less expensive too. I told her I would cover her shift and she thanked me multiple times. I hung up and continued to make my way back home, only this time I didn't have to change clothes.

**9:00pm**

The last customer had left about 5 minutes ago and I cleaned up his table. Everything else was done except for the dishes he left, locking the door, and shutting everything down. It had been a busy night and I was exhausted. I planned to sleep in tomorrow on my day off and I couldn't wait to go up to my apartment. I had to call Ayako earlier to tell her an emergency came up at work and that I couldn't make dinner anymore. She was upset of course, but I thought I sensed something else in her voice as well. She sounded nervous, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't say it. I shrugged it off because I was in a hurry, fully prepared to ask her tomorrow about it. I told her to tell the others I was sorry and to have fun. I was sad I couldn't make it, but I was the assistant manager so I had to step up when needed.

I walked back to the sink to wash the dishes when I heard the bell on the front door chime. I sighed and mentally kicked myself for not locking the door after the last guest left. I started walking back to the front saying, "I'm sorry, we are closed." As soon as the words left my mouth I looked up to see who the late evening guest was. My voice caught in my throat and I stopped mid step. I completely froze like a deer in the headlights. I had never expected to see him again. But here he was, standing right in front of me once again.

**Naru.**

*******Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Tea Please

_I walked back to the sink to wash the dishes when I heard the bell on the front door chime. I sighed and mentally kicked myself for not locking the door after the last guest left. I started walking back to the front saying, "I'm sorry, we are closed." As soon as the words left my mouth I looked up to see who the late evening guest was. My voice caught in my throat and I stopped mid step. I completely froze like a deer in the headlights. I had never expected to see him again. But here he was, standing right in front of me once again._

_**Naru**__._

I don't know how long I stood there staring. Had I still been holding the dishes I probably would have dropped them. That would have been really embarrassing. Although my silent staring probably isn't any better. I immediately composed myself as best as I could.

"Oliver. What are you doing here?" I almost called him Naru, but I felt I no longer had the privilege of calling him that. Or rather, I didn't want to dig up the emotions associated with that name. I could already feel my excitement at seeing him, but I quickly reminded myself that he rejected me and left. My excitement died almost instantly.

"Hello Mai. I'm here to see you. I know you're closed, but can we talk?" I paused for a moment. He sounded so polite that any comeback I had ready to any insult died on my lips. "Oh, um, sure. Let me just lock the doors and turn off the front lights." I quickly walked past him and closed up shop. I was so nervous that it took a few tries to get the keys into the lock on the door. When I finally finished, I walked towards the back and motioned for him to follow me.

I made my way through the kitchen to a small sitting room we had designated as the break room. "Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" He sat down and I could have sworn I saw a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth. But honestly I thought I may be hallucinating him entirely. "Tea. Please." I practically tripped over my own foot as I walked back into the kitchen. I must be hallucinating. He said _please! _I made two cups of earl grey tea. I made one for myself, but I was so nervous I didn't know if I would be able to drink it. I just needed something to do with my hands.

I walked back into the break room and placed the tea on the table. I sat across from Oliver, and took a sip of my tea before taking a breath and looking at him. "So, Oliver. What do you want to talk about?" I watched him as he took his first sip. He closed his eyes as if he was savoring the flavor of tea. He took a few more sips, while I studied his profile. He has grown an inch or two taller and he was no longer as lanky as he had been. He now had more defined muscles in his arms and his shoulders were broader. I also noticed that instead of his usual black dress shirt, he wore a navy dress shirt and black slacks. I was surprised but realized he must have moved on from mourning Gene and his all black outfits. It was nice to see a different color on him.

My gaze traveled further up to see that his face had lost some of its roundness and that his features were more defined. He looked more mature and every bit of the englishman that he was. I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks, and I covered my embarrassment with another sip of tea.

He set down his tea and steadily met my gaze. "You canceled dinner." I looked at him expecting him to say more but he didn't. "Well, yes. An emergency came up and our closing person couldn't make her shift. I'm the assistant manager so I had to cover for her. Wait… how did you know about the dinner?" I stopped and stared. Suddenly I think I know why Ayako was so nervous on the phone. And there it was. The little half smirk that annoyed me to no end, but also made my heart flutter.

It wasn't fair.

"Really Mai? I'd have thought that you'd have figured it out by now. I was expecting you to be smarter than you were 4 years ago." He smirked into his tea and took another sip. I didn't know what to say. I was so angry and all of the feelings I had been suppressing had come to the surface. I couldn't hold back.

"_Excuse me_?! I am not the person that you just up and left 4 years ago Naru! You have no right to criticize or make fun of me. I am not your employee anymore and I think you have made it very clear that I am not your friend! You _left_ Naru! You have no right to walk into my life and act like nothing happened! If you came here to make fun of me, you can see yourself out!"

At some point in my yelling I had stood up and slammed my hands on the table. I was so furious I could barely control my breathing. Naru's smirk was finally gone, so I was a little satisfied. I stared at him daring him to insult me again. I was not against throwing my tea in his face and stomping away. It's childish but I am angry and I don't really care. He continued to stare for a moment, and then he spoke. "You finally called me Naru." A sad smile lifted the corners of his mouth and his stared down into his tea. I had never seen such an expression on his face. I was so stunned, my anger deflated and i sat back down in my chair.

He looked up at me, his face stoic once more. "You're right Mai. I did leave. I had finally found Gene. During my time in Japan, I had hoped that if I didn't find his body, that maybe he wasn't actually dead. But I was naive; I knew he was dead and when you said he told you not to tell me that he was your spirit guide, I was….. Jealous. He wasn't able to contact me, so I don't know why I was jealous. I guess that it's because he had protected me all my life, and the one time he needed me, I couldn't help him. You already know about how our connection worked, and that without him my PK damages my body. I felt helpless in multiple ways, and I prefer to be in control. I guess the only way I thought I could have control again was to return home and bury myself in my research once again, where I didn't have to live under an alias for lie to people about who I was. I only considered my own feelings and no one else's. I left you without a job and I didn't consider how Gene's moving on may have affected you. I lied to everyone for over a year and suddenly when I tell them the truth, I disappear. It wasn't fair to anyone, and for that, I am sorry."

I held my breath; I didn't know what to say. I had never heard Naru talk this much unless it was about a case or research. And he apologized, something that would have been a rare occasion for Naru from 4 years ago. I continued to stare at him. He had run his hand through his hair during his speech, another un-Naru like characteristic. I took a breath and said,"I'm sorry too Naru. You had just discovered your brother's body and I was forcing my emotions on you, and not once did I consider how you were feeling. You had mourned for so long and I can't imagine how difficult it had been for you not to have that closure. I wanted you to stay in Japan. I didn't want SPR to be disbanded and for everyone to leave me. I considered everyone my family, and I guess I panicked thinking that I would never see everyone again. I got so caught up in my own feelings that I too, didn't think about anyone else. I'm so sorry." I purposefully didn't mention my confession and I hope that it wouldn't come up. Fortunately, Naru didn't acknowledge it.

We both took a moment of silence to drink some of our tea. I felt so awkward and I was wondering how long nice Naru was going to last. As if on cue, he returned to the Naru I knew 4 years ago, like he didn't just give a heartfelt apology. "Mai, I am reopening SPR. Everyone else has already agreed to come back to work for me. I want you to come back and work as my assistant as well. I've heard from Lin that your powers have grown as well so I would also like you to take on the role of a spiritualist. We can start you off doing small spiritual tasks. I would like to see how your powers have progressed, and then after some research we can decide how to move forward with your powers and spiritual abilities." He took another sip of tea. I was shocked. I didn't think Lin had told Naru about any of our conversations, but I guess he mentioned some things. I was also shocked by Naru's sudden proposal.

"Naru, I can't just come back and work for you like that! I've been through a lot since you left. The rest of the group and I have done a few cases since then, but they've been nothing as long or as complicated as yours usually are. I'm an assistant manager here at the bakery and the owner has given me a place to live. I can't just leave my job here to work for you and expect to still be able to live here! I'm also a college student now. My high school was understanding about my situation and work, but college is different. And I'm studying psychology! I have classes, labs, research, and more. I'm positive that they won't be as understanding as my highschool when it comes to missing classes and falling behind. And… And how do I know you won't just leave abruptly again? I could be out of a job and a place to live just like before. I love SPR and I would love to come back, but I just don't think it's possible. I'm sorry." I was shocked and angry, but also happy. My emotions were all over the place.

He took a moment to process everything I've just said. Then he quietly asked, "Your powers… is Gene still helping you?" My anger deflated a little. He had been worried that my powers had grown because of Gene's help, and that he hadn't actually moved on like he said he would. "No Naru, he passed on. You don't have to worry about him." Naru seemed to take a moment to think on what I just said, his expression was unreadable. "Mai, I understand that you have another job that comes with living arrangements. Congratulations on college. I've heard that Tokyo University is hard to get into. It's nice to know that you've put that brain to use." Before I could retort, he continued on. "If you decide to come work for me again, I understand that your studies are important and I am willing to work with that. I don't want your brain cells dying anymore than they already have. I believe you are currently on summer break, correct if I am wrong. And if you are worried about living arrangements I would be willing to pay you an advance and provide any documentation necessary for a new apartment. Please consider my offer. I need an assistant and I would much rather have you than someone who I have to train all over again, and who doesn't have any spiritual powers. And if I were to leave again, which I don't have any plans on doing anytime soon, I would not leave like I did last time." He pulled out his wallet, and passed me a business card. It said Oliver Davis and had a phone number and email address. I stared at the card in my hand. "Please take a few days to consider my offer. My cell phone number is on the card; please let me know either way. I'll see myself out. Thank you for the tea." Naru stood up and started to leave, then said, "Goodbye, Mai."

I stared at the card in my hand. I didn't know what to say, so I just said nothing. I heard Naru say goodbye, then I heard his footsteps walk away. I heard the bell above the door chime, and then the door closed.

I knew Naru wasn't leaving Japan, but when he said goodbye, my heart started to hurt all over again. Could I really come back? Can I handle the heartbreak all over again? Could I just drop everything and go back to how everything was?

I had a lot to think about. I don't know if I could do this. The only thing I knew with absolute certainty was one thing.

**I was still in love with Naru.**

******Ah! There it is! Will Mai join SPR and Naru again? leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

_I stared at the card in my hand. I didn't know what to say, so I just said nothing. I heard Naru say goodbye, then I heard his footsteps walk away. I heard the bell above the door chime, and then the door closed._

_I knew Naru wasn't leaving Japan, but when he said goodbye, my heart started to hurt all over again. Could I really come back? Can I handle the heartbreak all over again? Could I just drop everything and go back to how everything was?_

_I had a lot to think about. I don't know if I could do this. The only thing I knew with absolute certainty was one thing._

_**I was still in love with Naru.**_

It had been at least 10 minutes since Naru had left and I hadn't moved from my seat. I stared at his empty tea cup and replayed the conversation in my head multiple times. I just didn't know what to do. I was so confused and my emotions were reeling. Up until about an hour ago I thought I had everything figured out, and my life was going well. Now Naru shows up and throws a wrench in my plans. How could I suddenly become so conflicted by his appearance? I thought I was content with the way things were. I had a job, a place to live, friends, and I had school. But now I felt like I was missing something. Am I really satisfied with what I currently have?

I heard footsteps behind me and I wondered if Naru had returned. I looked up to see Mr. Satori carrying a glass of milk and a chocolate muffin that I had made earlier that morning. He gave me a warm smile. "I hope I'm not intruding. I heard some shouting so I came down to see if you were okay. I saw that you had some company so I left." He placed the muffin and milk in front of me and removed the tea cups. When he came back he sat in the seat Naru had vacated not long ago. "Thank you for picking up the closing shift tonight. I was at the dentist and I couldn't do anything since I was under anesthesia. I heard Midori's son had to get some stitches tonight. Took a nosedive off of his bike after school today. He had to get about 7 or 8 stitches, but he's wearing them like a battle scar. Already showing off to his friends." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. Little boys and their injuries. They're so proud of them.

I started to pick at my muffin, but I didn't speak. If he had come down to see what the shouting was about, he probably heard that Naru offered me a job. What could I say?

Fortunately I didn't have to say anything at the moment. "I saw a handsome man in here with you. I didn't mean to listen in but I take it that was the man you used to work for? Oliver Davis?" I nodded my head, but still didn't speak. I had told Mr. Satori everything when I had come in the one day after finding out I was being kicked out of my apartment. I needed to talk to someone and he had been there and he was such a good listener. I told him about SPR, Naru, Gene, and how things ended. He knew about everything, even my feelings for Naru.

"I heard that he offered you your old job back." At this point I looked up with worry in my eyes. So he did hear everything. I cleared my throat and said, "Yes he did. But I told him that I already had a job and I cannot accept his offer." Mr. Satori sighed and looked at me in seriousness. "Mai, what are you going to school for?"

I paused. "Psychology." I wasn't sure where he was going with this, he knew what I was studying, so why did he ask?

"And why do you want to pursue psychology?"

"Because… I want to help people. I want to be a counselor or therapist."

"And when did this need for helping people become so important to you?"

I stared at him and I whispered, "When I worked at SPR… I help many spirits pass on. Why should they continue to suffer when I could help them? Why limit myself to only helping spirits?"

He gave me another warm smile. "That's what I love about you Mai. You care so much about other people, people you don't even know. Your empathy and compassion draw people to you. It's as if you are a light in the darkness, and people gather around you so that they can see. Your friends from SPR love you. I've seen them with you and their love for you is strong."

I smiled at his kind words. "But Mai, here's the thing. You spend so much time caring for others that you let your own happiness go. You took Midori's shift because she was in need. You canceled on your friends, who you had been so excited to see. It's not the first time you've done it, and I know you would do it again if someone needed you. Don't deny it!" I had started to protest, but I closed my mouth when he called me out.

He smiled and said, "Take the job Mai."

I froze. "What? But I have a job here. Mr. Satori, I can't do both jobs and go to school at the same time. And I can't leave, I'm your assistant manager! Who is going to help you with the bakery? You're not firing me are you?"

I could feel tears started to leak from my eyes. He laughed and said, "No Mai, I'm not firing you. You're the best assistant manager I've ever had, and honestly I consider you to be a daughter. I would never fire you. I see you talk to customers all day and I can tell that your presence has a positive effect on them. Your smile and your voice calm whatever darkness is in their hearts and they leave with a smile on their face. You have such a gift; don't waste it working in the bakery. Go back to SPR and help spirits, help people, and do what you love. You can still live in the apartment, and I may ask for your help occasionally. Especially with the books. I'm a baker, not an accountant!" We both laughed and I dried my tears. "You can come into the bakery for extra hours and cash. If SPR doesn't work out, you can always come back to your position. All of the treats are still on the house. And I'll talk to my son about your rent. He may increase it a little, but I'm sure a dozen of your delicious cookies and some tea will help keep the price down." He gave me a wink and smiled.

This time I really did cry. I hugged him and thanked him. I don't know how I've been blessed with so many wonderful and caring people in my life.

Mr. Satori left the bakery and went to bed. I stayed in the break room for a little longer. I felt that my heart was lighter than it had been in a while. This was really happening. I had dreamed that SPR would come back together, but I had never thought that it would actually happen. My only concern was working with Naru. He personally came to the bakery to invite me back, so everything will be okay… right? He rejected me but he didn't hate me. I had kept Gene a secret and my confession was ill timed and unwanted. But, he still wanted me to be a part of the team.

I finished my muffin and milk, and started heading up to my apartment. It was almost 11 pm and exhaustion suddenly took over my body. I yawned as I crawled into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on my face. My heart was full and I was excited to see what new adventures were on the way.

. . .

I had called Monk and Ayako the next morning to tell them about Naru's visit and that I was going to come back the SPR. They were thrilled to hear about my return, and honestly I was excited too. Monk had been the only one to know that Naru and Lin were back in town. Naru had called Monk directly to ask him to bring everyone together. Monk thought having the conversation in a public setting would allow everyone to be on their best behaviors. He was probably was thinking about me, and was afraid of my reaction. I was irritated that he kept the secret from me, but I couldn't stay mad at him. Ayako had only found out yesterday when she called to confirm the reservation. The restaurant said the reservation was for 8 people, rather than 6. Ayako then found out from Monk, and was afraid to tell me. She apologized for not saying anything either, but when I called to cancel, she thought I might have already figured it out. I couldn't be mad at her either. Honestly, I'm glad that I had to cancel dinner, and that Naru talked to me in private. I probably would have been overwhelmed and left the restaurant had I been ambushed. It would have been immature, but could I have really sat there and processed anything beyond my shock and emotions? Probably not.

After the phone call, I started completing my chores and went out shopping. After shopping I started looking at my finances. My payment for my senior year of college was due in about a month. I almost had enough to cover the first semester's tuition bill, but I didn't have enough to cover my final semester, let alone any books and supplies for my classes. I calculated my next paycheck from the bakery. Naru had paid me more in the past than what the bakery did now, so I knew he would pay me about the same or even more. If he wanted me to be an assistant and a work as a spiritualist, I could probably negotiate a higher salary than last time. Considering my luck with injuries, i could probably make a solid case of using the extra salary money for insurance and hospital visits.

In that moment, I remembered that I hadn't called him yet to tell him I was coming back. I looked around my room for the jeans that I wore yesterday. I picked them up off of the floor and dug Naru's card out of the back pocket. I took a moment to appreciate the simple card. It was white with black ink. As expected from Naru; simple and straight to the point.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number on the card. The line started to ring. The longer the call kept ringing, the more nervous I got. Am I doing the right thing? Maybe I should hang up and think about this again.

Before I could disconnect the call, a deep voice came through the phone. "Hello?" I paused and asked, "Hi, um, Naru?" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Hello Mai. Did you have a chance to think about my offer?"

"Yes, I did. I would like to come back to SPR. If you're still willing to have me of course."

"I see. I'm glad to hear it. Will you need to make different living arrangements?"

"No, my boss has agreed to let me live in my apartment as long as I continue to do some book keeping and assist him if needed. He has given me his permission to work at SPR rather than the bakery."

"I believe the bakery is closed tomorrow. Are you free to come in around noon? I need you to sign a new contract and I would like to ask you more about your powers. I need to update my files."

"Sure, I can come in. I don't have any plans."

"Alright, then I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

I disconnected the call, and took a deep breath. I could do this. I could put my emotions aside and work with Naru. Things didn't have to be weird, they would only be weird if I let them. It's been a while since I've used my powers and worked with everyone on a case. I may be a bit rusty but I felt ready.

. . .

It was Sunday at noon, and I stood outside the office door. Naru was able to rent the same office space that he had 4 years ago. Memories flooded back to me as I looked at the plaque that read _Shibuya Psychic Research_. I took a breath and opened the door. Everything looked the same as if time hadn't passed. I could hear typing from both offices and I know that Naru and Lin were both working. I called out to them, "Naru, Lin! I'm here!" I stepped into the familiar kitchen and started making tea. It's like things never changed. After I poured 3 cups, I walked out to the reception room to see that Naru and Lin were already seated. Naru had a notebook and Lin had his laptop. It's nice to see that that hasn't changed either.

"Hello Mai." Lin greeted me with a small smile. "Hello Lin! It's great to see you again. How is Madoka?" "She's doing well, thank you. Her pregnancy is going well, but she is more… irritable than usual." I laughed and passed out the tea. "I'm sure she is. Is she still in England?" "Yes, she is due within the next two months and cannot fly. I will be leaving next week to return to England. I'm not sure when I'll be back but Madoka will be moving with me to Japan so that we can work here at the Japanese branch." "Wow that is wonderful! Congratulations! I can't wait to see her." I sat down and smiled at Lin. He seems so happy with Madoka and I can tell that he'll be a great father. He's come a long way from hating Japanese people, especially if he is willing to have a second home in Japan.

Naru cleared his throat. "Hello Mai. Let's get started, I have everyone else coming within an hour because I have already taken a case. Here is your contract. Please read the job description and salary and sign on the last page. You'll receive a copy later today." I rolled my eyes and picked up the contract. Oh course Naru already has a case. Such a workaholic!

I skimmed the job description and it was roughly the same as it was before. The only things added were about working as a spiritualist and assisting Naru with some research to test my powers. The salary had definitely increased and I felt that it was more than generous. I had been planning on asking for a higher salary, but this was even more than I was planning on requesting. I asked him about it and he said that since he was officially opening SPR as a Japanese branch under his father's company, he could pay more to his employees plus benefits. He then said he added extra insurance for me specifically considering my bad luck and that I would actually be working as an active spiritualist. He made sure to mention how often I got hurt and how clumsy I was. I was torn between glaring at him and thanking him, and I wasn't sure what to do. I refrained from arguing because I didn't want to start an argument on the first day. I huffed, and signed the contract.

Naru immediately started to question me about my powers. He took notes on his notepad and Lin typed away on his computer. I explained how Gene had helped me expand and grow my powers initially. He had helped me with the astral plane and protecting my mind against spirits trying to invade my body and dreams. It had been about a month after Gene passed on that I could tell something wasn't right. I was starting to have migraines and spirits started seeking me out for my help. I tried to block them from my mind but they wore down my barriers and I had no choice but to help them. It was like they were drawn to me even more so than before. Fortunately, I was able to talk them into passing on and nothing serious happened.

I started falling asleep constantly and I would find myself alone in the astral plane. Things really started getting out of control when I started passing out and didn't wake up for days. Ayako had admitted me to her hospital and watched over me. Masako had tried to contact me with her medium abilities but it was no use. John prayed over me and asked God to protect me. My friends were worried about me and tried their best to protect me. After being in a coma for over week, I had finally woken up. I had been stuck in the astral plane, and I had no concept of time. Gene had taught me how to wake myself up from dreams and my plane, but I was unable to find a way out. It was like I was trapped in my own mind. Masako contacted a few colleagues and Monk took me to Mt. Kouya and with some help from their connections I was able to reign in my abilities.

I thought everything had been solved and that I was okay. We went on a few cases that were simple poltergeists or departed family members checking in on their families. Everything was going well and I didn't have any issues until a particular case.

I had flown to New York City in America with Ayako and Monk. Ayako had a doctors' conference to attend to and she invited me along. Monk came as well since he could speak better english than I could. Monk and i did a lot of sightseeing. Ayako spent a lot of time at her conference, but after it was over we traveled to South Carolina to go to a beach Ayako was interested in; Myrtle Beach. We spent a few days on the beach and then we went on a tour of a cotton plantation.

While on the plantation, I felt an evil presence, and I once again ended up in a coma. It only lasted a day or two, but Monk and Ayako were worried. When I woke up, John and Masako had already arrived from Japan. Monk and Ayako feared that I wouldn't wake up and they called everyone for help. I told them about the dreams I had while I was in a coma. The plantation we had visited had once belong to a very wealthy man. He owned dozens of slaves who worked on his land to grow and reap cotton. Many slaves had died under his care. He starved them, whipped them, and beat them to death. He was a very nasty person, and treated his slaves as if they were lower than dirt. But slavery was allowed back then, and with such wealth, people chose to look the other way. Masako confronted the current land owner and they agreed to let us cleanse the land of the evil spirit. I had to beg everyone to stay and help, because I knew that I would continue to dream about the poor slaves and relive their horrible nightmares.

We investigated the plantation and I discovered who the spirits were. Many of the slaves lingered on the plantation, and were prevented from passing on by the spirit of the slave owner. He tried to control the souls of the slaves even in death.

During this investigation, my powers grew once again. I had many first person dreams from the slaves point of view. A few dreams consisted of being beaten, and one particularly nasty dream was of a little girl being whipped to death. When I had woken up from my dreams, I was covered in bruises and I was bleeding from being whipped. Ayako had to treat me and take me to the hospital. Fortunately my injuries were nowhere near what the poor innocent souls had endured during their lives, but it was enough to know that my powers had grown again. This is when Monk contacted Lin.

Naru asked Lin to recount any conversations or information he knew. Lin had provided me with some mantras and meditation techniques that protected souls from merging. He thought that due to my medium abilities and empathy for spirits, that I had inadvertently tapped into soul convergence. It was when two souls met, similar to how cars crash in an intersection. The souls combine and temporarily become one. It's similar to possession. But during possession, the souls share a body and one soul becomes muted when another is stronger. Rather than sharing a body, the souls combine to make one soul. The soul with the most vivid impression overrides the weaker soul. Considering that spirits are made up of strong feelings, my empathy and compassion attracted the spirits and allowed our souls to become one with mine. For an untrained medium, soul convergence can be deadly. The soul of the spirit can potentially be too powerful for the medium, and can either extinguish their soul, or cause enough physical harm that results in death. The overwhelming feelings of the spirits drowned out my own soul. With our souls fused together, I felt both the emotional and physical implications of the spirit during the dreams. I had had first person dreams before, but I had never been physically harmed until this particular case. I made a joke about Naru being smart to get good insurance, but he ignored me and continued to take notes in his notebook.

Naru was not very familiar with this concept and he was interested in learning more, but asked me to continue for now. I shared a few more examples from cases that had resulted in injuries from soul convergence. But overall, the mantras that Lin had told me about helped to lessen the effects and in some cases protect me from soul convergence completely. I finished telling Naru all about my powers and the ways that they've grown. When I finished he silently contemplated everything I just shared with him.

He looked at me with furrowed brows. "As a researcher I'm very impressed with how quickly and powerfully your powers have expanded, and I want to see how your powers perform on a case. As your boss, I'm concerned about taking you on any cases that may endanger your life, especially if there is a malicious spirit."

I wasn't sure how to respond; was he going to put me on office work and revoke my spiritualist portion of the job? I wanted to go on cases with everyone. I didn't want to be left behind.

"Well, Naru. My powers have grown but so have my abilities to protect myself. I've run into some evil spirits and there have been some issues. But I've learned how to handle situations, and I've always had the others to help me on cases if something went wrong. I'm still alive so I must be doing something right." The look I gave Naru threatened hell if he tried to remove me from any cases due to possible dangers. I was an adult now. I could handle myself in dangerous situations.

Naru sighed and looked down at his notes. He looked over what he had written and decided that he had enough. He got up and walked over to his office door.

"The others will be here soon. The desk you used to sit at is yours again. I have a few files that need to be sorted and put away." He opened his door then turned around. "Oh, and one more thing." He smirked and I knew I wasn't going to like what he said next.

"Mai. Tea."

I gaped at him then said, "Oh no Naru! I don't think so! I will not be a tea slave to you this time! You drink way too much tea. If you want it you have to make it yourself!" I felt satisfied with my defiance. I would not be bullied into making crazy amounts of tea for him like I did before.

He still smirked. "But Mai, you signed the contract. You are legally bound to make me tea."

I paused. "Naru, the job description said nothing about making you tea!"

"Apparently you haven't gotten any smarter over the years. Didn't you know that you are supposed to read a contract in its entirety? Look on the last page. The paragraph just above your signature."

I grabbed the contract off of the coffee table and flipped to the last page and read the last paragraph out loud. "By signing this contract, I agree to the above employment guidelines presented in the description, salary, and job requirements of this contract, including but not limited to administrative work, contracted cases, research testing, and providing refreshments to both guests, clients, and employees of Shibuya Psychic Research! Any violation of this contract is subject to employment termination and legal action! WHAT?!"

I looked up to where Naru had been standing, to see that he had already entered his office and shut the door. I looked around the room and noticed that Lin must have also disappeared into his office. I looked back down at the contract I had already signed. Why that little….

"**NARU!"**

*****Thank you for reading up until this point Now that Mai has officially joined SPR again, the cases are going to start! Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 4: Case File 1, part 1

**And the first case is here! Thank you to K-Ramel974 for being the first person to comment and follow my story! And thank you to those who followed and favorited it soon after!**

**Please enjoy! R&R! :)**

**…****...…...….**

Soon enough the rest of SPR started trickling into the office. I greeted them and offered them tea. I had some already made because a certain someone tricked me into it. I was not going to forget about that anytime soon.

Yasu was the last one to make it into the office. He would have brought Masako but she was filming just outside of Tokyo so there was a possibility that she wouldn't be able to make our first case. Yasu took that as an opportunity to hit on Monk, implying that Masako would never know. We all laughed as Monk hid behind Ayako and begged her to save him. Our loud laughter finally brought Lin and Naru out of their offices. Naru glared at everyone which caused the laughter to die almost instantly. I gave him my own glare right back, just to let him know how I felt about the little stunt he pulled with the contract. He didn't even acknowledge me. Figures.

Naru didn't waste anytime diving right into the case. He passed out a few copies of the file for us to see. "For those of you who are unaware, I am operating under my alias once more, of Kazuya Shibuya. I would prefer to stay out of the news and I would appreciate it if you did not refer to my real identity in any way outside of the office. Now, our client's name is Shinori Furukawa. She lives in a traditional Japanese home just outside of Tokyo with her daughter Yuki who is 6 years old, and her brother in law, Mizuki Furukawa. In a few days it will be the 1 year anniversary of her husband's death, Joji Furukawa. Mrs. Furukawa had been at her parents house for the weekend with her daughter. She came home to discover her husband dead in the living room. He had taken a blow to the head. Police suspected foul play but they were never able to find any lead suspects or the murder weapon, so the case went cold. Mrs. Furukawa noticed that after her husband's death knocking noises occured and things in the living room moved around. As the anniversary of his death had drawn closer, the amount of activity has increased as well as the violence of the haunting. Mrs. Furukawa will walk into the living room and the room will be covered in blood like it was when she discovered her husband. She also thinks her daughter is becoming possessed as well. My hope is to close this case within 1 to 2 days. I will be leaving Tuesday morning with Lin and Monk at 9:30 am. I know that Ms. Hara will not be joining us unless the case becomes difficult, which I don't expect. Ayako, I know that you have a hospital shift so you will be arriving with Father Brown Tuesday evening. Yasu, you will be completing your research from here at the office. If I need you to come in person I will let you know. Mai, when will you be able to arrive?"

I jumped when Naru addressed me. "Oh, um… well I have a bakery shift from 4 until 9am on Tuesday. If I leave right at 9 I should be able to get here to leave with you, Lin, and Monk."

"Very well. Do not be late. You are all dismissed. Please look over your files and be prepared for Tuesday."

The meeting was over and we started talking about an early dinner, since I wasn't able to go Friday night. Lin and Naru had work to do so they returned to their offices. We started getting ready to leave when Naru popped his head out again.

"Mai, before you leave; Tea."

I practically growled. I should have read the contract. I couldn't tell who I was mad at more, myself or Naru. I told the others to go ahead outside and that I would be down in a second. I walked into the kitchen cursing my luck, when I suddenly had an idea.

I walked into Naru's office with his precious tea, and started to leave when he said, "Mai." I froze and turned around. He was looking at his tea, then looked at me. "This tea is cold."

I put on my best innocent face and replied, "Oh, but Naru, the contract just said I had to make you tea. It never said that it had to actually be hot tea." I smiled my best smile. And he returned it with an angry stare. I squealed and ran out of the office, yelling bye to Lin as I laughed and ran out to meet the others. That'll show him not to trick me! If he was going to play dirty, well then so could I!

. . .

After about 45 minutes of driving we pulled up to the house. I had spent Monday packing and I was ready to go before I went to the bakery on Tuesday, but I didn't leave until about 9:10am. Then I missed the train and had to wait for the next one, and I didn't arrive at the office until around 9:45. Naru and Lin were waiting outside with the van, and Monk had his car ready to follow the van to the location. Naru fixed me with a glare and commented on how I still haven't learned any time management skills. I rolled my eyes and hopped in Monk's car. It was a busy morning and I was tired. I didn't plan to start off the investigation with an argument. Everyone followed my lead and we were on the road.

I stared at the house for a moment before I got out of Monk's car. It was a beautiful home, almost picturesque. But I felt a sense of emptiness, almost as if a loving family never lived here. We walked up to the house and we were greeted by Mrs. Furukawa. She was a beautiful woman, and I could tell that her real smile would be dazzling, but her sad one covered up that beauty. She welcomed us into her home and showed us where base was and to our guest rooms. We brought in the equipment and set up the base. Naru then conducted the interview with Mrs. Furukawa. She shared the same information with us that Naru did, somethings with a little more detail such as the police investigation and more details about the activity. Her husband had been a lead lawyer at a firm in Tokyo and he commuted to work daily. He had recently gotten a promotion and he spent hours in the office. Sometimes he would stay at the office overnight. His brother, her brother in law, also worked at the same firm but was a lower level lawyer. She and her brother in law, Mizuki, had been best friends since middle school. Mizuki had introduced her to her husband in college and they immediately hit it off, and eventually married. She told us about how her daughter was 5 at the time of the murder, and had seen her father's body. She's been to therapy but ever since then, she's been quiet and withdrawn. I spoke up at this point, "Mrs. Furukawa, why do you think your daughter has been possessed?"

"Well, Yuki has always been a shy girl. And even though she has become withdrawn, she has always followed the rules and rarely gets in trouble. Just before my husband's death, I had a contractor come in to inspect the house. Joji and I were thinking about turning the house into a bed and breakfast. I don't work and soon Yuki would be in school, so I wanted to have a hobby. We have a small basement under the house and the contractor discovered asbestos and black mold. I locked the basement to make sure that no one would wander in, especially Yuki. She has never tried to get into the basement until recently. I have the only key to the lock, but somehow she was able to get into the basement multiple times. When I find her, she just stares at me. It's as if her eyes are hollow. Everytime I yell at her for going in the basement she cries and doesn't remember going down there or how she got in there. I'm worried for her safety and if there is a ghost here, why they are targeting her! I just want this all to stop!"

I gave her a sad smile. "In understand. It is a very difficult time for you and your family. Is there any chance that we will be able to speak to Yuki or your brother in law?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think Yuki will say anything. She is very confused and scared, and due to the trauma she rarely talks to me, let alone strangers. You could try but I don't think she'll talk. Mizuki is currently on a business trip and he will be back tomorrow morning."

Naru then spoke up, "Thank you Mrs. Furukawa. I believe I have everything I need at the moment. When Mr. Furukawa arrives tomorrow, please send him to me. If I have any additional questions for you I will let you know."

Mrs. Furukawa left and Naru immediately got us to work on setting up the cameras and taking temperatures. He was especially interested in the living room and the basement activity, but he had up set up cameras in all of the rooms and hallways. He told us to save the basement for last because he had some masks for us to use so we didn't breath in any of asbestos or mold. Monk and I set up the cameras where Lin directed us. We were setting up in one of the hallways when a little girl came out of one of the shoji sliding doors. She had a cute blue dress with ruffles on and her hair was in pigtails.

This must be Yuki. "Hello!" I called out to her, and she turned around with a look of fear on her face. I gave her my most comforting smile. "My name is Mai and this is Monk. You must be Yuki, right?" She paused, then gave a small head nod. "Your mom invited us over to figure out what all of the noise is. I love your dress, it's so cute!" I pointed at her dress and she looked down, then back at me. She paused then a small smile reached her face. I was about to ask her a question, when Lin's voice crackled over the radio.

"Mai, is everything okay?" All three of us had jumped and I turned to grab the radio from my pocket. "Yes Lin, everything is fine. I was talking to…" I stopped after I turned around and saw the Yuki had run off. Crap.

"Never mind. We're on our way to the living room now, then we will come back for the other cameras and masks for the basement." Monk and I then made our way to the living room.

Monk slid open the shoji door and I immediately sensed a different feeling than all of the other rooms. Monk must have noticed. "Mai, you okay?"

"Yeah… this room just feels different, that's all. My thought is that a living room is supposed to be where the family spends the most time together… but the room feels empty and cold." I stepped in to take the temperature and Monk set up a camera in the corner of the room. I noted that the temperature was a few degrees lower than all of the other rooms, but I didn't sense a spirit. I turned to look at the room, and I noticed an antique lamp on one of the tables. It had a gorgeous ivory base and the stem was carved wood. I took a moment more to admire it, then left the room when Monk was finished. We returned to base to grab the masks and headed to the basement.

He reached the door and tried to turn the handle. "Crap, I forgot that she keeps the door locked. Hang here a second, I'll go ask her for the key." Monk ran down the hallway. Out of curiosity I turned the knob myself. It turned and I was able to pull the door open. I turned to call for Monk but he had disappeared already. I shrugged my shoulders and figured he didn't turn it the whole way. I looked down into the darkness but couldn't see anything past a few steps. I took a step down and tried to feel the wall for a light switch, but couldn't find one.

Suddenly, a force hit my shoulder and I pitched forward. I wasn't able to grab the railing, so I tumbled down the stairs. By the time I hit the concrete floor, I was already losing consciousness. I vaguely heard the door slam shut and the lock turn, just before I closed my eyes and saw darkness.

...

**Please R&R! The next chapter will be out soon! Thanks:)**


	6. Chapter 5: Case File 1, part 2

**Thank you for the wait! Here is the next chapter! Please R&R! :)**

_He reached the door and tried to turn the handle. "Crap, I forgot that she keeps the door locked. Hang here a second, I'll go ask her for the key." Monk ran down the hallway. Out of curiosity I turned the knob myself. It turned and I was able to pull the door open. I turned to call for Monk but he had disappeared already. I shrugged my shoulders and figured he didn't turn it the whole way. I looked down into the darkness but couldn't see anything past a few steps. I took a step down and tried to feel the wall for a light switch, but couldn't find one._

_Suddenly, a force hit my shoulder and I pitched forward. I wasn't able to grab the railing, so I tumbled down the stairs. By the time I hit the concrete floor, I was already losing consciousness. I vaguely heard the door slam shut and the lock turn, just before I closed my eyes and saw darkness._

...

I opened my eyes to see myself in the astral plane. I looked around but I was completely alone; no spirits or orbs floating around. Suddenly I started hearing voices. I turned around to see a young Mrs. Shinori Furukawa and a young man. They were sitting in a classroom talking and looking over notes. The young man was talking to Shinori about something and she was laughing. I walked over closer to hear better.

"So once the test of courage started, the pairs went up to the supposedly haunted shrine. They had to go all the way up to the shrine and come back without letting go of each others hands. My friend Tojo and I decided we would dress up as ghosts of the shrine and try to scare everyone. Nobody won the test of courage! Once they saw us they each person started running like it was everyone for themselves, and they left their partner behind!" The two started laughing and Shinori wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Mizuki! That's horrible! You're lucky no one was hurt!" Hmm, so that is Mizuki, her future brother in law. So this must be their college. I looked at the classroom then turned my attention back to the two of them. "No, no one was hurt. But gosh, it was so funny. You should come to the next one and participate. If you don't want to do the test you can be a ghost with me."

"Oh, no I don't think so. I am absolutely afraid of the dark, so even if I'm a ghost I'll be scared."

"Are you sure? Tests of courage are really fun! I'll be your partner if you want." She was about to respond when a third voice responded instead. "Ooooo, a test of courage! Count me in!" Every head turned towards the doorway. A slightly older version of Mizuki stood there. He was built a little sturdier and had longer hair, but there was definitely a relation between the two men. It must be Mr. Furukawa, the one who was potentially murdered. He walked over to the two and sat down. "Hey Mizuki, are you going to introduce me to your pretty friend?" He smiled over at her and she blushed.

"Oh, um, hi Joji. This is my friend Shinori Otsubei. Shinori, this is my brother Joji." Joji smiled and looked at Shinori. "Nice to meet you! Your hairpin is really pretty. Is that an antique?" She looked a little shocked, but blushed. "Oh, um, nice to meet you too. Yes, this is an antique from my grandmother. I collect antiques. It's sort of a weird hobby of mine."

"What's weird about it? I think antiques are pretty cool, especially if it's old machines and art. Some of the things people created a long time ago are really fascinating." Shinori's face lit up. "Really? You think so? It's so hard to find people who appreciate antiques. With new technology such as cell phones and cars, people forget what the past used to be like. It's really fascinating to see an old rotary phone or a model T. It's different now that people can build and improve upon the past, but there were no diagrams for the very first inventions, just ideas. And antique items like old tea sets and furniture are really cute! Oh, sorry I'm talking too much."

Joji laughed and smiled. "Oh no, you're fine. I can tell you're very passionate about it. I think that's great. I would actually love to talk about this more, but I have to run to soccer practice. Hey Mizuki, when is the next courage test?" Mizuki, who had sat there silently while the other two talked, jumped at being addressed. "Oh, um this Friday at 10 at the Hatsuminuga Shrine."

"Great! I'll try to come by then. I hope you come to Shinori. It was nice meeting you. Bye!" He waved and left and Shinorigave a little wave and smile. The scene before me melted and a new memory formed. It was dark outside and there were about a dozen people with were at the beginning of a forest path, that I assumed led up to the shrine. Shinori and Mizuki were standing there talking. Shinori looked really nervous, and she gripped her flashlight tight in her hands. "I don't know Mizuki, I think I might leave. I really don't like the dark." "Aww, Shinori don't leave it'll be fun!"

Shinori was about to say something else when a voice called out. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost!" I turned to look and Joji was running up the path. He stopped right next to Mizuki and Shinori. His smile faded when he looked down at her. "Woah Shinori are you okay? You don't look so good."

Shinori looked down. "I'm okay, I just don't like the dark. I think I might leave, I don't want to ruin anyone's fun." Joji smiled and grabbed her hand. "You aren't going to ruin anyone's fun. How about I be your partner? I like the dark, so evens it out right? I think we could win!"

Mizuki looked angry and he was about to say something when someone spoke up. "Alright everyone! We are going to get started. Find a partner! You and your partner will walk up the various trails to the shrine holding hands. The goal is to get to the shrine, grab one of the white ribbons from the basket, and come back down without letting go of your partner's hand. If you let go, you're out! No cheating, and only take one ribbon. This is for safety reasons so we know how many people have made it to the shrine just in case. Mizuki and I will be in the woods watching to make sure everyone follows the rules. If something happens and you get hurt, give a yell, or call someone's cell phone. The first pair to return with their ribbon wins! Alright, I see everyone has a partner. If there are no questions, then the test begins now!"

Every pair ran off except for Shinori and Joji. Joji told her that they could go slow, and that there was no need to rush, because they might accidentally let go of each other's hand. I followed them up the trail, but I felt pretty unnerved in the dark. I knew it was a dream and that nothing could hurt me, but I stuck close to them and their flashlight. They talked about antiques and history for a bit. Shinori really liked traditional things and one day she wanted to live in a traditional Japanese home. They talked about other things such as Joji's soccer games. He invited her to the next one, and she said that she would try to make it. Time flew by and they made it to the shrine. There was one ribbon left. "Woops, guess we took too long getting here!" Joji and Shinori laughed. They took the ribbon and started making their way back down. Joji suddenly stopped and Shinori almost let go. He grabbed her hand tighter so she didn't.

"Shinori, I know we just met a few days ago, but I think you're really cool. All girls are obsessed with cellphones and think antiques are old and useless. But you're different and I think that is great. You appreciate the hard work people have done for progress and rather than something old, you see something beautiful. And you're afraid of the dark, but you still came out tonight. Any other girl would have stayed home. You're really cool. I was wondering... do you want to go on a date? It can be during the day of course. We could go to the history museum or something, if you're into that. I want to get to know you better."

Shinori blushed and agreed to go on a date. They kept walking and eventually made it back down to the others. One of the boys called out to Joji, "Joji! Took you long enough! Did you guys stop to make out or something?" Shinori blushed a deep red, and Joji laughed. "No, we just decided to not rush. Didn't want to lose by letting go of each other's hand. But I guess we still lost anyway!" Everyone laughed except for Mizuki. He glared at Joji and didn't say a word. The scene shifted multiple times after that into various dates between Joji and Shinori. They looked like a really cute couple. They went on dinner dates, to the movies, and a few museums. Sometimes Mizuki was with them at dinner or he was sitting with Shinori at Joji's soccer game. He didn't look happy. A majority of expressions shifted between annoyance, anger, and sadness. He was obviously in love with Shinori and jealous of his brother. He looked at Joji with anger and at Shinori with sadness. My mind told me to feel sorry for him, but for some reason my heart wouldn't let me. I wanted to empathize with him, but it felt wrong. I knew what it was like to have feeling for someone who didn't love you back.

The dream started to fade as I heard someone calling my name. "Mai!" The voice started to get louder and the darkness faded away. I could tell the moment my consciousness connected to my body, because everything hurt. I groaned and opened my eyes. Ayako was leaning over me and was looking down at my face. "So, you couldn't even wait until I arrived before you got hurt, huh?" I smiled, but grimaced as my head started pounding.

"You know me Ayako, never one to waste time." I tried sitting up but had to have her help me. I closed my eyes as the world stopped spinning and the pain in my body settled from moving. I opened my eyes to see everyone sitting at base watching me. I was sitting on a futon surrounded by everyone and a first aid kit. Just like the good old times. "Hi John, how was the trip?" John smiled at me and replied, "It was good Mai. We got here a few hours ago. How are you feeling?" I raised my eyebrows. "I hurt, like, everywhere. But I'm okay. You got here a few hours ago? What time is it?"

Ayako poked and prodded me as she responded. "It's about 7:30 pm. You've been out for about 5 hours according to Naru. It looks like you hurt your wrist, but it's only a sprain. Other than that you've got a bump on your head but your eyes don't indicate a concussion. Some bumps and scrapes everywhere, which will definitely bruise. Considering you landed on concrete, you are really going to hurt tomorrow."

I took it all in stride, but when she mentioned Naru, I cringed. I had purposely avoided looking at Naru after waking up, but something told me he was very upset. I took a peek past Ayako to take a look.

Oh yeah. He's pissed.

He saw me look, and he addressed me. "Mai, this is your first case back and you are already injured. Obviously you haven't gotten any smarter. You entered a supposedly haunted room without anyone. Said room also has asbestos and mold, and you neglected to put on your mask. You're lucky that Takigawa came back quickly and unlocked the door. You had been down there for about ten minutes. Had you inhaled anything you could had significantly shortened your life span. I have insurance but I would prefer it if you didn't need to use it. I hope going forward you actually try to use your brain."

Okay, now I was pissed off. "Okay, hold up there Naru! I did not enter the basement by choice! Monk said it was locked and he ran off to get the key. I tried to open the door and found out that it was only stuck, not locked. I was running my hand along the wall looking for a light switch when I was pushed down the stairs. It was not a fun experience, and it really hurt. You know what they say about assuming things. I didn't go into the basement. I was pushed and I had a dream. And no, I didn't put my mask on because my hands were too busy trying to grab something to stop falling. So I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my intelligence and assume that I did something reckless." Oh, I was mad. Apparently, no matter what or how many years have passed, I'm still stupid.

"Well, that may be as it is, but honestly Mai. Once you had found the light switch, would you have waited for Takigawa to come back before going into the basement? And would you have put the mask on before going down?" I opened my mouth to argue, when I stopped. I probably would have walked down into the basement without thinking twice. This pause was enough confirmation for Naru. He smirked and said, "See Mai? I know you. You're still as reckless as were before." I didn't know what to say. Okay, scratch that, I knew exactly what I wanted to say. But I couldn't say any of it unless I wanted to be fired. I settled on a nasty glare instead.

Monk tried to break the tension. "Um, Mai? You said you had a dream. Was it related to the case?" I remembered Joji and Shinori, and I instantly forgot about Naru. I relayed my dream to them as well as my suspicions that Mizuki was in love with Shinori. I finished telling them about the dream and they all sat quietly to think. Naru had taken notes and he was looking over them. I watched him flip a few pages, and I felt my heart ache. Unrequited love was so common. Loving someone was the greatest feeling in the world. Except when they didn't reciprocate your feelings. Then it became the most burdening and disgusting feeling, knowing that their heart would never be yours.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs. Furukawa opened the door and looked in. "Oh, Mai! I am so glad you are awake! Are you okay?" I smiled up at her and assured her I was fine. I could tell she was worried and felt bad about my injuries. After assuring her again that I was okay, she seemed satisfied. "Well, I apologize for the interruption, but I made some dinner for everyone. It's nothing fancy, just a hotpot with rice and miso, but I hope you enjoy it. It's in the dining room when you're ready."

We thanked her and started to make our way to the food. It took a few tries for me to get up, but once I did I had to take a moment to let the pain settle before moving. Monk made fun of me because he thought I was acting like an old lady. I tried to punch his arm but the movement hurt too much. Fortunately, Ayako hit him for me. Lin and Naru opted to stay in base to monitor the cameras and temperatures. We offered to bring food back and they accepted.

The food was delicious and satisfying. It had been a while since I had a traditional hotpot, and Mrs. Furukawa was an excellent cook. We shared our thoughts on her food and she thanked us. When she had planned to open the bed and breakfast, she was going to highlight the traditional home and food as one of the top features. She was still thinking about potentially opening her business, but she wanted to wait until the activity in the house stopped. She was also concerned about the fact that her husband's death was in the house, and that many people may be deterred from coming due to the public records of his death. It was understandable, many people would prefer not to sleep in a home that had had a potential homicide. But on the same note, I think a lot of people would find it interesting. A old traditional house that had a ghost story. I told her not to give up yet, and that there could be a potential market for people wanting to stay in haunted locations. There were certainly enough tv shows about it that drew large amounts of viewers. She said she would consider it, but I could tell that she was still unsure.

After some food and conversation, Naru asked Ayako and John to bless the house and a few specific rooms. Everything went well. There were a few temperature drops and some light knocking sounds, but nothing sounded threatening and no one was hurt. Yasu called afterwards to report his research. He was jealous of the hotpot, and he promised Monk that he would have dessert ready for when he got home. As usual Monk was disgusted, and Naru killed our fun.

Yasu didn't have anything to report really. The house was built almost 100 years ago, but no one before Mr. Furukawa had died in it. The land that it was built on was never part of any sacred grounds and had been undeveloped until the house was built. The house had been passed down to family members until about 20 years ago when the couple living there couldn't afford it anymore. They sold it to another couple who ended up leaving about 10 years ago due to job relocation. That's when Joji and Shinori Furukawa moved in. With no deaths or previous activity reported, it was probably safe to say that our activity is being caused by the late Mr. Furukawa.

Naru sent us to bed after Yasu hung up. He wanted us up early tomorrow to go over data and try another blessing if necessary. The rest of the night was uneventful and I returned to the room that I was sharing with Ayako. She made me take some painkillers before I went to bed, which I was thankful for. I was already starting to feel stiff. We chatted a bit, but the pain medication made me sleepy so it wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep.

I had been asleep for only a few hours when I suddenly woke up. I laid there for a moment, until I heard some shouting. Ayako had woken up too, but she was still half asleep and very confused. I didn't wait for her to finish waking up. In a matter of seconds, I was wide awake and out the door.

...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or review and let me know how I'm doing! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Case File 1, part 3

_Thanks for the patience! Here is the next chapter. I apologize for an errors in this one. I just finished it and it's roughly 3am, but I was so excited to get it posted because I have new ideas and want to get started on them! AS ALWAYS R&R! :)_

_**…**__**...…..**_

_**I had been asleep for only a few hours when I suddenly woke up. I laid there for a moment, until I heard some shouting. Ayako had woken up too but she was very confused. I didn't wait for her to finish waking up. In a matter of seconds, I was wide awake and out the door.**_

_**...….**_

I ran down the hallway towards the shouting. I heard Monk shout and follow me to the noise. Mrs. Furukawa was yelling and banging her fists on the basement door.

"Yuki open the door! Yuki!" I ran up to her and asked what happened. Tears streamed down her face as she explained. "I had come out to the kitchen for a drink when I heard some noise in the hallway. I looked and I saw Yuki open the door to the basement. I yelled for her to stop but she didn't acknowledge me. She started waking down the steps and the door slammed shut behind her. Something locked in the basement!"

While she was telling us what happened the rest of the group had arrived. Naru looked over a Monk, "Takigawa, can you try a mantra?" Monk nodded his head and we moved aside. He folded his hands and spoke, "Naumaku sanmanda bazara dan kan. Naumaku sanmanda bazara dan kan." The locked clicked open and Monk grabbed the door and pulled. We all ran down the stairs after Yuki.

"Yuki!" Mrs. Furukawa ran over to her daughter and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes were blank as she stared into the corner of the basement. Her mother shook her a few times. John stepped forward and started a blessing. When he said Amen, Yuki suddenly looked like she was awake. "Mommy?"

"Yuki! I told you not to go into the basement!" Tears continued to stream down her face as she reprimanded Yuki. Yuki cried and apologized, but Mrs. Furukawa was still very upset. Yuki broke free and ran past everyone and up the stairs. John comforted Mrs. Furukawa and tried to calm her, "If Yuki is being possessed, she isn't trying to break the rules. Obviously whoever is here is trying to tell us something. Please don't be angry with her." "I'm not angry with her, I'm just scared. She's been through so much and she's all I have left. I don't want anything to happen to her!" Mrs. Furukawa tried to hold back her tears and she spoke. John continued to console her as we all made out way back upstairs and to the base. I made a cup of tea for Mrs. Furukawa and everyone else. After she calmed down she left, and Naru dismissed everyone. I stayed behind to watch the playback of what happened. Yuki had left her room possessed and traveled to the basement. When she was down there, she stood still and stared into one of the corners. The temperature in the basement was always cooler than the rest of the house, but had dropped even further when Yuki was down there.

Naru played back the footage and took notes. I watched Yuki in the footage, and couldn't put it together. "If our ghost is the late Mr. Furukawa, why is he constantly leading Yuki down to the basement? If I had left a daughter behind, I would want to tell her how much I loved her and make her happy. Why go to the basement which is dangerous for his daughter's health?" I had spoken my musings out loud and neither Naru or Lin answered. I looked over at Naru and spoke, "Naru?" He looked over at me. "Yes, Mai?" He looked right into my eyes and I almost looked away, but I maintained eye contact. I had forgotten how intense they could be sometimes and I was overwhelmed.

"I know Mrs. Furukawa said Yuki doesn't talk much, but can I try talking to her?" Naru continued to stare and said nothing. My heart started to race as I continued to look into his dark eyes. I could feel my face getting hot and I was about to take back what I said when Naru spoke first. "I think that that would be best. Her relationship with her mother is strained right now and I doubt she will talk to either Lin or myself. With your empathy and compassion, she may just open up to you. You're also good with kids, so that is an added bonus."

I stood with my mouth slightly open. I had been expecting Naru to turn me down, because he always preferred getting the information first hand. I hadn't expected him to agree, and I had most definitely not been expecting any compliments from him. My face was most definitely red. He never looked away and I broke eye contact first. "Oh, okay. Thank you." I turned away and went back to the kettle. I heated the water back up and rifled through the stash of tea, and found a hot chocolate packet. "Little kids like hot chocolate right? I think I'll take some to her." Naru had gone back to looking at the monitors but when I spoke up he turned around. "You're going to talk to her now?"

I looked over at Naru, my embarrassment forgotten from a few minutes ago. "Well, that's what I was thinking." He looked down at his watch. "Mai, you do realize that it is almost 4 in the morning? She is probably asleep, and I don't want you waking everyone up again by being loud." I sighed and looked at Naru. "Naru, this is a 6 year old girl who is terrified. Its one day from the anniversary of her father's death, scary things are happening in the house and she's been possessed. She doesn't remember anything and her mother isn't making anything easier. Her mother just yelled at her in front of strangers. She's probably in her room crying and too afraid to go to sleep. She is alone and scared. If she's asleep or tells me to leave, I will. But I honestly think she needs someone. Even if we don't talk, just having someone there will be a comfort. I think I should at least try, or she might become even more afraid to talk to us later on."

Naru continued to stare at me as he thought about what I just said. I avoided another staring contest by fixing the hot chocolate. I finished stirring the cup when Naru said, "Very well. If you think that is best i will trust you. If anything happens call us right away. I don't anticipate another possession so soon, but if we are dealing with Mr. Furukawa, then his energy may be strong considering we are are less than 24 hours away from the 1 year anniversary of his death. Are your powers picking up on anything?" Again I was shocked at how considerate Naru was being. "Um, well I have noticed a presence but I feel no intended harm from it. It feels… sad and… desperate."

Naru scribbled in his notepad, and I watched as his eyebrows furrowed. Naru has complimented me, been considerate of people's emotions, and seems to be considering my intuition and feelings as part of the evidence. Normally he would be indifferent to people's emotions and say that my "intuition" wasn't factual and shouldn't be considered a determining factor of a case. I guess some things do change…

I caught myself staring and decided to excuse myself while the hot chocolate was still hot. I quietly made my way down the hallway to Yuki's room. I paused at the door and listened. I could hear quiet sobs coming from inside the room. I knocked quietly and called out to her. "Yuki, it's Mai. I brought you some hot chocolate. Can I come in?" The sobs reduced to sniffles, but she didn't say anything. I decided to enter since I wasn't told no. if she wanted me to leave once she had the hot chocolate i would, but I don't think she would tell me to leave.

I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me. The light from the moon shone into the room and illuminated a majority of the room. In the far corner, Yuki laid in her futon with her head buried under the covers. A little butterfly night light lit up the corner she was in. A small smile tugged at my lips as I sat down next to her futon. Her sniffles continued on and she didn't acknowledge my presence. I put the hot chocolate down next to her and quietly spoke.

"Chocolate always makes me feel better when I'm upset, so I thought you might want some too. I put some milk in too so it would be even tastier." I listened, but the sniffles still kept going. I waited about a minute before I spoke again. "It's really hard to drink anything when you have your head covered. Why don't you come on out? It'll get cold if you wait too long." I tried to entice her but she still remained covered. I didn't want to give up yet. It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up, and I really wanted to be there for her. I sat there quietly for a bit and looked around the room. There were stuffed animals and books around the room. I looked up and there were a few pictures and drawings on the wall. I looked at the drawings and smiled. Pictures of animals, butterflies, and people covered the wall. Upon closer examination I saw that Yuki liked to draw her family. There were older drawings of her with her parents. But one in particular caught my eye. It was done in crayon and looked newer than some of the other pictures.

It was of Yuki and her mom standing outside, what I assumed was their house, and there was a man in the sky with angel wings. She drew her dad as an angel in the sky watching over them. My heart nearly broke in two for this little girl. She was about my age when I lost my dad, and I knew what she was going through. She was alone and needed someone to understand her. Talking probably isn't easy for her because she doesn't know how to convey her feelings. I looked down as my hands in my lap and decided to speak up.

"You know, I was about 5 when my dad died. I miss him a lot, everyday. He died in a car accident on his way home from work. I cried for a long time, and I still do sometimes. I was sad and angry. I loved him a lot, and I always will. He left me and my mom alone, and I thought it was the end of the world."

I paused for a moment, and heard the sniffles get less frequent. I continued on. "It was really hard for both my mom and I. My mom was great at not letting me see her cry. For a while, I had thought that she didn't care, but I had it wrong. She cared so much, that she didn't want to upset me with her tears. She tried to wear a smile around me all the time, to make sure I stayed happy. I thought that she didn't love my dad. When I was older, I realized that she just didn't cry when I was around. She hid it well."

A sad smile reached my face, and I stared up into the moon light coming from the window. I was feeling nostalgic and didn't realize that Yuki had stopped sniffling. I was too wrapped up in my memories.

"When I was in middle school, my mother passed away. She had been sick for a long time, and I didn't know it. She hid it so well behind her smile, all because she wanted me to only know happiness. She wanted me to smile and laugh, and spend time with me rather than showing me the pain and sadness she had felt. She collapsed at work one day and was admitted to the hospital. She had cancer, and by that point it was too late for any treatment. After a month in the hospital, she passed away. I visited her every single day, and every day she had a smile on her face. I could tell that she was sick and in pain, but she refused to let me see that. She wanted my memories of her to be happy. I think about my parents everyday and all I remember is how happy we were. I miss them a lot."

A tear had started to roll down my cheek and I swiped it away and looked down. Yuki's teary eyes stared back at me from her little blanket cocoon. I smiled down at her. "I know you love your mom, and that you miss your dad. I know a lot of scary stuff is happening and you don't understand. It's okay to be scared. You're not alone, Yuki. Your mom loves you and we're here to help." She wiped her eyes and sniffled. Slowly she sat up and took a sip of the hot chocolate I brought.

We sat in silence for a few moments as she drank her hot chocolate. She was quiet and I decided to leave her alone for the night. I didn't want to push her too hard. I went to stand up and she grabbed my arm. I looked up into her scared face and understood. I sat back down and she continued to drink her hot chocolate. It was a few more minutes until she spoke up. "My daddy is still here. He keeps trying to talk to me but it's hard to hear him. I miss being able to hug and kiss him. When I see him it's super short and I can't touch him. He's mostly in my head, but I still can't hear him. I thought I was crazy, until Mommy started hearing him knock on the walls." Yuki started to sniffle. "I don't remember going to the basement. Mommy said not to go down there and so I don't. I don't want to be a bad girl but daddy makes me go down there. He says there is something important that I need to show mommy. But I don't know what I'm supposed to show her. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want her to cry and be sad. I don't know if she would believe me and I don't want her to be mad. But mommy is mad at me for breaking the rules and daddy is mad at me for not being able to find something."

Tears started to fall down her face once more. I took the cup from her hands and gave her a hug. "No one is mad at you, Yuki. You're mommy is scared and she doesn't want you to get hurt. And you're daddy loves you. He stayed to protect you, and he is just trying to communicate but its hard for him. He is doing his best." She looked up at me through her tears. "Really? Are you sure?" I didn't have to think about it. My intuition was telling me that I was right. Her dad is only trying to protect her. I smiled at her and assured her that her dad loved her and wanted to protect her. She continued to tell me about her dad and stories of when he was alive. She was so happy to talk about her dad. She yawned and started to fall asleep. I was also starting to get sleepy, but I promised her that I would stay until she fell asleep. Fortunately, she fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

I made my way back to base to see if Naru was still awake. I opened the door to base and stepped in. As predicted Naru was still in the base. Lin was gone, so he probably went to bed. Naru didn't say anything as I started making tea. When we each had a cup I told Naru about what Yuki told me. Naru took notes and asked questions. By the time I finished telling him everything, I was yawning again. Naru looked at me, and I could tell something happened while I was gone. "Naru? Is everything okay?" He looked at me another moment before responding.

"Everything is fine Mai. You should probably go back to bed before you fall asleep sitting up." He turned around back to the monitors and started watching them again. I looked down at my hands and then back at Naru. "Is it okay if I use the futon here at base? I don't want to take a chance of waking Ayako when I go into the room. She'll probably be cranky later because she had to get up a bit ago, and I rather her not be mad at me." Naru waited a moment before answering, but responded with, "Do what you want. Just make sure you get up when you're supposed to." I smiled and walked over to the futon. I unrolled it and laid down. Fortunately base was only illuminated by the lights of the monitors, so it wasn't too bright. Not that it would have mattered; I was too tired to care. "Goodnight, Naru."

I drifted off to sleep after saying goodnight. My mind was already so far into darkness that the world had melted away almost instantly. Even if I had still been conscious, I'm not sure if I would have heard it anyways, the quiet words whispered by Naru.

"Goodnight, Mai."


	8. Chapter 7: Case File 1, part 4

_**I drifted off to sleep after saying goodnight. My mind was already so far into darkness that the world had melted away almost instantly. Even if I had still been conscious, I'm not sure if I would have heard it anyways, the quiet words whispered by Naru. **_

_**"**__**Goodnight, Mai."**_

_**...…...**_

As soon as I had closed my eyes, I arrived in the astral plane. I continued to witness special moments between Shinori and Joji. Mizuki was always in the background; watching. Joji had graduated college with his law degree 2 years before Shinori and Mizuki graduated college. Joji immediately received a few jobs offers upon graduation. He started working full time but still made time to see Shinori. Their love was beautiful; like a romance novel. They fought a few times and they broke up at one point, but they got back together soon enough. They really were in love.

2 years later, both Shinori and Mizuki graduated college. That was the day that Joji proposed to Shinori, and of course she said yes. They got married and bought a home. Mizuki started working at the same company as Joji. They had a huge party at their new home as a welcoming party and for Joji's coworkers. There was drinking and laughter and everyone was having fun. Except Mizuki, who had recently joined the company and didn't know anyone well enough to converse with. He quietly sat in the living room with a drink, and it was obvious how annoyed and frustrated he was. Shinori walked in and interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, Mizuki! There you are! You disappeared and I thought you left without saying goodbye! I would've been so mad at you!" Mizuki instantly smiled and stood up to greet her. "I wouldn't do that. I just had to take a break. I just started working with these people and it was too soon to drink around them. You know what a light weight I am! Who knows what embarrassing things I would have said!" They laughed and sat on the couch.

Shinori let out a sigh and leaned back. "A break sounds like a great idea. Joji has had me making rounds with him to meet his coworkers and bosses all day. I honestly get so lost when they start talking about work and cases. I try to follow so I don't look rude, but I just don't know what they're talking about! It's not like I can add my input anyway." She sighed again and took a sip of her drink.

"I work there, and I sometimes don't even know what everyone's talking about. But enough about work! Congrats Shinori. You are now the proud owner of a traditional Japanese home; it's been your dream since middle school." Shinori's face lit up with excitement. "I know! I am so happy! Everything is original to the house, only a few modifications and replacements like some of the shoji doors. There's a basement which I was surprised to find out. Apparently, some houses built around the times of war created underground bunkers in case of invasions. Later on, some houses continued the tradition or modified them to be food cellars for the winter. Fortunately, this house was never destroyed in any wars and is in great condition!" Mizuki smiled and watched her gush over the home. "It's all thanks to Joji that we were able to find this place. He did a lot of research about homes and he surprised me. I wish we were a little close to the office so he didn't have to spend so much time away from home, but he worked hard to find me a traditional home with such a beautiful history and he spent hours researching so he could find the right one! I absolutely love it!"

Mizuki tensed angrily at the mention of his brother, but Shinori didn't notice. After a moment he regained composure and spoke up. "Shinori, I hope you don't mind, but I bought you a welcome home gift. I left it in my car because I was a little late, and well… it is a little unconventional as a gift. Stay here a moment, I'll be right back." Mizuki disappeared for a few minutes but came back holding a beautiful antique lamp. "The bottom is made from ivory, and the pole is carved from mahogany or oak; I don't remember. It used to be a candle holder, but someone repurposed it as an electrical lamp. I found two of them at an antique store. So now you have one, and I have one. It's like best friend bracelets, but with, well, lamps. I guess? Anyways, congratulations Shinori on your new home!"

Shinori thanked and hugged Mizuki. She marveled the work and the beauty of the lamp. I recognized it immediately as soon as Mizuki brought it into the room. It is the same lamp that sat on the table in the living room. I had noticed the first day we came to the house. Obviously, this is an important item to each of them. Shinori had it as a focal point in the living room, and I'm sure every time Mizuki looks at his twin lamp, he thinks about the woman he loves. It was almost poetic in a way; love is like a light in the darkness. However, Mizuki's love is unrequited so the light is only a painful reminder of what could have been, had it not been for his brother. It's obvious Mizuki dislikes his brother; he married the woman he loved.

My thoughts started to drift further and further away. I must be waking up; I could hear voices that weren't part of my dream, which I soon recognized as Ayako and Monk. They were arguing in hushed tones, but I couldn't quite make it out. They were starting to get a little bit louder, when another voice cut them off. "You're going to wake up Mai if you two keep arguing like that. Take your lovers quarrel elsewhere. In fact, go take the temperature of every room. Take the masks for the basement too." Monk and Ayako grumbled as they left, and the base was once again silent thanks to Naru. I thought about sleeping some more, but he spoke again.

"Mai, it's almost 11. If you go back to sleep I will doc your pay." I fixed a glare on Naru's back. "So, if you wanted me up, why did you kick them out?" He turned to look at me. "Because I was annoyed. Tea." I sat up and quickly regretted that decision. Every bone in my body protested any movement and I groaned. I slowly got up and made my way to the kettle and tried to move as little as possible. I decided to change while the water was heating. A pair of jeans and light blue blouse later, I was exhausted and sore everywhere. I served Naru his tea and he handed me a bottle. I looked at it and saw that it was pain medication. "Ayako left this for you. There is also a muffin on the table; she said you should eat it then take the medicine." I mumbled my thanks and lowered myself down to the floor. I ate the muffin and medicine and finished my tea. I relayed my dreams to Naru. Personally, I didn't think there was any meaning to any of them, but Naru would be mad if I withheld any information.

By the time I finished telling him about my dream, Monk and Ayako returned with the others. Mrs. Furukawa brought us sandwiches for lunch and told us that Mizuki would be arriving soon. "He, um, is not a believer in ghosts so I apologize in advance for anything he may say. He was against me hiring you and your presence. I told him to provide any information that he knows and he agreed, but I don't see him assisting with anything else." Naru assured her that he is not the first skeptic we've come across and that the meeting would be handled professionally on his end. He also requested that they meet in the living room. I thought the request was odd but I figured Naru had a reason, so I decided to ask him about it later.

We ate lunch, and Mrs. Furukawa came to get us when Mizuki arrived. Naru, Lin and myself walked to the living room and opened the doors. The room was situated just like my dream had shown. The couch in the center of the room with a coffee table and two sitting chairs opposite. My eyes immediately caught the lamp on the table next to the couch. I looked at it until my attention was directed elsewhere. A man stood up from one of the sitting chairs and turned towards us. I immediately recognized him from my dream, as an older version of himself. What I didn't recognize was the hostile energy that came off of him; a complete change from my dream version of him.

I tried to take a step back but I stumbled to my right and ended up bumping into Naru. He grabbed my arm to steady me and I looked up at him. I'm not sure if the feared showed on my face or if he felt the tension in my body, but his eyes darkened. I mumbled an apology about losing my balance and moved away from him. A voice interrupted us and I internally cringed.

"I assume you are Shibuya Psychic Research? Which one of you is Mr. Shibuya?" Naru stepped forward and introduced himself. "Well, let's get your questions over with. I don't have all day, my time is precious." Naru nodded his head in agreement. "My sentiments are the same Mr. Furukawa." I think that annoyed him more, but he sat down without a word. Lin sat down in the second sitting chair, and I sat on the couch in the corner that was furthest away from the man. I didn't want to be near him; it was almost as if his aura was suffocating me. Naru gave me a look before he sat down, one that said 'hold it together.' He sat in the middle of the couch rather than the opposite end. I don't know if he did it to be able to sense my emotions or if he did it to put himself between me and Mr. Furukawa; either way I appreciated the barrier between me and the man.

Before Naru could open his book to take notes, Mizuki started asking questions. "Why did you want to meet in this room specifically?" Naru waited until both he and Lin were ready to take notes before answering. "I have a theory that I wanted to test." "Which is?" "Mr. Furukawa, as a scientist, I can not reveal my theories until I have more information. I'm sure as a lawyer you understand the meaning of confidentiality and client privilege. Mrs. Furukawa is my client and any information I have to share will be shared with her and her alone."

Mr. Furukawa's face started turning red and I could tell that feathers had definitely been ruffled. "Listen here kid, I am a lawyer. I know that you are trying to scam Shinori out of her money! I know she signed a contract and I have every intention of going through it and finding anything I can that points to a scam. I will take you to court and I will make sure that you never get a cent from Shinori! There are no ghosts here because ghosts don't exist"

My nails were digging into my leg through my jeans, but I didn't feel the pain. I was looking between the two men; a fiery rage and cool anger, I'm not sure which was scarier. Just then, a whole bunch of knocking sounds started occurring in the room. The sounds were so loud that I covered my ears to drown it out, but they only started getting louder in the living room. The room started to shake and we all jumped up from our seats. I almost fell over, but I grabbed Naru's arm to steady myself. I looked past him to see the antique lamp from my dream, fall and shatter on the har floor. Lin then whistled and his shiki made the room stop. We all looked around the room, and our eyes found the one thing that was destroyed; the lamp. Soon enough footsteps pounded down the hallway and the door slammed open. Everyone, including Mrs. Furukawa, were standing in the doorway.

"What happened? We heard noises and shouting!" Monk stepped forward and his eyes found the lamp. Lin explained what happened, and Mrs. Furukawa came forward to pick up the lamp. John stopped her and told her to leave it; she looked pale and exhausted. John led her from the room, and monk and Ayako started cleaning up the mess. Mizuki quickly left the room without another word; he looked pale and frightened. Naru didn't try to stop him, but he did watch him leave the room. I was busy watching Mizuki and Naru when a little cough broke my concentration. I looked over at Ayako who smiled and pointed at Naru. I looked down to see that I was still holding Naru's arm. I quickly let go and help Ayako and Monk straighten the room. Naru and Lin didn't speak at all, as they left and returned to base.

We returned to the base shortly after and reviewed the footage. Naru asked for more tea and he sent Monk and Ayako back out for more temperatures. It was just Lin, Naru and I in the base and that's when Naru decided to ask me something.

"Mai, when you met Mr. Furukawa earlier, your reaction was very unlike you. Why?" I had my head resting on the table because a headache was starting to form. I looked up and met Naru's gaze. "I don't know. As soon as I saw him, I felt so much rage and hatred. The Mizuki Furukawa from my dreams smiled and laughed. He was always jealous of his brother but that was a far as the anger went. It was almost as if this man had… changed? I'm not sure how to explain it, but that man is different from my dreams. It really caught me off guard. But I guess now even if he has had any experiences, he won't be talking to us again. He really doesn't want us here." Naru nodded and looked back at the monitors. Naru didn't need me for anything else so I decided to help Monk and Ayako. I left them after Ayako teased me about holding onto Naru's arm. I knew Naru was sitting at the monitors so I didn't want to talk about it where he could potentially hear anything, and Ayako is bad at whispering. It was a reflex to grab his arm, I almost fell over so I grabbed him. If Lin had been next to me I would have grabbed him instead.

But to be honest, after I realized I was still in love with Naru, I hadn't said anything to anyone. My emotions were all over the place and everything happened so fast that I had barely any time to think about it myself, let alone share anything with anyone. Everyone would probably judge me if I told them about my feelings anyways. It didn't matter anymore, because 4 years ago Naru made it very clear that he didn't reciprocate my feelings. Why dig up the past; better to just let these feelings die on their own. Or try dating again. I had tried that before but no one seemed to understand my passion for ghost hunting, and once they found out I was an orphan, they started feeling awkward. I sighed to myself; why are relationships so hard and exhausting?

After leaving Ayako, I found Yuki in the kitchen drawing. I joined her and we drew pictures together. Soon, Mrs. Furukawa came in and started making dinner and I decided to help her. She still looked pale, but she was trying to smile in front of Yuki. Yuki seemed to notice as well and she just continued to smile as well. After dinner was done, and everyone had eaten, I returned to base. Naru sent Monk and I out for temperatures and Naru asked Ayako to make charms for everyone. I could tell that after today's incident he was concerned about what would happen tomorrow, with it being the 1 year anniversary of Mr. Furukawa's death. After returning to base again, I had made tea and Ayako had given me more pills for my pain. I sat on the floor in front of the table drinking tea. My headache had returned and my body was aching. I decided to stretch out on the floor, hoping my muscles would relax. I hadn't intended on falling asleep…

**. . .**

I blinked and next thing I knew, I was in the astral plane. Crap. Naru is going to be mad that I fell asleep on the job. The only consolation I have for the moment is that I can't feel any pain in my body. I'm sure it'll feel even worse when I wake up…

A moment later, I found myself thrown back into the memories of Shinori and Joji. Joji continued to work at the law firm and Shinori found out she was pregnant with Yuki. Joji was offered promotion after promotion and won case after case. I saw Mizuki in the background of the memories; watching. I flinched the first time I saw him, remembering his anger and hatred. I could see it starting to form against his brother. Mizuki also received promotions, but less frequently and less grand than Joji's. Throughout the memories, the anger grew.

Suddenly, the memories shifted. They were no longer as happy as they were. I witnessed multiple fights between Joji and Shinori. Joji had promoted once again, and he was starting to feel the stress of work affecting his home life. Every memory at home included a fight with Shinori and a drink in his hand. One particular memory stood out to me; Shinori was begging Joji to come home more often. He had started sleeping in hotels in the city, or working throughout the night. Shinori was lonely, and she was worried. She accused him of cheating on her with his secretary. Huh… interesting. Mizuki was present for a few of the fights. On the outside, he was serious and concerned. But on the inside, I could tell that he was happy that his "perfect" brother was screwing up. He often consoled Shinori after he fights with Joji. It was obvious that Mizuki was trying to take advantage of the situation. He would say things like, "He's just stressed" or "He just needs time." But he would also say somethings like "He's staying late at the office to go over files with his secretary." He was planting seeds of doubt while trying to act like a consoling friend. I felt my blood boil, but the next instant I was in cold shock.

A new memory had appeared. It was a late night at the office. Mizuki was in Joji's office. Both of them were incredibly angry. Mizuki was pointing a threatening finger at his brother, "I swear, if you break her heart, I will kill you. You're hooking up with your secretary almost every other day. You think I won't tell her? I will! You don't deserve her! You never did!" Joji laughed. "What, so you can have her? Oh, I know you're in love with her; you always were. Don't pretend. You're just mad that she loves me and not you. You've always been friend zoned, and you always will be." He laughed again, and then Mizuki took a swing. A fist fight broke out. He was relentlessly hitting Joji, and yelling at him that he would kill him. Another man came into the room and restrained Mizuki. Apparently, it was his boss, because the man called security and told Mizuki he was fired. As security removed Mizuki from the office, he continued to shout at Joji, and threatened to kill him.

After seeing the crazed look in his eye, I wholeheartedly believed he was capable of killing.

**. . .**

In an instant, I was awake and back in base. Naru stood over top of me, with his hand on my shoulder. Apparently, he had just shaken me awake. "Mai, it's almost midnight. Go to bed." He was standing back up when I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with shock, which I'm sure mirrored my face as well. I hadn't intended to grab him. I let go and sat up suddenly; which I instantly regretted. I groaned from the pain in my body. Naru sighed and got the pain medication from the first aid kit. He passed me the bottle and went back to the monitors, and put the headset back on. I finished my cold tea from earlier. It didn't taste the best, but I needed to take the medication asap. So sore…

I was getting ready to leave when I stopped and turned back to Naru. I walked over to him and sat down in Lin's vacant seat next to him. He was probably sleeping now so he could be on second monitor shift. "I thought I told you to go to bed." I didn't respond to him. I was trying to figure out how to broach the subject. When I didn't respond right away, he took off the headset and looked at me. "Mai? What's wrong?" I looked up and started telling him about my dream. After I told him about the fight, I shivered, but continued. "Naru… is it possible that… Mizuki killed Joji Furukawa? He is in love with Shinori Furukawa, so maybe he lost it and killed him out of anger or jealousy. I certainly think he's capable, and he's a lawyer so he would know how to cover it up. Maybe the late Mr. Furukawa is trying to tell me something with my dreams?"

Naru was staring at me with a hard look. I could tell that he was upset, but I don't think he was mad at me. "Mai, we can't go making baseless accusations. Just because you have these feelings and dreams, doesn't mean it's factual or evidence. Without hard evidence we have no proof. Not even the police were able to find proof. We are here to catch a ghost, not a murderer. Do I make myself clear?" I hunched my shoulders and hung my head. I knew I couldn't accuse anyone, but considering everything, didn't it make sense?

I nodded my head, and got up to leave. Just before I left, Naru called out to me. "Mai. Don't tell anyone about this dream, and stay away from Mizuki Furukawa." I left and returned to my room. After changing, I crawled into my futon. It took a while to fall asleep because my mind was alert and paranoid. About an hour of listening to the silence in the house, I finally slipped back to sleep.

...…...

The final chapter of the first case is coming next! Please R&R, and follow for updates! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Case File 1, part 5

**_I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Life has been crazy and I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I work in theater and on Broadway tours, and the entertainment industry can be unpredictable and exhausting! Thank you for all the the reviews, follows, and favs! Please keep 'em coming! _**

_I nodded my head, and got up to leave. Just before I left, Naru called out to me. "Mai. Don't tell anyone about this dream, and stay away from Mizuki Furukawa." I left and returned to my room. After changing, I crawled into my futon. It took a while to fall asleep because my mind was alert and paranoid. About an hour of listening to the silence in the house, I finally slipped back to sleep._

_….._

Once again I woke up in the astral plane, and was instantly thrown into a dream. It must have happened sometime recently Mizuki punched Joji, because he sported a decent bruise on his face. Shinori and Joji were in the living room, yelling at each other.

"Mizuki told me everything! You're cheating on me with your secretary! All those late nights at the office or business trips you've gone on, were they ever true or did you lie to me? Did you even want to open a bed and breakfast with me or were you just trying to keep me busy so I wouldn't figure it out? Where do the lies start and end Joji!" Tears poured down her face.

"Shinori, it didn't mean anything! I was stressed from work and now that I'm one of the top lawyers in the company, I'm expected to be perfect and win cases. They're considering making me a partner! I am stressed and I made a mistake, just let it go! She's just my secretary for god sakes, nothing else. It was just a fling and it's already over. Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Joji! And don't tell me it didn't mean anything! You turned to your secretary instead of me. I'm supposed to be the one who supports you, but you threw me aside and chose her. You broke my heart and I'll be damned if I stand here and let you try to placate me into thinking you'll never do it again! What about the secretary before her? And the one before that one? Mizuki told me about all of them!" She wiped her tears angrily and took a deep breath. "I'm going to take Yuki and we are going to visit my parents this weekend. You need to decide if you care more about your job and side chicks more than Yuki and I. Decide by Monday. Either move out while I'm gone or stay. The choice is yours. If you leave, I'm sure your secretary can find you a hotel, or maybe she'll even let you stay at her place. Yuki doesn't deserve this. Think hard about your choice, because once you've made it there's no turning back." She walked out of the room and Joji looked unsure of what to do.

The scene melted into another. Beer bottles scattered the floor and table in the living room as Joji drank on the couch. I looked around the room towards the window. It looked like it was either late night or early morning outside, but I wasn't sure which one. My attention was diverted as I heard the shoji doors opened. Mizuki walked in with a smug look on his face. "I told you I would tell her." Joji looked up and jumped to his feet. He stumbled a bit and Mizuki laughed. "Look at you. A man who used to be on top of the world, and who had it all. Reduced to a lonely, sad drinker. It's about time." Joji rushed forward and tried to punch Mizuki, but Mizuki stepped aside and Joji missed. He laughed again, but it was cut short when Joji threw all of his weight into his brother and they crashed to the floor. He landed a few weak hits before Mizuki was able to push him off. Joji stood up again and stumbled to the couch. "It's s'all yur fault Missuki! I ended the fa'lings s'a long time a… ago. You just could… couldn't ssstand us together. You were nev… never good enough for her! Alwaysss, ssec… sssecond place!"

Mizuki's rage boiled over. I took a step back; this was the anger of a man who would do anything out of desperation. Joji tried to reach Mizuki again, but Mizuki pushed him back and lunged forward. He grabbed the lamp off the table and swung it towards Joji. Joji was too wasted to act quickly, and the lamp collided with his head. In an instant he laid lifeless on the floor, as blood pooled around his head. I knew it was an instant death. I screamed and covered my mouth afraid to be heard. But that's not how the dreams worked; Mizuki never looked at me. He was too busy looking smug. He left the room carrying the lamp. I didn't want to stay with the body so I followed him. He took a towel from the bathroom and wrapped the lamp up. He went to the basement and proceeded to find a box in the corner. He pulled the contents out and put the lamp at the bottom and put the remaining contents back on top.

Everything clicked into place - that's what Joji wanted his daughter to find. The lamp!

The scene shifted to Mizuki replacing the lamp in the living room with a twin. I forgot, Mizuki had a matching lamp to the one he gave Shinori! The police never found the lamp, and even if the lamp was suspected as the murder weapon, there was no blood on it. Shinori must have forgotten that the lamp was part of a set, and who owned the twin.

Even if the lamp was cleaned well there would still be some evidence left. With wood, the blood would have soaked into the fibers. With no blood on the lamp it would have been ruled out instantly as the murder weapon. I have to tell Naru! We have evidence with prints and blood! Mizuki never wiped it down before he put it in the box. This is why Mr. Furukawa hasn't moved on. His killer is living with his family and he's been trying to protect them! I took a deep breath and concentrated. Suddenly I woke up, cuddled in my futon. I threw back the covers and raced out of the room. I have to tell Naru!

I tried to run down the hallway as quietly as possible. I made it to base and I opened the door, to find the base empty. I walked over to the monitors and looked over all of them. No one was on any of the monitors. I looked at the time, which was roughly 3:30 in the morning. I don't know who is on monitor duty, Lin or Naru. They could be in the restroom, or they could be in the middle of changing shifts. I stopped for a moment to think. Naru said I can't make any accusations. But if I have the evidence I could show him, we could help Joji Furukawa move on, and stop a murderer from hurting anyone else, like Mrs. Furukawa or Yuki. And since the lamp fell and broke today in front of Mizuki, he may be afraid of the evidence in the basement, and try to get rid of it the first chance he got - like during the night. I took a quick look at the basement camera and saw that no one was in the room. Now is my chance! With that thought in mind I made my way to the basement.

Knowing that I was in the same house as a murderer, my sudden courage was wavering as I made my way through the dark hallways. I jumped at every little noise and cringed at every floor creak as I moved along. Finally I made it to the basement door. I reached for the handle and found the door locked. I forgot; only Mrs. Furukawa has the key. I was just about to turn back when I heard a click. Out of curiosity I tried to open the door again. The door swung open into the darkness. I smiled to myself; Joji must have unlocked the door. He knows why I'm here and is trying to help me.

I found the light switch on the wall and descended down the steps. I closed the door so no one, especially a particular person, would see me snooping in the basement. I made my way over to the corner where the box from my dream laid. I stopped for a moment; more boxes had been placed in the corner from my dream. I took a look at all of the boxes and saw that they were marked with Mizuki Furukawa's initials. He probably placed all of his unnecessary stuff in this particular corner when he moved in. If he was trying to hide the specific box, there's a good chance he made it one of the furthest boxes in the corner. I saw a stack in the dark corner and I started to pull them down and search. I don't know how long passed, but my body was aching from the exertion and the preexisting bruises. I was down to the last box. This has to be it.

I reached down and opened the flaps. Before I could begin to pull items from the box, and faint acrid smell hit my nostrils. I've smelled it too many times before not to know what is was.

Blood.

Mentally, I was excited to have found it. But emotionally, I knew that this new turn of events was going to damage this family, who had already been through so much. It had to be done. I lifted a few items in the box, just enough to see an old, bloodied towel. Once I was positive that the box held the murder weapon, I carefully closed it back up and stood. I couldn't carry the box, so I decided it would be best to go tell either Naru or Lin now. They were probably already aware of someone in the basement because if the light on. I brushed off my pajama pants and turned, but I was instantly frozen to the spot.

"I see you've found something interesting." I stared at Mizuki Furukawa. He smiled at me, but there was no smile in his eyes. They were cold and angry. I remained calm on the outside, but I was panicking on the inside. Shouldn't either Naru or Lin have come by now to see why the light was on? Is Mizuki aware of the camera in the basement? I took a few steps forward, to make sure I wasn't blocked by the boxes, and that whoever sat at the monitors could see I was here. The camera was fitted with a microphone, so in addition to the lamp and fingerprints, maybe I could also get a confession…

"Hello, Mr. Furukawa. Yes, I think I have found something very interesting." Something dark crossed his eyes and his smile disappeared. "I see. Well this presents quite a problem. I honestly thought ghosts and such things were nonsense up until recently. When the room shook and the lamp fell, I understood that they were indeed real, and that my dead brother was still here. I had planned to get rid of that particular box while everyone was sleeping, but it seems that you found it first." The way he looked at me caused a shiver to run down my spine. I had to stall - I had no idea if anyone knew where I was yet. I was so focused on finding the evidence that taking waking Ayako or Monk to tell someone what I knew didn't even cross my mind. I took a deep breath and decided to draw everything out as long as possible.

"Yes the particular box here seems to have a matching lamp in it. But this one is covered in blood; Joji Furukawa's blood. Am I right?" I didn't wait for him to comment, but I took a step forward, hoping that my movement would catch someone's eye on the monitors. "You gave Mrs. Furukawa a lamp, that was part of a set. It was a gift for her new home. You kept the other lamp for yourself. You probably wanted something to look at and think of her. And for her to look at and think of you. You knew that by telling her about her husband's affairs, that it would destroy their marriage. When Mrs. Furukawa went away that weekend to her parents' house, you visited your brother. He was drunk and upset. He tried to start a fight, but you ended it by smashing his head in with the lamp and killing him. You did it all for love. You've always loved her, but she loved your brother. It was always him and never you. In a fit of rage, you killed him and now you have her all to yourself. Isn't that right, Mizuki?"

I tried to act confident. I could feel the tension in my body telling me to run, but Mizuki was blocking the only way to the exit. There were too many boxes stacked behind me to try to get away. I couldn't outrun him or out maneuver him, so my only hope was to pray that Naru or Lin came.

"How did you know all of that?" His hands started shaking, which made me think I didn't have much time left. I took another breath and stood taller. "Your brother has been sharing lots of information with me in my dreams. You see, I'm a psychic, and I have some abilities that allow me to see the past and connect with spirits. I saw it all. You've been in love with Shinori from the beginning but your brother swooped in and stole her from you. He was athletic, popular, charming, and smart. Everyone saw him first. What I saw was your jealousy and hatred towards your brother. He had everything; the girl you loved, the job you wanted, and the respect you felt you deserved. You probably didn't mean to kill him that night, but your anger got the best of you, and if it eliminated your obstacles; who cared? You saw a way in and you took it. But Shinori will only ever see you as a friend. She only had eyes for Joji. Not you."

That was the statement that broke him. He lunged for me, but I barely dodged his hands. I dashed around him, only to trip on a box. I tried to catch myself from falling but I couldn't. I hit the cement floor hard. Before I could try to stand an hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me over. Before I could shout, the pair of hands wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air. I started to kick and punch Mizuki, but it had no effect. He was too crazed to feel any pain. The longer I tried to break free, the weaker I felt. I was panicking and trying everything I could to break free, but the man was bigger and heavier than me. I was starting to see spots in my vision, and edges started to blur black. No! Naru please, help! I prayed in my mind because I couldn't cry out. Tears leaked from my eyes as I started to fade.

Suddenly, as if my prayers had been answer, the pressure on my throat disappeared and I gulped in a large amount of air. I coughed and hacked, while desperately trying to take in more air. I turned over onto my side because I thought I might throw up. After my coughs calmed I noticed a hand on my shoulder, and a voice calling my name.

"Mai. Can you hear me?" I tried to speak, but only a little squeak came out of my mouth. I tried again and was able to whisper, "Yes, Naru. I hear you." He called out to someone. "Lin?" "I'm here. I knocked him out, and I'm on the phone with the police. Take Mai to the hospital." I tried to tell Naru I didn't the hospital, but the little voice I had left, died when Naru lifted me up and started to leave the basement. He picked me up gently, but it was enough to make my head spin. I grabbed his shirt and tried to get his attention. "Naru… the box... the lamp…" I sent myself into another coughing fit. I felt Naru's arms tighten around me as my body jolted in his arms with each cough.

"Be quiet Mai. Lin will take care of it." Knowing that Lin had everything under control made me relax. I'm not sure if I fainted or if my dream pulled me into unconsciousness, but when I blinked, I once more found myself in the astral plane, with a Mr. Joji Furukawa waiting for me.

. . .

I looked over at Joji Furukawa. The last time I had seen him, he was a drunk mess, and I had witnessed his murder. Now, he looked as charming as he had initially, dressed in a suit and wearing a small smile. I smiled back at him. He stepped forward and bowed deeply to me. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I know that I made mistakes and I took for granted the amazing women I had in my life. I cheated on my wife because I was stressed and I made bad decisions. I never got to spend time with my daughter because I was always working. I thought that our lives would be better if I was more successful. But I understand now that I neglected my family all along. I regret not being able to apologize to my wife for my infidelity. I really do love her with all of my heart. I hate to ask you for a favor, especially since you've already done so much for me. But will you please tell my wife that I am deeply sorry, and that I never once thought about leaving her? And tell Yuki that I'm sorry for scaring her and made her go into the basement. I tried to reach Shinori but I couldn't, so I reached out to Yuki, but I'm very weak. I love them both and I was only trying to protect them from my brother." He continued to bow deeply.

"I will definitely tell them what you just told me. You were trying to protect your family and you did what you could. That's all any family member could ask for. But now it's time to move on." He raised his head, and I could see tears in his eyes. "But how? How do I just move on after being tormented for so long from regret?" I smiled at him. "You just have to want it. Your family is safe all thanks to you. You wanted to protect them, now you have to want to move on." He closed his eyes and breathed. After a moment light radiated from the edges of his figure, and eventually consumed him. After the light disappeared, I was left in the darkness. But this darkness didn't scare me. I closed my eyes and meditated. It was time to wake up. I'm sure Naru has a lot to say. I'll probably be on desk duty for a few days and be forced to make gallons of tea.

As the astral plane faded away, I smiled. It was good to be home with my family, and with Naru. I missed this way too much.


	10. Chapter 9: Case File 1, epilouge

_**here's the epilouge! Please enjoy!**_

A distant sound started to reach my ears, and I knew I was waking up. If I had to bet money, I was probably in the hospital, and that sound is a heart monitor. The beeping grew louder and I cracked my eyes open. I was met with a sterile white ceiling and walls.

Yepp. Hospital.

I started to wiggle my fingers and toes, and soon enough I sat up. I was connected to a heart monitor and an IV was in my wrist. Upon further inspection, I had an oxygen tank and wires connected to my head. I was too busy checking out the wires, and didn't notice that the door had opened until a voice called my name. "Mai! You're awake!"

I turned to look, and Ayako was standing in the doorway in her doctor's uniform. She rushed over and went to hug me, but she stopped. Tears started to drip from her eyes, and she looked at me like I was fragile. I reached forward to hug her instead, to let her know I was okay. Ayako pulled away and wiped her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled and tried to answer her, but as soon as I tried to talk, my throat felt like it was on fire and I started coughing. Ayako disappeared and came back with water which I drank hungrily. When I had finally stopped coughing, I tried to talk again. My throat was killing me and I could only whisper. Even at a whisper, my voice sounded horrible. I thought back to what happened, and remembered that I was being choked to death. Of course my throat would be damaged. But was it permanent? I looked at Ayako with wide eyes, but she smiled at me instead. "Don't worry. I don't think it's permanent. The doctor who received you when you came in was worried, but he and I have been examining your throat the past few days, and it looks like you will make practically a full recovery. The bruising on your skin should fade within a week or two. I do need to check it again, as well as a few other tests. I need to do a few exams like a CT scan, just to make sure everything is okay. Just to make sure that any lack of oxygen didn't affect any brain function."

Ayako started to check over me and continued to talk. "Naru told us what happened. Seriously Mai, that was incredibly dangerous. You should have had one of us go with you. This was the first case with SPR in years and you ran off by yourself, got hurt, and ended up in the hospital. Just a heads up, Naru is pissed."

I started to groan, but my throat cracked and I coughed again. Ayako sighed and brought me another glass of water. I smiled up at her and took small sips to soothe my throat. I motioned to Ayako for her clipboard and pen. She flipped the pages over and passed it to me. I wrote a few questions down and he looked them over.

"How long have you been here? Only a day. And as far as the case goes and what happened, the police arrived at the house and arrested Mizuki Furukawa. Lin gave them a copy of the tape in the basement and turned over the box with the lamp in it. Naru woke me up and he drove us to the hospital. I checked you out in the van as much as I could. Naru dropped us off and went back to the house. They packed everything up today and last I heard from Monk, they were on their way back to Shibuya to drop off the equipment then come here. Which reminds me, I need to call Naru and the detective in charge and let him know you're awake. I tell them that you'll be available in a few hours because of tests I need to run. You have to give an official statement to the police and Naru…. Well… let's just say he needs to talk with you about what happened."

The fear must have shown on my face, because Ayako laughed and walked towards the door. She pulled out her phone and left, ignoring my silent outrage and demands for her to come back. My silent pleas were ignored as I watched the door close, cutting off Ayako's laughter.

. . .

It had been a few days since I was released from the hospital. The tests that Ayako had run came back normal and the doctor said I would make a full recovery with my throat, as long as I didn't strain my voice and I took care of myself. He gave me pain medicine and said tea would help soothe my throat pain. Ayako assured him that that wouldn't be a problem at all.

Before I was discharged, the detective in charge of the case came to take my statement. He tried to make Ayako leave the room since she was involved, but was able to stay because she pulled her "I'm her doctor and my family owns this private hospital" card. I knew as soon as he walked in the room that he was a skeptic in the paranormal. I wrote my statement since I couldn't talk and he read it out loud after I finished to make sure it was clear. When he read the parts about my dreams, he looked at me like I was crazy. He looked to Ayako for help, but seeing that he wouldn't receive any he kept reading. By the time he finished, he looked at me suspiciously and was probably considering me an accomplice or a crazy woman. I gave him an even stare, and he decided to leave at that point. I thought I was in the clear, until Naru walked in right after he left.

That conversation was even more unpleasant. Naru demanded an explanation for what happened, and since Ayako was in the room when the detective read my statement, she was able to fill Naru in. I wrote out my dream for Naru and answered any questions he, by writing the answers. It took a long time, because Naru couldn't read kanji and Ayako had to translate for him. I also shared with him Joji's final words before he passed on and his message for his wife and daughter. By the time I finished telling him everything, and Naru got all his answers he was incredibly annoyed.

Naru didn't yell, but his angry tone of voice was almost worse that yelling. I tried to write on the paper to respond to his words, but he just kept going. He called me reckless and made comments on my lack of brain cells. He said I should have gotten either him or Lin right away, or waited until morning. I tried to write faster and to tell him but he pulled the pen out of my hand. I tried to get it back but he stepped back from the bed and smirked at me. I sent myself into a coughing fit because I attempted to yell at him, but that only made Ayako yell at me. Fortunately she chastised him as well for making me yell. But needless to say, Naru won that argument which technically was one sided. He put me on desk duty for the next three weeks and he smugly pointed out the fact that due to my lack of voice, I couldn't argue with him whenever he asked for tea.

I watched him leave the room, staring daggers into his back until the closing door blocked my view. But even outside the room, I knew he was smirking.

...

_**The first case is officially closed! A little predictible and hopefully not a boring ending. i had wanted to update the final chapter sooner so it would flow better, so hopefully it wasn't a let down after waiting for a while! I am already working on the next case, but I have a few special chapters coming before that! Stay tuned~~~**_


	11. Chapter 10: Just A Little Closer Now

**Here's the first special chapter! Please enjoy~~~**

**…..**

It has been about 2 weeks since our case and Naru has been true to his word about desk duty. The team has taken a few small cases since then. One case was a simple ghost who moved on almost immediately and the other was a poltergeist caused by the teenage son who was being bullied at school. Both cases took less than 2 days and both cases put Naru in a bad mood. Monk and Yasu joked about it being the fact that I wasn't there, but I told them it was because Naru went those days without tea and the cases were too simple. I ignored their teasing and tried to show indifference, but the thought made my heart flutter regardless.

Fortunately, the office was closed today because we were all attending Yasu's graduation ceremony. Lin decided to come because Madoka wanted pictures, and even Naru had come out of his office for the day, although it was basically against his will. Madoka said that he better be in a picture with everyone or else she wouldn't bring the books he requested whenever they moved to Japan. Naru's mother, Luella, agreed with Madoka and refused to ship them if he didn't go.

Lin was leaving tomorrow to go back to England, and Madoka was due within a week. Lin just hoped that he would make it home before the baby arrived because we knew Madoka would hold that over him for forever. I knew Lin wanted to be there too, even if he didn't say it out loud. It was obvious to me that he was excited but incredibly nervous about being a father. But I have full confidence in him, and I even told him so one day. He seemed grateful for that and even smiled at me. It was a silent thanks for the support, which made me incredibly happy.

We arrived at the university and piled into the gym for the ceremony. After a few minutes of searching I spotted Masako, who had reserved seats for us. She opted for a cute sundress today rather than her traditional kimono, in hopes that she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. I had also decided to wear a sundress today too, so I was happy we matched. Masako also quietly confided in me that she wanted Yasu to think she looked cute today. I smiled and looked at her blush. They're such a cute couple, I'm so glad they are together.

I sat down next to her with Monk on my other side with Ayako. Lin, Naru and John all sat behind us. Monk and Ayako were arguing over something and they started to get rowdy. Masako and I watched and laughed as the two started to get animated in their argument.

"Could you two try to behave in public?"

A cold voice made us all stop and turn around. Naru was glaring at Monk and Ayako. Ayako scoffed and turned around, and Monk apologized. I laughed at his sad puppy eyes, but that only caught Naru's attention.

"Mai, don't encourage them." I turned to look at Naru, and smiled.

"Oh come on Naru, today is a good day. Don't be mad!" My voice sounded a little hoarse but it had healed well over the past two weeks. In response Naru rolled his eyes. I reached down for my purse and pulled out a thermos full of tea. I passed it to Naru. "Maybe this will cheer you up. Just give me my thermos back whenever you're done, these insulated kinds are expensive!"

Naru took the tea and immediately took a sip. Mai smiled and turned back around in her seat, knowing that Naru would be satisfied for awhile.

Soon enough the ceremony started. Yasu was the class representative and after his speech we whooped and hollered for him amongst the applause. I cheered for a few of my other friends who were graduating and for a few of Yasu's friends who I had gotten to know over the past few years. Once the ceremony was over we filed out with the rest of the crowd and made our way to the courtyard. Graduates were already mingling with their families and it took a while, but we finally found Yasu. His parents were just leaving when we walked up. Masako and I exchanged pleasantries with them and they soon left.

Yasu was excited and thanked everyone for coming. He received hugs from us girls, and handshakes from Naru, Lin, and John. He tried to hug Monk but he hid behind Ayako, and Yasu pretended to be deeply hurt. We laughed and chatted for a bit. Other graduates kept coming up to Yasu to congratulate him. They exchanged a few words and handshakes. A lot of girls were coming up to Yasu as well, and attempted to flirt with him in front of us. He just threw an arm over Masako's shoulders and introduced her to the girls. Soon enough they walked away dejectedly knowing their feelings weren't returned, and that they couldn't compete with a celebrity.

As the group continued to chat, I left and found a few of my friends who graduated. A few members of the psychology club were talking when I walked up. Once they saw me, there were choruses of laughter, congratulations, and lots of hugging. We chatted for about 10 minutes before a few of the members left.

Soon enough it was just me and Usui, the previous psychology club president. He was a really sweet and funny guy. I liked him a lot and we had often studied together in the past, spending late nights cramming for exams or just hanging out with the rest of the club. Yasu often joked about the two of us being a couple, but I never really considered it. I looked over Usui's profile as he waved goodbye to a few other people.

He was a good looking guy, with looks that could rival Naru's. But even with his dark brown hair, brown eyes, and handsome face, I didn't feel anything akin to what I felt for Naru. My heart didn't flutter and I just didn't feel a romantic connection. Nothing like the attraction I felt for Naru which made my heart pound and my face heat up. His eyes were nowhere near as intense as Narus. Naru had eyes I could get lost in.

I must have been staring too long, because my thoughts were interrupted.

"Everything ok Mai?"

I focused on Usui once more and laughed. "Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something and my mind wandered off."

Usui laughed. "Too bad I won't be here anymore to pull your focus back onto your studying. You get distracted so easily!" We both laughed.

"Yeah too bad you won't be here to help me study. Yasu helps me with my core classes, but you were the best with the psych material. When do you start your masters program in Osaka?"

"I start in two months. I'm moving in about 6 weeks to get settled before I start. I'm sure you're gonna be fine next year with your classes. But if you ever have any doubts or questions just call or send a text. I'd be happy to tutor you over the phone or via video chat. I can even tutor you in person when I'm home on the holidays and breaks. But we should also hang out before I leave."

I nodded my head. "I would really appreciate the tutoring, as long as you're not too busy. I don't want to trouble you. But I may need your help with Professor Makoto's classes. I've heard horrible stories from the other seniors!"

We laughed at that. Professor Makoto was the hardest professor in the department and he only taught the upper level classes. He's been known to fail seniors who fall behind or slack off in their final semester, causing them to repeat the course and delay graduation. Something I don't think I could financially or emotionally afford.

"I would love to hang out before you leave. I'm not sure when I'll see you again, so we should definitely do something."

He smiled down at me then put out his hand. "Give me your phone." I was a little confused but I handed him my phone anyways. He pulled up the camera and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Say cheese!" We laughed and he took the photo. He then set the picture as the photo on his contact information in my phone.

"There. Now if you happen to have another Usui in your phone, you know this one is me. And now you have to text me that picture because I need to save it as your photo!" We both laughed again.

Just then we heard someone call our names. We turned to see Yasu running over with the rest of the group in tow.

"Usui! I see you're monopolizing Mai all to yourself again!" Yasu laughed and shook his hand. The rest of the group finally gathered around and Yasu introduced everyone.

"This is Usui, a good friend of mine and Mai's. More Mai's anymore with all the time he spends with her, compared to me!" Usui laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well Yasu, it helps that we were both in the psych program together. But to be fair," He threw his arm around Mai again. "Mai is way cuter!" I was a little surprised but Yasu immediately played into the joke.

"Oh no! First Monk leaves me and now Usui! How can I bear this heartbreak! Please take me back my love! I swear I'll never leave you again!" Yasu got down on his knees in front of Usui and tried to beg for forgiveness. By the time he gave up, most of us had laughed so hard tears leaked from our eyes. Usui and I wiped our eyes, but when we made eye contact we laughed again.

After calming down, we took a few photos. Naru and Lin had stood a bit away from the group and the antics, but had begrudgingly joined us for the group photo. Once Lin deemed the photo decent enough for Madoka, we decided to head out to dinner. We parted ways with Usui and hopped into the cars. I rode with Lin, Naru and John in the van while everyone else piled into Monk's car. By the time we got to the restaurant, we were cutting it close to missing our reservation time, but we fortunately made it.

The restaurant was a traditional Japanese place that had cushions on the floor and some of the best sake around. Dinner was a rowdy affair as per usual. The food was exceptional and everyone was having a good time. Everyone partook in the sake except for John, Masako, Lin and Naru. Lin left after a quick dinner, because he had to finish packing for his early flight. He took the van after Naru decided to stick around a little longer, which surprised all of us. Monk tried to get him to drink but Naru just glared at him and said nothing. Monk pouted and tried to coax Naru, but Naru just ignored him and continued to eat dinner.

Since Naru wasn't going to budge, Monk decided to continue to fill my glass instead. Yasu also had the same idea. I wasn't necessarily a lightweight, but I could definitely feel the alcohol burning through my system. I lost track after 3 cups, but I think I was roughly on refill 5 or 6 when I excused myself to get some air. I slid the shoji doors open and made my way down the hallway to the balcony. As soon as I stepped outside the cool wind hit my face. I took a breath and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I took a look around the balcony and spotted a few chairs and a small table. I walked over and sat in one of the chairs, and closed my eyes. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, a shiver made me regain consciousness. I slowly blinked back the sleepiness and looked around. My attention was then focused on a person next to me.

Naru was scrolling slowly on his phone, and I continued to gaze lazily at his profile. His slender fingers held his phone and he made the act of scrolling look graceful. My gaze shifted to his face and I could see his eyes moving back and forth as he read his phone screen. When he blinked, his long eyelashes glistened with the light of the phone screen. His chiseled face looked down and the hair hanging swayed gently in the breeze.

Another strong breeze blew and I shivered. I must have made a noise because Naru looked over at me and made eye contact. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him. We stared at one another for a moment, until Naru finally broke the silence.

"I see you've finally woken up." He looked back at his phone and continued to scroll down.

"Finally? How long have I been out here? It's a lot cooler than when I initially came outside." I sat up in the chair and felt something fall off my shoulders, allowing the cool air to touch my shoulders. I shivered and looked down. In my lap was Naru's suit jacket. I looked up at him questioningly but he didn't look at me when he responded.

"Well Mai, you left the room around 8pm and you were gone for about 30 minutes before I came looking for you. You were asleep when I found you, and it is now almost 10pm."

"10 pm?! O my gosh, did everyone leave already? Monk was supposed to take me home!" Naru looked over at me and gave an eye roll.

"Unfortunately, Monk, Ayako, and Yasuhara were all too drunk to drive Monk's car. So John drove Monk and Ayako home. Masako called her driver and she took Yasuhara home. They left at least an hour ago."

"Naru you should have woken me up! Now I have to walk home. It's only 5 or 6 blocks away but still." I gave him an exasperated look, to which he responded with another eye roll.

"Mai, you were drunk and sleepy. Given that combination I would probably had to have carried you home had I woken you up." I blushed when he said that and looked away. I noticed that my purse and the thermos I let Naru use were sitting on the small table. I didn't want to continue arguing so i changed the topic.

"Did you enjoy the tea earlier today?"

Naru paused in his scrolling before answering. "Yes, I did." He paused for another moment. "Wasn't that supposed to be for you and your throat?"

He looked over at me with a stoic face. I realized that he felt guilty for drinking it when he thought it was for my healing throat. I giggled.

"No, I brought it for you. I knew you didn't want to come today, but Madoka threatened to not bring your books with her. I figured you could use some tea since you wouldn't have access to it all day." I smiled at him. At that moment I stood up and put his jacket on the table. I started to stretch to release the tension from my awkward sleeping position.

"Thank you."

I paused in my stretching to look down at Naru. He was watching me with serious eyes. I practically froze under the surprise of his words and the intensity of his gaze. I quickly looked away as I could feel the heat in my cheeks start to rise.

"You're welcome. Thank you for lending me your jacket."

He stood up and I tried to hand it back to him as he walked past me towards the door. "Put it back on. You'll get cold again."

"But Naru, I'm going home now. You should take your jacket with you." He stopped at the doorway and looked back. "Mai, I'm walking you home. You can give it back to me when we get to your apartment."

Without saying anything else he walked back inside and left me alone on the balcony. I quickly grabbed my stuff and followed after him. By the time I caught up to him, he was already by the front entrance waiting for me. He turned and started walking in the direction of my apartment.

"Naru wait! What do you mean you're walking me home? I can walk home on my own."

Without looking back at me, he replied, "Considering that you were drunk and fell asleep in a public place, alone, at night, with no protection from anyone who may have been drunk or dangerous, I'd say that you need an escort. You have proven time and time again that you have no concept of dangerous situations, and alcohol only impaired your judgement further."

"I fell asleep on accident Naru, it's not like I'm going to fall asleep in the middle of walking home. I only live a few blocks away, I'll be fine." I huffed at his insult, but almost ran right into his back. I didn't notice that he had stopped, but when i looked up he was looking back at me.

"Mai, just let me walk you home." He said it with such resignation, that I realized that he was just trying to be nice. Heat rose to my cheeks and I looked away from him. Another breeze ghosted my shoulders and I shivered once again.

"Either put the jacket on or give it back." I rolled my eyes and slipped the oversized jacket on. Once Naru was satisfied, he continued walking. I followed behind.

A small smile ghosted my lips as I looked at his back. Naru was being nice in his own way. He was bossy but was trying to be considerate. He's definitely matured over our time apart. I just wish I could have been there to see him change.

We walked another block before we stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light to tell us to walk. I walked up to Naru and decided to ask him a question that's been weighing on my mind.

"Naru…. Why did you reopen SPR? Why did you come back to Japan?"

My question was met with silence. The crosswalk lit up and Naru started walking. I followed behind waiting for his answer. After half a block I started to get annoyed and when I was about to ask him again, his voice cut me off.

"When I went back to England, we held a funeral for Gene. It was very… difficult for my parents because even though they had believed me when I told them about his death, a part of them had hoped, just like I had, that he wasn't actually dead. We never held a funeral for him until after we found him. My parents grieved by crying and looking at old memories, but I threw myself into my work to forget. I started new research and I started teaching at Cambridge University as full time faculty under my father. I presented all of my work from Japan to my father and the board of directors of BSPR. They were impressed and interested in the amount of Japanese folklore and the types of haunting we have SPR branches all over the world, but our team was the first ever in Japan."

We crossed another street and Naru continued on. "About a year after I returned, my father offered me the opportunity to lead a team at SPR. My parents considered me to be even more of a recluse than before, so my father had thought that this opportunity would allow me to socialize and work with a team again."

Naru scoffed and glare off into the distance. "The team that I was assigned to lead were novices and ignorant. They were supposedly the top graduate students from my father's classes, but with the little contributions that they made to the team would indicate otherwise. The men on the team felt threatened by my age and skills. They constantly complained about the work I assigned them, and often did it wrong. The females cared more about flirting and were scared by the smallest amounts of activity. The ones on the team that had any spiritual abilities lacked focus and skill, which on a few occasions led to botched exorcisms, cleansings, and injuries. Overall, the team was useless. Rather than providing insights or using any critical thinking skills on their own, they considered everything that I suggested to be factual. Considering I don't often share my thoughts before a full fledged theory has been built and tested, they were mindless zombies on every case and followed me around like puppies. You and everyone else on the team here were much more qualified even though none of you had a degree in parapsychology like those idiots."

I smiled to myself, because I knew that that was technically a compliment for our team; even if it was said in such a Naru-like way. We stopped at another corner and waited until the cross walk sign lit up before moving forwards.

"About a year ago I approached my father and requested to start an official branch in Japan. He wasn't crazy about it and my mother was against it initially. Surprisingly, Lin backed my idea and once he was on board, so was Madoka. My father eventually saw the benefits. Convincing my mother was the hardest part, but eventually she gave in. I explained to them the differences and opportunities that awaited here in Japan, and how much material I could learn and research from. The board of SPR had no hesitation in setting up a new office. My only stipulation was that I got to pick my own team. The board was unsure of everyone I chose, but after reviewing cases from the past, they relented. Now here we are; SPR has an official branch in Japan."

We turned down my street and I saw the bakery, which had already closed for the night. I had been so surprised at Naru's willingness to talk and share details about his personal life, that I hadn't realized how close we were to my apartment. I didn't want this to end, and I wanted to ask Naru more.

"Well I'm glad you decided to reopen SPR. I missed working with everyone as a team. But honestly Naru, you didn't exactly answer my question. WHY did you come back to Japan?"

Naru once again took his time to answer my question. We walked up to the door of the building and I turned to face him. Once he realized that I wasn't going to go inside until he answered, he sighed.

"To be honest Mai, I'm not one hundred percent sure why I wanted to come. There really isn't a singular answer. Working in Japan allowed me to choose the cases I wanted to work, not ones that were assigned to me. Like I mentioned before, you and the others actually contributed and had spiritual talents that didn't waste my time. All of your abilities and talents are unique compared to those in England, and I wanted to research more about it. I encountered many new challenges here in Japan and I wanted to be challenged and learn; why else be a scientist or scholar if you don't continuously learn?"

He looked down at me and smirked. "Does that satisfy your question?"

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I guess. But I have another question." I bit my lip and I knew that it was now or never, and since there was still some alcohol in my system, I felt more courageous than usual to ask it; a question that had sat in my mind for over 4 years.

"One more question, and then I'm going home." Naru crossed his arms and put his stoic face back on.

I looked up at him, took a breath and ask, "When you left, you left quickly and I understand why under the circumstances. But... why didn't you stay in contact with anyone here?"

I chickened out at the last second and asked that, rather than why he didn't stay in contact with me. I guess my liquid courage really was wearing off.

Once again Naru paused. He turned away and I thought he was just going to walk away, but instead he leaned back on the wall and looked up at the dark sky. I waited a few more seconds and he still didn't say anything. I mimicked his motions and looked up at the sky as well. I could feel his body heat near my shoulder and I tried to calm myself. My heart was thundering in my chest and I was starting to regret asking him that question.

He eventually broke the silence. "I don't know Mai. When I came to Japan, I never intended to stay for so long or hire anyone to work with. My purpose was to find Gene and go home. It took longer than I thought, and I relieved my stress by taking cases. Once I started taking cases, I met you and I decided that hiring you would alleviate any administrative work necessary and would allow me to continue searching. I took on more cases and I found them to be challenging and interesting. I knew I was procrastinating in finding my brother, but a part of me wanted to be selfish and enjoy hunting ghosts. Another part of me didn't want to find him because I knew that once I did, I wouldn't be able to stay in Japan or communicate through a mirror with him because he would pass on."

I looked up at Naru in surprise. I knew he was able to communicate a little with Gene through a mirror, but this is the first time he had mentioned it out loud. Gene had told me before that he could communicate with Naru sometimes through a mirror. He didn't know the exact science behind it, but he figured it probably had to do with their psychic connection and the fact that they were twins. The image of his face in the mirror was like a communicative portal that opened up, but was spotty at best.

My thoughts were interrupted when Naru continued to speak. "When I found him, I knew that it was time to go. I had been upset that night for multiple reasons, some being the most obvious. But one of the main reasons was…"

He ran a hand through his hair and took a moment. I knew that expressing emotion was one of the hardest things for Naru to do. I waited patiently as he tried to think.

"One of the main reasons was that I had become attached to Japan. The folklore, the cases, the… people… I knew it was all going to end. I'm not good with emotions. It was something that Gene was excellent at, but it has always been an area that I would never succeed in, and I accepted that a long time ago. That day I had too many emotions to deal with and I just shoved them all away and left. Keeping in contact would only allow the emotions to linger, so I decided to end communication with everyone in Japan. It had been almost half a year when I had discovered that Lin and Madoka kept in contact with everyone. To be honest…. I was… jealous. All the emotions that I had pushed away came back and I struggled with the choice of either contacting everyone and wanting to keep my distance. Madoka often mentioned everyone and what they were up to. I tried to show no interest due to my conflicting thoughts. I think she was trying to entice me into contacting everyone. But, after a year had passed I decided it was best to remain distant. I felt that too much time had passed and that my immediate departure had left some ill feelings towards me. Especially you. I left everyone with no warning, but they all had jobs. You were an orphan and a student and I suddenly abandoned you with no warning or financial support. I felt that I didn't have the right to contact any of you."

I grabbed Naru's arm, which surprised him and made him look down at me. It had surprised me too, because I instinctively grabbed him. Fortunately he didn't flinch away, but he stared at me. I took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Naru, to be fair, we were all mad at you for leaving us and not contacting any of us. The reason being that we thought you were our friend, and because we had been through so much together. That night I… you… we all thought we were a team and when our leader left, we all were a little lost. Some of us more than others. But Naru, you are our friend before our boss and we want you to be here and to be with us. Don't ever think that we would turn you away just because you were upset and, dare I say it, emotional."

I gave him a soft smile. "That's honestly when you need friends the most. And fortunately, you've got a lot of them here. We may be super annoying or as smart as you, but we are a family."

I smiled up at Naru and he just stared at me with an intensity that I had never seen before. His stare burned into my face, which started to get hot.

To hide my blush, I looked down, which is when I realized that I was still holding his arm. I let go and started digging in my purse for my keys.

"Well, it's super late so I should probably go to bed. You also need to get home before the trains stop running. I really appreciate you walking me home."

I found the keys and I unlocked the door. I stepped inside the doorway and turned back to Naru. He was no longer staring at me with such an intense gaze, but with his usual stoic face. I smiled at him.

"Good night Naru."

"Mai."

I gave him a questioning look. His eyes looked down and I followed his gaze. I was still wearing his jacket. I quickly took it off and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

His hand grabbed the jacket but when he pulled it, I didn't let go. He looked up at me questioningly and I took a second to think of my words.

"Naru, thank you for being so… honest and open with me tonight." I let go of his jacket and gave him another smile. "Thanks again for walking me home and for the jacket. Be safe, and text me when you get home!"

He took his jacket back and rolled his eyes. "Good night, Mai." He started to walk away towards the train station.

I laughed and waved. "Good night Naru!"

I went up to my apartment and decided to get a shower before bed. I finished up in the shower, brushed my teeth, and I was about ready to crawl into bed when my phone dinged, alerting me to a text. I picked it up and saw that it was from Naru. It was one simple word.

**Home**.

I smiled and texted back.

**Thanks again. Good night.**

I plugged my phone into the charger and pulled got under my blanket. My phone dinged again and I took a quick look.

**Good night.**

I smiled and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I turned the screen off and rolled over. I fell asleep quickly as the days events played over in my mind and the conversations with Naru repeated themselves.

I fell asleep with happy thoughts, and a content smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 11: Naru's POV

**This chapter is special because it's told from Naru's perspective! Let's catch a glimpse into the mind of our idiot scientist! Enjoy~~~**

…**.**

**Naru's POV**

I watched out the window as our private plane descended onto the runway. I stared out at the familiar landscape of Japan, which I hadn't seen in over 4 years. The feelings that I recognized as excitement and anxiety ballooned in my chest, but I didn't let them show on my face. I looked over at Lin who sat across from me, and nodded. Once the wheels hit the pavement the plane jostled a bit and slowed down. Once we came to a stop, I gathered my personal belongings and waited for the steps to lower down to the runway.

After deplaning, we walked over to the two vans that awaited us; our new company vans. The flight crew had already started to unload the boxes of equipment and our belongings from the plane into the vans. We took a moment to turn on our phones and make some calls. It was almost 7 am in Japan, so England was almost at 11pm. I called my parents to tell them that we arrived safely, and Lin called Madoka. My call ended sooner than Lin's and I could only guess that Madoka was talking Lin's ear off again from stress.

Lin and Madoka had gotten married some time after we went back to London. We were opening a new Japanese branch of SPR, officially, and I was in charge of it with their assistance. Madoka was pregnant and was due to give birth in a little over a month, and was unable to travel until sometime after the baby arrived. Lin would be going back to England soon and Madoka and the baby would join him on the trip back. They would be making a second home in Japan, just like myself.

Fortunately, Lin would not be living with me this time. We were living in the same building, but he would be living with Madoka and the baby in a different apartment. Last time we were here, we shared an apartment. It had been an… interesting... arrangement; one that I had no choice in. My parents had sent Lin with me as my guardian since I was underage and my PK was unstable. I had been 17 and I had come to Japan to find my dead twin brother's body, and bring him home, while maintaining the secret of my true identity. Starting SPR before had been a cover for my real reason to come to Japan.

I mentally shook myself back to the present. I looked over at Lin, who was putting his personal bags and boxes into one of the vans, and I started to load my own belongings into the car as well.

After everything was loaded up, we drove to the office first. We were able to rent the same office in the same building in Shibuya as we had done over 4 years ago. I wasn't one for nostalgia, but I was glad for the familiarity and memories that the office provided. Fortunately when we arrived the furniture we purchased had already been delivered and placed in the office. Lin and I shuffled it around to resemble the office we had years ago, and we unpacked all of the equipment.

By the time we finished it was around lunch time. We stopped by a restaurant near our apartment building and grabbed a quick lunch, then started unpacking our belongings from the vans and into our new apartments. Lin didn't need any assistance because he didn't have as much as I did, considering that he was bringing more stuff at a later date, so I just focused on my own work.

My apartment was the mirror image of Lin's; a three bedroom with a full kitchen and large living space. Personally, I thought it was too big for myself alone, but my mother insisted that I get an apartment a guest bedroom for whenever she and father came to stay. I couldn't say no to her, so now I had more space than I knew what to do with. I also had furniture delivered to the apartment before my arrival. I ordered western style furniture that was simple, but comfortable. I got enough basic furniture for the guest bedroom as well as a desk for the third bedroom, which I planned to make into a home office.

I moved everything around and once I was satisfied I unpacked all of my belongings. A majority of my belongings were clothes, books, and research. The books had been a pain to bring up to the apartment since I lived on the top floor, but fortunately there was an elevator. I also brought a few personal items, but I honestly didn't own much of sentimental value. I didn't have any decorations either, but I preferred that. I only wanted the necessities and nothing more.

I decided to get a shower after all of the physical labor. By the time I was out it was a little after 4pm. I noticed that there was a missed call from Monk. I called him back and listened to the phone ring.

As the phone continued to ring, I thought about the last conversation I had with him. I had called Monk about a month ago, to tell him I was coming back to Japan. He was shocked but excited to hear about my return. I told him I wanted to keep everything a secret until I could tell everyone about the new branch, and offer them their jobs back with bigger benefits and better pay. He arranged a dinner with everyone for this evening, where I would discuss with everyone the new opportunity and, hopefully, clear the air of any misgivings and ill feelings. I had been a little unsure about returning and confronting everyone, but Monk assured me that everyone still loved ghost hunting and occasionally did it on the side of their primary jobs.

It had taken time and I struggled with the concept, but I had eventually come to the conclusion that I had missed the team of misfits I used to work with. I wouldn't admit it out loud of course, but it had been one of my deciding factors for coming back to Japan in addition to the cases and Japanese folklore. Although it had more to do with a particular individual of the team who invaded my thoughts often; more than I cared to admit to even myself.

I asked him about everyone, but when I asked about Mai specifically, he seemed a little hesitant. He said if anyone would say no, it would be Mai. This news shocked me, but then again, considering the way I left and the final conversation we shared I honestly wasn't surprised.

I had just found my brother and Mai had just shared with me that Gene had been her spirit guide for over a year. I was upset, and rightfully so, in my opinion. She knew my identity and why I had come to Japan, but kept it all a secret. She could communicate with my brother perfectly and I struggled just to see him look at me in a mirror. I had considered Mai to be someone special to me. I valued her opinion and her abilities, and considered her almost a friend; if I had allowed myself to be close to anyone that is. After she told me everything, I felt betrayed. I had been ready to leave with my parents when she stopped me. She all but begged me to stay in Japan, and said that she loved me. I had been absolutely floored by her confession. I had grown fond of her, but my emotions were all over the place at the time so being able to respond to her feelings were nearly impossible at the moment. And knowing that she had been spending time with my brother in her dreams who she had initially mistaken for me, that he helped her, smiled at her, and cared for her; I surmised that she didn't love me, but Gene.

Me? Or Gene?

I regretted the moment the words came out of my mouth. I watched her hopeful face fall into despair, and I left. I couldn't face her because I wasn't going to let my personal feelings get in the way of what I had to do. I had to go home, and so I did.

After arriving in London, I threw myself into my work. Eventually my father let me lead a team of investigators and that's when I realized how much I missed Japan and the people I worked with. My new team was incapable and were intimidated by who I was and my personality. My team in Japan had no idea who I was, save for Lin, Masako, and eventually Mai. They didn't want to work with me because of my name or my connections, but for who I was, even if that was a horrible boss who treated everyone horribly. Somehow, I could never get rid of them no matter how rude I was. I missed them all. But if I was being honest with myself, I missed Mai the most.

She could have told everyone I was lying to them all, or blackmailed me like Masako did. She could have blackmailed me for money or anything she wanted. But those thoughts never crossed her mind. She only ever wanted to help people and be kind to everyone. She did her best to help Gene and myself, even if I hadn't known it at the time. She took the burden of knowledge and continued to smile and treat me no different than she had before she knew.

She could be incredibly stubborn, but her smile and laugh always lightened my mood, and she always called me out on my crap. We fought constantly, but even in her anger she never outed my secret. She made the most delicious tea I ever had in my life. No matter how many times I tried I was never able to replicate it, and since then, no one's tea had even come close to comparing to hers.

She had come to be the one whom I had missed the most, and who I was the most anxious to see again. Being away from her made me realize that, I had in fact, come to care about her. I couldn't tell initially if it was a friendly attachment or a romantic one; feelings were never my area of expertise. It was a feeling that confused me for the longest time, but when I realized it, it was like a whole new world before my eyes. Unfortunately, it just took me too long to realize it.

My thoughts were immediately cut off as I heard Monk answer the phone.

Finally.

I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Monk. I missed your call before." I could tell he sounded a little nervous when he answered the phone, and I didn't have any high hopes for good news.

"Oh yeah… Naru… look, I've got some bad news. Mai got called into work on an emergency and she won't be able to make it to the dinner tonight. Also… I may have accidentally let it slip to Ayako that you were back in Japan and she knows that tonight was basically a set up. I made her promise not to tell anyone else, especially Mai, but just a heads up because she's a little irritated. Actually, that's probably an understatement."

I didn't particularly care if Monk accidentally told Ayako. What I cared about was Mai not being able to come to dinner anymore. I wasn't sure what her attitude towards me would be, so I had been hoping that if everyone was together, in a public setting, it would be easier and she would control any anger and not make a scene in public. Now I was going to have to approach her alone.

I finished talking to Monk and hung up the phone. I had a few hours left to kill before dinner, and I was trying not to let my anxiety show, so I decided to work on my laptop.

When it was time to go, I packed up my laptop and made sure the contracts for everyone were still in the folder. I saw Mai's sitting on top and I could already feel her presence missing from this evening. I closed the folder and left my apartment. I met up with Lin and we were on our way.

**.** **.** **.**

Dinner had gone exactly as I anticipated it would. Everyone had arrived before us, and once they saw us their reactions were as I predicted. They were shocked, then angry, apprehensive, then finally welcoming. It was funny how little had changed over 4 years.

Everyone had agreed to come back to SPR and reprise their roles after I explained that it was officially backed by SPR in England for a long term arrangement. Everyone seemed excited. I was content with their decisions, but I found it noticeably obvious that Mai's presence was missing.

**.** **.** **.**

Dinner lasted a little over an hour and the group disbanded. As everyone left, I told Lin to go on ahead. He looked at me like he knew what I was up to, but I pretended not to notice. I hopped in a cab and arrived outside a little bakery at around 8:30pm. The area was decent and the bakery looked like a small business that suited the quaint area.

I walked past the front windows and glanced inside. There were roughly five or six people inside the bakery. My eyes went to the counter and my breath immediately caught in my throat.

I could see Mai serving a mother and her child. Her hair was shoulder length and her frame as petite and slender, but still curvy. It looked like she grew a few inches taller. She smiled down at the boy and laughed at something he said. I could hear her laugh through the window and the sound sent shivers up my spine. Her smile and her laugh were just like I remembered, but so much more wonderful.

I watched her work for a minute or two and decided that I would confront her after all of her customers had left. I walked across the street and sat on the bench. I pretended to be reading on my phone, but instead I watched people come and go from the bakery and counted as the bodies dwindled down.

It was a few minutes from closing time when the last person finally left. I tucked my phone in my pocket, grabbed my bag, and made my way to the bakery. I peeked inside the windows and saw Mai disappear into the back room. She was the only person in the store. I sighed at her complete lack of awareness. She should have locked the doors when the last customer had left. While I'm glad she didn't so I could get in, I was annoyed that I could have been anyone just walking in off the street this late at night.

I threw my thoughts aside and entered the little bakery before my anxiety got the best of me. A bell above the door chimed announcing my arrival and I stepped further into the room. I heard footsteps coming from the back room and I watched as Mai came around the corner. She was wiping her hands on her apron and she didn't look up until after she said that they were closed.

Once she looked up, she immediately stopped. She stared at me like a deer in the headlights. I wanted to smirk but I kept my face neutral to not upset her.

"Oliver. What are you doing here?"

Oliver.

Not Naru.

I had wondered how it would sound to hear my given name come out of her mouth. Her english had gotten much better, as the "L" rolled off her tongue. But… I had been hoping to hear her nickname for me instead. 'Oliver' sounded so formal and distant, whereas 'Naru' indicated friendship and familiarity.

I guess I had my work cut out for me. I internally sighed and found my determination. I would not leave until she agreed to come back to work for SPR. Working in that office without her would be unbearable. Her declining just wasn't an option.

"Hello Mai. I'm here to see you. I know you're closed, but can we talk?"

I closed the door of the bakery behind me as I left, and made sure that it was in fact, locked. I threw my bag over my shoulder and looked up at the sky.

**. . .**

I felt content in that moment. I knew the moment she looked at me that her emotions were waging war inside her head. Mine were as well; I was just better at hiding them.

We had talked for a while and I was able to drink her tea, which I savored. It was even more delicious than I remembered it being. It made me feel more content and relaxed than I had felt in months, due to all of the planning and worry.

I was able to sneak in a few insults to her, which finally allowed her to express her emotions. When she called me Naru out of anger, I couldn't help but feel satisfied. I had really missed her fiery personality and range of emotions that made up for the lack of my own. I could tell that she also had missed our spats, even if she hid it well.

When I arrived, I hadn't planned to reveal as much of my thoughts and emotions as I had done. It took a while to come to those conclusions about missing Gene and my insecurity and fear. But in the moment, it felt like I owed it to her. I felt exposed. But in the moment, I knew I could trust Mai with these feelings and that she would understand.

She was still on the fence about coming back, but I had given her my card with my personal cell phone number. When I said goodbye to her, it left a sour taste in my mouth. But this time I knew that the goodbye was only temporary.

I took one last look at the sky, and smirked.

I expect the call to come in within the next 48 hours, if not sooner.

**…**

**Thank you for reading up to this point! I hope you've enjoyed everything so far! I've already started the next case and I guarantee you it'll be very interesting in regards to Naru and Mai's relationship;)**


	13. Chapter 12: Case File 2, part 1

**Welcome back for case 2! I was inspired to write this case by the GH fanfic THE GOOD TIME GHOST by Azurevi. I love that story but it hasn't been updated since 2011, and I constantly find myself rereading what's posted and speculating what would happen next!**

**Also a side note - I changed the rating on rating from T to M because I felt that my idea for some cases moving forward would include graphic and adult themes that people may find to be triggering or disturbing. Thanks for understanding!**

**Just to clarify, all of the stories are told from Mai's POV unless otherwise indicated.**

**I hope you enjoy this next case! As always - read, follow/fav and review! Let me know how I'm doing! :)**

…**.**

An annoying ringing noise jostled me from my sleep. Slowly, my eyes opened and I flung my arm out to turn my alarm clock off. Rather than hitting the snooze button, I knocked the alarm off the little nightstand and onto the floor. I groaned and decided that now was as good of a time as any to get up, or else it would just continue to ring. I rolled out of bed slowly and picked up the alarm. I glared at the flashing numbers before turning it off.

4 AM.

I threw the clock onto the bed and stumbled my way to the bathroom. I cringed when I turned the light on and tried to shield my eyes. Once they adjusted, I looked into the mirror - it wasn't pretty.

Dark circles under my eyes painted my otherwise colorless, pale face. The past few nights had been horrible. I tossed and turned but sleep evaded me. When I finally did fall asleep, I felt like I was dreaming but I didn't remember anything. By the time I fell asleep, my alarm would wake me up.

"Stupid, Naru."

I glared at my reflection and mumbled about my irritation with said boss while getting ready for my bakery shift. He had accepted a case and today he was briefing the team. This time, everyone would be on the case except for Lin who had flown back to England for the birth of his daughter, Liliana. He made it back with 2 days to spare before Madoka went into labor. Madoka constantly texted us pictures and we were thrilled for them. They still didn't know when they were coming to Japan, but the constant stream of photos from Madoka made it feel like they weren't far away.

Naru had refused to tell me anything about the case before today, even though he accepted it almost a week ago. We were supposedly leaving tomorrow morning, but we still had no idea where we were going. I told Naru about my inability to sleep and how I thought it was connected to the case, but he decided not to tell me for research purposes.

To say I was irritated, was probably an understatement. It had been almost 2 months since our first case under the newly reformed SPR. Naru had told me that he wanted to test my abilities while I was in the hospital. I had agreed thinking that it would be beneficial for me, and that Naru would complete tests like the lightbulb test he had tried a few years ago. I had smiled fondly at that memory, remembering that I had been so adamant about not having any psychic powers, that I had missed every single light bulb.

A mathematical improbability.

Naru then declared me a latent psychic, which had initially terrified me. But honestly, I can't remember what it felt like before I discovered my abilities. I rely on my instincts and powers so much, that the thought of not having them made me feel suffocatingly empty.

But what I thought would be simple tests, turned into hours worth of trying to repeat the same tasks over and over again, but Naru would sometimes change small things. Naru said that during scientific research, the experiments should be recreated over and over again to "discern conclusive results," and by changing certain variables, he could draw further conclusions and theories. He tried to make me sleep and astral project on command, which was very difficult. I succeeded a few times, but without a spirit around to pull me into my dreams or the astral plane, it was rather difficult. Also trying to fall asleep in front of Naru while he watched me was incredibly nerve wracking! He wanted to learn more about the soul convergence, but he couldn't find much documentation or theories on it. Lin was able to provide him with some ancient Chinese text and similar documents, but there wasn't much information there that Naru didn't already know. It annoyed him but he didn't ask me try to it thankfully.

He did, however, make me do the light bulb game again as well as a few other prediction tests to test my instinct. Whenever Monk and Yasu visited the office, they watched Naru test me and they took bets on my results. I was rather annoyed but at least it was a little entertaining compared to Naru's constant "serious scientist" attitude. This time I guessed almost everything correctly since I was no longer denying my abilities. The only time I guess wrong was when I changed my mind last minute thinking that Naru was trying to trick me, and I second guessed myself. Naru had tried to provoke me by staring at me, making rude comments about my intelligence and constantly asking me if I was sure. He concluded that my instincts were strong but my judgement was susceptible to pressure and emotions. I personally thought that my emotions were directly connected to my instincts - but Naru and emotions were such a foreign topic that I doubt he would agree.

After completing weeks of testing and being stuck in the office, I was ready to go on a case! However, I was starting to worry about my sleeping pattern. My brain felt foggy and unclear and I had no idea if I was actually dreaming of something or not. Fortunately, I would find out today and maybe my inability to sleep and "dreams" would progress and produce some answers.

. . .

I had completed my bakery shift like a zombie and I was currently walking towards the office. I stopped to get a coffee on the way to wake myself up, but just knowing that I was going to see everyone together, except for Lin, made me giddy. I all but skipped to the office. As soon as I got to the office I started to make tea, because everyone would be arriving soon. One by one the SPR regulars trickled into the office. I brought out cups of tea and started to chat with everyone who arrived. Naru surprisingly joined us before everyone got there. He remained silent and looked over his notes while everyone chatted.

I kept giving Naru, who was sitting next to me, a side glance. He kept looking at his watch and I could tell he was annoyed. We were five minutes past our meeting time and we were stilling waiting on Yasu to arrive. I was starting to get nervous as Naru's face grew darker. He was a stickler for punctuality and he was already annoyed by Monk and Ayako's bickering.

I checked my phone and saw no messages from him, which was very unusual. Yasu was always on time and constantly nagged me about punctuality. I turned to Masako who sat on the opposite couch, and had been sitting quietly drinking tea since she arrived.

"Wow, Yasu sure is late! He didn't text me at all. Have you heard from him Masako?"

I noticed Masako stiffen at my words, and it looked like she was glaring down into her tea, but she didn't respond. I immediately knew something was up but before I could ask, Yasu came bursting into the door.

"Sorry I'm late! The power went off this morning and my alarm didn't go off!" Yasu rushed over to the sofa. There was a spot next to Masako which had been left by Ayako and Monk. Yasu paused for a moment but decided to sit between me and the arm of the sofa. I hadn't left much room so when he almost sat on me, I quickly shuffled closer to Naru, who just looked even more annoyed. I looked between Yasu and Masako and noticed that they were avoiding each other's eye contact. Strange…

Naru cleared his throat and gathered everyone's attention. He started passing out folders for each of us and started talking.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started. In the folders you'll find the details of our next case. I expect you all to act professionally, this is an unusual case for us. We -"

Before Naru could continue Ayako gasped. "Naru! We are going to Club Yoru!?"

We all quickly opened our folders and looked over the location. It was Club Yoru - a night club located in Tokyo that was popular with the young crowd. Yasu had taken me there after I was finally able to legally drink. It had been a lot of fun to dance and drink - although to be honest I don't remember much of that night and I haven't been there since. It had been a while before I could drink alcohol again after partying with Yasu.

Yasu leaned around me and spoke to Naru. "You do know that this is a club, as in a nightclub. With alcohol, dancing, and naughty behavior?" Yasu wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help but giggle.

Naru glowered at Yasu. "I am well aware that this is a night club, Yasu." Yasu sighed and leaned back.

"Oh good, I thought you were confusing it for one of your posh country clubs. Carry on then, dear old chap!"

Monk and Ayako laughed and I tried to hold back a giggle, and I'm pretty sure that John coughed to cover a laugh.

Suddenly the temperature of the room dropped, and we all went silent.

"As I was saying, we are going to be investigating Club Yoru. The owner has asked for help concerning a haunting in the club. There was activity reported previously of people being pushed and drinks shattering in peoples hands, but nothing serious had been reported until recently."

I glanced down at my folder and started reading the contents while listening to Naru.

"Last weekend, on Saturday night, there was an incident that landed almost two dozen people in the hospital from major injuries, including a woman in a coma, as well as numerous other people with minor injuries. The large disco ball above the dance floor fell roughly around 12:20am in the morning, landing on people on the dance floor."

"But Naru," Monk interrupted. "Is that really a paranormal event? Couldn't the ball have fallen due to poor installation or age?"

Naru once again looked annoyed.

"I had asked the same question of the client. If you look through the file you will see the police report with pictures of the chain that held the disco ball. The chain was solid steel links that require a lift to reach, which the club does not own. They rented one when they installed the disco ball initially. But regardless, you can see on the photo that the solid steel link was cut cleanly. The link did not break and it was not sautered, which would have left melted metal and an unclean cut. I believe the link was cut in half by a supernatural force."

I looked at the image of the chain and Naru was right; the link was perfectly cut in half. A tingle ran down my spine the longer I looked at the photo.I tore my eyes away from it to ask him a question.

"So Naru, it seems like all of the activity is happening during the club hours. Is it going to be closed while we run our investigation?"

"No Mai. Unfortunately, the club will continue to operate and we will investigate during the day as well as during the club hours. Considering that a majority of activity is occuring around the guests of the club, our best evidence and reactions will probably occur during the club hours."

We all paused to let that sink in for a moment, when suddenly, Yasu broke the silence.

"Alright! We're going clubbing!"

. . .

We pulled up to the club around 10 am Thursday morning and greeted the owner, Mr. Maho Yorumashita. He was a good looking guy, probably in his mid thirties, with a fun and loud personality. He had a ponytail just like Monk's and I didn't surprise me at all that he owned a club. What was surprising was seeing Naru stand next to him. They were complete opposites and it was slightly unnerving, but funny. I guess that's how it seemed when Gene was alive; the loud Gene and the stoic Oliver. The thought made me giggle.

We were lead into the club which was fairly plain on the outside. The club was converted from a small warehouse, which maintained it's plain and unassuming look outside. But once inside, it was like entering a completely different world. Everything was a mix between a sleek industrial look and a bougie luxurious vibe. The walls were covered in purple velvet fabric which was incorporated into the chairs and curtains in the club as well. Gold accents like decorative pillows laid across the upholstered booths. The railings and steps of the warehouse were painted in sleek black and dark grey colors. The owner started to give us a tour, and we walked out into the middle of the warehouse, which was also the dance floor. I looked around and saw a VIP section in one of the corners of the room which was roped off by drapes and ropes. There was a long bar against the one wall with shelves of liquor displayed. It was surrounded by barstools that I'm sure filled up every night. All around the dance floor there were tables with chairs, and there were posh velvet booths with tables lining the walls around the warehouse. It slightly reminded me of a diner, but it was way to elegant and bougie for a diner. Each wall also had a set of stairs that lead to the second floor. I could see that the railing looked down over the dance floor but I couldn't see anything upstairs. I turned and looked behind me. The wall had a stage where the DJ or bands played as well as the sound equipment and lighting equipment.

Monk whistled and took it all in. "My band and I would kill to play in a place like this!"

Maho laughed, "Well, if you fix my little ghost problem and if you're band is any good, maybe you won't have to kill anyone to get on the stage."

He sent Monk a wink and Monk nearly jumped up and down with giddiness.

Naru cleared his throat, which sobered Monk's excited attitude. It was then John's turn to speak up.

"So, Maho, if you don't mind me asking; has the supernatural activity affected your business in any negative way?"

Maho laughed. "Actually it's been the complete opposite. Sure, there are some people who don't return or post bad reviews online, but the rumors have spread and the amount of people coming every night has practically doubled. It's been great for business. I've had to hire more security and we've had to start turning people away due to how many people are in the building at once because of fire hazards and safety. I've also had to turn away some real weirdos too. They came purely for the ghost activity and not the club which I found a little insulting, you know? That and some of the weirdos that are coming by were creeping out some of my regular customers and I don't want to lose any loyal patrons." He shrugged his shoulders and laughed again.

This piqued my interest so I decided to ask, "So if business has been going so well, why hire us to get rid of the ghost? Won't your patrons find out and possibly stop coming once the appeal of a haunted night club potentially disappears?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Honestly, I wasn't planning on hiring you guys initially. It wasn't until some of the guests started getting hurt by glass shattering and being pushed down the stairs that I started to worry about my decision."

He looked up and all of our eyes followed. A steel chain hung above the middle of the dance floor.

"When the disco ball fell and the screams started, I knew that I couldn't let it go on anymore. There is a 21 year old woman in a coma and so many others who were injured because of my lack of judgement."

His face had lost all of it's amusement and looked as if it had aged a decade from sorrow and stress. He shook off his heavy thoughts and smiled back us.

"I reopened for the first time last night since the incident and I swear the line to get in was around the block and people waited for hours. I don't know what's so appealing about the possibility of being attacked by a ghost."

Yasu snorted. "Just ask Mai here. She's a ghost danger magnet but she still keeps coming back."

I slapped Yasu on the shoulder and shot him a dirty look.

"That's enough. It's time to start unloading. Go get the equipment and start bringing it inside. Mr. Yorumashita, please show me the way to where our base will be."

And with Naru's command, we officially got to work.

**….….**

**Thanks all! The next chapter will come, hopefully, soon! I am getting ready to move across the USA so it may be a a few days before another chapter is posted. Make sure to follow/fav for updates!**


	14. Chapter 13: Case File 2, part 2

_**Hi all! So the move was successful and I am settling down in my new home! Thanks for all the comments/reviews! Please keep them coming~~~**_

_**…**__**...…...…...…..**_

The base ended up being in the office that was located in the basement. There was a door behind the bar that said 'Employees Only'. It opened up into a large kitchen that had all the bells and whistles. The bar served food in addition to drinks, but I hadn't expected it to be so large and professional.

In the kitchen, there was an emergency exit door as well as stairs which lead down to the basement. The stairs opened up to a hallway with five doors. The first door was an office which would be our base. Across from the base was the bathroom, complete with a shower - thank goodness! I really did not want to spend time in a club full of hot, sweaty people and not have the option to shower! Next to the base was an empty office that would be the womens' room, and across from it was the mens'. The last door was a storage room where extra alcohol and supplies were kept.

After bringing all of the equipment to base, I realized we didn't have as many cameras as we usually did.

"Hey Naru?"

He was setting up the monitors on a table against the wall. He didn't acknowledge me, but I knew he was listening.

"With this being such a large warehouse, why do we have so few cameras? There's no way we'll see everything with only this many."

Without looking over at me he responded.

"Mr. Yorumashita is allowing us to patch our monitors to his security cameras, which have full access to the entire warehouse with very few blind spots. They hang from the ceiling and therefore aren't in any danger of being touched, whereas our cameras don't have the vantage point required to see above the crowds and will end up broken if left alone with drunken idiots."

"Okay, so where are we going to put our cameras then, if we are already using the ones from the club?"

"I want two setup behind the bar facing the crowd, but where the bartender won't knock them over or where someone could reach over the counter and touch them. That seems to be where a lot of activity happens in regards to drinks shattering. I also want one set up in the storage room and two in the kitchen. The remainder will stay in base in case I decide to set them up later or need a replacement."

Masako walked into base at that moment. She was alone and I could tell that she was troubled. I walked over to the table and grabbed the thermometer and clipboard.

"Okay Naru. Masako and I are going to do a walk through and take temperatures!"

We left base and made out way out into the main part of the club. We decided to go up to the second floor and work our way down and back to base. Considering the warehouse was one giant room, I had to go to every corner and take the temperatures and average them out. I decided to keep the second floor separate from the dance floor level since heat rises and I wanted to be as accurate as possible with the temperatures.

Masako and I walked up the metal stairs to the second floor and took a look around. The cat walk above the stage was smaller and had lighting equipment and electronics hanging from it. The entrance of each side was blocked off by two large industrial fans, which probably allowed the heat that rose to circulate. The larger catwalk stretched along the other three walls and were lined with more velvet booths and chairs. There was plenty of room for large amounts of people to hang out on the catwalks and it seemed like a great vantage point to watch the crowd below.

Masako and I walked and took temperatures at two of the four corners upstairs before I finally broke the silence.

"So…. Masako… is there something going on between you and Yasu? I noticed that both of you haven't spoken to each other and it's almost as if you're avoiding one another…?"

Masako stiffened.

"I'm surprised you noticed. You usually are inept at being aware of your surroundings."

I bristled at the comment but I decided to let it go because I know that her attitude is probably because I put her on the defense. When I didn't answer, she sighed.

"I'm sorry Mai. You're right. Yasu and I had a fight a few days ago."

When she didn't continue I casually asked, "What did you fight about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Masako blushed and held her hand up to her face before she remembered she wasn't wearing a kimono. It was a hard habit to break and I could tell she used it to hide her emotions, but without it she looked absolutely adorable when she blushed. I kept my thoughts to myself and let her speak.

"Well, we've been dating for a while and Yasuhara has already met my parents. My relationship with my parents is a tad strained given my abilities and career, which they have never fully supported. I try to refrain from any ghost talk around them, and they were absolutely ecstatic when they met Yasuahara a few months ago. I was so proud, the way he handled my parents and how happy he made them, considering they have always wanted me to be more… normal. Yasuhara does make me feel like a normal girl and I am so happy and thankful to have him in my life and that he sees me for a person, rather than a rich celebrity or weirdo. It had me thinking about our relationship..."

She blushed harder as she paused in her story.

"I asked Yasuhara to move into my apartment with me."

Of all of the things for Masako to say, I hadn't been expecting that.

"Masako! That's huge!" A huge smile spread across my face. I knew how happy Yasu made Masako and how content Yasu felt being with her as well. They were such an unlikely couple in the beginning but have grown to be a match made in heaven. Yasu really knows how to bring out Masako's carefree and calm side, and Masako compliments his fun loving and eccentric personality.

"So what did he say?"

"That's the thing Mai; he didn't say anything! He spent the night in my guest bedroom and I made him breakfast. We were eating breakfast and I was just so happy that I came out and said it. Rather than giving me an answer he got really quiet, then threw out an excuse about needing to leave and just left without finishing breakfast! I've texted him a few times and got no response. Yesterday morning when Naru briefed us on the case was the first time I had seen or heard from him since I asked."

Tears welled up in Masako's and I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"If he doesn't like me anymore I wish he would just say it. I just had to ruin it by scaring him off. I've never been good with relationships, but I really thought we would be happy together. I really thought we had something and now I just don't know what to do. I've never felt this way about anyone and if I lose him... I don't know if I'll ever find anyone who understands me the way he does."

Masako sniffled and I rubbed circles on her back. We had gotten closer over the years but I hadn't expected her to pour her heart out to me like this. I had never seen Masako this emotional before and I'm surprised at how open she was being with her emotions. She must be at a complete loss if she's confiding in me and asking me, someone who has never been in a serious relationship and has been hung up on the same man for years, for relationship advice.

"I'm so sorry, Masako. I'm sure Yasu has a reason for being evasive and acting that way. Or at least there better be a good reason, or I'll have to hurt him. Still, I know that's not an excuse for how he's been treating you."

I didn't know what else to say so I continued to let her cry on my shoulder as I consoled her. After another minute or two she leaned back and wiped her eyes. She thanked me and apologized for being so emotional. We both shared small smiles, and continued on with our work. Masako had yet to sense any spirits. I personally could feel something, but it was so faint that I couldn't discern any information.

We completed the top floor and the main floor and started heading back to the kitchen. I was walking ahead of Masako and I reached the swing door behind the bar, when suddenly the door opened and wacked me in the face.

"Ugh!"

I fell to the floor and grabbed my nose. Tears leaked from my eyes and I could feel a nose bleed starting.

"Mai! Are you alright?" Masako bent down and I could see my shock mirrored on her face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea anyone was behind the door!"

I heard the thud of something falling to the floor and a shadow loomed over me. The tears in my eyes prevented me from seeing anything clearly, but I could tell that it was a man.

"Mai?"

I hadn't been expecting to hear my name from the stranger, my shock caused me blink back tears and look up at the person who hit me. A familiar face looked down at me with worry and shock.

"Usui?"

He held out a hand for me and I took it with my non-bloodied hand. Once I was on my feet he pulled me into the kitchen. Before I knew what he was doing he picked me up and sat me on the counter next to the sink. The movement made me a little dizzy but after a moment it passed. Next thing I knew he was pulling my hand away from my face and placed a cold wash cloth in my other hand.

"Hold this on your nose."

I held my nose carefully because of the pain, and immediately the cool cloth provided some relief to the hot, throbbing pain. Usui then guided my bloodied hand to the sink, which he washed and dried.

He looked at my face and I could tell he was really upset.

"Mai, I am so sorry. I had no idea anyone was behind the door. I keep telling them to put a little window on the door or something because of accidents like this but no one has done anything yet. I am so, so sorry!"

He looked down and ran a hand through his hair. I reached my now clean hand out to him and laid it on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"It's okay Usui! I know it was an accident. I was distracted and not paying attention." My voice came out a little muffled and nasally due to the cloth over my face. I removed the towel from my nose to see that the bleeding had stopped. I smiled at him.

"See? Already stopped bleeding! Nothing to worry about! I wasn't expecting to see you here. Do you work here or something?"

He paused for a moment as his eyes roamed my face. He took the wash cloth from my hand and started to gently wipe my face. I started to blush because he was so close and his hand held the back of my head, so I couldn't move away.

"Yeah, my uncle owns this bar. He pays me to come in when I'm available to bartend and cook. I've been working a lot of hours since graduation and even more since this ghost thing started. Why are you here?"

I tried to calm my blush as I looked into his face. He was so close I could count his eyelashes. I averted my gaze and tried to look anywhere else.

"Heh, well, my job kind of involves hunting said ghost. Your uncle hired my team to get rid of the haunting, so here I am! I usually get hurt on a majority of our cases, but I think this has to be a new record! I have the worst luck!" I laughed and smiled at him, and he chuckled too.

"Glad I could help you set a new record, I just wish it didn't involve hurting you." He paused in his cleaning and gazed at my face. I didn't know how to respond so I just sat there.

"Mai!"

Usui and I turned to look, and we saw Masako leading Ayako, Naru and John up the stairs and into the kitchen, with Ayako hot on her heels. Ayako came straight for me and had Usui not moved quickly, I'm sure she would have pushed him out of the way. She grabbed my face gently and turned it different ways to get a good look at my nose.

"Mai, what happened?"

Usui spoke before I could answer Ayako. He looked upset once again as he confessed.

"Unfortunately, this is my fault. I was opening the door from the kitchen into the club and I had no idea she was on the other side. The door hit her in the face and caused a nose bleed."

Ayako shot him a glare and I poked her in the ribs. "Ayako, be nice. It was an honest accident."

Ayako turned her attention back to me and poked my nose in different places, but I refrained from making noises of pain, as to not upset Usui. I did, however, shoot Ayako a nasty look for the pain she caused. She threw me a glare in return and sighed.

"Well, fortunately it doesn't look broken, but it is bruised. It doesn't look like you have a concussion either, thankfully. We need to get some ice on it to reduce swelling. You should take some pain medication now because I am sure you're going to have a headache later." Ayako reached for her first aid kit and pulled out some medication. Usui had quickly gathered the ice in a towel and a glass of water before Ayako could even ask. She still looked annoyed with him, but refrained from any comments or glares.

At that moment Yasu and Monk came up the steps with cameras. Monk took a look around and his eyes zoned in on my face.

"Mai! What happened?"

I sighed and quickly explained. Yasu walked up to Usui and clapped him on the shoulder. "Usui! How are you? I forgot your uncle owned this place; small world. Hey just a little advice, when they say 'hit on someone,' they don't actually mean 'hit' them."

Monk snorted, which Ayako smacked him for. Usui lowered his head into his hand and sighed.

"Ahem."

We all looked over at Naru, who had been standing quietly off to the side. He looked annoyed and… angry? He shot Usui a cold look before addressing the team again.

"Now that Mai's record breaking injury has been taken care of, we need to get back to work. We only have a few hours left until the club opens for business and we still have work to do. Yasu, how many cameras are left?"

Yasu jumped to attention and saluted Naru. "Just the kitchen and the bar, sir!"

Naru sighed and then addressed Masako. "How many temperature readings left, Ms. Hara?"

"We still have the kitchen and basement to do. Since the warehouse is so big we tried to be as accurate as possible with averages and sections."

"Fine. Monk and Ayako, continue to put up the cameras. John, assist Masako with the remainder of the temperatures. Yasuhara, I want you to start researching the property. And Mai, clean yourself up and change your shirt."

I looked down at my shirt, confused by Naru's words. My white v neck t shirt covered in dark red stains. I internally groaned, knowing that this shirt was ruined.

Everyone started to go about their duties and I tried to slide off the high counter, when hands grabbed my waist and lifted me effortlessly to the floor. I looked up to see Usui looking at me apologetically.

"Sorry. Looks like in addition to hurting your nose, I ruined your shirt."

I waved him off like it was no big deal. "No worries, I'll try bleach to see if it comes out. I better get back to work; my boss is such a slave driver and I don't want him to catch me slacking off."

Usui chuckled. "Fair enough. I have to finish with the shipment for today and start setting up the bar for tonight. I'll see you in a bit. Take it easy."

I waved to Usui and made my way to the stairs. Before I started going down I noticed that Naru was down at the bottom, staring up at me.

"Mai. Tea."

Yepp. A slave driver.


	15. Chapter 14: Case File 2, part 3

**Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!**

**...…...…...…...…...**

I stood in the kitchen once again making Naru tea. I looked at my phone and saw that the time was 9:21pm. It's been a little over an hour since the club opened up, and things were not going well.

The club was already packed, and according to Monk there was a line out the door already for entry. Naru was right about not placing his own cameras in the actual club; the energy and actions of the young, drunk crowd were crazier than normal in my opinion. I had tried to walk around and take temperatures, but some of the 'ghost fanatics' noticed and tried to follow me everywhere. I had to run back to base and get Monk because they were making me uncomfortable. Unfortunately, Masako had it worse.

Once someone recognized her, she was constantly harassed and followed, to the point where Monk, Yasu and John had to separate her from the crowd. I had watched as the guys created a barrier between her and the drunkards and one of the bartenders called for security. Someone had grabbed Masako by the wrist and I watched as Yasu pushed them back and pulled Masako over to him. She was blushing, and I could tell by Yasu's reaction that he still cared about her. He took her back to base and the guys continued doing their rounds and watching for any activity. I still haven't had an opportunity to talk to Yasu about Masako. I don't know what was going on but I could tell they still cared for each other and whatever was happening, it was hurting them both. I sighed just as the tea kettle whistled.

I poured 3 cups and started steeping the tea. I rested my head on my hand and waited.

In addition to all of the craziness, it felt like my head was going to explode. Ayako hadn't exaggerated about the headache. Between the pain in my nose, the loud music, and the party-goers, my head had decided to almost stop functioning at this point. In addition to that, my body felt restless. I could feel some sort of presence, but it was confusing because at one point I thought I felt 2. One felt scared and the other felt angry. But I could also feel the energy of the clubers which sent my senses into overdrive. I felt confused and unsure of what I was feeling and it just made me frustrated. I looked at my phone again for the time. 9:24pm. I sighed; it's going to be a long case. My thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke up next to me.

"How's your nose?"

I looked up and saw Usui standing next to me. I smiled up at him "It's fine. A little sore but it doesn't bother me! How's bartending going?"

He sighed and leaned against the counter. "Crazy. The first two hours at the bar are nonstop. The first thing people do when they get here, is get a drink. I feel like people have been shouting orders at me all night and throwing money in my face. They just sent me on my first break, thankfully. It was starting to get overwhelming out there."

I nodded my head in understanding. That made sense. Most people didn't dance until they had a drink in their system… or a few.

"Do you want some tea? I was just making some for my boss."

"Sure! I love your tea. I don't know what you do but it's so delicious!"

I laughed and thanked him for his compliment, and made him tea. I passed him his tea, and I tried to pick up the remaining three cups, but Usui grabbed one of them for me.

"Let me help you. I assume we are going downstairs?"

I nodded my head and he led the way. We entered base which currently only consisted of Masako and Naru. I gave them both their tea then took mine from Usui. We sat down on the couch with Masako.

Usui waved to Masako, "Hey Masako, how are you doing?"

She gave a tired smile. "I'm alright thank you. How are you?"

"Tired. By the way, I saw what happened earlier. I'm sorry you had that experience." He gave her a sad smile.

"It's alright. I'm fairly used to it by now with having a tv show and doing press work. The only difference tonight was the crowd was drunk and touchy."

Usui nodded in understanding. "Still, I'm sure it doesn't make the job any easier."

I looked over to Masako, "Have you had any luck with sensing any spirits?"

Masako shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I sense a very small presence but it's almost as if it's hiding. I'm having a hard time sensing anything more than the party upstairs."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Me too. All of this energy is making me restless." At this Naru looked over from the monitors. I knew he had been listening, but since earlier he's been giving everyone a cold shoulder for some reason. I'm sure it has to do with all of the complications so far. But he seemed especially cold to me and Usui.

"You can sense the party upstairs?"

I looked over at Masako and we both shrugged. I turned back to Naru and said, "Kind of. Usually when we go on cases, there isn't a large number of people at the location, however this is different. When we say 'sensing upstairs,' it's more like reading the room to know how people are feeling or if there is tension in the atmosphere. It goes along with being empathic and sensitive to peoples' emotions. For Masako and myself, we sense the energy on a deeper level considering our spiritual abilities. However, now that there is a large number of people in one space giving off so much energy especially if they're drunk, plus a potential spirit, discerning the energy is a little tricky."

Naru, contemplated this then spoke up. "Mai, have you had any dreams?"

I huffed. "No Naru. Remember I told you before that my dreams were empty and weird. Remember when I asked for information? You told me nothing, because it was for 'research'."

He glared at me and I sent a glare right back. "What do you sense, then?" Anything?"

At this I stopped glaring and started thinking on how best to phrase it. "Well, I sense something. Like Masako, I'm having a hard time separating the energies of spirits versus the club goers. But I've sensed a few energies that are different, but they come and go."

"They?"

"Yeah… it feels like two spirits, but not? I felt something earlier that felt like a mournful spirit, but at another point I felt an angry spirit. The energies felt so different, that it felt almost as if they were two spirits entirely but I don't think we are dealing with more than one. It's like one spirit with major mood swings." I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my tea.

"Ms. Hara, can you confirm this?"

"No I cannot. I have only felt one spirit. But I have not felt any residual emotion of anger so far."

She paused for a moment and continued.

"It's possible, at this point, that Mai's spiritual senses have surpassed my own and she is able to detect energies I cannot. Considering the rapid growth of her abilities this is plausible. Or possibly, because her empathy is stronger than my own, which can also possibly contribute to this. If her spiritual energy is stronger than the spirit itself, they wouldn't be able to hide from her."

The room went silent as Naru sat thinking about this new information.

I felt a little embarrassed under this potential information. It's a little weird to think that I've suddenly become more spiritually sensitive than Masako, who had always been the to communicate and sense the spirits.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked over at Naru. His brow was furrowed in thought. He glanced at me and our eyes met. I could tell from his stare that he was considering what Masako just said about my abilities, and I felt exposed under his gaze. I glanced down at my tea and took a shaky sip to calm my fluttering heart. I could still feel Naru's gaze on me, and the silence of the room seemed like a deafening roar in my ears.. To break the silence, I turned to Usui.

"So Usui, have you had any experiences here?"

With the silence broken, everyone tuned back into the conversation. He thought for a moment before responding. "To me personally, no. But I've witnessed a few things. I was here the night that the disco ball fell, which was absolutely horrifying. Other than that, it's been small things like people falling, claiming to be pushed. I've seen a few glasses and bottles shatter in front of people at the bar. But to be honest, I'm glad that those happened."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, I've noticed some men getting rough or… inappropriate... with some women at the bar. They make crude comments, say harsh things, and a few times I've seen them grab the women sexually or angrily. Some women put a stop to it right away but others are either too drunk or scared. Every time before I could intervene, a glass would shatter, or, more like explode. The guy would either get drenched in their drink or cut by the glass. It would be distracting enough that the girl would get away, or another patron or myself would intervene. The bartenders here are trained to deescalate a situation such as bar fights and cut off overly drunk patrons. Unfortunately, I've had to do it too many times lately. When a glass shatters, they look for someone to blame. There was even a time when a girl refused to let a guy buy a drink for her, so he grabbed her and pushed her up against the bar. I watched a bottle fly off the shelf, hit him in the head and knock him out. He tried to sue the bar and the girl threatened to counter sue for assault. Because it was on camera and no one threw it, there was no evidence for the guy to sue. The guy got banned from the club and the girl is a regular of ours who has become great friends with the owner."

"Hmm, I wonder if that is the angry spirit Mai felt." Masako pondered. We paused for a moment to consider this new information. After a few moments of silence, Usui spoke up, "Well, unfortunately I don't think I'll be of any more help to your investigation. I need to get back to work though. Thank you for the tea Mai, it was delicious."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

Usui waved and left, taking his empty tea cup with him. After he was gone I moved over to the first aid kit Ayako left out for me, and I grabbed a few painkillers. Masako left not too long after that, saying she would try another walk through with Monk. I stretched out on the sofa and covered my head with the pillow, and tried to block out the noise above. My head and nose were hurting so badly at this point, that the pain throbbed in time to the beat of the music.

"Idiot. If you're that tired, go to bed."

I looked over at Naru who was still staring at the monitors. I got up and took a seat next to him and started watching the monitors too.

"I'm not tired. My head just hurts and the loud music isn't making it any better."

He looked over at me, "And staring at the monitors is going to help your headache, how? I'd have thought that you had some brain cells left, but I guess the final few died when you got hit in the face with the door."

I scowled and looked away. "Fine, I'm going to bed. But not because you told me to, but because you're being extra rude to me today. I don't know what I did to piss you off, but I'm not in the mood to walk on eggshells around you tonight. My head hurts and I'm not dealing with your pissy attitude."

I got up and stormed over to the door. I slammed it on my way out, but with the loud music I don't think it made any difference.

I grabbed my toiletries and took a quick shower. The water alleviated some of my headache but not enough. I laid in bed for what felt like hours until I finally fell asleep to a remix of The Chainsmokers.

. . .

Once again I was inside a dream, but not a dream? Everything was dark and silent. I wandered around trying to look for something, anything, that would give me some kind of clue about the case. I've felt pretty useless in comparison to everyone else. My dreams usually help the case in some way, but without them all I can do is take temperatures. I wandered for a while thinking to myself, when suddenly a small sound caught my attention. I stopped and listened and I could hear the sounds becoming clearer. The noise started to get louder and louder, when suddenly my body was thrown backwards, and slammed onto the floor. I found myself in an actual vision, rather than the black void I had become accustomed to over the past week.

My thoughts were interrupted when pain slammed across my stomach. I opened my eyes to see a shoe aiming for me. I curled into a fetal position to block the contact, but the sheer force of the kick took the wind out of me.

"You stupid bitch! You are absolutely worthless. We've been married for how many years and you still can't do your job right?! You're supposed to sit down and shut up like an obedient woman!"

Another kick landed across my back, and suddenly my hair was being pulled roughly by a strong pair of hands. I cried out and looked up at my attacker.

A man stared down at me, with anger coating his features. I could tell instantly by the dilation in his eyes that he was drunk. He threw me back down to the floor, and I curled in on myself and watched him warily. It felt like my ribs cracked and I could feel the bruises already beginning to form across my body. I sucked on my lip and tasted the coppery tinge of blood. I analyzed the man standing before me, and knew that this beating was a common occurrence for whoever I was currently inhabiting in the vision.

The man's outfit clearly marked him as wealthy, but I could tell that this vision happened decades ago due to the historic attire. Upon further inspection, I'd say he was roughly 30 years old, give or take a few years. He took a drink from a bottle of alcohol, lit a cigar, and stared down at me with disgust.

"You can't do anything right. You can't even give me a son to take over the family business. The only reason I married you was so that your parents would buy into the business and that your inheritance could then add to my investment, but no amount of money can compensate for the complete and utter piece of trash you are. You're an embarrassment to me and my family name."

I felt my body shaking with sobs as I tried to remain quiet. I tried to make myself smaller in hopes of disappearing, but I knew it was only a matter of time until the next blow came.

"I could have any woman I wanted, but I'm stuck with you. A wretched, poor excuse for a woman. What do you have to say for yourself, huh?"

He glared down at me, but I was too afraid to answer. I feared if I spoke his rage would spike, but if I didn't answer him that he would consider it an act of disobedience.

I took too long to decide, and he took my quiet form for an act of defiance. He chugged the bottle of alcohol and turned on me again.

"Answer me when I speak to you! Or do you need to be reminded of how a woman is supposed to answer to her husband?"

He bent down in front of me and held the burning end of the cigar to my arm. I cried out in protest and swung my arm away. I accidentally knocked the cigar from his hand, and my breath caught in my throat. I had just made a huge mistake.

"You bitch!"

The beating started once more and I cried and screamed for it to stop. I begged for forgiveness. I begged for death. Even death would be better than this hell on earth. I continued to cry and scream, but I knew help wouldn't come.

Help would never come.

….…..

**As always, leave a comment or review and let me know how I'm doing! **


	16. Chapter 15: Case File 2, part 4

I shot up in bed and gasped for air. The pain in my lungs was too much to bare, and black spots dotted across my vision. I jumped up and dashed for the door. I ran across the hall and threw myself into the bathroom where I unloaded the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I continued to gasp for breath as the pain in my sides felt like knives stabbing me from every angle.

I tried to push the hair out of my face when I heaved into the toilet again, but suddenly another hand took over the job for me. I tried sucking in air again, but I couldn't manage it with the pain.

"Mai. I need you to calm down and breathe. I'm going to get Matsuzaki."

I clumsily reached out for Naru as he stood up.

"John… *breathe*... Get John…." Naru paused for only a second before he walked out of the bathroom quickly. I heaved into the toilet once again, and could taste blood in my mouth.

Only a few moments passed when suddenly Naru returned with John. He was in his pajamas but was wide awake. Naru must have given him some indication of my condition because he had his bible and holy water with him.

He splashed me with water and immediately started reading.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.

In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God.

And the word, it was God.

It was God in the beginning, and in him all things were made.

Without him nothing was made that has been made.

In him was life, and that life was a life of all men.

A light shines in the darkness, and that darkness is not understood.

Leave the darkness, and find light as a child of God.

Find light in the arms of God and rest your soul, so that you may find peace and everlasting life.

Amen."

As soon as the words left John's mouth, my body instantly became lighter and easier to breathe. I felt myself slump forward, unable to hold my own weight. Both John and Naru guided me to lean back against the tub. My head rolled to the side, but I could still see them both. I smiled faintly at John.

"Thank you, John." My voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

Naru looked to John and spoke, "Was the spirit exorcised?"

John looked to me for confirmation, but I shook my head. "No, the spirit left before the blessing ended. They left willingly so they weren't forced out."

I lifted my arm and looked to see the bruises and the cigar burn already fading slowly. Naru watched as some of the bruises faded to slight purple and blue marks on my skin.

"Can I assume that that was an episode of soul convergence that you spoke of previously?"

I nodded my head in response. I shifted my position but I jostled my ribs and sucked in air through my teeth.

"Yeah. The smaller injuries will disappear rather quickly, but other serious injuries take longer to heal. These aren't injuries that will take days, but they will take hours to heal."

I reached over and flushed the toilet, in hopes that Naru wouldn't see the blood. It was wishful thinking on my part, because I knew he had seen it when he held back my hair. I tried to stand but had to stop when the pain in my sides flared. John and Naru grabbed me by the arms and gently sat me on the lid of the toilet. I tried to breathe through my nose and hold back the nausea from pain.

"I'll be right back with some water." John turned and left the bathroom, leaving me alone with Naru. He sat down on the side of the bathtub next to me, but said nothing.

I continued to breathe through my nose and ignore the elephant in the room. Naru had asked me previously about soul convergence, and truthfully I didn't know much about it to tell him. It was one thing to explain it and another matter entirely to experience it. I could tell just from his tense posture that he wasn't happy. It wasn't something I could replicate during our tests, and when I explained my experiences to him, I hadn't shared much about my injuries. I don't know why, but it made me feel uncomfortable being scrutinized and studied by him. I didn't mind all of the other tests, but there was something completely different about joining another soul; something personal and unreplicable. I'm sure he has already put two and two together about how bad my injuries were in the past. If these injuries didn't land me in the hospital, he is probably figuring out how bad they must have been to do so.

John entered the room with a glass of water and some painkillers. I thanked him and took them immediately. My stomach instantly rolled but I continued to breathe and the feeling eventually subsided. I took small sips of water, which helped the nausea and washed my taste buds of blood. A few moments of quiet passed before Naru finally spoke up.

"Mai, what happened?"

John looked to me with eyes that asked if he needed to stay, but I waved him off.

"It's ok John. You can go back to bed. Thank you for coming so quickly, I appreciate it."

"Of course. If you need me don't hesitate to wake me." He said goodnight and left the room. I continued to sip my water for another minute or so before I relayed my dream to Naru. He sat quietly and listened, and once I was done he sat and mulled over everything I said.

"So this soul convergence, does it only happen when you dream?"

I took another sip of water before speaking. "So far yes. At least that I'm aware of. I'm not sure if the spirit latches onto me when I'm awake or when I dream. I haven't been able to figure that out yet. It's possible that the spirit is drawn to me when I am nearby because they can sense my spiritual sensitivity or empathy. When I dream is probably when the soul convergence starts though. Everytime it has happened, I've had a first person dream, which would make sense if our souls are becoming one. So in regards to this dream, the soul that meshed with mine is probably the poor woman who was married to such a horrible man. She is probably the spirit here."

I took another sip of water and continued. "But what doesn't make sense to me is the angry energy I felt in the club. I'm wondering if the husband is here as well and if he is causing all of the violent things to happen…" I trailed off in my musings. Something seemed off but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked over at Naru and was surprised to see him staring at me, with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

He continued to stare and I started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. I tucked my hair behind my ear and bit my lip. Pain shot through my lip and my hand darted to my face. I pulled my fingers back and looked down to see blood. I had forgotten that my lip was bleeding in my dream, and that of course it would still be healing. But in my nervous actions I forgot and bit my lip. I heard Naru sign and suddenly a tissue appeared. I mumbled my thanks and held it to my lips. Naru decided to start asking questions again.

"Didn't Lin give you meditation exercises to prevent or at least reduce the effects of soul convergence?"

I blushed and looked away. "It's been a few days since I've done them. I forgot."

"Mai, you can't be reckless. You have to keep up with these things or else your mental barriers will become susceptible to spirits like they did tonight."

I instantly felt annoyed. "Well Naru, considering that I haven't been able to dream at all, I didn't consider it an issue until now. And unlike you I'm human, and I forget things. I had a massive headache last night and all I wanted to do was sleep. I'm exhausted, so if you're going to lecture me can you at least wait until morning?" I huffed and looked away from him.

He sighed and stood up. "Come on." he left the bathroom and walked across the hall to base. I slowly stood up, and painfully made my way after him. By the time I entered base he was already sitting down at the monitors. I looked over to the sofa and saw a pillow and a blanket. They had clearly been used, which surprised me. I hadn't thought about Naru's sleeping habits while Lin was away. Usually the two traded off on monitor duty while the other slept.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Without looking away from the monitors, he replied, "No. I had taken a nap and I was already awake when I heard you running into the bathroom."

I continued to stand awkwardly and sip my water. Why did Naru tell me to follow him? I wasn't sure what to do, so I just continued to stand there. I heard Naru sigh and he finally looked over.

"Mai, lay down on the couch and go back to sleep. It's only a little after 5am and the team doesn't have to be up until 10 considering how late the club was open until. I suggest you relax and let your body heal."

"Oh. I'll just go back to my room then." I started to turn around when Naru stopped me with his strict voice.

"No, you are staying here. From the description of your dream and your inability to breathe when you woke up, it's possible that your lungs and ribs were hurt. If you go back to your room I can't keep an eye on you and your breathing. Sleep on the couch so I can make sure we don't need to go to the hospital. If I think you need medical attention, you will be going."

He said it so forcefully that I found myself walking over to the couch without any argument. Honestly, the concept of soul convergence terrified me and my past experiences hadn't contributed anything but additional fear. If anything, the fact that Naru was adamant about making sure I was still breathing made my insides warm and eased some nerves. I didn't know if it was possible for another soul convergence so soon after the first one, but if I received another beating like I just did, I probably would end up in the hospital with life threatening injuries that wouldn't heal fast enough.

Lin had also mentioned from his research that during soul convergence, one soul overrode the other for dominance. He didn't know if it was possible, but there was a chance that the soul of the deceased could extinguish the soul of the living. The thought of a spirit essentially evaporating my soul into nothing disturbed me. I hadn't mentioned this fear to anyone, but it was always near the forefront of my mind when I thought about my abilities. Would my soul cease to exist? Would I die? Would I take the place of the spirit on this plane or move on to the afterlife? So many questions swirled in my head. I knew that one day I would have to confront them and prepare myself for the answers, but today was not that day. Tomorrow wasn't looking so good either.

I tried to hide my fear, but I think Naru saw right through it when I talked about it. He didn't say anything which I was thankful for, but then again, he didn't handle emotions well. But with him here watching, I felt like an extra layer of protection had been placed between me and the spirit.

I lowered myself down onto the couch and I gingerly swung my legs up. I grunted a little bit as my ribs were jostled. I wrapped myself up in the blanket and buried my head in the pillow. I could faintly smell Naru on the pillow. He had such a distinct scent but I couldn't place it. It was like spices mixed with old leather, but sweet. It enveloped me and I immediately felt exhaustion claim my mind and body. I fell into a dreamless sleep, feeling content and protected. My instincts were calm and they knew that my family would help and protect me, from whatever the future may bring.


	17. Chapter 16: Case File 2, part 5

**Here's the latest update! Thanks so much for your patience! As always, R&R~**

**…****...…...…..**

The moment my consciousness had awoken, I felt the pain from my dream wrack my body. I let out an involuntary groan which seemed to catch the ears of everyone in the room.

"Sleeping beauty awakens!" Yasu sang in a sing song voice, which was a little too loud for my pounding headache.

I mumbled into the pillow, "Yasu, stop screaming." Suddenly I felt the side of the couch dip and a warm hand pushed back my hair.

"How are you feeling Mai? Naru told us you had another convergence dream last night. Sit up so I can look at you." Ayako started prodding me which only led to more groans. Slowly I sat up, but not without a huge amount of effort. Fortunately John noticed my strain and he helped me sit up from behind. My ribs still ached, but only slightly more than the rest of my body. Ayako began checking me out and asking me questions, which I grumbled my answers to. I was still half asleep and unaware of all of my surroundings. Masako placed a cup of tea and pain medication in front of me, which I mumbled my thanks for. The caffeine seemed to work and it wasn't long until I felt more alert and actually took in the room. Everyone one was in base and eating food. The sight and smell made my stomach growl loudly, and I blushed in return.

Monk laughed and handed me a bowl of ramen, which smelled absolutely amazing.

"Ramen for breakfast?"

John who was still next to me answered, "Actually Mai, it's lunch. Naru let you sleep through breakfast and now it's after 2:30 in the afternoon."

I snuck a look over at Naru, who was reading through some papers and not paying attention to the current conversation. I turned my attention back to my food, and savored the taste. Soon enough everyone was asking questions about my dream and I and answered in between each bite. After they were satisfied with my answers Naru changed the topic of conversation.

"Yasuhara, tell me about the research you found yesterday and this morning."

Yasu pulled his bag over and pulled out a few files. "Sure thing big boss! So, the warehouse was built in 1938 and sold to a very rich family named Kamikuro in 1940. The family was from old money and well known within the community. Seiji Kamikuro, the head of the family, had a manufacturing business. I wasn't able to discern what exactly they were manufacturing, but considering the secrecy and time period, I am deducing that it was a weapons manufacturing company that played a large role in World War II. While that is speculation on my part, based on the documents I've found for the company and interviews from people, it seemed that the business was very hush. I noticed that numbers didn't make sense and it seemed that the company was receiving government funding on the side. Anyways, Seiji Kamikuro's wife became incredibly ill and passed in 1943, so he named his son, Seijuro, the new CEO of the business. After becoming the new CEO of the company, he married a woman from a very wealthy family named Reika Retoru. The Retoru family also came from old money and had a major influence in the Japanese government, because Reika's father was a high ranking officer. Like, Hideki Tojo's right hand man basically."

He started passing some of his research to Naru who looked it over carefully.

"The marriage was a political alliance, arranged by Reika's parents. Many news articles described Seijuro as a strong and influential man, and Reika as a pawn being controlled by her family and her husband. It was obvious to everyone that it was a loveless marriage. It was reported to the police by Reika's friends that her husband was abusive, but considering the political influences behind Seijuro, nothing ever came from the reports. In December of 1943, both husband and wife perished under mysterious circumstances in the warehouse. The police report officially claims that it was an accident, but my suspicions think it was because of the political and governmental influence of both families. They both fell from the second floor balcony and died on impact from the fall. In the coroners photograph, Reika looked like she had been beaten before falling, but of course that wasn't in the police report. Since Seijuro had no living brothers and no children, the government took control of the plant, which closed sometime after World War II ended. The warehouse remained unoccupied until 1981, when it was bought by a storage company that refurbished and updated it. The company went out of business in 2008 and it remained unused until Maho and his partner bought it in 2012. They updated and brought it up to code and opened the club. In 2015, Maho bought out his partner and became the sole owner of the club. Which leads to the present day. The only recorded deaths that have occured on the property include an employee who died after being crushed by some equipment, the husband wife duo, and a man who overdosed in the bathroom of the club a few years ago. The activity has only reportedly started after the opening of the club. Activity has always been at minimal, until recently when things escalated and people started getting hurt. There were no reports of any activity during the time of this place being a storage warehouse."

Yasu shuffled a few papers and pulled out a photograph, which he then passed to me. "This is a picture of Seijuro and Reika on their wedding day. Do they look familiar?"

I leaned forward to grab the photograph from Yasu, and winced at the pain in my ribs. I looked at the photo and immediately recognized the man, as the man who was beating me in my dream. I nodded my head but didn't say anything as I continued to look. My interest was drawn to Reika. She was absolutely stunning in her wedding kimono; her beauty was timeless. But as beautiful as she was, her beauty was marred by the sadness in her eyes. Her face was passive, but her eyes practically begged the photographer to stop taking photos. It was obvious she did not love this man and that she was being forced into this marriage. My heart went out to her as I recalled my dream and her internal cry for death. Arranged marriages weren't as common today as they had been, but even so, she had gotten the short end of the stick to be married to such as heartless and cruel man.

I cleared my throat to clear the emotion in my voice before speaking. "Yes this is the man from my dream. I'm positive that I was witnessing the memory through Reika's eyes." I passed the photograph around the room as the others looked at it with sympathy and disgust.

Ayako gave my hand a squeeze. "So now I'm confused. We were under the impression that there was only one spirit here. If Mai converged with Reika's soul, then that would make her the obvious choice. But Mai, you also mentioned feeling an angry energy. So is it possible that Seijuro is also here and we are dealing with not one, but two spirits? Could he be the one causing the violent activity?"

Everyone paused to look at me, but I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure how everything tied together. But with my dream, and being able to sense more than Masako, everyone was looking to me for answers that I didn't have. Fortunately, Naru spoke up and saved me from their scrutiny.

"Speculations won't help the case if we're wrong and we will only confuse them with the facts. I suggest we get back to doing our jobs and gathering evidence before drawing any conclusions on who our spirit is. I want John and Masako to do a walkthrough, while Monk and Ayako take temperatures. Yasuhara I want you to go over some footage from last night and tell me if you notice anything. Mai, you can join them when you're ready. But first, tea."

Everyone departed base, and I decided to shower and change for the day after getting Naru's tea. I had only realized then that I was still in my pajamas from the night before. It was a little embarrassing but at least I wasn't wearing anything revealing.

After that, I took over Monk's thermometer. He and Ayako had only managed to complete the basement and the 1st floor by the time I joined them. Ayako's digital thermometer ran out of battery so she went back to base for a new one. I decided to start on the second floor since it would take a while to average out the temperatures. After climbing the steps, which my body protested, I walked down to the end of the catwalk. I stopped in front of the industrial fan in the corner and started to take the temperature. As I waited, my thoughts wandered to my dream and Yasu's research.

Reika must have been absolutely miserable. Walking on eggshells constantly, afraid that her husband would turn on her at any moment. Unfortunately she couldn't leave her husband, and divorce wasn't an option. It made sense for Seijuro to be the violent spirit here; he certainly had a mean streak when he was alive… and if he died suddenly he could definitely have some unfinished business considering all he cared about was his family's business and his position in society. It's really hard for people like him to let that life go. But why would Reika stick around? Unfortunately, she thought death would be an escape from him and the horrible life she lived, so why not pass on? Maybe she's stuck here like she was stuck in her marriage? Why stay in a place full of horrible memories and suffering? Maybe she just needs to be coaxed to move on, or be told that she can make her own decisions…

I sighed as I grew frustrated once more at my deduction skills. Naru probably has a better picture of what's happening here. I'm still falling behind him, no wonder he thinks I'm so stupid...

I don't know how long I stood there thinking, but my mind finally wondered back to the task at hand. I looked down at the thermometer when it still hadn't beeped, and I watched the digital numbers switch between 21 and 22 degree Celsius. I looked around to see if there was a draft causing the fluctuations, but saw nothing. I decided to write the 21.5 when suddenly the air got colder. I looked at the thermometer and saw the numbers falling rapidly. A sound behind me made me spin around to look.

The industrial fan turned on, and was blowing the cold air towards me. I watched the blades spin until they were one big blur. I shivered and decided to leave the area, when movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned my head and gasped in surprise.

On the small catwalk above the stage, stood a figure of a woman in a kimono.

"Reika…"

As soon as I said her name, my phone started ringing in my back pocket of my jeans. I had almost jumped and looked away from her, but for some reason my instincts were screaming not to take my eyes off of her. So without looking, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and clumsily answered it. I had barely said hello when a voice on the other end shouted.

"Mai! Where are you?"

Monk sounded worried, and to be honest, my heart leapt to my throat, but I tried to remain calm.

"I'm on the second floor."

"Okay come back to base now. All of the cameras are down and we don't have eyes anywhere in the building. Stay on the phone with me until you get here."

"Monk, I can't. Reika is here with me… If I move something bad is going to happen."

"What!? Stay there Mai and don't move, we're coming!" I heard shuffling on the other end of the phone and soon enough I could hear footsteps running in the warehouse. I didn't look away from Reika, and she didn't look to see who was coming either. We both maintained eye contact from across the way.

I could hear the steps pounding up the metal stairs and coming to a stop behind me.

"Mai where is she?" Ayako called over to me.

"On the catwalk above the stage. Can't you see her?"

"There's no one there Mai. Are you sure?" John answered and he sounded confused.

"Mai."

Naru called out to me but I didn't look away from the ghost. But as soon as he said my name, I almost doubled over from the anger I felt coming off of Reika. Behind me I heard Masako gasp.

"Oh my… she is definitely here and she's angry!"

I could feel her anger radiate towards us in waves. The intensity made me feel light headed but I remained firm and continued our staring contest.

"Mai." Naru had suddenly walked up behind me and said my name once more. His hand slowly, but firmly, grabbed my wrist. This action caused Reika to become even angrier, and the violent energy she projected increased. The industrial fan next to me started to spin faster and harder. It started rocking back and forth with the violent speed.

Naru's grip tightened. "Mai, start walking backwards slowly." He then addressed the others. "Monk. Start." I could hear Monk quietly begin to chant his mantras and Naru started pulling my arm backwards. The moment he started moving, Reika's eyes flashed and she shifted her glare to Naru.

"Naru she's staring at you now…" He disregarded my words and continued to pull me back, but my feet were rooted to the floor. Monk's chanting started to get louder, and in response the fan started to make ungodly metallic noises.

"Mai. Move. Now!" Suddenly Naru pulled me back hard. I fell into him and we tumbled back into the booth behind us, and rolled under the table. At that exact moment, there was a sound of crushing metal and I saw the blades of the fan come loose, break their grated barrier and fly at Monk. I screamed at the others to duck and I watched as the spinning blades of death fly towards everyone as they ran and dodged the flying metal. I tried to get up from the floor, but Naru held me in a vice like grip underneath him.

"Mai. Wait." My heart was beating against my rib cage as Naru's words stilled my movements. He called out to everyone. Everyone responded back, and only when Naru decided that the flying metal had stopped, did he release me. I scrambled out from under the table and took in the damage. The fan in the corner was decimated and the motor smoked. I saw parts strewn everywhere and I saw the fan blades had smashed a table and impaled the cushions of one of the booths. I noticed my phone smashed on the floor and I quickly picked it up on my way over to the others.

"Guys?!" Everyone had taken cover behind the barrier of the booths just like Naru and I. Slowly they emerged and took a look around. The only person injured was John who had a small piece of metal embedded in his shoulder, but was otherwise unhurt.

"Mai. What happened before we got here?" I looked over at Ayako who asked me. I told her what happened before they arrived. My heart was still beating erratically. We had come too close to someone being terribly hurt… or worse.

I hugged myself and looked over at the catwalk that was now empty.

"I can now safely say that we are only dealing with one spirit. The fearful spirit and the angry spirit I felt are one in the same."

I looked over at Naru with mournful eyes. He returned my gaze with his usual stoic demeanor. I tried to hold back my emotions to the best of my ability. Just a few hours ago I was mourning for this woman for the pain and suffering she endured during her marriage. But now things are different.

"Reika is starting to change. She is becoming a violent spirit, and it's only a matter of time until she actually kills someone."


	18. Chapter 17: Case File 2, part 6

**Hey all! So sorry for being gone so long! My move went well and I suddenly jumped into working full time and going to two universities! YIKES! But now I have officially graduated as of last weekend and I am working at my dream job - BROADWAY! SO CRAZY! OMG! **

**Sorry for being gone, but hopefully the wait was worth it! All the best3**

_I hugged myself and looked over at the catwalk that was now empty._

_"__I can now safely say that we are only dealing with one spirit. The fearful spirit and the angry spirit I felt are one in the same."_

_I looked over at Naru with mournful eyes. He returned my gaze with his usual stoic demeanor. I tried to hold back my emotions to the best of my ability. Just a few hours ago I was mourning for this woman for the pain and suffering she endured during her marriage. But now things are different._

_"__Reika is starting to change. She is becoming a violent spirit, and it's only a matter of time until she actually kills someone."_

...…...…...

We had all returned to base once more. Ayako removed the metal from John's shoulder and gave him a few stitches, and Naru was able to reboot the security system and get the cameras back online. Yasu called Maho and explained the situation. Fortunately he lived nearby so he was able to come by early with some other employees and clean the mess. They roped off the section with the damaged booths and planned to place security there tonight to deter some curious ghost fanatics from the scene. Unfortunately Maho had an expensive band coming in tonight as well as a few VIP guests, so he was able to close the club. I could tell he was torn about the potential danger, but it was understandable considering he has a business to run.

I had made everyone tea and now we sat silently in base sipping our drinks and mulling over what just happened. Naru went through two cups of tea before he addressed the team.

"Considering the escalation of events, I want this case closed within the next 48 hours, before Reika seriously injures or kills anyone. Mai, since you seem to have the most information on our spirit, do you have any idea as to why she attacks someone, and what led to this most recent outburst of anger?"

I sipped my tea and massaged my arm. When Naru and I fell under the table he flipped over on top of me and I could feel my arm beginning to bruise from it's hard contact with the floor.

"I don't know why she attacks people the way she does. Honestly, when we were locked in our staring contest, I didn't feel like she was trying to attack me, but warn me. I don't know what she was warning me about, and only when you guys showed up and approached me, did she suddenly become violent."

I rubbed my face with frustration. "I don't know what it means. I feel like I'm missing something but I just don't know what it is. What I do know is, Reika is starting to become malevolent. If this activity only started when the club opened it has to do with something going on here. I think our best chance may be for Masako to channel her and try a cleansing. I think it's still possible for her to be cleansed, but we need to do it as soon as possible."

"Are these your instincts talking?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

Naru watched me for a moment more. "Alright we will try a cleansing tomorrow. I would prefer to do it tonight but the club will be opening in a matter of a few hours and the employees have already started arriving. I don't want to take a chance that if it goes wrong, we are putting the patrons and employees in harm's way. We will continue to do our rounds, but I want everyone to be extra vigilant considering this violent outburst today. It's most likely possible that she used up too much energy to make another appearance tonight, but stay on your guard and be cautious. Yasuhara - no drinking."

Yasu feigned ignorance and smiled. I'm guessing someone snuck over to the bar last night, and someone else noticed...

Ayako stood and stretched. "Alright ladies, let's go get ready!"

I looked at Ayako in confusion. "Get ready? For what?"

"We decided that if we wanted to blend in so we could do our jobs without being interrupted, we needed to dress like the other people in the club. You can't wear your jeans into the club and not expect people to peg you for the ghost hunting team."

I looked to Masako and to my surprise she nodded her head. "Ayako has a point. The less we stand out, the less chance we have at being bothered. It was decided this morning while you were sleeping."

I started to panic, I hadn't been anticipating this. "But I don't have anything to wear!"

Masako huffed. "Seriously Mai, we went to a club and you didn't bring anything suitable to wear?"

I glared at her, "And you did?"

"Of course."

I looked to Yasu and Monk for help. Yasu grinned, "Mai, I think only you, John, and Naru are the only ones who didn't bring something to party in. Then again, big boss's dark outfits could technically be considered trendy. So I guess it's just you and John." Naru had glared at him as if to say 'don't lump me with you,' and John looked sheepishly over at me.

"Actually, I did bring something a little nicer, too. I didn't know what to expect and if we would be allowed to investigate in casual wear."

Monk laughed. "So it looks like just Mai then!"

Ayako pulled me up from the couch and led me towards the door. "Don't worry Mai, I think I have something you can borrow." I looked back at Yasu and begged him with my eyes to save me, but he just waved and smiled.

That traitor!

...

About two hours later, I stood looking at myself in the mirror. Ayako did bring something for me. She said it was her own dress but considering how tight it was on me, I wasn't sure if it was her dress or if she was saying that and if she actually bought it for me...

It was a black sleeveless, bodycon dress that hugged every single little curve I had. It had a deep v neck cut, and once I saw myself in the mirror my entire body flushed red with embarrassment. I felt so exposed. Ayako and Masako thought it looked absolutely amazing on me, and thought to some degree it did, but I had never worn anything like this before in public. Ayako had also brought a set of small kitten heels that were conveniently in my size - a size that I know neither Ayako or Masako wore...

Ayako ignored my protests and decided to do my makeup. I had some bruising around my nose, but she was gentle, and made sure to cover all of the bruises. My eyes were a different story. She gave me dark cat eyes with smokey eyeshadow. I barely recognized myself in the mirror.

"Ayako, I can't work like this! It's like I'm barely wearing anything! I feel so uncomfortable…"

"Oh hush Mai. The club will be dark and people will barely be able to see you, which is a shame with your figure in that dress! If only a certain boy would notice..."

My body flushed red all over again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes, but thankfully didn't say anything. Honestly, I wasn't ready for any conversations surrounding my love life.

Ayako was wearing a signature red dress she loved, and even Masako had brought a dark purple cocktail dress. When Ayako had gone to the ramen shop earlier this morning, she had also stopped by some boutique and found a wig for Masako so people wouldn't recognize her. He wig was a long, light brown that complimented her skin tone. If you had seen the three of us, you'd think we were here solely for a night on the town rather than for work.

After we finished getting ready, we headed to base. I trudged along feeling nervous about my outfit, but I tried to remind myself that it was just for the job. Once we entered base I noticed that everyone else, except Naru, had changed as well. I tried to sneak in quietly behind the others but of course that didn't work out.

Monk just had to bring attention to my outfit. "Ayako! You were supposed to make the two of them blend in! Not stick out even more! Now the guys won't stop flirting with them, especially Mai!"

"Shut up, Monk!" I could already feel my face turning red. I snuck a quick glance over at Yasu, and I could tell he was trying hard not to look at Masako. She was also doing her best not to look at him, but I could tell it was weighing on her. Honestly, Yasu!

"Young lady, I think you need to go change! Either that or one of us need to act as a bodyguard for you to fight all the men away!"

I smirked and walked across the room. "Sounds like a good idea." I grabbed Yasu by the arm and dragged him over to the door. "I'll see you guys on the dance floor!" Without a glance back, I dragged Yasu from the room, up into the club that had already started to fill with people.

I had felt Naru's eyes on us the entire time. I noticed that he actually looked up from his research but he wore his usual, 'I'm bored' look. I purposefully didn't look his way, but my stomach was full of anxious butterflies who were getting their hopes up. I tried to squash the feeling, but I knew my feelings would only grow fonder for the man who broke my heart.

...

As soon as we walked out of the kitchen and into the club, I felt even more eyes on me. I tried to ignore it, but it was difficult as we came out the door behind the bar where everyone there could see us. I stopped a little ways away from the bar and finally stopped dragging Yasu along. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"So Yasu, where do we want to investigate?"

"Tut tut, Mai. So quick to get to work. At least let me get my date a drink first." He escorted me to an unoccupied table and walked over to the bar. I hoped for his sake he ordered something nonalcoholic because Naru was probably watching.

_Naru was probably watching._

O my God... Naru could be watching us and here I am in such a skimpy dress in a club.

I wanted to bang my head on the table and curse my rotten luck. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Who am I kidding? Naru wouldn't be watching me on the monitors. He's probably watching for any activity like I'm supposed to be doing. And if he did watch me on the monitors, it's probably to make sure I didn't get myself killed by Reika.

I could already feel a headache coming on. Suddenly the chair next to me was filled by Yasu. I hadn't expected him back so soon.

"That was fast. What did you get me?"

"A club soda. Usui is working tonight and once he saw me he took my order immediately. On another occasion he probably would have made me wait my turn, but he must have seen you in that dress and he knew one of the drinks was for you. He even put a little cherry on top. How cute!" Yasu winked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure all of the men at the bar saw my dress. The little of it there is to see anyways…" I took a sip of my soda and glanced around the room. I could see a few guys staring at our table, but I did my best to avoid eye contact. Honestly, what is it with men? You'd think that they hadn't seen a girl before. Jeez.

We were silent for a moment as we sipped our drinks, and I figured now was as good of a time as any to ask him.

"So Masako asked you to move in, huh?"

I watched as Yasu practically spit out his drink and started choking. I handed him the napkin from my glass and he took it and wiped himself off. I smirked at his flabbergasted face.

It felt good to put him on the defense every once in a while.

"She told you?"

"Yes, she did. Which makes me wonder why, my best friend, didn't say anything to me? And why said best friend, is being an absolute dick to the best girl he's ever dated?"

Yasu grabbed my glass and took a sip of my drink.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure that it actually was club soda and not alcohol. You're being very ballsy tonight, Mai."

"Enough with the jokes, Yasu. Stop deflecting and answer the question."

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. I could tell he was uncomfortable, which was very rare for Yasu. He was always so sure of himself, and to see him so vulnerable made me want to hug him. But considering his behavior, I wanted to smack him at the same time.

I now spoke softly to him, "Do you not like Masako anymore?"

Yasu stared with wide eyes. "No! It's nothing like that. Masako is absolutely amazing! She's talented, funny, smart, kind; I could go on and on. I really, really like her Mai."

"So why are you ignoring her?"

"I… I like her so much…. I think I love her."

I smiled at Yasu and put my hand on his. "I'm happy for you Yasu. But that still doesn't explain why you ran out on her after she asked you such an important question, and why you haven't been treating her like the woman you love. What happened?"

"I don't know Mai. I panicked. As soon as she asked the question, I was elated, but then reality struck. Why me? Why did she pick me? She could be with movie stars, billionaires, artists, anyone but me and that's who she chose. I've gone with her to parties and work events, and she introduces me to these people, who I can tell are interested in her. She doesn't look at them at knows all these successful and wealthy men, and I'm nothing compared to them. I'm a graduate student, riddled with college debt, no fulltime job, no family money, and no one of importance. Her apartment is fancy and she's rich. If it's not a new TV show increasing her fanbase and popularity, it's a book deal. There is always something! I would only be holding her back. She would have to pay for everything because I don't have money. My apartment is a small studio that could fit in the guest bedroom I stay in at her place. She's never complained but if I move in and problems start because I can't afford anything and I embarrass her, maybe she'll end it and kick me out. I would go from being the happiest man on the earth to a poor, heartbroken shell of a man."

Yasu hung is head into his hands.

"Masako doesn't care about any of that Yasu. Considering her popularity and social status, do you honestly think that if she didn't want to be with you she would ask you to move in with her, let alone take you to her parties and introduce her to people as her boyfriend? Masako is the kind of person who won't do anything if she doesn't want to do, and she doesn't bother with things she thinks are a waste of time. She knows that you have college debt and that you're a graduate student. Has she ever asked you to pay for anything? No. She wants you to succeed and she wants to support you. She doesn't see you as a burden. She doesn't see you as some charity case, but as a man who makes her smile and feel like a normal girl amongst the pressures of her life and work. Masako can be petty and stingy, but not when it comes to the people she loves and trusts, and that's you. She loves you Yasu. And if you love her too, you'll tell her and move into that apartment and be happy."

Yasu slowly looked up at me, and the unshed tears in his eyes glistened in the flashing lights on the club.

"Does she really love me that much?"

I sighed and fixed him with an exasperated look.

"Yasu, she loves you. So much so, that the proud Masako Hara, confided in me and literally cried on my shoulder. If that doesn't tell you anything, then you are absolutely hopeless!" I threw my hands up and took a sip of my drink. I could tell that it was finally dawning on him how much Masako cared if she was suddenly confided in me; she had always been tightlipped about her emotions and it was an honor really to be privy to her sensitive side. We had gotten close over the years but she was still a private person. We didn't see her break down often, but it was a true sign that she cared about us and considered us close, if she could be so candid with how she felt.

I looked over at Yasu who was smiling ear to ear. "I knew I needed my little Mai-chan to tell me what a bad boy I was being."

"Eww, Yasu. Save that kind of stuff for Masako." I rolled my eyes and sipped my drink. "Go find her and make up already."

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Don't worry. I don't think Reika will be attacking us anytime soon, anyways."

"Mai, it's not the ghost I'm worried about. It's the men in this place. Have you noticed how many guys have been staring at you? I'm sure big boss is jealous, seeing on the monitors, so many potential men wanting to court you."

I snorted into my drink. "Yeah, sure, ok. How about this, we go find the others and then you go get Masako. Deal?"

Yasu made a show of shaking on it, and we started walking arm in arm around the club hunting for the others. After searching for about 10 minutes I finally spotted Masako and John upstairs. They were hanging out near some booths upstairs watching the people sitting down. I tapped John on the shoulder who turned around and greeted us. Masako stayed quiet and tried to feign disinterest.

"Hey John, mind joining me for a bit?"

He looked between Yasu and Masako and understood my intentions. "Sure." John and I departed and headed over to the balcony. We squeezed our way into a small space that looked over the crowd on the dance floor.

"I take it you talked to Yasuhara about whatever he did wrong?"

I laughed. "Why do you assume it was Yasu who did something wrong?"

"Mai, I may not be able to marry or have romantic relationships, but I know when a man is in the doghouse." John gave me a knowing look and all I could do was laugh and agree. From there we chatted off and on, pointing out people in the crowd below and watching for anything paranormal. At one point, we saw Monk and Ayako walking the perimeter of the dance floor, but they soon disappeared into the darkness near the corner. So far nothing had happened and the night had been activity free. After standing there for a bit, the air started to get stuffy from the heat rising off of the dance floor. Since one of the fans was no longer working upstairs, it felt hotter than usual. John offered to get us some waters, so I stayed where I was and continued to watch the crowd.

Soon enough, once John vacated the spot next to me, someone filled it.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Is it your first time at Club Yoru?"

I turned to look at the man next to me and I felt my neck craning upward to accommodate for how close he was standing. I felt annoyed at his closeness but I reminded myself that the club was packed and it was incredibly loud, so to have a conversation it made sense to stand close. But I still didn't like strangers crowding my space. He was good looking, but I wasn't in the mood to do any shameless flirting. Usually when I had some alcohol it was fine, but tonight I wasn't in the mood.

"No, I've been here before." I made my answer brief and scanned the crowd below for any sign of John. I was feeling very hot and the body heat of the man next to me wasn't helping.

"Are you sure? I'm a regular and have been for a while. If you had been here before, I'd definitely remember you." I watched him as his eyes lingered a little too long. My earlier embarrassment started to return, but I held it back. I shouldn't be embarrassed or allow someone to make me feel uncomfortable. I was allowed to wear anything I wanted. I also have every right to be here, enjoying myself, and I shouldn't let anyone deter me from having fun.

"I'm pretty sure I'm capable of remembering what I have and haven't done, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm waiting for my date to return." I turned my body away from him, proud of my Naru-esque reply. I was starting to feel light headed and I had no patience to deal with pushy men.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as he tried to get my attention. "Aw, don't be like that. I'm sure once you get to know me you'll like me. I'm a nice guy. How about a dance?" He tried to get closer to put an arm around me, but I stretched my arm out and gave him a shove. Suddenly I didn't feel so good and I didn't want him in my personal space. I grabbed the railing for support, as my vision swam.

"Mai? Is everything ok?" I heard John's voice broke through my thoughts.

"She's fine, we are just talking. You can leave now."

"No… John… I don't feel good…" Before I could say anything else, my legs gave out. I fell unconscious before my body even hit the floor.

...

Suddenly I found myself standing in the empty warehouse. Another dream? So soon?

I quickly looked down at myself, and saw that I was in my own body. Thank goodness. I don't know if I could handle another first person dream or convergence episode so soon after the last, especially if it was another beating.

I spun and saw that I was still on the second floor. I walked over to the balcony, but rather than seeing the dancefloor I had become so accustomed to, I saw a warehouse full of machinery. After looking,I noticed that they were producing guns and other weapons like grenades. So Yasu was right; it was a weapons factory.

My attention was suddenly diverted to my left. I almost jumped as I saw Seijuro leaning against the railing and overlooking the warehouse, just as I had been doing. He had a bottle in his hand and I could tell from his sloppy movements and slouching, that it wasn't his first. My instincts were telling me it was late a night. No employees were around and the man was drunk, so he was probably drinking after a day of work.

"Seijuro. You wanted to see me?"

My heart leaped to my throat and I spun to look behind me. Reika stood, in a beautiful dark blue kimono. I could instantly tell by her stance that she was nervous and scared to be alone with this man. Her face looked gaunt and tired; much slimmer than the photo from her wedding day. I stepped back so I was no longer in between them.

Without looking, Seijuro started speaking. "Look at all of this. Look at what my family has built." He gestured with a swooping arm to the factory below.

"My family built this. You… You just get to stand there and benefit from my work and my job, taking money from me that I earned."

He took another drink. "You think I don't know what you're doing? I seen some of the money in the account disappear. Everytime you claim to go shopping, but yet you don't bring anything home? You're stealing my money. Hiding it away. For what? What are you saving up for?"

Reika eyes flashed with fear, but she kept her face passive. "Saving? I don't know what you mean."

"Come here."

Reika froze. The fear was evident on her face now.

"I said come here!" His tone had gotten angry. He drowned the rest of his bottle and fixed her with a glare. Reika slowly walked over to him, and stood about two feet away. Seijuro let his bottle fall to the ground, and the glass clanged on the floor and rolled to the edge of the balcony.

"You're planning to leave me aren't you?" Seijuro took a giant step forward which had caught her off guard. She looked up, unable to hide her terror.

"N..No. I'm sa...saving up money. To… to buy… to buy toys for the children in the orphanage. I… I wanted to do something special for them, especially the ones who lo-lost their parents in battle."

Seijuro gave a harsh laugh. "The children in the orphanage. Ha! You should buy toys for our child. Oh wait, we don't have a child. Because you're a useless wench. Can't give me an heir, can't obey! Absolutely useless!"

My gut twisted as I watched him work himself into a rage, and started beating on Reika once again. I honestly don't know what was worse; being beaten or being a bystander with no power to help. I watched as he continued to assault her, verbally and physically. I felt tears in my eyes, but I knew there was nothing I could do to change the past.

He lifted Reika up and pinned her to the railing. Blood pooled down her face from the wounds she received. She grappled with the arms holding her, and she begged and pleaded. Suddenly it was as if time proceeded in slow motion. Seijuro pushed Reika over the railing. I cried out and watched as she twisted backwards.

Her body started to fall, but in a quick moment, her hands latched around the lowest rung of the balcony. My heart hammered in my chest as she swung back and forth, trying to maintain her grip on the metal bar.

"What's the matter Reika, dear? I thought you wanted to leave me? I'm only trying to help you get as far away from me as possible. Death seems like the farthest possible place. You should just fall already."

Seijuro leaned over the railing and grabbed her wrists, trying to force her to let go.

"Seijuro! Seijuro, please! Please, stop! I swear I'm not leaving you! We can work this out! Please help me up!"

"Oh, Reika. It's too late. People talk. Between your nosy friends going to the police and people seeing your bruises, all the damage you've done is irreversible. You won't be missed, and you know why? Because you're going to be forever known as a spy. A spy for the Americans, who sold information about the government and weapons. When I found you tonight, you were trying to steal a few guns and the blueprints. I confronted you, and you told me everything. You threatened to kill me, and in self defense, I pushed you over the railing. I'll call the police and they'll find me crying over your dead body. Even if any suspicion arises, my connections and status will clear up any misunderstandings. I'll play the role of the betrayed widower well. I'll do my part. Now you just need to do yours and die."

I watched in horror as he released one of her wrists from the bar, and started to pull at the second one. I could see the moment in Reika's eyes when desperation took hold, as she hung by one hand, above certain death. She looked around frantically and noticed the bottle. She reached and grabbed for the discarded bottle, and with all her might swung it at her husband.

There was a sickening crunch, as the glass shattered upon contact with Seijuro's head. He suddenly stopped grabbing at her wrist, and his arms went limp. Reika took the opportunity to grab the lower rung with her other hand. Slowly I watched as Seijuro slid over the railing. Suddenly he was no longer visible, and a loud thud accompanied his fall.

I watched in sorrow as Reika struggled to maintain her hold on the railing. Tears streamed down her face as her arms began to tire. She had tried countless times to pull herself up, but the pain and exhaustion from her injuries weighed her body down. A sob broke past her lips, and she closed her eyes. I watched as she let go of the railing, and followed her husband to her death.

I stayed where I was. I didn't want to see, what I already knew. I knew that they had both died on impact, and that there was no hope. Tears poured down my cheeks as I cried for the woman who was powerless, and in the final moments made the hardest decision anyone ever could.

Letting go.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry again for being gone for so long, but hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Please R&R&F! Happy Holidays!**


	19. Chapter 18: Case File 2, Part 7

**_And here we go again! It's been a while since my last upload but with Broadway being closed - I have so much free time unfortunately. Sure a lot of people are in similar boats as well, and all I can hope is that everyone stays healthy, safe and does their part not to spread Covid-19. Stay at home and read FanFiction! Yay!_**

**_...…...…...…..._**

_I stayed where I was. I didn't want to see, what I already knew. I knew that they had both died on impact, and that there was no hope. Tears poured down my cheeks as I cried for the woman who was powerless, and in the final moments made the hardest decision anyone ever could._

_Letting go._

_..._

I could feel my consciousness slowly floating to the surface, and I became aware of my physical body once more. I could feel something wet on my face. I slowly blinked my eyes open, but my vision remained blurry. I reached a hand up and wiped my face, which happened to be covered in tears. I finished wiping my tears away, and I turned my head to look around the room.

Once again I woke up on the couch in base. I took a look around and saw Ayako sleeping on the floor in front of the sofa, John sleeping in a sitting position against the wall, and Naru was watching the monitors. I slowly sat up on the couch, which caught Naru's attention.

"You're crying, are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine."

"You didn't have another soul convergence dream did you?"

"No, I watched the vision as a bystander. I watched both Reika and her husband die."

Naru nodded his head in understanding, but didn't push further. Usually he would ask for details, but I guess he was going to cut me some slack for once.

"Why are Ayako and John sleeping on the floor?"

"You passed out in the club and they were worried you would have another soul convergence. Ayako was watching to make sure you weren't exhibiting any injuries and John blessed you and stayed just in case he needed to do a second blessing. The others went to bed about an hour ago. They were all worried about you."

I looked down at the two remaining members and smiled. I felt more tears prick the corners of my eyes but I held them back. I don't know how I ended up being blessed with so many wonderful people who cared for me. I have no idea what I did to deserve them, but I honestly don't know what I would do without them.

"I guess I should wake them up so they can get some proper sleep."

I slowly got off the sofa and woke up John first. It took him a few moments to wake up, and after seeing that I was alright and unharmed, he shuffled off to bed. I woke Ayako next, who woke up instantly. She checked me over even though I insisted that I was alright. After I satisfied her concerns and answered all of her questions, she noticed that my makeup was smeared. I brought my hand to my face and suddenly realized that I was still in the revealing dress from earlier that evening. After realising this, I quickly left base and went to our room. Ayako followed me in shortly, but made no comment on my embarrassment. She crawled into bed and was asleep almost instantly.

I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, and removed my makeup before crawling into bed. I layed there, staring at the ceiling for a while. This case has exhausted me emotionally, mentally, and physically; but I couldn't close my eyes regardless of how tired I was. My mind was swirling around with thoughts of my most recent vision and the emotional turmoil I was feeling towards Reika. My mind was replaying the moment she fell to her death, over and over again. When I closed my eyes, that was all I saw. Even though she lived a difficult life and had a tragic death, I had to remind myself that it didn't excuse her behavior in death. She was allowing her anger to consume her, and that made the situation dangerous for everyone.

After some time I sat up in bed and decided to get something to drink. I quietly left my room and made my way upstairs. The kitchen was dark but I could see the little red light of the camera in the corner of the room. Naru had probably already seen me, so no point in trying to sneak around. I pulled out a mug and started to boil water for tea. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't have to turn around to know that Naru had followed me up to the kitchen. A second mug was placed down next to mine. We stood in silence while I made the tea. We each grabbed our mug and walked down the steps, back to base. Naru resumed his position in front of the monitors and I sat on the couch. We sipped our tea for a few minutes before Naru finally broke the silence.

"Tell me what you saw." I guess he could only hold off for so long. Typical.

I explained my dream to Naru, and when I got to the part about Reika's death, I had to clear my throat from emotion. Naru had paused a moment after I finished talking, and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I smirked into my tea. "Naru, are you worried about me?"

Naru scoffed. "Mai, it is my job as your employer to ensure that everyone on my team is mentally and physically capable of handling themselves. Which leads me to ask, are you able to finish this case?"

I stared into my tea, as if searching for the answer.

"Mai."

I sighed. "Yes, I can finish this case. I'm just torn. I understand that Reika is suffering, and after seeing the horrors she faced while alive, I understand how broken she feels. When I converge with another soul, I don't just experience their memory; our souls become one and I am them. I have their memories, emotions, thoughts, and I feel everything that they feel both physically and emotionally. When she was being beaten by her husband, she was thinking about death. She wanted out. Her thoughts were my thoughts and so I also, in a way, was begging for death. To say that I feel a connection to her is an understatement."

"Mai, if she cannot be cleansed, are you going to stop us from exorcising her?"

"No, I won't. I don't think she deserves to be exorcised, but all the same, I can't allow her to hurt anyone else. She deserves to be at peace, but if she won't move on willingly, then I understand that it has to be done."

Naru, seemingly satisfied with my answer, continued to drink his tea and watch the monitors.

Before he left Japan, I would have put up a fuss about trying to save her. I had done it so many times before, and we were successful. But after Naru and Lin left, things changed. I had taken some cases with the others, and I had always tried to cleanse the spirit. But after a few cases of seeing the spirit refuse to move on and hurt my family, I decided that I couldn't save them all. After a few soul convergence episodes with not so nice spirits, I also realized how naive I had been in the past, trying to save them all. After experiencing their emotions and in some cases evilness, I learned that not everyone can be saved. I couldn't lose anyone else in my life, and if my stubbornness to save a spirit ended up hurting someone I loved, I wouldn't be able to live with that guilt. I tried to think of it as maturing rather than giving up. I try as hard as I can, but in the end, sometimes the costs are greater than the rewards.

We finished our tea in silence, and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"Go to bed, Mai."

I nodded my head and left base. By the time I reached my bed I was all but asleep on my feet. I fell into bed and a dreamless sleep consumed me.

…..

Everyone had woken up the next morning earlier than normal. I told them about my dream and it cast a somber mood as we ate breakfast in relative silence, with only a few conversations here and there. Mentally, we were all preparing ourselves for the seance that was going to be happening soon. Naru had wanted to do it earlier in the day when none of the staff members would be on site. We had told Maho what we were doing, and he made sure to warn all of his staff to stay away until he received the all clear from Naru.

Personally, my stomach was in knots and I barely ate any of my food. The atmosphere of the club was a complete 180 from the exciting energy it usually housed every night. I wanted us to be successful in cleansing Reika, but I was also worried about everyone's safety and the possible outcomes of today's events. Masako had been quiet all morning. I could tell that she was mentally preparing for a spirit to take over her body. Fortunately Yasu was right at her side. He sat down next to her at breakfast and had barely left her side all morning. I'm glad that they had an opportunity to talk and everything seemed to be better between the two of them. I'm glad Masako had her support system back in time for today.

Around noon, everyone had gone back to change into their traditional clothes for the seance. John and Yasu dragged a large table and some chairs to the middle of the dance floor. Naru had Monk and I set up some of the extra cameras just in case the ones from the club stopped working again.

When everything was ready we sat down at the table and joined hands. I sat in between Masako and Bou. Masako still looked a little nervous so I gave her hand a small squeeze. Yasu was sitting on her other side and he gave her a small nod and smile for encouragement. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ayako lit the candle on the table and took her seat next to Monk, rejoining hands.

"I call upon the spirit, Reika Kamikuro. We ask that you use this body as a vessel so you may speak your unspoken words. Please come forth."

I held my breath as a few seconds ticked by and nothing happened. Almost 10 seconds of silence had gone by, when suddenly the air in the room shifted. The flame of the candle shot high then settled back down, just as Masako's head dropped.

After a moment, her head slowly raised, and we instantly knew that we were no longer speaking to Masako. At the moment I could not feel any anger emanating from her and I looked at John, who agreed to begin questioning Reika. I nodded my head in his direction. After a slight pause, John broke the silence.

"Are you Reika Kamikuro?"

"Yes." The answer was monotone and even. After another pause John continued on.

"Are you aware that you have died?"

The feeling in the air grew darker, as well as the look on Masako's face.

"Yes. I am aware."

John shifted nervously in his seat. We had been hoping to avoid angering her considering she could so easily change moods. He looked to me with worry and I decided to take over.

"Reika."

Masako's head snapped towards my voice and instantly the mood changed to sorrow. I gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. I saw tears begin to form in her eyes and suddenly they spilled over, and down her cheeks.

"Yo… You…. You're the one I felt, the one whose memories I saw. You're Taniyama, aren't you?"

I saw the others tense around the table but I tried to remain calm and visibly unchanged. I saw Naru's head snap towards my direction, but I ignored his piercing stare. However, in my head I could hear warning signs going off. Her reaction to me was so strong, and the fact that she knew me and my name meant not only did I see her memories, but she must have seen mine as well? How much had she seen? When we converge souls does she also see my memories and feelings?

"Um, yes. My name is Mai Taniyama. What do you mean? You saw my memories?"

"At first I didn't know what I was seeing. I remember sitting by a hospital bed next to a woman I kept referring to as mother. I remember strange moments of laughing, crying, talking to people whom I've personally never met but somehow knew, and other moments that made no sense to me. People addressed me as Mai or Taniyama. I saw my reflection in a mirror and I had seen your face. A younger one at least, but I didn't know I was seeing you until I saw you yesterday on the second floor."

I stared at her trying to process what this meant. I had only considered soul convergence to mean I saw the spirits memories, but to hear her confirm that she could also see mine? I felt like my privacy had been invaded, but I knew Reika hadn't meant to see them and probably had no idea why she saw them in the first place.

She looked even sadder as she spoke again, "I'm terribly sorry about your parents. That must have been incredibly difficult to be so young. You must have felt very lonely."

This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have and it was very unexpected. Monk squeezed my hand and I felt reassured; I was no longer alone. I cleared my throat and answered her.

"Yes, it was lonely. I also saw your memories, and I know that you must have been incredibly lonely as well." I gave her hand a squeeze and a small smile to ease her feelings. I hoped that I looked calm on the outside because my nerves were fraying on the inside.

She turned and looked into the flame of the candle. It was another moment before she spoke again, with a steely resolve.

"If you're going to ask me to pass on, I'm afraid I can't do that."

I glanced around the table and saw almost everyone stiffen in posture. I realized that this could go south, really fast. With a calming breath I addressed her. "Why can you not move on? What is holding you here?"

She fixed her cold eyes on me. "You saw what my husband did to me. How he always took advantage of me and used his power against me. I could not stand up for myself when I was alive, but in death I can stand up for those who need help. I see what happens to women in this place. Just like my husband, men drink and take advantage of women who are alone or are vulnerable. It needs to end."

I squeezed her hand as I took in her feelings. "Reika, I commend your feelings about wanting to protect other women, and I completely and wholeheartedly agree that men should never be allowed to take advantage of women. In fact, that is a very popular concept in current society. Women want to be equally treated and respected, and I also believe in that, as well as…"

My words were cut off by her sudden scoff. "You say you agree but you let your boss bully and manipulate you. I've seen your memories Taniyama - you let this man," she inclined her head towards Naru, "hurt you and taunt you with his words and power, and just the other night he pulled you away from me trying to protect you. You are blinded by him and I cannot allow another woman to be manipulated and abused as I have been!"

I gaped at Reika in Masako's body as she became increasingly hostile and emanated a darker energy. Her grip on my hand tightened and became increasingly painful as she spoke. I tried to calm her, "Reika, no… you have it all wrong…"

But my words stopped as I tried to correct her. A sudden pain shot up my arm and through the rest of my body. My hand was painfully gripped in hers, and I tried to pull away. I must have looked panicked or in pain, because everyone broke the seance circle and started chanting their own prayers.

The chorus of everyone's words blurred into one another to the point that I had no idea who was speaking and who wasn't. The pain in my body pulled at every muscle and bone. It felt like every cell in my body was on fire. I tried to breathe but I could only feel short little gasps as I tried to pull in oxygen. Black lined the edges of my vision and the words of everyone started to quiet. It was almost as if everything was disappearing. My thoughts became harder and harder to string together and all of the pain in my body suddenly vanished. Was this what dying felt like? A slow disconnection from the world you were leaving?

Soon enough, my vision was black, my ears deaf, and my thoughts ceased.

Soon enough - there was nothing.


	20. Chapter 19: Case File 2, Part 8

Blackness. Everywhere. A void of emptiness.

I don't know how long I sat in darkness, staring blankly into it. Time was irrelevant here. There was nothing to gauge it's passing; only darkness. Sometimes my mind was able to pull a few thoughts together, but eventually they drifted away and I had no recollection of them. After staring into the empty expanse for a while, I was able to remember a few thoughts. Soon, thoughts turned into concepts; people, places, and other moments of time frozen on this black landscape. I started to notice the same faces over and over again in my mind; laughing, crying, arguing, smiling…

Eventually those faces became people. They were a weird bunch. But they became familiar and comforting as I started remembering who they were. One by one, they slowly came into focus. Ayako, Monk, Masako, Yasu, John, Lin, and Naru. Memories floated to the surface, which started to elicit emotions. Once I saw all of these people and felt my love for them, I knew that something was wrong. Where are they? They aren't really here. But where is here? Where am I? How do I leave?

When I started to ask myself these questions, I suddenly wondered about myself. But realized, I don't remember who I am.

That's when the panic set in, and the darkness was no longer a peaceful void of emptiness. It suddenly became unbearable and terrifying. It pressed in on all sides, suffocating me. The questions continued to spin around my mind asking themselves over and over again. Where was I? Where were the people I cared about? Who am I to them?

_Who am I?_

I don't know how long I sat in darkness before I remembered my friends, but trying to remember who I was felt like years in comparison. I started to hyperventilate when I focused too hard. My heart pounded in my ears as the silence within the darkness pressed in. When that happened I thought about my friends again and tried to remain calm. After unsuccessful attempts of remembering my own identity, I chose to focus on them instead. Their antics, their arguments, previous conversations we've had. Little by little I felt like I was learning about myself the way they talked to me and acted towards me. I could tell that they cared for me just as much as I cared for them. As more memories floated to the surface, 'friends' seemed like such an underwhelming term to describe how much these people meant to me… it's as if they were…

_Family_

Family was the perfect word to describe this group. They made me feel loved and wanted. Memories of conversations, celebrations, and precious moments floated by and warmed my heart. As time passed on I focused on these memories, afraid to let them go for fear they would return to the darkness, never to be seen again. I held onto them like they were my compass; pointing me in the right direction and the only thing able to help me find a way out of this world of darkness. By focusing on them and replaying them over and over again they became more vivid. I realized that they kept saying a word that didn't make sense to me. Mai. Mai?

I mulled over the word and tried to take in context clues. I noticed that when the word was said, they looked at me, or I responded to it. It seemed like an important word. Then it clicked. Mai! Me! That's me! I'm Mai!

The moment I remembered my name, the memories started to flood back faster and clearer than before. They fought for space in my once empty mind, but I held onto them for dear life. Slowly I saw myself reflected in every memory.

My name is Mai Taniyama. I'm an orphan, I live and work in a bakery, I'm a paranormal investigator with physic powers, and I work with my friends - all of whom I love and consider to be my family.

As the memories started flooding back faster and faster my head began to spin and a dull ache began to spread. The pain in my head throbbed, harder and harder until I had to squeeze my eyes shut. Suddenly the black expanse around me brightened, and even with my eyes squeezed closed the blinding light broke though, burning my eyes through my eyelids. As suddenly as the light had come, pain in every fiber of my being accompanied it. Everywhere hurt. I just wanted it to end! It was unbearable!

Stop. Make it stop, please.

Through the pain, I thought I heard something.

"-ai. Mai!" It was quiet but it was there. I definitely heard it. My name. That's my name! I had to hold onto that one word. Mai. I couldn't forget. My gut screamed not to forget. The screaming in my mind and my body were so intense, that suddenly everything disappeared, and became black once more. I felt like I was sinking back into the darkness all over again; drowning in it's inky blackness, ready to consume all of me.

Mai.

I can't forget...


	21. Chapter 20: Case File 2, Part 9

I found myself in the blackness once again, but this time felt different. I remembered who I was and the blackness didn't seem as suffocating as it once had. However, I was afraid to venture far, for fear I would get lost and not find my way. My arms tried to grab anything they could reach, but they touched nothing but cool air. I tentatively moved forward, constantly looking over my shoulder for some sign, but all I could see was endless black.

Some time had passed but once again time was irrelevant; no indication of it's passing anywhere. I was walking around in no particular direction, when a sudden pull made me turn around to look over my shoulder once more. I eyed the darkness warily, but strengthened my resolve. I changed direction and started walking with purpose, my instincts guiding me. Soon that purpose felt like desperation and I started to run. I ran and I ran and it felt like my lungs were going to burst, when suddenly light hit me like a solid wall.

I stared into the light, too desperate for breath to close my eyes and shield them from the sudden sensitivity. My hands grabbed at my chest and my throat trying to pull at them to allow more room for air, but I was too frantic. The onslaught of light burned both my eyes and my lungs. Suddenly, noise started making its way into my ears over top of my gasping.

"-ai! Mai! Yasu! Get a doctor! Monk help me hold her down!" I turned my head frantically to see who the voice belonged to. I realized that the light I was seeing was the light above me. Dark shadows floated closely on the edge of my vision. Soon, color invaded my sight and I was able to distinguish shapes. I took in details as well as I could while gasping for air. I was in the hospital and in a bed. Ayako was the one barking orders and I realized that she and Monk were trying to pull my hands away from my chest. I tried to tell them to let me go but without air in my lungs all I could manage were a few painful grunts. Air refused to fill my lungs and my throat burned.

Ayako grabbed my face and forced me to look into her eyes, trying to calm me down. "Mai, look at me. You are in the hospital. You're safe. There is a tube in your throat, but you need to breathe. In. Out. In. Out."

She kept repeating those two words, gently brushing my hair out of my face. I don't know how I managed, but I finally was able to sync my breath with her words. The rest of my body fell into the relaxed rhythm of my breathing and the tension slowly disappeared.

No sooner had she calmed me, doctors and nurses burst into the room and pulled Ayako from my side. I tried to remain calm as they invaded my space. They poked and prodded and talked about me as if I wasn't there. They took my blood pressure and checked my vitals. They removed my breathing tube which I was incredibly thankful for, and allowed me to slowly sip water. I answered their questions with nods and shakes, unable to find my voice yet. I was whisked away for CT scans, ekgs, blood work, and so much more it all blurred together.

By the time they finished I was ready to fall asleep, or cry. I wasn't sure what I was closer to at the moment. I hadn't seen anyone from SPR since the doctors pulled me away, and I was worried that they had left. Almost as if they were summoned, Ayako and Monk quietly came into the room. They pulled some chairs close to my bed and Ayako took my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

I tried to find my voice and I was able to manage a quiet, gruff "Okay." Noting their sad smiles, I took in the rest of their appearance. They looked worn out and stressed. Ayako had bags under her eyes. I was surprised she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, and that she was wearing a sweatshirt instead of her glamorous clothes. I glanced at Monk and noted he not only sported dark circles under his eyes, but also the beginning of a beard.

"Monk, how long has it been since you shaved?" He wasn't expecting that question and he rubbed his face in thought. "I don't know kiddo… a week? It's definitely been a while." His eyes looked distant as he tried to remember.

A week, huh? I knew that I must have been here for a while considering the bits of conversation from the doctors. But I didn't ask them any questions, too afraid to hear the answers. But now I had to know.

"How long was I unconscious this time?" Silence met my question.

"Monk? Ayako?" I heard my voice heighten in pitch in response to my growing fear. I sent myself into a coughing fit, and I was offered more water and looks of concern. After I was able to calm down again, I looked to them for answers. Ayako gripped my hand tighter. "Mai, you've been unconscious for almost 7 weeks. We thought you weren't coming back this time." The sadness in her eyes shook me.

7 weeks? What happened? The last thing I remembered doing was a seance with Reika, but that was all. "Masako insisted you were still with us, that your soul was still on this earth waiting to return to your body, but all of the medical equipment and doctors determined you were brain dead. There were absolutely no brain waves and you had to be put on a ventilator to keep your lungs moving. It wasn't until a few days ago that the monitors picked up any brain activity. Honestly, you waking up was a medical miracle."

Unshed tears shone in her eyes. Monk nodded his head solemnly beside her. "Masako insisted your soul was still on earth, just far away. Where were you Mai? What took you so long?"

I shook my head, unable to give them an answer. I didn't want to talk about my time in the darkness. I didn't want to lie to them, but for some reason the darkness felt too personal and too emotional to talk about. I needed some time to think about what happened. 7 weeks? How? This whole situation is overwhelming. It seems like yesterday we were having a seance.

Instead I just shook my head, unable to answer her question.

A moment of silence passed before I asked about the case. "What happened? To Reika and the club?" They looked at each other and Ayako seemed to tread cautiously. "Well, do you remember the seance?" I nodded, encouraging her to go on. "We had been sitting at the table, talking to Reika, when suddenly she became upset. You were holding hands with her, and it was like she transferred from Masako's body to yours through touch. She took over your body, and tried to attack us. We weren't sure what to do. Monk and Naru restrained you, and John had started to try and exorcise her from your body when… well… Masako stopped everyone." Ayako was beginning to become choked up and I was afraid of what she was going to say next. Monk held her hand and encouraged her to continue.

"Masako said that Reika had converged with your soul and it was not a simple possession. If she hadn't stopped John from exorcising her, Mai, you could've died. If your souls were one and John banished hers, you could've been banished as well!" Ayako broke down in tears and Monk hugged her tight.

I quietly watched Monk comfort Ayako and waited to hear more. Monk took over the rest of the story as he held Ayako close. "It was a close call, Mai. John had been halfway through the exorcism before he was stopped. We didn't know what to do. Naru and I continued to restrain you but we didn't know how to make her leave. Masako said it was like your soul was disappearing and we were panicking. Reika refused to leave. It was a nightmare. But John, oh man. He suddenly became so serious and he commanded her to leave. I had never seen him so intense. He told us to hold you down and he splashed you with holy water and recited a prayer in a language I couldn't understand. I don't even think it was Latin like his usual prayers. It was… somehow… more intense and honestly, slightly terrifying. But whatever he did it separated her from your body and I exorcised her before she could hurt you again. Before you say anything! I know how you feel about exorcisms; always wanting to cleanse a spirit before the last resort, but none of us were going to risk her hurting you." Monk had become so intense towards the end that all I could do was nod my head in understanding. I wish it could have ended differently for Reika, especially after the horrible life she had endured, but I could never discount Monk's feelings if he truly believed that he was protecting me. I reached over and gripped his hand, to let him know how thankful I was. Sometimes the words 'I love you' just can't do our feelings justice.

After a few moments of silence he continued to relay the events. Apparently, my body had collapsed after the separation, and had difficulty breathing. I was rushed to the hospital and put on oxygen, but my brain activity had ceased. The doctors had determined me braindead, and in a vegetative state. At this point Ayako started crying again, and I even teared up at seeing her so distressed. With her being a doctor, she couldn't deny what the medical devices were determining. But Masako said I was still alive; far away but alive. Everyone put their faith in her and kept me connected to a ventilator.

I don't know how she knew, but I owed her so much gratitude. Her and John - they both saved my soul from disappearing or from being exorcised. To think that could still be stuck in the darkness… I shuddered at the thought.

After a week, Ayako had me transferred to her family's hospital closer to home. Everyone had started taking shifts at my bedside, watching for changes or any indication that my soul was alive. Naru had contacted Lin for assistance, and everyone else had contacted their colleagues asking for help or any information that could bring me back. At this point I finally broke down into tears. Hearing that everyone had kept vigil and exhausted themselves doing what they could to help me; it was too much. My heart swelled with such much pride and love for the people who refused to give up on me.

Once I calmed down, Ayako and Monk continued on. It was almost like hearing a fairy tale; the fact that this all happened to me was just unbelievable. About a week ago, I had suddenly woken up and my brain activity resumed normal function, but I had passed out again moments after waking. Yasu had been present at the time, and he called everyone. Masako had immediately come to the hospital and declared that my soul had returned to my body.

I shook my head in disbelief. "So what happened then? It's been a week since then, right?" Ayako laughed. "Well, I can tell you that every doctor in this hospital has been in this room. They just couldn't believe that you suddenly had brain activity that was registering as normal. They are men and women of science and medicine - they just couldn't believe your recovery." Monk chuckled. "Aren't you also a woman of science and medicine?" Ayako rolled her eyes. "I don't limit myself to what we can see or touch." She grabbed my hand and held it tight. "Sometimes the supernatural and miracles cannot be explained by science, regardless of what Naru tries to prove with his research." I giggled at the thought.

Sitting there, sifting through everything they just told me, I vaguely remembered them telling Yasu to get the doctor. "Was Yasu here? I thought you told him to get a doctor?" Ayako blew her nose and nodded her head. "Yes, Yasu and Masako were just getting ready to leave so we could take over, when you woke up." I nodded in understanding. "So where is he now?" "He and Masako stayed during all of your tests but the doctors refused to let them see you. We only were able to because we had power of attorney and I threatened the doctors with termination if they didn't let me through." Monk barked out laughter at this and Ayako elbowed him in the ribs. I couldn't contain my own giggles, which sent me into another coughing fit.

Ayako passed me another glass of water and continued. "I told him to call everyone and let them know. But I told him to tell everyone not to come, and that any updates we would let them know immediately. You need your rest." I pouted at this ready to argue but a yawn took over instead. Monk chuckled and patted my head. "You've slept for weeks and yet you're still tired. Good thing Naru isn't here to see this." I rolled my eyes and yawned again. Monk pulled the covers up as Ayako brushed hair out of my face. She smiled down at me and started to move away when suddenly fear latched onto my heart.

What if I closed my eyes and I was back in the darkness unable to wake up?

I grabbed her wrist as anxiety washed over me. "Wait! Please don't leave me alone!"

I could hear desperation in my voice and I must have startled her. Her eyes were wide and she nervously glanced around to Monk. They shared a look before she sat back down and held my hand tight. "Don't worry Mai. We won't leave you alone." Her words and smile were enough to calm my racing heart. Once my heart had calmed, my eyelids started to droop. Soon enough, I slipped into a deep sleep. Even if the darkness welcomed me in my sleep, I knew someone was waiting for me in the light.

**…**

I. Hate. Hospitals.

It's been 4 days since I woke up and the doctors won't leave me alone! They insist on more testing and I have had enough! I am starting to stress out about all of the testing, but fortunately everyone is trying to keep me in good spirits. Everyone has come by the hospital to see me, except for John and Naru. John was called away on urgent business at the Vatican, but he sent me beautiful flowers and a get well card. I haven't heard from Naru yet, but I suppose that was normal, even if it was disheartening.

Monk and Ayako have visited every day, as well as Yasu and Masako. When I saw Masako I couldn't help but thank her profusely. She saved my soul from being exorcised and there was nothing I could ever do that would express my gratitude to her. I asked her how she knew that my soul was in danger, but she was at a loss for words. She had never experienced anything like it before. She couldn't explain it and I could tell it confused her, not being able to discern her abilities. I didn't want to push her, so I thanked her again and again for believing in herself and trusting her gut. It literally saved my life.

Masako and Yasu also stopped by today as well, but Masako had left maybe an hour ago to go to a meeting about filming. Yasu was still here, but he was on my last nerve.

"Oh, Mai. I wish you could have seen it! When Reika possessed you Naru jumped right into action to save the day! A true knight in shining armor!" I rubbed my temples and grit my teeth. "Yasu, shut up!"

Of course he didn't though.

"Aw, Mai! Don't be mad, I know Naru will come visit eventually! He's probably just trying to figure out how to profess his love to you! He came to Japan for you and to almost lose you again? Oh the horror! He realized he can't live without you!" I glared at him for a moment before I spoke in my most threatening voice, "Yasu, I swear to God that if you don't shut up I am going to pull out my IV and beat you up!" I held up my fist for emphasis, when suddenly the door opened, revealing an unimpressed Naru.

"I can hear you both down the hallway. This is a hospital; act your age." I blushed bright red and of course Yasu pretended like nothing was wrong. "Hey Big Boss! It's been a while! Well Mai, looks like it's Naru's turn to babysit you so I'll just be in my way then!" Yasu grabbed his things and sent me a wink before he closed the door on his way out.

Yasu!

My shock was broken when Naru sat down in the chair Yasu just vacated. He hadn't said another word and he started to pull out his laptop. He opened it up and started typing away like he was at the office or on a case.

Really? Not a 'How are you feeling?' or even just a 'Hello?'

I studied his profile. He looked the same as before; gorgeous without a single hair out of place. He did look a little paler than usual, but that could easily be the lighting in the hospital, it never made anyone look good.

I waited another few moments hoping he would acknowledge me. Nothing! Fine, I'll break the silence. "Hi Naru." "Hello Mai." I waited another moment hoping he would say something else. Nope. "What are you doing here?" He typed a few more sentences, then stopped to look up at me. "I need your account of the case for the final report." "Oh, okay. Where do you want me to start?" "Just start at the beginning." And that's how I spent the rest of my day, trying to remember everything that had happened before my hospital visit. It went pretty well up until the point of the seance.

"When Reika was speaking, she mentioned that she knew who you were and that she had seen your memories. She specifically mentioned memories of you and your mother. What do you make of that?" Honestly, I had forgotten about that. "Oh, um… I don't know. That had completely surprised me. To hear her talk about my memories… it was unnerving." "So she saw some of your memories, just like you saw hers. Do you think other spirits that you've converged with in the past have also seen your memories?" I shrugged. "I don't know. No spirit has ever mentioned it before her, and I don't have any way of knowing. When we converged I saw her memories, but I never even considered the possibility that she could see mine too." "Hmm, this could be incredibly dangerous on future cases… if you converge with an evil spirit this could be used against you. Hmm…" Naru sat in his typical thinking pose mulling over this idea. He was right, this side of my power was unpredictable and could be dangerous for a spirit to know so much about me. Naru resumed his note taking, and I sat there thinking for a moment about the rest of what was said during the seance.

After Reika had mentioned my memories, she said she couldn't pass on, because she felt it was her duty to protect fellow women from men. And she brought Naru into the conversation. She had equated Naru to her abusive husband; a bully and a manipulator. Sure Naru could be abrasive, but he cared and helped others. If she was seeing Naru through my memories with my thoughts and feelings, didn't she also see the good in him?

Does Naru think that I see him as a bully and a manipulator?

"Hey Naru…" "Yes?" "About what Reika said about my memories of you, I…" Before I could finish, Naru cut me off. "I remember what she said, and it is irrelevant." I looked at Naru in disbelief. He seemed cold and distant as those words fell from his lips.

It took a moment to find my voice again, but when I did it was firm. "Well I find it relevant." I shot him a glare. "Mai, don't-"

"No! Oliver Davis! You be quiet and listen to me. It's not irrelevant. Her words were based on my memories of you. You always mess with me and make me angry with all of your remarks degrading my intelligence or treating me like your tea slave. I won't say you haven't manipulated me before, because you have. When I injured Lin and broke the camera you tricked me into working for you. I won't say you've never said hurtful things to people, but I know, without a doubt, that you would never hurt someone intentionally. Yes you make me angry and irritated with your bossiness, but that is just who you are and I think there is nothing wrong with that. I would never think those horrible things about you. I don't know what memories she saw, but she obviously didn't see the good ones. The ones where you gave me a job, a family, and a purpose. You push people away so they don't get close to you and they don't see the good in you. She didn't see what you did for Yasu's school with the hitogatas; or what you did for Masako when she was taken by Urado and you tried to use your psychometry to find her. She never saw any of that and for her to say those things… it's just… she doesn't know you... she can't… she'll never..."

I was so emotional that I could barely form my next sentence. Tears started to gather in my eyes from frustration. Anyone who truly knew Naru would understand that he would never abuse or lay a hand on anyone like Reika's husband. His words were his defense mechanism. He just didn't let others get close.

I could only hope that one day, he'll let me close enough to see what he refuses to show others.

"Mai. Enough." I hung my head and stared at my hands in my lap. I went too far. I should have never brought it up. Silence stretched between us like a canyon; long and deep. I should apologize, but why apologize for something I'm not sorry for?

"Thank you." My head shot up at the words he said so quietly. "I… um… you're welcome." What more was there to say? A quiet settled over us again, but this time it seemed peaceful and mellow compared to just a few moments ago. Naru cleared his throat and continued his interrogation. "So Reika converged souls with you. Do you remember anything during that time?" I shook my head. "How about while you were unconscious for the past few weeks? Were you in your astral plane or did you dream of anything?" My heart rate picked and I paused, before I shook my head no. Naru's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized me. I tried my best to remain relaxed and calm, but my heart sped up. I'm not ready to talk about it yet, please don't make me.

Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask…

"Very well. I will be sending off the case file in the morning to BSPR. If you remember anything, do let me know so I can update the file." Naru went back to typing and I slowly let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I'm not stupid enough to know that he wasn't suspicious and that he didn't believe me. Thankfully he didn't push the subject, and for that I was grateful.

For the next few hours we sat in comfortable silence. Naru typed away on his laptop and I read a book, until my eyelids became heavy with sleep. I fell asleep for a short amount of time, but I was startled awake by the sound of the door. I looked over and Naru was making his way back to his seat when he noticed I woke up. "Go back to sleep, Mai."

I watched Naru sit down with his laptop again and continue to type away. The typing sounded hypnotic and soon enough, I was lulled into a deep sleep; the sound of his keyboard a strong reminder that I wasn't alone.

…...

**And that is an official wrap on Case 2! Thoughts? Ideas? Please R&R! I'd love to hear from you!**

**It's been a while since I've posted before of after the chapters, but I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has supported this fanfic. Your comments and reviews mean a lot and sometimes they even help me decide where to take the story! Thank you to the newer followers and favoriters for reading! I hope I can do this story justice for you all, and that we can create more adventures for our beloved characters! I can't tell you how many times I reread my favorite fanfics and rewatch the anime wanting this story to continue.**

**If you're stuck in a quarantine like me, there's no better time to read/write GH fanfiction! Please stay safe, healthy, and sane during this crazy time! 3**

**-Jen**


	22. Chapter 21: Kanji and a Couch

**Thanks for all the support! 3 **

**…..**

Slowly I woke up, groggy from another terrible night's sleep. It was Sunday and both the bakery and the office were closed. After our most recent case and my long hospital stay, it was a relief to not have to go anywhere or do anything. I lounged in bed blinking at the lazy sun shining into my bedroom. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, but I was too tired and too frustrated to enjoy it.

After waking up in the hospital, the doctors kept me for another week completing tests and asking me questions. I passed their examinations with flying colors, which according to Ayako, was a medical miracle. By the time that week was over, I wanted to be left alone. After being poked and questioned by dozens of doctors and nurses, I was ready to leave the hospital and never return. Knowing my luck though, that was wishful thinking.

After being released I lived with Ayako and Monk for two weeks. They wanted to make sure I was alright and I found it both endearing and irritating how much they doted on me. At least they weren't trying to run constant CT scans and psychological exams on me. They barely left me alone, but every minute was filled with joy. I think that was exactly what I needed after what happened. After two weeks, I came back to my apartment because they went to the United States to open a hospital built and run under Ayako's family. Ayako was in charge of the grand opening and would be there for a month making sure the hospital started running smoothly. I knew Monk wanted to be with her so I insisted he go. He offered to stay behind but with a clean bill of health there was nothing to worry about. For as much as they fight, they never want to be apart from each other for too long, so I all but packed his bag for him.

I've been back in my apartment for a week now, and it has been absolutely awful. I came back on Sunday, and as my first day back, it had been relaxing; full of quiet and the familiar comforts of home. But apparently it wasn't as comfortable as I thought. When night fell, I was terrified. I was alone, which hadn't happened since I had woken up. The quiet turned into unbearable silence and the comfort became nerve wracking. I had tried to fall asleep but the thought of falling into the inky black darkness like before continued to startle me awake as I started to doze. After hours of being unable to sleep I finally threw in the towel and started to clean my apartment. By evening the next day, I had cleaned every surface, dusted every shelf, and reorganized my entire apartment. I was exhausted by the time I took a relaxing bath. I finally laid in bed ready to sleep, but my body suddenly tensed, as if ready for fight or flight. I still couldn't bring myself to sleep.

By Wednesday, I still hadn't slept. I had a few moments where I fell asleep for an hour or so, but suddenly I would startle myself awake, scared and unsure of where I was and frantic.

I was dead on my feet, barely functioning. I had tried everything! Meditation and mantras, tea, exercising - nothing. I even tried sleeping with all of the lights on in hopes of tricking my brain into thinking I wasn't in the darkness. When that didn't work, I decided to start drinking coffee to help keep myself awake.

I helped Mr. Satori in the bakery even though he chided me on working after being in the hospital for so long. I was glad for the distraction though. I helped him test new recipes, complete inventory and made sure that the bakery's finances were up to date. I even completed my own finances and after a few paychecks from SPR, I was able to pay off the remainder of my school expenses. I purchased all of my textbooks for the upcoming semester, which would be starting in 1 month. Summer break was almost over, and I had spent a majority of it in a coma. Part of me was excited to go back to school but another part was dreading my upcoming classes which I knew were going to be difficult. I started reviewing some of my psychology material and I was able to occupy many nighttime hours with studying. Drinking coffee and keeping busy was working for the most part and I felt pretty smart.

Until Naru called.

He called Wednesday afternoon and told me to be in the office tomorrow and Friday. The files had piled up over the weeks and he needed them taken care of. I tried to sleep Wednesday night, and succeeded in sleeping maybe 3 or 4 hours in total, but I was still bone tired. Fortunately Naru didn't ask about my exhaustion, or my bad attitude. He asked for tea many times but I was too tired to argue and put up my usual fuss about being his tea slave. I caught myself dozing a few times but I startled awake. A few times I fell asleep at my desk. Naru never said anything about it, so I assumed he didn't come out of his office and see me sleeping.

When all the files were sorted on Friday I still had an hour or so left of the work day, but instead, I left. I didn't tell Naru I was leaving either, which thinking back on was probably not smart to do. But it's been two days and he never said anything so he hopefully didn't even notice my early departure.

I rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was a little past 9am but I had nothing planned for today so I closed my eyes and started reviewing my psychology theories by memory.

No sooner had I closed my eyes, my phone started vibrating. Monk and Ayako bought me a brand new phone before they left, because my other one had been smashed during the fan incident at the club. I groaned and reached out to see who was calling me.

Naru. Crap.

I unlocked the phone and answered the phone with an unpleasant voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to text you an address, and I need you to be here in an hour."

"What!? Naru! It's Sunday!"

"Consider this punishment for leaving early on Friday without my permission. Or would you rather I dock your pay for the next few weeks?"

"Naru, that's not fair! I was done with everything!"

"As your employer, I have the right to call you into work last minute. It's in the contract. You will be at the address within the next hour, and if you're not, I will dock your pay for every minute you are late. I suggest you get out of bed and get a move on."

The call disconnected and I stared at the screen incredulously.

Seriously?!

I threw back the covers and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. I wasn't in a good mood when I woke up and it certainly wasn't any better now. While I was brushing my teeth, Naru's text came through with an address. He also reminded me that I had 1 hour.

I glared into the mirror, and started plotting how to ruin his tea.

...

I arrived at the address with a few minutes to spare. It was fairly close to the office so it wasn't too hard to find. But I was confused. It was a luxury apartment building. If it was a new case, Naru would have said so, so why am I here? Is this Naru's apartment?

My face immediately flushed red at the thought. I slapped my cheeks and headed in. The lobby seemed high class; it was decorated with a simple and elegant taste. The elevators were behind a security desk, with a security guard who eyed me as I walked in the building.

"Um, hi. My boss told me to come to this address…"

The security guard looked at me, "What's your name?"

"Mai Taniyama."

"Yes, Ms. Taniyama. Dr. Davis cleared your name with us about an hour ago. Use the elevators behind me and you'll be going to the top floor, apartment 10."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

I went to the elevator and went up to the top floor as instructed. The elevator opened up into a large hallway lined with apartments. I followed the numbered doors until I reached apartment 10. I knocked on the door and waited.

After a moment or two I heard the lock click and the door swung open to reveal Naru.

"You're late."

I was only late by 2 minutes and I was going to retort, when I stopped and took him in.

Naru was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. Jeans! Seeing him in something other than a dress shirt and slacks really threw me through a loop and all I could do was stare. The tshirt clung to his muscles, which had been practically nonexistent under his dress shirt and suit jacket. Finally I noticed his hair, which was mussed and very un-Naru like.

"I know I look good Mai, but it's rude to stare."

My gaze finally met his eyes, and I could feel my face burn. He looked amused and annoyed at the same time.

"I wasn't staring! I was just caught off guard. I wasn't expecting you to be so… casual?"

He rolled his eyes and walked back into the apartment. He left the door open and I assumed he wanted me to follow him. I closed the door behind me and took off my shoes. I followed after Naru and took in the bare apartment.

"Naru?"

"In here."

I followed the voice down the hallway, and tentatively stepped into a bedroom. Naru once again surprised me by sitting on the floor, next to what looked like an unassembled baby crib. It took a moment for me to put two and two together.

"Naru, is this Lin's apartment?"

Naru sighed in annoyance. "Yes, Mai."

"Okay, so what are we doing here?"

"Lin and Madoka will be coming back to Japan with the baby in a few days. Madoka has tasked me with setting up the apartment, because apparently I distracted Lin from doing it by making him go on a case."

I practically jumped up and down from excitement, my exhaustion completely forgotten. I was so excited to see Madoka and meet Liliana in person. It would also be nice to have Lin back in the office.

"That is great! I can't wait to see them! But Naru, why am I here?"

Again, without looking at me, Naru handed me a piece of paper. I grabbed it and started to read. It was the directions for the crib. Suddenly I remembered that Naru isn't good at reading Kanji. A smile spread across my face.

"Naru, do you need my help?"

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. "What I need, Mai, is my employee to stop wasting time. I don't pay you to stand there, so start telling me how to put this together. I don't have all day."

I grinned at Naru's round-about way of asking for help. His personality would never allow him to outright ask, so the fact that he called me made my heart swell. My stomach fluttered with butterflies, as I witnessed this rare moment. I tried to hide my grin as I came and sat down next to Naru.

"Okay, step 1…"

...

A few hours had passed, and I stretched and yawned. I paused for a moment to take in the amount of work we had done. The crib was complete along with the changing table and shelving units. We had put away the supplies that Madoka ordered such as diapers, bottles, and toys. We also built and arranged some of Lin's other furniture such as bookcases, tables, and chairs. Naru wasn't kidding about Lin not unpacking anything. I guess he had been living out of boxes for the most part since arriving in Japan.

My thoughts were interrupted when my stomach growled. I blushed and glanced over at Naru. He sighed and looked at the time. It was roughly 3 in the afternoon and we had missed lunch. In my case I had missed both breakfast and lunch, since Naru called me out of the blue.

"Let's take a break and eat."

I nodded my head and followed Naru out to the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge and sighed. He grabbed a set of keys off the counter and headed towards the front door.

"If you don't hurry up I'm leaving you behind."

I followed him out the door and down the hall. We stopped a few doors down and Naru inserted the key into the lock.

"Is this your apartment? Why are we here?"

"Yes, this is my apartment. Lin barely had any food in the fridge, and what he did have was expired. I have food in my apartment."

"Oh, okay."

I said okay, but the butterflies in my stomach had returned and at full force. I'm going inside Naru's apartment!

I tried to calm myself as I slowly followed him into the apartment. The layout was similar to Lin's, but Naru already had all of his furniture and possessions inside. I scanned the room and thought that it suited Naru. It was simple and clean. The furniture was all dark wood or cloth and it contrasted well with the light walls. The bookshelves were stacked with books and there were files scattered across the coffee table in the living room. Other than the files, everything was meticulously in its place and perfect.

I stood just outside the kitchen area and watched as Naru rummaged around the kitchen.

"Do you like omelettes?"

I had been so busy watching him that I had almost missed the question. "Oh, um, yeah. I do."

"Do you want any meat, cheese, or vegetables in it?"

"Um… do you have cheese and tomatoes?"

"I do. Anything else?"

"No, just that will be fine."

He nodded and went about cooking. I watched him for another minute but turned away so he didn't catch me staring. Being in Naru's apartment was… very intimate by Naru standards. He never shared personal information about himself so being in his personal space, I was afraid to overstep my welcome. I was too nervous to sit down, so instead I settled on looking at the books on his bookshelf in the living room.

"Wow! How is it possible to have this many books in your apartment and still have so many at the office?"

"Because I actually read and study. I'm a researcher. It's part of my job." If Naru was the kind of person to say 'duh' he definitely would have said it at the end of that sentence. I rolled my eyes and continued to scan the shelves. A majority of the books were in english, which fortunately I now know. I never would have managed in the United States without learning it.

"Food's ready."

I looked up to see Naru plating the omelettes and I made my way to the dining table. "Do you mind if I make some tea?"

"Tea is in the cabinet by the fridge and there's a water kettle on the stove."

I busied myself by making tea, and once I finished, I joined Naru at the table where he set our plates. We ate in silence, and when we were done, I turned to Naru. "That was delicious! I didn't know you could cook."

"Lin and I would often take turns cooking when we lived together. I've gotten better at it, but I don't enjoy it. Now that I live by myself I try to cook rather than ordering delivery. I usually make one meal in bulk. That way I don't have to cook more than once every few days."

"Wait, so you eat the same thing multiple times a day, multiple days in a row?"

"I usually only eat once, maybe twice a day. So no, not really." "Naru! That is so unhealthy! You need to be eating various things, and not just one meal a day! You need to make healthy habits and choices."

Naru rolled his eyes and took our empty plates to the sink. "You sound like my mother and Madoka." "Well, considering that two very smart women have told you the same thing, don't you think that the idea has some merit?"

"Hmm." He made a noncommittal noise and I figured that was all I was getting out of him. "So are we going back to Lin's apartment?"

"He and Madoka have a few boxes of personal belongings, but he told me not to bother with those. Other than that, I think everything they wanted done is finished."

"Okay. We'll I guess I'll head home then." "Actually, there is something else we need to do. But first, tea." I grabbed our empty cups and headed towards the kitchen. "So what else do we need to do, if we're done in Lin's apartment?" Naru walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He shuffled his papers on the table. He didn't respond to my question and immediately, my instincts were telling me that we needed to talk about something serious. I finished the tea and brought the cups out to the sofa. I sat on the sofa with Naru and started to sip my tea. Neither of us said anything for a few moments, but Naru eventually broke the silence.

"I have come to a decision, and I think it is in the best interest of everyone, if we temporarily close the office to the public for a while. I haven't been taking cases so it's not like we are suddenly backing out of a case."

I stared at Naru, not sure what he meant. "You aren't leaving Japan again, are you?"

"No, I have no plans to leave at the moment. Considering that we haven't had Lin for a while, you and I have shouldered a lot of work. If we continue to go on cases without him, you and I will be drowning in administrative work, and investigative work as well. I do not plan on having him return to the office until he and Madoka are ready. I want the two of them to have time together to adjust to a new home and a child."

I smiled at Naru. I can tell he has put a lot of thought into this and he wants the best for them.

"With that being said, if an emergency case comes up and I think the team can handle it, I'll take it. But Mai, you won't be going on any cases for the time being. Not until we learn more about your powers."

"Wait, what? Naru! Why would you sideline me like that?"

"I've been thinking about this Mai, and considering the last case and witnessing your soul convergence with Reika and your long hospital visit, I think it's for the best. We don't know what we're walking into when we take on a dangerous case, and your ability is so unpredictable and dangerous, that if faced against a strong, violent spirit; I don't know if I, or anyone else on the team would be able to help you. Next time you could end up in the hospital and never wake up. As my employee you are my responsibility, and if anything happens to anyone on my team because of my lack of judgement and my failure as a leader, it could be a fatal mistake. If you were to have another soul convergence dream and that spirit died, what would happen to you? What if another spirit like Reika takes over your body and extinguishes your soul or uses your memories against you and the team? We don't know much about this ability and so far you have little control. We need to research and learn about your abilities. I cannot not, in good conscience, allow you to go on cases. Instead, I want to continue with our testing. I understand that you may find this unreasonable, but I am only considering the safety of everyone."

I could feel my anger rising, ready to pick apart his argument, but it suddenly deflated. I knew he was being rational. He was only considering the safety of everyone, as any leader of their team should. As much as I disliked his decision, he was the boss. What if I did have another soul convergence? Did I really want to confront the darkness so soon after escaping it? What if something happened and I was stuck there forever?

"Okay, fine."

I felt so exhausted at that moment. I rubbed my eyes trying to banish the sleep. Even if I wanted to put up a fight, I didn't have the energy for it.

"Back to the topic of healthy habits, only an idiot would lecture someone while also refusing to have good habits of their own, such as sleeping."

I turned on Naru, wide eyed. "How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" He signed; something he's been doing a lot of lately. "Mai, clearly you're exhausted. You're more irritable than usual, you're constantly spacing out and in the office I had to continuously say your name before you would hear me. I saw you sleeping at your desk. If those signs weren't enough, your physical appearance is becoming haggard and the dark circles under your eyes are prominent."

I rubbed my face, as if I could wipe away all the exhaustion and worry. "Mai, why aren't you sleeping?"

Not sure how much I wanted to share with Naru, I paused before answering. "I was sleeping fine up until I went back to my apartment. With Ayako and Monk around I slept soundly, but now… now, I can't sleep." I hoped that was enough to tame his curiosity, but apparently not.

"Have you talked to them?" "We've texted and called each other but I haven't mentioned the situation if that's what you mean. Ayako has enough to worry about with the hospital and I told Monk to go with her, and I don't want to make either of them feel guilty for leaving, especially since they have been doing everything they can to make sure I'm alright." "What about the others? Have you talked to anyone else this week?"

"I briefly talked to Masako, but she was busy moving Yasu into her place. I didn't want to take up any of their time since they were moving and needed time together, that wouldn't be fair. I've been trying to contact John but he hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts. I'm actually starting to worry about him. It's unlike him to be gone for so long without contact." Naru watched me, as if analyzing my movements and my words. "Does this lack of sleep have anything to do with your time in the hospital and our most recent case?"

I froze in my seat and refused to look at him. I'm not ready. I can't talk about it yet; it's too raw and terrifying to put into words.

After a few moments of silence he sighed. "Mai, I know you're being evasive. When I asked you in the hospital about what happened, I knew you lied to me, but I wasn't going to push you given the circumstances. I can tell you're hesitant. But you need to realize that you eventually have to talk to someone. If not for your own peace of mind, but for our research. Whatever happened is important to learning more about your powers and how to control them. We need to learn as much as possible about your abilities, and whatever secret you're holding to, could be important."

I nodded in understanding, trying to find my words. "I just… I can't…." I took a deep breath and started over. "Thank you Naru. I appreciate you not pushing me with questions. I just can't talk about it yet. It's too personal and honestly thinking about it terrifies me. It may just be ridiculous on my part, but I can't sleep because of it, but I'm not ready to talk about it."

He nodded, and my body released tension I didn't even know it had. "Very well. Is there anything I can do?" I paused and thought for a moment. I slept fine when I knew someone was nearby, but now my problem was being alone.

"Well, um…" I paused and thought better of what I was going to ask. "Nevermind." I brushed off nonexistent dirt from my shorts and I suddenly found the floor very fascinating. Naru sighed. "Whatever it is Mai, ask." I looked down at my lap and could feel my face burning. "Well, I noticed that I slept just fine at Ayako and Monk's place. I think it was because I knew someone was right there… um… could I possibly… since you're here… take a nap, before I go home?" The moment the question left my mouth I suddenly wanted to backpedal. "Nevermind, it's stupid. I'll just go home, sorry to bother you." I stood up but Naru grabbed my wrist pulling me back down onto the couch.

"Sleep."

I looked at him, confused. "But won't I be bothering you? I don't want to impose, it's so stupid." Naru rolled his eyes and stood up. "Do you want to sleep on the couch or in a bed?" If he hadn't seen my blush before, I'm sure it was very obvious now. My voice rose an octave and answered, "Oh, um… the couch is fine." He smirked, stood up, and disappeared into one of the rooms down the hallway. I fanned my face quietly and hoped it cooled by the time he returned. I decided to make another cup of tea to calm my nerves. A few minutes later he returned with a pillow and a blanket, along with a few files and a laptop. I returned to the living room with new cups of tea, and took the pillow and blanket from him. We sat on the couch and sipped our tea in silence. When I finished mine I curled up with the blanket and tried to relax.

"Are you working?" "Yes, I have a few files to read through and take notes on." "And you're not going to leave, right?" Naru signed with annoyance from the other end of the couch. "Go to sleep, idiot." I stuck my tongue out at him for calling me an idiot and I snuggled down into the blanket. Almost instantly my body relaxed into the cushions. I could hear Naru sifting through paperwork and typing on his laptop.

A week with little sleep suddenly hit me and I was almost dizzy with exhaustion. Just like in the hospital, I fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of Naru typing on his computer.

**….**

**AWWW! HOW CUTE =^.^=**

**Thanks all! Please R&R! **

**-Jen**


	23. Chapter 22: Meeting the Parents

**Hello all! Here's another chapter! Am I posting too little or too much? Thoughts? I've also been working on another story about GH that is completely different from this one. Post now or later?**

**I'm almost at 100 Followers and all I can say is thank you so much! I had wondered if I would hit double digits let alone triple digits and I have to say I'm really touched by all the reviews, new favorites/follows; it makes me feel like I'm doing our beloved characters justice!**

**As always, R&R! **

**-Jen**

**…****...…...….**

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Italics are English language, _Normal is Japanese language.

...

It was Thursday morning, and I found myself back at Naru's apartment building waiting for him in the lobby. I had just been here on Sunday helping Naru set up Lin's apartment for his arrival, which was today. Naru had asked me if I wanted to come along with him to the airport and help Lin and Madoka move in. I eagerly agreed to come and I was excited to meet baby Lilliana in person.

Apparently Naru's parents, Martin and Luella Davis, were accompanying them. I was nervous to meet them again after so many years. We had met briefly when they had arrived to collect Gene's body and take Naru home. I hadn't spoken to Martin, but I remember my brief encounter with Luella. She and Martin had been ready to leave, but she suddenly came over me, and without saying anything, hugged me. We held onto each other for a moment until she let go. She had looked so sad, but she still mustered up a small smile. I could see the pain in her eyes, but I could also see the gratitude and relief hidden in their depths. Her boy had been lost, but now he was going home. There was nothing I could say, so I nodded, and watched her leave. I wish I could have offered her comfort, but I knew that nothing I could have said would have made her heart feel any lighter or change the past.

I was nervous about seeing her again, and not knowing what to say. But at the present moment, I was even more nervous to see Naru. I thought back to the last time I had seen him…

I woke up early Monday morning on Naru's couch. I had slept longer than I had intended, but was glad to feel so well rested after so many sleepless nights. I sat up to see that Naru had fallen asleep sitting on the couch where he had been working. He was slouched down with his head resting on his fist, and I couldn't help but smile. He didn't leave me alone, and I had slept so well knowing he was there. I just felt bad that he looked so uncomfortable in that position. As quietly as I could, I stood up and covered him with the blanket he had let me use. As I tucked the blanket around him he stirred a little, but didn't wake. I quietly made my way to the door, grabbed my shoes, and snuck out of his apartment with little noise.

Once I was in the hallway I put my shoes on and made my way to the elevator. An elderly woman was already waiting for the elevator with her dog, probably to go on an early morning walk. I smiled at her and she eyed my clothing, and gave me a wink. I looked down and noticed that my clothes were rumpled from sleep, and I had just snuck out of an apartment that she probably knew belonged to a handsome young man. My face flushed - she probably thinks I'm doing the walk of shame out of Naru's apartment. Oh my God! Kill me now!

When the elevator arrived, we stepped in and I tried my best not to make eye contact again. I straightened out my clothes and ran a quick hand through my hair. When we arrived at the lobby I left quickly. Fortunately, there was a different doorman from when I arrived. Thank goodness; I wasn't doing a walk of shame but it sure felt like one.

When I was a few blocks away from the apartment I sent Naru a quick text, hoping it wouldn't wake him up.

**Thank you for last night. I slept well and I feel refreshed! I really appreciate it.**

By the time I returned home, I had received no reply from Naru. Hopefully that meant that I hadn't woken him up. I went about my day studying and cleaning. Since the filing was completed, Naru had given me this week off from work as well. I caught up with Yasu and Masako who had finally completed the move. They were both cheerful so i could only assume that things were going well between them. I found out that they were both going to be out of town the next two weeks for filming. I talked to Monk and Ayako who were enjoying their time in the states. Ayako sounded tired but was thrilled about the new hospital and how well the opening was going. I even had a surprise facetime call with Usui, who had already moved to Osaka to start his master's program. Unfortunately we didn't get a chance to see each other since the case. It was nice to talk to him after so long.

Day turned to night, and I still hadn't heard from Naru. I wasn't worried but I had hoped he would have texted back at some point. I hope he wasn't regretting his decision to allow me to take a nap, even if it did turn into a full night of sleep. I put the thoughts aside and continued to study. It was almost midnight when exhaustion finally made me close my textbooks. I crawled into bed hoping for another restful night, but after laying there for an hour, my hopes were dashed. I tossed and turned but couldn't sleep.

After rolling over once again, I heard my phone vibrate. I grabbed it and unlocked the screen. A text… from Naru! Quickly I opened it and read the message.

**You're welcome.**

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Why he waited all day to text that I don't know. I was just about to put my phone down when another text came through.

**Are you still awake?**

My heart skipped a beat when I read the new text. Did he think I was still awake because I was alone again? I hesitantly wrote back.

**Unfortunately, yes.**

A minute later two texts buzzed in.

**If you can't sleep, you can text me. **

**Anytime. I'll answer.**

My heart swelled and tears came to the corners of my eyes. Naru knew that I couldn't sleep and he was willingly going to sacrifice his sleep to help me. How could I possibly love this man anymore?

**Thanks, Naru. I'll text you if I can't sleep. Goodnight.**

Another text buzzed in almost immediately.

**Goodnight.**

With a yawn and a smile, I put my phone back on the nightstand. After rolling over a few more times, I finally found a comfortable position and I fell asleep instantly.

The past few nights we've texted a few times into the early hours of the morning when I couldn't sleep. Since then I've been able to sleep more knowing that Naru was available if needed. Just knowing that I could contact him made the darkness seem trivial. I hated to bother him, but fortunately Naru never sounded annoyed over text. I was so touched by his actions and words, that it gave me butterflies thinking about it...

The butterflies in my stomach brought me back to the present moment. Suddenly the elevator doors chimed and opened to reveal Naru. He stepped out and headed over to me.

"Ready?" I nodded and we headed to the parking garage to get the van. During the car ride I chatted about how excited I was to see everyone, and I updated him on what the others were doing. I also asked about his parents, to which he answered with very Naru-like responses; short and simple. Apparently his mother was about as willful and emotional as Madoka; he thinks that we'll get along fine. His father is the quieter of the two, preferring his research and work. Sounds like someone else I know…

By the time we had gotten to the airport I was trying so hard to contain my excitement, I was practically bouncing in my seat. Naru drove down a dirt path heading away from the main terminals. "Um, Naru, aren't arrivals at the main terminal?"

"We are driving over to the private runway. They flew from London in the company jet." "Wait! There's a company jet!?" "Don't yell Mai. Yes, there is a company jet. That's how Lin and I have always traveled to and from Japan." "So, BSPR, is wealthy enough to have their own private plane. Hmm… interesting…" Naru took a side glance at me but I ignored the look and stared out the window as a small private plane came into view. My excitement returned as I saw a few people standing on the runway. When Naru finally stopped the car I was out the door before he turned it off. I all but ran up to the group.

"Mai!" Madoka wasn't holding the baby so she opened her arms wide and I jumped into them. "Madoka! I'm so happy to see you! Welcome to Japan!" After we broke apart, I addressed Lin. "Welcome back Lin!" I could tell that he was exhausted, but he still gave me a small smile regardless. Looking over at Madoka again, I saw the exhaustion in her eyes, too. I guess having a baby would do that to you.

"_Lin, Madoka. Welcome. Hello Mother, father._" I turned around in surprise, forgetting that Naru spoke english fluently; it had been so long since I heard him speak it I nearly forgot about it. I hadn't thought about speaking in english. Hopefully my english ability hasn't gotten any worse from not using it in a while.

Naru and shook hands with Lin and Martin. Martin was a nice looking man; tall, salt and pepper hair with a calm but cheerful disposition.

Luella handed Lilliana to Madoka and she enveloped Naru in a tight hug. I watched the scene unfold and I couldn't help but smile. Luella was on the shorter side compared to Martin, with light brown hair and a genuine smile surrounded by laugh lines. She was hugging Naru fiercely and Naru, being Naru, hesitantly patted her back gently. Martin came forward and broke up the reunion. "_Alright dear, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to hug Noll. Let him breathe."_ Luella blushed and pulled away. "_Sorry Oliver, I just missed you so much! It wouldn't hurt to call more often!"_ Naru sighed and turned my way. "Of course. _Mother, father. I'm not sure if you remember, but this is one of my assistants Mai Taniyama."_

My nerves came back full force, I wasn't sure how to greet them. Should I bow? Shake hands? I stepped forward ready to do one of the two when suddenly the decision was made for me. Luella sprang forward and hugged me. I was shocked and just like Naru, I hesitantly hugged her back. "_Of course we remember Mai."_ She pulled back and looked at me with such a motherly smile, I couldn't help but return it with one of my own. "_Hello Mrs. Davis, pleased to meet you." "Oh dear, call me Luella! This is my husband Martin."_ She moved aside and Martin came forward to shake my hand. "_Hello Mai, how do you do?" "Well, thank you. How was your flight?" "Oh quite long and loud."_ Martin chuckled and looked over at Madoka holding Lilliana. I turned to Madoka again and finally looked at the little bundle sleeping quietly in her arms. "_Oh, Madoka she's so precious! She looks just like Lin!"_ Even with only being a few months old, it was already discernible that she was going to look like her father. Madoka chuckled, "_Yes she definitely has Lin's looks! But don't be fooled, she has my loud personality! She made that very clear on the flight."_ We all laughed and looked at the sleeping bundle for a moment until Naru spoke up, "_Shall we get going then?"_

While we were talking, the plane crew had loaded all of the luggage and belongings into the van and a rental car that was parked next to the plane. "_Oh, Mai, you must ride with Madoka and I. I want to hear all about you and SPR here in Japan!"_ Luella wrapped her arm around my shoulder and steered me towards the rental car along with Madoka, Lilliana and Martin. Lin and Naru rode in the rental van and we were on our way.

…

I was sitting in the back with Madoka with Lilliana in her car seat. Martin was driving with Luella in the front seat twisted around to face us."_How are you feeling, dear? I heard that a previous case had landed you in the hospital?" _

"_Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a little incident." _Madoka snorted. "_Mai, being in a coma for 7 weeks is hardly considered a 'little' incident!" _I blushed and fidgeted in my seat. Luella gasped, "_7 weeks!? Are you sure you should be moving around? You should be resting!" "I'm fine, honestly. It was a spiritually induced coma rather than an injury induced one, if that makes sense? I have a few abilities that are… unpredictable. But I was released from the hospital completely healthy! Promise!" _I smiled, trying to lessen their worries. It seemed to work at the moment, but I had a feeling Luella would be asking Naru later about the incident. Fortunately for now, she changed the subject.

"_So Madoka tells me you're studying psychology?"_ I nodded**. **"_Yes, at Tokyo University. I'll be starting my senior year in a few weeks actually." "How wonderful! That was actually what I studied as well. What are your career goals?" "Well I'm thinking about becoming a therapist or counselor. At least, that is what I'm considering at the moment."_ Martin looked in the rearview mirror and chimed in. "_Lin has also mentioned that you're quite the spiritualist. I would love to hear more about your talents. Have you considered a career in parapsychology?" "Actually ghost hunting is what drew me to psychology. Spirits hold so many emotions and I've always wanted to help them pass on willingly. I did look into parapsychology programs but there seem to be no official programs here in Japan." "I'm not sure if Oliver told you, but I run the parapsychology department at Cambridge University in England, and many of my students come to work for me at BSPR after graduation. We are always looking for promising new students, especially those with abilities and talents."_

"_Oh, um…"_

Luella lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "_Oh Martin, stop recruiting! Oliver will be upset to hear that you are trying to steal his assistant away from him!"_ Madoka laughed**, **"_Yes especially since he went through all the trouble to come back to Japan in the first place!"_

Madoka and Luella laughed and Martin shrugged. Luella sent me a wink and I could feel my face burning. Fortunately the rest of the ride had switched to different topics such as other areas of my life and the other members of SPR.

**...**

Finally we had made it to the apartment. My head was spinning from Madoka and Luella battering me with questions. Luella wanted to know all about me and Martin wanted to know all about my powers. When I stepped out of the car I looked over at Naru and he had a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what I went through! I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to help move bags and boxes into Lin and Madoka's apartment.

After a few hours we finally had everything out of the cars and into the apartment. Madoka had just put Lilliana down for a nap while we were sorting through the boxes. She came back into the room and sat down on the sofa with a long sigh. Luella approached her and sat with her. "_Are you alright?" "Oh yes, just exhausted."_ Madoka yawned into the back of her hand and apologized. "_Oh sweetheart no need to apologize. It's been a long trip and a long first day. How about we all call it an early night? It's almost 5pm. I think we all deserve a nice quiet evening, hm?" _Madoka smiled, "_That sounds wonderful, if you all don't mind."_

With that we said our quiet goodbyes to Lin and Madoka, and made our way into the hallway. Naru, Luella and Martin started walking towards Naru's apartment when I spoke up. "_I think I should probably head home as well." _

Luella pouted "_Are you sure? Would you like to come over for some tea? Madoka says your tea is absolutely delicious!"_ I blushed at the compliment. "_Madoka exaggerates. I would love to have tea another time, but I really must go. I have work in the morning at the bakery." _

"_Oh that's right, you mentioned that you worked and lived at a bakery. That must be wonderful! We're going sightseeing tomorrow afternoon, any chance you would join us?" "That's very sweet to invite me but unfortunately I am working until closing. Also I can't intrude on your family time." "You absolutely are not intruding! We would love to have you join us if you were able, but living with these two I understand the importance of work! I swear, they would work every minute of every day if I didn't stop them. Well, we absolutely must see you again before we leave Monday evening."_

I giggled at her enthusiastic smile. "_Of course, Luella. I would love to see both of you again. I'm not sure what my schedule is this weekend but when I know, I'll be sure to pass it along to Naru." "Alright then, I will hold you to that. Good night, dear. We'll meet you inside, Oliver." _

With a quick wave Luella and Martin went into Naru's apartment leaving the two of us alone. A moment passed before Naru broke the silence with a smirk. "I have to say, your english isn't as horrible as I thought it would be." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Naru to give a backhanded compliment. I would've made a remark but I didn't want his parents to hear and think we were fighting.

"Mother really likes you. She was so excited to meet you. Thank you for your assistance today." He said it without his smirk this time and it made it seem all the more genuine. I smiled softly, "Thank you for inviting me along today. I really like Luella. And Martin too of course. It's obvious that they really care about you." Naru made a non committal noise and sighed. "Well I better go before mother starts decorating my apartment." I laughed and waved goodbye to him as he disappeared into his apartment.

I had been so anxious to meet his parents after so many years. I'm sure Naru or Lin had told them about Gene acting as my spirit guide and how we had found his body. I had hoped that they didn't hold any ill feelings towards me or were uncomfortable with me around. Thankfully they were as wonderful and generous as Madoka and Lin had described. It warmed my heart to know that Naru and Gene were loved and cared for by such wonderful and accepting people.

They were so generous to accept me right away, as well. My instincts were telling me that these were wonderful people, and I couldn't help but smile at how excited I was to see them again already.


	24. Chapter 23: Tea Time

**Hello all! Hope you are doing well and that you are staying safe and healthy!**

**I posted a new GH fanfic titled _Ice Prince - _Please go check it out! I'll be working on both stories moving forward. It'll be a nice break from one when I get writers block. :)**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

This morning I had woken up exhausted again. I hadn't been able to sleep, but I didn't want to text Naru while his parents were in town. I knew he would be tired and I shouldn't divert his attention and energy from them. Instead, I suffered the continuous tossing and turning.

Fortunately a nice espresso from the bakery woke me up. I started off the busy Friday shift at 9 am. With it being summer and school being out, we were incredibly busy. When we slowed down around 4 pm, I went into the kitchen to bake another batch of chocolate chip cookies. They were incredibly popular today and we had just sold out.

I was mixing the dough when Kiro, one of our cashiers, poked his head into the kitchen. "Mai, you have a few guests here to see you!" Guests? Who could it be? "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to put the cookies in the oven." Kiro nodded his head then left. I finished mixing the dough and put the cookies in the oven to bake. I quickly set the timer on my phone so the cookies didn't burn. I wiped my hands on my apron then walked into the front room of the bakery, looking for whoever my guests were.

"_Mai! Over here!_" I looked for the source of the voice and saw Luella, Martin and Naru sitting at one of the tables by the front window. Martin and Luella seemed perfectly at home, but poor Naru seemed absolutely resigned and worn down. I smiled and walked over to them.

"_What are you doing here? I thought you all were sightseeing today?" _Luella stood to give me a hug and she pulled me down into the seat next to her. "_We were, but I simply had to come see where you worked, so we are taking a break. This place is adorable, and everything smells delicious!" _She looked around and smiled at it's charm. I giggled. "_It is quite cute, I love this place! I actually have some cookies in the oven and they are starting to smell wonderful - I'll have to bring a few out when they're done. Can I get you guys anything? Tea? Coffee?" _Luella smirked, "_I won't lie, I had hoped I'd get a chance to drink some of your tea! Martin and I will take a cup; how about you Oliver?" _He nodded his head in agreement. "_Alright, I'll be right back with those." _

I walked back into the kitchen and started to brew a pot of tea. While the tea was brewing, the timer had also dinged, so I removed the cookies from the oven. I put a few on a plate and let the rest cool for the display case. I removed my apron, grabbed some cups and prepared a tray to take out. On my way out of the kitchen I stopped Kiro for a moment. "Kiro, I'm going to take my break but I'll be in the shop if you need help. There's chocolate chip cookies cooling in the kitchen in case any customers ask about them." "Thanks Mai!" With that, I headed back out to the table and placed the tray down.

"_Oh Mai, the cookies smell wonderful!" _Martin nodded his head in agreement and looked eager to have one. "_Thank you. They just came out of the oven so they may still be a little hot." _I poured from the kettle and passed everyone a cup before sitting down in between Naru and Luella. We sipped our tea in silence for a moment before Luella turned to me with a serious expression. "_Mai, this is the most wonderful tea I've ever had! And that's saying something because we live in England!" _I blushed from her praise and thanked her. Martin also nodded his head in agreement. "_I understand why Noll wanted to come back now - tea like this is hard to replicate, may even be near impossible." _My blush deepened even further and I made it a point to not look over at Naru.

Luella, sensing my discomfort, turned to me again. "_How much do we owe you for the tea and cookies dear?" _I shook my head and waved it off. "_It's on the house." _I could tell she was ready to object, but I insisted. "_Mr. Satori allows us to serve our friends for free. He would rather the place be full of happy people enjoying themselves and the food. Everyone from SPR comes often and takes advantage of it!" _I chuckled at the thought of Yasu and Monk eating more than their fair share of desserts.

"_Well if you insist. Oliver, do you also come here often?" _Naru continued to drink his tea quietly. I rolled my eyes at the lack of response. "_Naru doesn't have to come to the shop. He forces me to make him tea at the office constantly. Honestly, he drinks so much of it I don't understand how he isn't sick of it yet." _Naru shrugged. "_Honestly, Mai I don't drink it that much." _I sputtered, "_Naru! You drink it so much you had it written in my new contract that I had to make you tea or I'd be terminated!" _Martin choked on his cookie and Luella just laughed. Naru rolled his eyes and continued to sip his tea in silence and stare out the window.

The conversation continued on animatedly, as Luella and Martin asked questions and we chatted about anything and everything. Martin once again tried to ask me about my abilities but Luella chastised him. Naru jumped in occasionally, but he was more than happy to sit there in silence refilling his cup of tea. I thoroughly enjoyed their company and was sad when my break was over, but the afternoon rush would soon hit.

"_Well, unfortunately I have to get back to work. Thank you so much for stopping by! It was a pleasant surprise! Please, feel free to ask either Kiro or myself for more tea and stay as long as you'd like." _Naru turned to Luella and Martin "_We should probably leave now if we want to make it to our reservation time at Tokyo Tower." "He's right dear, we should probably get going." _

We started getting up when Luella suddenly remembered. "_Oh Mai, did you have a chance to look at your schedule? We were thinking of maybe a dinner either tomorrow or Sunday night. We'd love for you to join us along with Lin and Madoka." _I thought for a moment, trying to remember my schedule. "_I picked up the closing shift tomorrow night for my boss. He hasn't been feeling well recently. Any chance we can do Sunday evening?" _Luella clapped her hands together. "_That's perfect, dear. We'll have Oliver text you the details. We'll get out of your way now! See you Sunday!"_

We said my goodbyes and I started walking towards the kitchen with the trays and cups. "Mai." I turned to see that Naru had followed me towards the kitchen. "Yes?" "Tea. To go." I sighed. Should've seen that one coming. I started brewing him some tea behind the counter. He stood at the counter waiting for it, watching me.

"Why didn't you text me last night?" I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes in response. "You look exhausted, meaning you didn't sleep again. You're supposed to text me when you can't sleep." I blushed and looked down to watch his tea brew. "I didn't want to be rude and interrupt your time with your parents. And I'm sure you're also exhausted with everything going on; I didn't want to bother you." "Mai, if I say it's okay I mean it. Don't sacrifice your health." I smiled at that; Naru could be really sweet sometimes. "Besides, lack of sleep kills brain cells and you can't afford to lose anymore."

Yepp. There it is. I rolled my eyes and finished preparing his tea. Once it was done, I passed him his tea in a to-go cup. I leaned across the countertop to hand it to him. But rather than looking at the cup he was looking at my face, with a serious expression. "Naru?" He smirked, took the cup from my hands and casually took a sip before addressing me.

"Mai, you have flour in your hair."

My hand shot up to my hair and I turned to look in the mirror behind the counter. It was in my hair on the side Naru had been sitting on. Did he see it earlier at the table and purposefully not tell me?! I turned around to ask him but he had already left and was outside, walking away with his parents.

That stupid tea loving jerk!

…

The remainder of Friday had passed by in a blur of customers. Saturday had been even busier since the weather was nice. I ended up texting Naru both nights; regardless of how tired I was, I still found it difficult to sleep. I woke up late Sunday morning, taking in the sunshine and the warm breeze floating through my window. I rolled over to check my phone and noticed that I had a text from Naru.

**Dinner is at 7. I'll pick you up at 6:30. Wear something nice.**

Straightforward and to the point as always. I texted back confirming and went about my day of cleaning and looking over my new textbooks which had arrived in the mail yesterday. When it was time to get ready, I showered and picked through my wardrobe trying to choose the best outfit. Eventually I settled on a nice blue summer dress. My gut was saying it was a safe choice, so I matched it with a pair of sandals. After putting on a tiny amount of makeup and straightening my hair, I deemed myself presentable for wherever we were going tonight.

At 6:30 exactly, Naru pulled up in front of the bakery with the rental car. I double checked that the bakery was locked and I got in the car. "Hey Naru!" "Hello Mai." I looked at what he was wearing; black slacks, a purple dress shirt and a black suit jacket. So far my dress choice seemed to be on point. Thank goodness for supernatural instincts!

We started on our way and I chatted idly while Naru drove. After we got on the highway my curiosity got the better of me. "So, Naru, where are we going?" Naru took a moment to respond as he followed the signs for the next exit and took the exit ramp. "Madoka picked a place called Authentiko Seika." My head whipped around and I gaped at him. "Authentiko Seika?! Naru! That place is super expensive!" Naru didn't seem to be bothered by this, but I certainly was. "Mai, it's fine. We wouldn't invite you to dinner and expect you to pay regardless of where we were going. BSPR is paying for the dinner."

I fidgeted in my seat still uncomfortable with the idea of eating at such an expensive restaurant. "Well…. But… I don't-"

"Mai. Calm down. It'll be fine." I took a breath and listened to Naru. I looked out the window for the remainder of the ride, which wasn't long. We pulled up in front of the restaurant and someone opened my door for me and offered me a hand out of the car. A valet, huh? Expensive AND fancy. The valet took Naru's keys and we headed inside. Just inside the doors everyone was waiting. "Mai! You look gorgeous." Madoka and Luella hugged me and we all chatted for a moment about our dresses. Madoka was wearing a pink sun dress and Luella was wearing a flowy blue maxi dress. They looked so pretty!

The hostess greeted us and started to lead us to our reserved table. We were seated at a table in the back corner of the restaurant, which provided a quiet, and private setting for our party. I sat in between Naru and Madoka, and I took in the beautiful setting. The table cloth was a deep red, the cloth napkins were black, and the tableware was high class. I sure hope I don't spill or break anything; it all looks way too expensive!

As soon as we were seated, a waitress filled our glasses with water and asked if we wanted any additional drinks this evening. Martin looked at the wine list and ordered a bottle for the table. The waitress left to fetch the wine and we all cracked open our menus. Immediately I was overwhelmed by all of the options. Foods from all over the world were represented on the menu at Authentiko Seika. They were written in the language of their home country and sported their country's flag, with a translation and description in Japanese. While looking through the various dishes, I noticed something else. I looked at the rest of the table and saw that Lin and Madoka were explaining to the Davis's what each Japanese dish was. I took the opportunity to lean over and whisper to Naru.

"Naru, there aren't any prices on the menu…" He sighed and leaned in to whisper back, "Mai I told you not to worry about it. It's all covered by the company." "I know, but still." I sighed and looked at my menu again. "You're right. I'm sorry. What are you going to get?" "Spaghetti and meatballs." That actually sounded really good, but I didn't want to get the same thing. "If you don't know what to get, I highly recommend the fettucini alfredo or the chicken parmesan. They're Italian dishes. They'll also go well with the wine." I looked under the Italian section and read their descriptions. They both sounded delicious…

A few moments later, our waitress came back and filled a wine glass for everyone, and took our orders. We all ordered something different. I decided to go with the chicken parmesan under Naru's recommendation. Once the waitress left Luella just jumped into conversation. "_So Madoka, Lin, how are you settling in?" _Madoka took a sip of wine before answering. "_Fairly well I think. I'm already feeling a little homesick but both Lin and Lilliana are adjusting well, aren't you Lin?" _Lin nodded in agreement.

"_Speaking of Lilliana, where is she tonight?" _I hadn't noticed her absence until now, and I was curious. Madoka smiled at me. "_We hired a babysitter through an agency. This is my first time being separated from her. I miss her, but I think Lin is taking it harder than I am." _Madoka chuckled and continued on. "_He practically ran a background check on the poor girl and the agency." _Lin shifted uncomfortably. "_I didn't run a background check, Madoka. I asked Yasuhara to look into her profile." _I looked at Madoka and we laughed. Once I was able to contain myself I replied, "_Having Yasu look into her was probably worse than a typical background check." _Madoka laughed and agreed.

Luella and Martin looked confused, so I explained for their benefit. "_Yasu is our researcher at SPR. He's very talented at finding out information. He can also be very… devious, as well. He leaves no stone unturned when it comes to information gathering." _I smiled at the thought of the poor girl not knowing what she was walking into when she accepted the assignment. Lin took a sip of wine, "_We found a last minute babysitter; I wanted to be sure she would be safe." _Luella nodded and smiled humorly. "_Of course, it's only natural to be protective of those you love, especially children." _

Our food was delivered shortly after that and we took a few moments to begin eating. I couldn't contain my excitement about the food. "_This is delicious! You were right Naru; great choice! How is everyone else's food?" _There was a strong agreement about the food being delicious. Luella and Martin had picked traditional Japanese dishes and they were ecstatic about them. Soon enough the conversations turned into a review of Luella and Martin's sightseeing trip and other topics. I sipped my wine and ate while listening to the conversations, jumping in here or there with comments and questions.

Dinner progressed well and more wine was brought to the table during dessert. Oliver and Lin had stopped drinking after one glass, stating that they were driving so they couldn't drink anymore. Martin had had two but had switched to water afterwards. Madoka and Luella were continuously refilling their glasses, and were trying to refill mine as well. After two glasses I had felt lightheaded. Fortunately Naru put a stop to it. "_Mother, Mai is a lightweight. I don't suggest filling her glass anymore." _Madoka butted in, "_Oh, Naru, that's when it gets fun!" _Lin took the wine bottle from Madoka and shook his head. I laughed at her pouting face and moved to excuse myself to the restroom. Luella noticed and piped in, "_Are you going to the restroom? Madoka and I will come too!" _We left the table together and walked toward the restroom. Behind us I heard Naru. "_I will never understand why women insist on going to the restroom together." _I rolled my eyes and let Madoka pull me across the room after Luella.

I was washing my hands when Luella and Madoka stepped up on both sides of me to wash theirs. I made the mistake of making eye contact in the mirror, when I noticed the devious looks on their faces.

Uh oh.

"_So my dear, what do you think of my son?" _I had not been expecting the question and in response I jerked back I accidentally flinging water onto my dress. My face burned red in the mirror and I quickly grabbed some paper towels to dry my dress. I focused on wiping my dress and keeping my voice even. "_He's a great boss. Very smart, sometimes annoying, and drinks way too much tea, but I like working for him and SPR." _Madoka laughed. "_Oh, Luella, you came on too strong! You know that's not what she meant Mai." _She gave me a wink and my face burned hotter than before. "_You're right Madoka, sorry Mai, dear. Come here." _She pulled me to stand in between the two of them again and forced me to look into the mirror and make eye contact with her. "_Sorry to put you on the spot dear. I can just tell that you both compliment each other so well. He has a hard time connecting with people but he is very receptive to you. I just am so touched to see Oliver so happy. That's all a mother wants for her children." _Her smile turned sad and she brushed my hair off my shoulder.

"_After Eugene's funeral he threw himself into his work, but he wasn't enjoying himself. He was more withdrawn than before, which may not seem like much to those who don't know him, but to us who do, we could tell he was unhappy. When he suggested opening a branch and moving back to Japan, I was against the idea. But when he talked about Japan, his eyes had a renewed energy that I hadn't seen in so long and his enthusiasm just seemed to grow. How could I deny him happiness?" _She squeezed my shoulders and her smile turned happy once again.

"_Thank you for making him happy again. I can tell he cares a great deal about you and your coworkers. I hope I get to meet them one day. If they bring as much happiness to him as you do, I'll never have to worry again." _She enveloped me into a strong, but gentle hug and all I could do was hug her in return.

When we pulled apart, Madoka who had been quiet up until now, spoke up. "_The men are probably wondering where we are. We'll go ahead. You finish drying off your dress and meet us back at the table." _She sent me a wink and they exited the bathroom ahead of me. I took a moment to cool my cheeks and wipe my dress. When I was satisfied I left the bathroom and walked back to the table. When Naru spotted me he stood up, the rest of the table following.

"_What took you so long?" _I accidently made eye contact with Luella who winked, and a new coat of red dusted my face. What was with all the winking?

"_I accidentally spilled water on my dress, so I tried to dry it off." _Naru rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

We walked to the front of the restaurant and waited as the valet pulled the cars around. Martin started talking about BSPR and their work. "_It's quite fascinating, having a new location here in Japan. Noll showed us the office and I have to say I'm impressed. I would love to learn more about your abilities. You should come to England sometime, we could have our best researchers on it." "Father. We are already conducting tests here about her abilities." "Oh, good good. Well then I say you're in capable hands. Noll does put many of our researchers to shame. But still, the invitation to visit is always open. I would personally love to see what you can do." _Luella nodded enthusiastically. "_You must visit sometime. Maybe over Christmas break or after graduation, maybe? I wish we had more time to talk more. Oh! You must come see us off tomorrow. Yes! Come over to Oliver's place around 4pm. Our flight leaves at 6 and we would love to see you again!" _I giggled at her enthusiasm and agreed to come over. We said our final goodbyes for the evening and Naru drove me home.

The wine had made me tired so neither of us said much on the ride home. But the silence was warm and comfortable on that summer night.

…

Monday passed by in a blur. I arrived at Naru's apartment, to an emotional Luella. Martin and Luella were already packed and she wanted to stay longer. Martin and Madoka calmed her, and I made some tea for everyone. Once Luella had calmed we sat in the living room sipping tea while Lin was feeding Lilliana. The conversations were light and fun. We all piled into the van, since they had returned the rental car this morning. The ride felt too short as we pulled onto the runway where the plane sat waiting for it's passengers.

Martin went to greet the air crew as Lin and Naru removed the luggage from the van. I held Lilliana as Madoka and Luella said tearful goodbyes. "_Call us as soon as you land." "Won't it be early in the morning? I don't want to wake you or the baby, you all need your rest." "If you don't call I'll only sit worrying about you, which will keep me awake." "Alright, then. Don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything at all!" _They hugged once more then she moved onto Lin. Lin took Lilliana from me so I could hug Luella as well.

"_It was so wonderful to meet you Mai. Please keep in contact. I'll have Madoka give you my number. We have to plan your future trip to England!" _I chuckled at her cheery smile and constant reminder of me visiting her in her home. "_Of course! It was wonderful to meet you both. I look forward to seeing you again." _We hugged and she squeezed me tight. When she let go, she moved on to hug Naru and her tears started flowing all over again.

"_Oliver, you have to promise to call more often! And you have to come home for Christmas! Make sure you're taking care of yourself, that you don't overwork yourself; make sure you give Lin and Madoka some days off so they can be a family. Oh, and make sure you-" _Martin stepped in and pulled her from Naru. "_Alright dear, I think our son understands. He is very capable of taking care of himself." _He turned to Naru and shook his hand_._

"_Listen to your mother and make sure you come home for Christmas. Good to see you son. Take care now." _With one more hug from Luella, Martin ushered her towards the plane. We watched the plane take off, waving as the two of them became smaller and smaller.

They dropped me off at home and once again I waved goodbye for the second time today. Sometimes goodbye wasn't as painful as it seemed. Memories from the past few days would stay with me forever; and I look forward to making new ones again soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things are going to be very interesting moving forward! I hope you're ready! As always review and follow! :)**

**-Jen**


	25. Chapter 24: Ashes

**Thanks for coming back! I am so excited for this chapter - don't judge me after you read it! You have to write a review and share your reaction. This is where the story really starts to take off~~~**

* * *

It was Friday night, just a few days after Martin and Luella went home. Luella had called to chat a little bit; she had gotten my number from Madoka. She was just as animated if not more so over the phone. We talked for hours about psychology and she told me about England. The more she shared, the more I wanted to take her up on her offer of visiting.

I got to see Madoka and Lin a few times this week as well, at the office. They were setting up a crib and some supplies in Lin's office for Lilliana. Lin and Madoka were eager to come back to work, but they also wanted to keep Lilliana close. I'm surprised that Naru let them, to be honest. I figured he would be annoyed with a baby in the office or at least consider it unprofessional. Instead he let them do it, but he did ask for tea a lot. Especially when the baby cried.

It was nice to be back in the office a bit. Naru told me to come into the office for some filing and to start some new testing.

He was able to determine from the lightbulb tests that my instincts were still spot on, which would be great for when we resumed cases. Of course, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. He had me demonstrate for Lin and Madoka the tests we had already completed some time ago. He also tried testing my astral projection abilities.

The first test was fairly simple; Lin sat in his office with an object on his desk and I had to astral project, wake up, and tell Naru what object was sitting on Lin's desk. It was hard to fall asleep on command, but Lin had shown me some meditations and mantras that helped. He showed me another meditation which worked really well. It was like a body scan meditation, but rather than relaxing each part of my body, I tried to make each part float. Soon enough I floated easily out of my body, which slumped on the couch.

After a few successful rounds, Naru made the test harder. During the Urado case, I had successfully projected with my old house key and manifested it to Masako when she had been taken. For this test I held the object and tried to astral project it with me, place it on Lin's desk, and return without the object. This was something I had worked on with Gene while he was my spirit guide, after I knew the truth about him and Naru.

I hadn't done it in a while, so it took quite a few tries to get it right, especially since Naru was watching. I had to really feel the object, and make it as light as my body. It took a few attempts before I could successfully project with an object. Naru tested various objects such as pencils, books, and larger objects like a chair. It took some time, but by Thursday I was able successfully project with larger objects and leave them in Lin's office.

While it felt great to develop and hone some of my powers, it was draining my energy. In addition to working at the office and testing, I had also worked a few shifts at the bakery. Mr. Satori still wasn't feeling well and he was visiting his doctor a lot. I had barely seen him the past few days since he was away so much.

I had just finished closing the bakery after a busy Friday night, when I heard some noise in the kitchen. I peeked in to see Mr. Satori sneaking into a cookie jar.

"Mr. Satori?"

He jumped and looked guilty. "Hello Mai. Looks like you literally caught me stealing a cookie from the cookie jar." We laughed and I joined him in the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Yes please. It's been a while since I've had some of your tea."

I brewed up a pot and we took it to the break room. Something about his pensive look made me think he wanted to talk. We sipped our tea for a few moments in silence.

"Mai, are you happy? Answer honestly."

I hadn't been expecting that question. "I am." Mr Satori smiled.

"Good. I've been worried about you since I heard you were in a coma. I can't say I understand the work you do, or if I can really say I'm a believer in the supernatural, but I can see that it makes you happy and fulfilled. Your friends are always around and I believe that they have your best interests at heart. It's very obvious that they care for you."

I wasn't sure where he was going with this conversation, but I sat quietly and drank my tea as he talked.

"I've been thinking about life a lot, recently. Weighing my options, considering the new chapter. I've been visiting my doctor recently, as I know you are aware. Turns out I have heart failure and he is pushing for me to retire." My face instantly fell into sadness.

"Don't look at me like that, Mai. I'm old, what can I say? Heart conditions run in my family and it has been something I've been monitoring in the past few years. My son has been pushing me to stop baking and run the business as a silent owner for a while now, and move in with him and the rest of the family. It would be nice to spend more time with my grandkids, so I've been considering it. I didn't start this business to make money. I love to bake and that's why I do what I do, and it would be impossible to suddenly just stop. I see a lot of myself in you; young, happy, doing what you love so at such a young age. I wish I had started my bakery sooner." He nodded his head and reminisced. "Do you know why I hired you?"

I shook my head no. "I hired you because I could tell just by your mannerisms and words, that you were an honest girl. You care deeply, you're passionate, and you understand what is important in life. I could tell as soon as I met you. I knew you had no baking experience. Baking is a skill that can be taught. But kindness and passion? That comes from the heart and soul. I hired you not for your talents, but for the goodness in your heart and for your beautiful smile. You can chase away people's troubles and worries with a smile like that." I blushed at his praise.

"I hope you never lose that. It's so hard to find someone as good as you in this world anymore, especially in someone who has faced the hardships you have. I also hope you'll follow your dreams Mai. As unconventional as they seem, if you love it, you should do it."

I nodded my head and took in the advice. "Mr. Satori, will you be retiring then?"

He shook his head, "No not yet. I want to weigh my options, talk to my doctor a little more. He wants me to retire immediately and so does my son, but I can't just stop baking. How can we dispose of our passions so easily?"

I nodded my head in understanding; I could definitely relate. But I was worried for him.

"Your face is so easy to read, Mai. Don't worry. I have had such a wonderful life, full of beautiful memories. I married the love of my life, had a son I'm proud of who is happily married and gave me grandkids, and I got to fulfill my dreams even if it was later in life; I would die a happy man. I can only hope that those I leave behind will celebrate the life they have and those in it."

He picked up another cookie from his plate, "And that they remember that sweets are the perfect remedy for any of life's troubles!"

He sent me a wink and we laughed. After finishing the pot of tea, we retired to our own apartments.

My heart was heavy with the news of Mr. Satori's health, and I was still worried for him. My worry gnawed at my stomach; I cared about him like family, and there was no doubt in my mind that he cared for me. He had been so kind and generous to me. He gave me a job, a home, and he treats me so well. I'll just have to make sure he takes it easy.

...

Saturday and Sunday passed in a blur. Worry still gnawed at my stomach and I found it difficult to concentrate on my studying. Classes were starting soon and I had yet to finish reviewing all of my previous work. I found my mind easily drifting away from the words on the pages, which led to more frustration. After giving up, I decided to go to bed early Sunday evening. I texted Naru a few times but even then I still felt anxious. Eventually I fell into an uneasy sleep after hours of tossing and turning.

…

Suddenly I sat upright in bed, wide awake. I looked around my room and tried to find the source of my sudden alertness. Everything seemed oddly quiet. I picked up my phone and checked the time. 3:07am.

I had no new messages or missed calls so I put my phone on the table and laid back down. I tossed and turned for a few minutes, then I decided that I was too wired to fall back asleep. I flung off my sheets expecting the cool night air to hit my skin; I was only wearing a tshirt and pajama shorts. Instead the air felt unusually warm, even for summer. I picked up my phone and walked into the kitchen. I thought about making some tea, but instead I decided to go down to the bakery and make tea and a snack. I glanced at my phone again. 3:15am. Mr. Satori should already be down there baking already. I put my phone down on the kitchen counter and left my apartment.

I walked down to the second floor, where Mr. Satori's apartment was. I was barefoot and the sound of my footsteps were almost nonexistent. I listened in at his door, but heard nothing moving behind it. I made my way back to the stairs and started towards the first floor.

Suddenly, the hairs on my arms raised and my instincts were on high alert, telling me to run. I paused and tried to take in everything around me, looking for the sign of my discomfort. If I looked closely enough, I could see a grey haze swirling around in the air. I sniffed and could smell a strong, pungent odor. Is that.. Smoke?

I looked down at the first floor and made my way quickly down the remainder of the stairs. The haze and the smell became stronger as I approached the door to the bakery.

"Mr. Satori? Are you in there?"

I could hear noise on the other side of the door, but no voice answered my call. I reached out and grabbed the door handle, and I suddenly pulled my hand back, crying out. The door handle was hot! I felt the rest of the door and it too, was warm.

I banged on the door "Mr. Satori! Are you in there?!"

Still no response. I took a deep breath and grabbed the handle again and wretched open the door quickly. A wall of heat and flames rushed towards me and I fell backwards as they reached for me.

Fire! The bakery is on fire!

I tried to look through the flames for Mr. Satori but I couldn't see him at all.

The flames started moving into the hallway as soon as I had opened the door. Heavy smoke filled the air and I could already feel the oxygen being eaten away by the flames. I ran up the stairs and threw myself against Mr. Satori's apartment door.

"Mr. Satori!" I grabbed the door knob with my good hand, and found that it was unlocked. I ran into the apartment, shouting his name and looking everywhere. I had checked every room twice. He wasn't there. I ran back out of the apartment and saw the flames rising up the stairs.

I have to get out! I ran up to my apartment, bursting in the door. I grabbed my phone off the counter and dialed emergency services. I coughed a few times as it rang; smoke had already started to fill my apartment. I ran over to the window in the living room and tried to pry it open with one good hand. My other hand radiated with pain from being burnt on the hot door handle. Fortunately there was a fire escape just on the other side of the window. If only I could get it open!

"Emergency services, what's your emergency?"

"My building is on fire! I need help!"

"Ok miss, what is your address?"

I rattled off my address and I continued to pull open my window. With a few grunts I was able to rip it open.

" Is there anyone else in your building?"

"Yes! There's an older man named Satori! I tried to find him but I couldn't!"

"Alright miss, calm down. Are you out of the building?"

"I'm using the fire escape right now."

"Alright, get out of the building and find a safe distance away. Emergency services are on their way. Stay on the line with me, ok?"

I agreed and started climbing out the window when I stopped. I hesitated for a moment then climbed back inside the apartment. I ran to my room and grabbed a small box off of my desk.

Quickly I ran back to the open window and climbed out onto the fire escape, holding the box close to my chest. I climbed down as quickly as possible, ignoring the rusty metal grates ripping up my bare feet. I kept talking to the operator, telling her where I was and what was happening. When I reached ground I ran to the front of the store and took in the sight. Orange and yellow flames consumed the entire building, and the heat radiated off of it in waves. I could hear sirens in the distance getting closer and closer.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see one of the neighbors. She ushered me to the other side of the street. I looked around and noticed others outside watching the fire. I started looking at every face for Mr. Satori, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I continued to talk to the operator until the fire trucks showed up. I disconnected the call and ran up to them.

"This is my building! I think there's still an older man inside!" The fireman looked down at me.

"Did you look to see if he's out here?"

"I did, but he's not here!" He nodded and started barking out orders. I watched as they started battling the flames and entered the building.

Suddenly another hand landed on my shoulder. I was so full of nervous energy that I jumped at the touch. An ambulance had arrived, and the EMT who startled me was trying to coax me over to the ambulance. I followed him over and he started to look at my injuries.

"What's your name?"

"Mai Taniyama."

"Ok Miss Taniyama, my name is Shin Tojo, and I'm going to take care of you." He checked me over and fortunately only my hand and my feet were injured. My throat was a little raw from smoke inhalation and I was dirty from smoke, but he said I didn't have to go to the hospital.

I shivered as a cool breeze floated over my skin. Tojo offered me a blanket and a bottle of water, which I graciously accepted. My throat was burning from the smoke. He spoke calmly to me and offered me a sympathetic smile.

"Is there someone you can call to come get you? Family or friends?"

I thought for a moment about who to call. Monk and Ayako were still in the US, Yasu and Masako were still out of town filming, and John was at the Vatican. I could call Lin or Madoka, but they had Lilliana to take care of. I could call Naru… he said I could text him anytime and he would answer. He would answer a call too, right?

I unlocked my phone and pulled up his number. It's almost 4am… maybe I shouldn't. But where could I go if I wasn't going to the hospital?

"Do you want me to make the call for you?" I looked up at the EMT, who was watching me carefully. I almost declined his offer but I stopped. I nodded my head and passed him my phone.

"What's the name?"

"Na… Kazuya Shibuya." He nodded and walked away with my phone. A few minutes later, he came back and passed me my phone.

"He's on his way. I told him to bring some shoes for you too."

I nodded and muttered my thanks. I hadn't thought to ask, so thankfully one of us had a functioning brain. He continued to clean and bandage my injuries. While getting cleaned up, a police officer came over to talk to me.

"Hello miss, my name is Officer Nobu. I understand you are a tenant in this building?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, my name is Mai Taniyama. There's another tenant too, Mr. Satori. Has anyone found him yet?" I looked at him hopefully.

"We found the man in the building close to the entrance. He is in critical condition and is being transported to the nearest hospital. It looks like he may have had a heart attack." I nodded slowly taking in the information, trying to remain calm.

"He has a son, do you need his information? I have it right here in my phone."

He called over another officer who took down the information and left to make the call. Officer Nobu then turned to me and asked me to recount the events. I told him what happened to the best of my ability. He asked a few additional questions about the fire and I answered as best I could. We exchanged contact information in case he had additional questions, then he left.

Tojo had finished bandaging my injuries while I had talked to the officer and he was sitting silently next to me. I appreciated the quiet companionship at the moment. I took a few sips of water. Talking had hurt but I was able to refrain from coughing a lot when talking to Officer Nobu.

A few minutes had passed by, when I suddenly heard someone calling my name. I turned my head to look for the source and I spotted Naru over by the crowd of people that had gathered.

"Is that who I called?" I nodded at Tojo and he waved at the officer holding back the crowd, who then allowed Naru to pass. Naru walked over quickly. He was wearing jeans, a shirt and a suit jacket, which once again made me speechless seeing him so casual. He also carried a pair of slippers in his hand, which I assumed were for me. When he reached us he bent down to my level and started looking me over. His eyes burned with an intensity I hadn't seen before. His blue eyes only seemed darker in the reflection of the fire.

"What is the extent of her injuries?" Naru addressed Tojo and continued to look me over, running his hands down my arms looking for injuries. He grabbed my hand gently and turned it over looking at the bandage.

"Her hand has a burn on it, but it's not severe. It will probably blister, but it should heal within a few days. She went down the fire escape barefoot, so her feet are cut up from the metal. They've been cleaned and as long as they stay clean and properly bandaged, they should heal quickly. They may be tender to walk on for a few days though. She has minor smoke inhalation but other than that she is alright and does not require a hospital visit."

Naru nodded and he carefully looked over my feet. Once he was satisfied, he gently put the slippers on my feet. For a moment I almost felt like Cinderella, when the prince slipped on the glass slipper. But the pain ruined the moment when I cringed from the sudden pressure on the bottom of my feet.

"Can you walk?" I gingerly tested putting weight on my feet, and I winced from the pain, sucking in a sharp breath.

"They hurt but I'll be okay."

Naru sighed and addressed Tojo again. "Are we free to leave?"

"She spoke with a police officer already. You're free to go." I passed the blanket back to Tojo and thanked him for his help. I grabbed my stuff and started walking away with Naru.

I had only taken a few slow steps but when I put my foot down again I hissed in pain. Naru sighed. Suddenly he scooped me up in his arms. I wasn't prepared for it and I grabbed onto my box tightly and threw my arm around his neck.

"Naru! Put me down! I can walk on my own!" Naru gripped me tightly as I struggled.

"Mai stop. You're in pain and can barely walk, just let me carry you."

He sounded so resigned; so I stopped struggling and let him carry me to his car. The further we got away from the fire the colder it was. I shivered and snuggled closer to him. If I hadn't been so emotionally and physically exhausted, I may have blushed or felt embarrassed. I didn't have it in me at the moment.

I peeked over his shoulder and watched as the firefighters still battled the blaze. It had gone down significantly, but the building was completely destroyed. I felt sorrow pierce my heart as I watched my home burn.

By the time we got to his car, I was shivering uncontrollably. He opened the door and gently put me in the passenger seat. Without a word, he took off his suit jacket and draped it around my shoulders. It was warm and helped subdue some of the shivers. He closed my door and I huddled into the large jacket, taking in the combination of leather, soap and smoke. There was a distinct Naru scent, which felt comforting.

As soon as he got in the driver's seat, he turned the car over and put the heat on. We pulled away from the scene and started driving towards his apartment. Neither of us said anything the entire ride. Fortunately I had stopped shivering by the time we made it to the apartment. Naru parked in the garage and got out. I opened the door and was ready to get out when he appeared and scooped me out of the seat. I didn't argue this time; I just let him carry me as exhaustion weighed me down.

We walked through the lobby, the security guard eyeing us suspiciously, but Naru ignored him and went straight to the elevator. Without jostling me, he was able to select his floor, and we rode up to the top floor in silence. When the elevators opened up, Naru strode forward until we reached his door.

"Mai, I have to get the key out of my pocket. I'm going to put you down for a second."

Without waiting for any response, he gently lowered my legs to the ground, but he kept the arm around my torso, holding me up against his body so my poor feet barely touched the floor. It took him no time at all to unlock the door. He scooped me up again and walked into his apartment. We went past the kitchen and living room, down the hallway and into the bathroom. Naru gently put me down on the toilet seat.

"Wait here."

He walked out of the bathroom, leaving me there. I clutched my box and phone in my lap and looked around the bathroom. It was simple, just like the rest of the apartment.

Naru appeared again with a shirt and pajama bottoms. He set them on the counter then bent down and pulled out a washcloth and soap from the cupboard under the sink.

"You can't shower tonight because of the bandages, but if you want to clean up you're welcome to the soap and anything else. Do you need any help?" I shook my head no, and he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

I sat there for a few moments just taking in the silence, thinking about everything. My home burned down, I lost everything, Mr. Satori had a heart attack and was in critical condition; just a few days ago we had been talking and drinking tea together in the break room. My gut had been worrying since we talked, but I didn't think anything of it. Instead, I ignored my instincts and now not only was our home gone, but an innocent man could be dead. Tears started to leak from my eyes, but I pressed my fists into them, forcing them to stop. I couldn't cry right now; I refused to let myself break down just yet.

When I felt like I wasn't going to cry, I pulled my hands away and stood up from the toilet, walking gingerly to the sink. I put my box and phone down on the counter and I picked up the washcloth. I started with my face and worked my way down. I stripped myself from my clothes and put Naru's on. Looking at myself in the mirror, it was almost comical. The clothes were way too big and I felt dwarfed in them. But they were clean and smelled like Naru. I blushed at the thought of wearing his clothes.

After I felt human again, I opened the bathroom door, surprised to see Naru leaning on the wall across from me.

"Oh… Um… where should I put my dirty clothes?"

"Just leave them." I grabbed my stuff and started leaving the bathroom when Naru came forward and picked me up again.

This time I felt a little embarrassed, but he said nothing and carried me to a bedroom down the hall. He gently set me on the edge of the bed.

"This is the spare room. The sheets are clean. I put a glass of water and some pain killers on the bedside table for you in case you needed it. Can I get you anything?" I shook my head no. A moment of silence stretched between us before he spoke again.

"Alright then. If you need anything my room is right next door. Text or call, don't walk on your feet, they need to heal." He stood up and made his way to the door. He paused for a moment, as if he was going to say something. Instead he settled for a quiet goodnight, and he pulled the door closed.

I put my stuff on the bedside table, and I took a sip of water with the pain medicine. I folded the covers back and slipped inside them. As soon as I let my body relax, pain and exhaustion consumed me. My feet ached and my hand throbbed. All in all, I felt miserable. Unable to hold it back any longer, I let my emotion wash over me, and I allowed the tears to quietly flow. After a while they stopped and the tear tracks along my cheeks dried. I released the tension in my body and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Maybe when I wake tomorrow, this would all be a dream.

* * *

**Poor Mai! But Naru to the rescue3**

**Leave a review with your reaction and thoughts! Thanks to all the reviews I've received so far, they really help and make me want to keep this story going. **

**If you haven't already, go find my newest GH story called ICE PRINCE! It's a fantasy AU and I am working on both stories at the same time.**

**Until next week! Stay safe, be healthy, and read fanfiction!**

**-Jen**


	26. Chapter 25: Naru POV

**Welcome back all! Hope you're doing well and staying healthy!**

**Here's the newest chapter - a tad short but you get two chapters this week so no worries!:) Have a wonderful week!**

**Jen**

NARU POV

As quietly as I could, I opened the door into the guest bedroom. It was almost 8am, but so far Mai was still asleep. I heard her crying, but I felt that since she waited until after I departed, that she wanted to be left alone. Hearing her cry had opened up a new emotion in me that was almost painful. It was like I could almost feel her sorrow and pain as I heard her try to stifle her tears. I had been unable to sleep after arriving home, and I found it impossible to concentrate on my work either.

I closed the door without a sound and made my way out of the apartment. I walked down the hall to Lin's apartment. He should be awake by now, as he usually was an early riser.

I knocked lightly and waited. A moment later he opened the door, looking more haggard than usual. "I see Lilliana kept you up all night."

"And it looks like your work did the same."

Well he wasn't wrong. I had worked till 3 am and had just fallen asleep when I received the call from the EMT on Mai's phone. I shrugged in indifference; the hallway was not the place not to have this conversation. He stepped aside and I walked into the apartment, walking directly to the kitchen, lured in by the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

I fixed us both a cup and we sat at the table. "Any particular reason for this early morning visit?"

"Actually, yes. Is Madoka awake? I need her as well."

"She's changing Lilliana's diaper. She should be out in a few minutes."

We sipped our coffee in silence as we waited. Eventually Madoka appeared, looking as haggard as Lin. She went straight for the coffee without a word. After she sat down and took her first sip, she seemed to mellow. Lin looked at her questioningly.

"She's asleep." That's all she had to say. They both relaxed and continued to drink their coffee, finding comfort in the quiet morning ritual.

"I take it you two are enjoying parenthood?"

They shot me a glare in response. I smirked into my coffee; they really were a perfect couple.

"Why are you here so early Oliver?" Madoka eyed me suspiciously.I took another sip preparing myself for this unfortunate conversation.

"Unfortunately, it is not a pleasant visit. Last night around 4am I received a phone call from Mai. Her apartment caught on fire and burned down."

Madoka looked horrified. "That's awful! Is she alright? Where is she?"

I had expected her questions, but I still found the interruption annoying. "She is fine. She is sleeping in my guest bedroom. She has a few injuries but they were treated by medical personnel, and she did not require a hospital visit."

Lin asked solemnly, "What is the extent of her injuries?"

"As far as I know, her hand is burned and her feet are scraped up. She used a metal fire escape barefoot." They winced; I agreed that it sounded quite painful. "Personally I haven't seen the injuries myself since they were already bandaged when I arrived on the scene."

We sat in silence for a moment. Madoka looked sadly into her coffee. "The poor thing; why does she always seem to draw the short stick? It just doesn't seem fair. She's so young and has suffered so much."

Lin reached out and held her hand in comfort. "Mai will bounce back. She is a very strong woman and we will be there to support her."

I watched them for a moment before turning my head and sipping my coffee, giving them a bit of privacy.

Honestly, life did always seem to pick on Mai. Her strong will and stubbornness had once annoyed me, but now that I've discovered her importance in my life, I find her qualities to be charming and admirable. She was the strongest person I knew. To think that I almost lost her a few months ago and once again last night...

I stood up to refill my cup of coffee before addressing Madoka again. "Madoka, can you go shopping and buy Mai a few things? She borrowed some of my clothes but I think she would be more comfortable if she had something else."

"Oh course, I'll go get ready to leave right now." She disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door. I sat down with my coffee and pulled out my phone. No messages from Mai. She's probably still sleeping; she needs the rest.

"How long will you let her stay with you?"

"As long as she needs." We both took a sip of our coffee.

"That's quite generous. Is this coming from a concerned friend or something else?" I finished off my coffee and took the cup to the sink.

"Odd of you to make such suggestive comments, Lin. I thought that was Madoka's area of expertise."

"Oliver, you may have everyone else fooled but I've spent enough time with you and I know otherwise. I distinctly remember how you acted when Mai was in a coma for so long. Your mask is cracking."

I ignored his comments. "Have Madoka come to my apartment when she's done shopping. I'll be working on some reports until then." I abruptly left the apartment and walked back down the hall, thinking over Lin's words.

I cared for Mai greatly. All of SPR did. She was the glue that had held our group together. Had I never hired her, I would have never considered working with the others after that initial case in the school house. I wouldn't have learned more about Japan's spiritual activity, and it certainly would've taken longer for me to find Gene. I might not have ever found him without her.

Everyone loved her; it was obvious. But was _I_ that obvious?

I walked back into the apartment quietly and opened the door to check on her again. Still asleep. I grabbed my laptop from my room and started working in the living room where I could see or hear her if she needed assistance.

A few hours went by and I had completed my work. The remainder of my incomplete files were at the office, so I would have to stop by later. I already decided to work from home this week since Mai wouldn't be able to go anywhere or do much with her injuries. Probably best if someone was around so the idiot didn't injure herself even more. I would let her have this week off from office work, and since she started classes next week her schedule would be changing anyways.

Suddenly Lin's words echoed in my head. '_Your mask is cracking.'_ I scoffed at the idea and closed my laptop. I acted no different than normal. And it wouldn't matter anyways.

I had told Mai I was jealous that she could talk to my brother while I couldn't. Soon enough I had realized that wasn't the only reason why I was jealous. But Mai cared for Gene, not me. I had to respect that and keep our relationship professional and friendly.

Madoka chose that moment to arrive with Mai's new things, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello! I've arrived with some things for Mai!"

I scowled. "Madoka, keep your voice down or you'll wake her."

She pouted and looked offended, "What has you in such a bad mood? Sheesh. I wasn't even that loud." She placed the bags down and went into the kitchen and started to make tea. After a minute or two she made another comment.

"So Lin tells me you're going to let Mai stay here as long as she needs. Very generous of you Oliver." She gave me a smirk and I felt my thoughts come back.

Not me. Gene.

"I would not throw her out if that's what you're implying." I picked up my laptop and stood up from the couch.

"She could always stay with Lin and I if you think it's a problem. I'd hate for her to suffer from lack of sleep due to Lilliana, but if you would rather she stay with us we can make room."

"That is unnecessary. Mai has been through an enormous amount of stress and will be starting school soon. She needs sleep, so having her stay with you would only hinder her even if she is too kind to say otherwise. Anyways, I'm heading to the office to pick up a few files. I'll be working from home this week so I will close the office up. If Mai wakes up she may want to shower and her bandages will need changing. The first aid kit is in the bathroom cabinet."

I grabbed my keys from the table and left before she could make another comment. I waited for the elevator as I tried to calm myself. I cared about Mai and I wanted the best for her. Even if it meant I had to sacrifice things in return. I wouldn't turn her away from living with me, but I would keep it professional.

The elevator arrived and I selected the lobby floor. Suddenly exhaustion weighed me down as I descended to the main floor.


	27. Chapter 26: Another Day

**As promised, here's the second chapter for this week!**

* * *

I could hear rumblings in the distance, too low to make out. They became increasingly louder, but it was hard to discern what they ? No not quite. Traffic? No not that either. Slowly the noises became more distinct; voices. I could hear voices in my dreams. I paused, confused again. Not my dream? I cracked open my eyes and listened. No, I'm awake, they're coming from outside my door. I couldn't tell what they were saying though.

I drew my attention away from the voices and took in my surroundings through my cracked eyelids. White walls, a closet, and a bedside table. Memories of last night floated to the surface, and it suddenly felt like I had been punched in the gut. I took in a deep breath that shook with emotion, but I remained calm trying to focus on something other than the despair in my heart.

I looked around the room with a new interest; it was Naru's guest bedroom but it still reflected his personality. It was pretty bare and similarly styled the rest of his apartment. I looked at the window on the other side of the room. The sun seemed high in the sky, so it was probably early afternoon. At least I got some sleep after last night.

Suddenly the voices rose, drawing me back to what was happening on the other side of the door. I was able to make out who they belonged to, but I still couldn't tell what they were saying. It sounded like Madoka and Naru were talking. As quickly as the voices started, they stopped. The next few minutes were so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Eventually I could hear some shuffling noises. I could tell someone was standing outside my door, just before it opened. I was facing the opposite direction and couldn't tell who had entered, but I pretended to be asleep still. I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

I felt the bed dip down behind me, and a hand came up to stroke my hair. Madoka.

"Mai, sweetheart, time to get up… I know you're awake." I rolled slightly so I could look up at her.

"Can't fool you, huh?" Oh gosh, my voice sounded gruff. I tried to clear my throat but I ended up coughing instead. She helped me sit up and she passed me a warm cup of tea. I took a few sips and was able to regain control over my voice.

"Thanks."

She nodded and looked me over. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, miserable." She smoothed my hair down and off my shoulder.

"As to be expected. Can I get you anything to eat?" I shook my head no. I didn't really have an appetite at the moment.

"How about a shower then? A nice shower can do wonders. You'll feel a lot better."

I took a sip of tea before replying, "But I don't have any clothes to change into."

"Oliver came by this morning and told us what happened. He asked me to pick up a few things for you, some clothes and necessities. He also left me his first aid kit so I could change your bandages. I'll help you wash you up if you need it."

Madoka went shopping for me? Tears formed in my eyes but I tried to hold them back. I snuck a peek out the bedroom door and into the apartment. As if reading my mind, Madoka pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay to cry sweetie, we're the only ones here right now." As if on cue, my tears spilled over and I couldn't stop them. Madoka took the tea from my hands and set it down, then she wrapped me up into a fierce hug. I held onto her and cried, as she smoothed my hair and gently rocked me back and forth.

A long time passed before my sobs turned into sniffles. When I felt like I was done, I pulled back from Madoka and wiped my face with my good hand. She helped me wipe my tears before she ushered me out of bed. I carefully walked to the bathroom with her help; my feet were tender still but better than they were the night before. I showered with the bandages on, but the water still burned my injuries. Madoka washed my hair for me and when we were done, I felt so much better. I didn't realize how much smoke and grit had clung to my hair until it was cleaned.

A hot shower was exactly what my muscles needed. The tension washed down the drain with the soapy water and I felt relaxed. Madoka had laid out some clothes for me on the counter, which fit perfectly. I knew she didn't have any psychic abilities, but sometimes she was just too good. She had to help me with my bra because I couldn't quite manage it on my own.

When I was dressed, Madoka took a hairdryer and dried my hair for me, then brushed it out. It reminded me a lot of how my mother would brush my hair before bed when I was little. The nostalgia was a great comfort, and I took those few minutes to allow myself to think about my parents and feeling of home.

After that, Madoka had me sit on Naru's couch with a new cup of tea. She removed the bandage on my hand and we inspected it. It had already started to blister, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. The skin pulled a little when I flexed my hand; I made a mental note to avoid using it for a few days. Easier said than done though, considering it was my dominant hand. After applying new ointment and bandages, she moved to my feet. I leaned back against the arm of the couch as she carefully pulled them into her lap.

"Well, the cuts don't look too deep. You'll want to stay off of them as much as possible though so they don't reopen. If not, they'll only take longer to heal." She applied more ointment and bandages, wrapping them just as well as the EMT did.

"Alright dear, how about some more tea? I'll put your things in your room for you, too." I gave her my cup and suddenly remembered something.

"Madoka, can you grab my phone for me?" She returned with it and went about making tea. I pulled up the number I was looking for and started making the call. I suddenly felt anxious energy bubble up inside. The phone rang for a few seconds until someone answered.

"Hello?" The deep voice sounded so sad and tired that my heart squeezed like it was in a vice.

"Ryuu? Ryuu Satori? It's Mai Taniyama." A moment passed before he spoke again.

"Mai. How are you, are you okay? I'm so sorry I forgot to call to check on you."

"I'm fine, no need to apologize. How is Mr Satori?" I held my breath, so afraid to hear the answer. I pulled my knees up to my chest preparing myself for bad news. A deep sigh resounded over the phone.

"He's still in critical condition and they're keeping him in ICU with no visitors, including family. His condition is too fragile. He had a heart attack while he was baking. I'm not sure if he mentioned anything, but his health has been rapidly declining. His doctor told him to retire and I pushed him to retire immediately but he didn't listen. You know how stubborn he is."

The front door of the apartment opened, revealing Naru and Lin with Lilliana. I sent them a quick wave, but my attention was immediately drawn back to Ryuu.

"He sustained some serious burns from the fire and he suffered a great deal of smoke inhalation. They performed some emergency surgery for his heart but it's a temporary solution until they could find him a replacement. They put him on the transplant list but considering his age and current condition I don't know if we should remain hopeful or not."

"You should always have hope. We can't give up on him yet." Madoka brought me my cup of tea, and she and Naru sat down in the living room with a cup of their own.

"You're right. He's such a stubborn man I shouldn't put it past him to make a full recovery." Ryuu chuckled. "But anyways, how are you? Were you injured at all?"

"I have a few minor injuries but nothing to be worried about."

"That's good to hear. I'm so sorry about your home and your belongings. Once the insurance company evaluates I can get an estimate on the payout. If you could make a list of your belongings and their monetary amounts, and I'll pay you. I know you didn't have renters insurance because it was so expensive. Where are you staying? If you need a place, we have a small guest bedroom, and you're welcome to it."

"Oh Ryuu that's very sweet, but please use the money for your family and Mr. Satori's health. I didn't have much and it can all be replaced. I grabbed my special belongings before I got out so there's nothing truly lost except for the building and bakery itself. I'm staying at a friend's place for now, but thank you for the offer. It's very kind of you."

"Alright, but if you need anything at all, please let me do something to help. I feel absolutely awful, but I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you. If there are any updates on Mr. Satori would you mind calling?"

"Sure, I'll let you know if anything changes. Take care Mai."

"You too, bye Ryuu."

I hung up and sighed. "Thanks for the tea Madoka, I really needed it."

"Of course sweetie." She patted my knee as she sipped her own cup.

"Where's Lin?"

"He left to put Lilliana down for a nap. Apparently she was cranky at the grocery store." I looked over to Naru, "You guys went grocery shopping? What for?" Naru sipped his tea nonchalantly.

"I was initially only going to go to the office, but Madoka texted me. I went to pick up additional food and ingredients for dinner. Madoka is cooking for everyone tonight."

"Pancakes of course! I think some comfort food is in order. Speaking of which I should probably go start cooking. Oliver, I'll be borrowing your kitchen!" She stood up and went into the kitchen, leaving a sighing Naru behind.

"How are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm okay, as well as I can be right now."

"Have you contacted anyone else?" I ran my good hand through my hair and let out a breath.

"No I haven't. I didn't call anyone because they are all out of town at the moment and I don't want to worry them. Especially Ayako or Monk; I know as soon as I tell them they'll be on the next flight back." Naru looked like he was going to protest when my phone rang.

"Oh, sorry, just a moment." I picked up the call, "Hello?"

"Mai? It's Kiro! Are you okay? I just got to the bakery for my shift, what happened?!"

"Oh, Kiro! Oh no I'm so sorry! I didn't even think to contact anyone!"

How could I have forgotten to call all the employees? Usually Mr. Satori did that in case of an emergency. I never did that unless we needed a shift covered, but I should have had the forethought to do it under the circumstances.

I explained everything to Kiro and assured him that I was okay. I explained Mr. Satori's condition but couldn't give him answers about anything regarding the bakery reopening, wages, or anything else.

"I'm so sorry, Kiro. I wish I had more information for you, but I don't."

"It's okay Mai. I'm just glad to hear that you are okay. I'm so sorry about your home. Would you mind calling with any updates?"

"Sure thing, Kiro." After the phone call I felt drained.

Madoka came over and rubbed my back. "You alright?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I didn't even think about calling any of the employees. Monday's are usually Mr. Satori, Kiro, and myself when I'm available. I need to call all the employees and tell them the news."

"How about you do that after dinner? I just finished making pancakes and they're best served warm." Madoka didn't have to convince me; my stomach growled at the mention of food.

Lin came back shortly after we sat down at the dining table. He had put Lilliana down for a nap and he brought the baby monitor with him just in case. We all ate together and the conversation was light. Madoka was trying so hard to keep dinner entertaining and relaxing but all I could feel was stress simmering underneath. Fortunately she and Lin left shortly after dinner. I appreciated their support but I was beginning to feel strung out knowing I had to call everyone, and trying to keep up the pretense any longer was difficult.

I sat back down at the dining table ready to tell everyone the awful news. Fortunately, I had the forethought to grab a piece of paper and a pen before I called everyone. I had initially written every employee's name down to cross them off after I spoke to them. With my hand bandaged it was a little uncomfortable to write, but I made it work. Everyone had questions that I couldn't answer so I wrote them down, in hopes I could maybe get them an answer soon. I only had to call 10 people but it felt more like 100.

I became a broken record player; constantly repeating the situation and answering questions. Yes, I'm okay. No, I don't know if payroll was processed. No, I don't know the answer. Yes, I'll call with updates. By the time I scratched off the last name on the list, I wanted to pull my hair out. I wasn't the assistant manager anymore, but everyone was treating me like I was the one in charge and I felt like I had my back to the wall trying to fend for myself.

I hung up on the last employee, and immediately laid my head on the cool surface of the table. It took over an hour to talk to everyone and now it was finally over with. However, a headache had begun to form at the base of my skull.

A quiet clink followed by the light scraping of a chair happened off to my left. I turned my head, to see a cup of tea, pain relievers, and Naru in front of me sitting down at the table. He sipped his own tea quietly, looking at his phone screen. I sat up, and threw back the pain relievers with a sip of tea. A little bitter… but not horrible.

All of a sudden tears came to my eyes and I tried to wipe them away with my good hand. "Thanks, Naru."

He looked at me over the top of his cup. "It's just tea, Mai. No reason to cry."

I shook my head and laughed. "No, it's not just the tea. Thank you for everything. For texting me when I can't sleep, for taking the call last night and for coming to get me, for carrying me when I couldn't walk, for being so kind to me and letting me be here; It's been one of the worst days of my life but it could have been a lot worse had you not been there for me." I took another sip of tea and sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm going to contact my bank, get my cards replaced, and find out what my bank balance is. I should have enough money to get another place soon. It'll just take some time to find one, so if you don't mind me intruding for a little while longer, I'll be out of your hair soon."

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Mai, I'm not going to kick you out of my apartment. If I wasn't okay with you staying here I'd have asked Madoka and Lin if you could stay with them. You are welcome to stay here for as long as necessary. Classes start next week, so you should focus on that for the time being as well as our testing. Other less pressing matters can wait."

He pulled a key out of his pocket and held it out for me. He's giving me a key to his apartment?

"But I'll be in your way. I can't stay here, I need to get-"

"Mai." I stopped and waited; his irritated voice cutting through my words.

"You're not in my way. Stay as long as young need; a week, a month, 3 months, it doesn't matter. What matters is taking care of yourself." More tears spilled down my cheeks and I nodded. I took the key from him and held it in my palm.

"Thank you Naru. Really, it means a lot." We continued to drink our tea in silence. When we finished, we said goodnight, and we headed off to bed.

I could feel the aches in my heart but with just one conversation, Naru seemed to lighten them a bit. I didn't want to take advantage of his kindness, but knowing that finding another home didn't need to be my top priority made it easier to think about everything else. I have so much to do and with that being taken care of for the time being, I felt more relaxed. Knowing that I was safe and that Naru was next door, my outlook became a little brighter.

* * *

**A lot of you wanted this - living together! 3 Here's to the start of living together!**


	28. Chapter 27: My Life, My Choices

**Sorry for the delay everyone - life has been really rough recently. Allergy season is killing me and due to covid-19, Broadway had been continuously pushed back and now won't reopen until September. Honestly, us in the biz are really projecting that it won't open until spring 2021. I completely understand why and I fully support the decision due to the virus and my personal fear of catching it or spreading it to others - especially my parents who fall into the endangered 65+ age/health catergory. It just is difficult since I now have to officially move back home and I've been looking for other work since I don't qualify for unemployment. It's just so deflating to have my dream come crashing down after finally making it. But hopefully one day I'll be back. Until then I'm practically throwing my resume at anyone who will look at it! Please send positive vibes my way~~~~ Could use some of Mai's happy go lucky attitude and endless smiles at this point!**

**On a more positive note - My story has finally hit 100+ followers in the past 2 weeks! HOLY COW! Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying the story and you deemed it interesting enough to continue reading! Woohoo! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and that you'll leave a comment and good vibes for me!:) **

* * *

Tuesday morning I woke up with renewed energy, refreshed from sleep. I took tentative steps on my feet; they were still sore but if I walked slowly the pain was almost nonexistent.

I looked into the bags Madoka had put in my room yesterday. She had gotten me a variety of clothing items; shorts, tshirts, a pair of jeans, pajamas, and undergarments. She also remembered to get some soap, deodorant, a hairbrush, toothbrush, and feminie products. I'll have to thank her and pay her back. She thought of everything!

After putting everything in the closet, I changed into clothes for the day. I was even able to manage my bra today by myself, even if it was a struggle. I changed my bandages, and noted how well my wounds were already healing. I did a few quick meditations, then I quietly made my way to the kitchen, not sure if Naru was still asleep or not. I made myself some tea and sat at the dining room table with the same paper from last night, making a list of to dos.

First I need to call the bank when they open so I can get a new card reissued. Fortunately in the box that I saved from my apartment, I had my emergency credit card and important documents. I'll go ahead and use the emergency credit card to buy some new clothes. I was thinking about what else was destroyed when suddenly I remembered; my new textbooks and laptop!

I let out an audible groan and face palmed. Those were probably the most expensive items in my apartment. The laptop was a few years old but it had been a gift from Masako after high school graduation. The textbooks were brand new and I needed them next week!

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru walked into the kitchen. I looked up to see that he was fully dressed and already had a cup of tea in his hands. He probably has been up for a while.

"I'm making a list of everything I need to do and replace. I just thought about my laptop and textbooks which were brand new." I took a sip of tea. "I wonder if I tell my professors what happened, they may let me borrow a copy until I can get new ones…" I scribbled down the idea and went back to making my list.

"Mai. Tea." I was about to put up a fuss, but I remembered that Naru was graciously letting me stay here. I kept my words to myself and went about making more tea.

"Hey Naru, this may be a stupid question, but can I use your kitchen to cook and stuff?"

"Mai, if you thought it was a stupid question why did you ask it?"

I floundered for an answer, "Well, um, because… this isn't my place so I just wanted to make sure I had permission to use things before I assumed I could."

"You're welcome to use the kitchen and anything else in the apartment. You can also use the computer in my office if you need it."

"You have a home office? Why am I not surprised…"

Naru rolled his eyes. "It's the last door back in the hallway. I usually keep it closed but you're welcome to go in. The computer in the office is connected to the BSPR servers so I can access work and research from here, so be careful about accessing or changing files. There is a printer in there as well if you need it."

"Thanks Naru, that will really help." I passed him a cup of tea and he took his work into the living room.

I called my bank and had them reissue a new card to Naru's address. I also called Ryuu afterwards for an update on Mr. Satori; nothing new to report. I went and got my credit card from my room. I looked at Naru sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to go use the computer, if that's alright?"

"Go right ahead, no need to ask." I walked back down the hall and stopped at the last door. It was closed just like Naru said it would be. Tentatively I turned the knob and opened the door. I wasn't sure what to expect, but it hadn't been this.

The room was a tad smaller than the guest room, and it was packed with more books than the bookcase in the living room. The room seemed messy, in Naru-standards. A small file cabinet sat ajar full of documents and folders. The desk was in an L-shape with a chair on either side. There was an apple computer with a printer sitting next to it. The rest of the desk was covered in books, along with documents and research piled haphazardly. The books were littered with post it notes with scribbled lines written in English. I walked around to the desk chair, ready to sit down, when a certain piece of research caught my eye.

I looked down at the printed document and could tell it was written in Chinese. It was an ancient scroll; probably centuries old based upon the grainy picture. Next to the words on the scroll it showed a crudely drawn image of two shadowy figures overtop of a body. Another image showed a grotesque, demon-like figure slaughtering people. A shiver ran up my spine the longer I looked at the crude drawing. I picked up the research and opened up to the next page. It was an email written in English, from Lin to Naru. I looked at the date and time; it was when I was in the hospital in the coma. I quickly focused on the email itself and read it's contents.

_Oliver, thanks for the update. We have been doing some research, and Martin and I have been in contact with some of our colleagues and friends. I haven't mentioned anything to Madoka yet, as I'm sure you can understand with the newborn baby that this could be underserved stress. I'll involve her if necessary, but I don't want to jeopardize her health. _

_Earlier today a colleague of mine found this scroll from the 14th Century during his research. Loosely translated it tells the story of an ancient Chinese town that had once held trials for those that commited crimes. The town council believed that the souls of their elders would guide them and determine who was innocent and guilty by holding rituals, most likely similar to a modern day seance. The guilty were sentenced to death regardless of how big or small their crimes were. _

_This practice went on for years, until a town elder was discovered performing Satanic rituals on the accused. He was some form of early sorcerer, probably a perfect medium or spiritualist by today's standards, and he was able to force demons into his victims. He considered it a cleansing. He was searching for the few whose souls would be consumed entirely, leaving nothing but the demon. It sounds very much like the ideal of soul convergence to me and that he sought out psychics. He purposefully framed individuals for crimes if he thought they were candidates for his rituals._

_This went on for years and when he amassed a small army he became bolder and started to find even more innocent victims. His demon army ventured to nearby lands and brought back people ranging from children to the elderly. He kept meticulous notes and journals which were discovered by one of his servants, and turned over to the rest of the town council. One night he was caught during his rituals and the town put a stop to it. They exorcised the demon inhabited bodies, and sent the demons back to hell, but the souls of the individuals were already gone. They sentenced the elder to death without a trial. He had gained a few followers who were not possessed by demons, just by their own beliefs. Some of his followers had fled and evaded capture._

_According to his diaries and followers, he wanted ultimate power over everything. He was planning to use his army to take over nearby lands, then entire kingdoms. He wanted to rule with the devil at his side._

_Unfortunately that is where the story stops. The journals and scrolls were taken when the town had been invaded during an early war and they had been uncovered by researchers a few decades ago. Unfortunately they were lost during a fire at one of the research centers. This scroll is one of the few remaining in the collection, and none of the others hold any significant information. _

_I'll continue to look and to make use of my contacts. Please keep me updated on Mai's condition. She's a strong girl so at the very least we must keep hope. Take care and don't do anything rash._

_-Lin_

I reread the email again searching for clues. It sounds like it could be related to my powers. It had potential. But satanic? Should I be concerned?

My gut felt heavy but I was soon brought back to the present, when I heard a noise in the hallway. I quickly put back the documents and sat down. Naru said I could use the office, and I didn't want to give him any reason to rescind the offer; especially since I no longer had a laptop.

I logged into my school email account and checked my messages. A few classmates had emailed asking about my well being. One or two of them heard about the bakery and were reaching out to see if I was okay. After emailing them back, I sent an email to my professors in regards to textbooks and the situation.

Next I switched to online shopping. I had been meaning to go shopping for a while but I hadn't thought it would be to this extent. I bought a new backpack, which I had been needing since my last one ripped at the end of last semester. I bought a few blouses and dress pants, shirts, underwear and jeans. I threw in a few black jeans as well because they could easily work for business casual as well. One of my classes was in the evening and was a workshop and lecture with professionals in the field. We were explicitly told to dress business casual for every class.

After purchasing a pair of sneakers, sandals, and dress shoes I decided that I had done enough spending for the day. Ayako would probably take me shopping as well. She always wanted to shop and I'm sure she would take advantage of the situation.

I double checked my email and found that all of my professors had responded back. The emails were more or less the same; sorry about the fire but we don't have any textbooks available. I wrote them back and thanked them anyways, then I printed off a list of the books I needed. The page was printing when suddenly the office door opened.

"There you are! You and Oliver are coming over to our apartment, Lin and I ordered pizza!" Madoka all but dragged me out of the apartment and into hers. Lin and Naru were already eating and Lilliana was sitting in a highchair with her own baby food.

I sat down and started to eat. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, but it was 1pm and I didn't make breakfast. Madoka started to feed Lilliana and made light conversation.

Lilliana had her first doctors appointment in Japan today. Madoka gushed about how well she did and how healthy she was. Lilliana had been cranky lately but apparently she was already beginning the teething process.

"4 months old and teething. The doctor said she'll probably cry and fuss more often, which makes me wonder if we'll ever sleep again." She sighed and Lin nodded solemnly.

"Well if you need some rest I'd be happy to look after her for a few hours."

"Oh, Mai that's so sweet of you to offer. Honestly, we may take you up on that. We've been taking turns getting up but still it's very exhausting."

Lin butted in, "Correction we were supposed to take turns, but when she cries Madoka all but kicks me out of bed regardless of whose turn it actually is." Madoka smiled, not even bothered by his statement at all. All I could do was laugh.

After dinner we sat around drinking tea for another hour or so until Lilliana needed a nap. As Naru and I were leaving their apartment, there was an older woman and a dog walking down the hallway towards us. I immediately recognized her as the woman from the elevator who had seen me leaving Naru's apartment early that one morning. Naru ignored her but I made eye contact so I nodded my head in greeting. She took Naru in then looked at me. A knowing smirk graced her lips as she walked on by.

By the time we reached Naru's door, my face was red. "Mai? Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Just fine."

* * *

Wednesday had started off as a nice relaxing day. I decided to venture out to the local convenience store to pick up some chocolate. I wanted something sweet and Naru didn't have any junk food or candy. I took my time and walked slowly, as to not agitate my feet. When I returned I made brunch for Naru and I. He was irritated that I left and walked on my injured feet, but I waved off his concern.

Honestly my injuries were healing fine and he was just worrying for nothing. The thought that he was worried about me warmed my heart and put me in a great mood. The day was going well until Yasu called.

"Mai! How are you?"

"Hi Yasu, I'm good how are you?"

"Not bad. Hey listen, Masako finished filming early and we just got back in last night. We stopped by the bakery today."

The pit in my stomach dropped. Oh no…

"Want to tell me where the bakery is? Or more importantly where you are?"

His voice was serious, which was a very good indicator that he was not happy. So for the next half hour I explained to Yasu everything that had happened. He pulled the 'best friend' card and reamed me out for not calling him sooner. I explained to him that no one was in town and that I was sorry. I felt bad for not calling him or anyone else, and the thought of him being mad at me hurt.

"Yasu?" I heard a sad sigh in response. "Mai, if we cut our trips short because of you, it would be our own choice. And we would make that choice because we love and care about you. Even if we couldn't make it home, we could still be there for you emotionally and help you somehow."

"You're right Yasu, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll let Masako know about the situation, but I'm sure she'll want to talk to you herself. But you should let everyone else know... before I do."

I guess I would be making more phone calls today...

"So… living with Naru eh? Does he sleep in pajamas or does he sleep naked?" I sputtered unable to find my words.

"I, no, I, Yasu, you! Good bye!"

I hung up on him but I could still hear his laughter in my ears. Fortunately Naru wasn't in the direct vicinity to hear any of that. When I calmed my racing heart I called Ayako and Monk.

Of course their reactions were more dramatic than Yasu's. There was yelling and chiding and tears. As predicted Ayako promised to take me shopping and I was already dreading it. By the time I hung up It was almost 1pm and I was thoroughly exhausted. They wanted to come home immediately, but I convinced them to stay. I was with Naru, Lin and Madoka, and I was safe. After lots of convincing they agreed to stay and finish their trip.

Since Yasu would tell Masako, I decided to call her later on. I called John but once again the call went to voicemail.

Naru was sitting in the living room reading, but I decided to plop on the couch next to him with a sigh.

"You should have told them sooner."

I gaped, "So you're on their side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just making a statement."

I huffed, "Well, it sure sounds like you're on their side." Naru sighed and put his book down. "They're just concerned for your wellbeing."

"I know. Speaking of being concerned for people's wellbeings, have you heard from John? I've called and texted but he hasn't responded to anything."

"John is still working on something with the Vatican. He informed me that he will be away for quite some time."

I sighed in understanding. But still, a text or a call would be appreciated. Just something to say 'I'm alright' or 'I'm really busy right now.'

"We haven't completed any tests this week."

"Ugh, Naru, not helping." Naru shrugged and picked up his book. "Fine. The sooner we work on your powers the sooner you can go on cases again. But if you don't want to, I have plenty of research to do anyways."

So therefore, I conceded and we worked on testing for the next few hours. We sat in the living room and he had me complete more astral projection exercises with objects. I successfully completed moving objects in through astral projection. With some practice, I no longer had to be holding the object when I fell asleep. With enough concentration, I could pull an object into the astral plane with me after I had already fallen asleep. It took a lot of energy though and I was beginning to feel the strain after enough attempts.

"I remember that 4 years ago, you shared with me that Gene was teaching you on your astral plane. Did he share any hints about your powers?"

"He once told me I wasn't a perfect medium, but I was pretty close. But other than that we worked on pulling myself out of dreams, entering them, and astral projecting. He also taught me how to move objects through astral projection, just like what we were doing."

"I see. And here I thought you were getting smarter. Turns out Gene already taught you how to do it." He smirked and made a note in his file.

"Hey! For the record it's been so long since I've done it that I wasn't even sure I could do it anymore. I just needed a refresher! But moving an object into my astral plane while I'm already asleep is new. I wasn't able to do that before."

He ignored my comment and continued to make notes. "So far we have deduced that you have ESP, pre cognitive and post cognitive dreams, soul convergence, astral projection and now PK."

"So we both have PK?"

"Yes. Do you remember the three different forms of PK?"

"Umm, yeah. There's PK-ST for stationary or nonmoving targets, PK-MT for moving targets, and PK-LT for living targets."

"Glad to see you pay attention. We both possess PK-ST. However, my PK can be used to move objects across the physical plane and manifest physical energy. You have the ability to manipulate objects and move them from the physical, to the astral plane, and back into the physical world again. While we both possess the same form of PK, we manifest the energy in different ways. You can pull an object into your astral plane. At this current moment that is all we know about your PK."

"So when I astral project I'm using PK at the same time?"

"Yes. Being able to combine multiple abilities at once isn't unheard of, but it takes practice and a high level of concentration. If Gene taught you how to do then he taught you well. Let's try a new exercise." Naru disappeared and then reappeared with a game die.

"I'm going to place a die on the table. I want you to try to move it, without astral projecting."

I gave him a skeptical look to which he sighed. "Do you remember when I bent the spoon? I used my ability to manipulate the energy of the object. When you astral project and take an object with you, that's what you are doing. Manipulating the object from the physical plane to the spiritual one but using electromagnetic waves to change the composition of the object. Now try doing the same thing, without falling asleep or touching the object. Focus your energy on the die just like you would when pulling it into your astral plane, but move it by either changing the number or pushing it."

"But I've never shown any ability to move objects when awake."

"Yes, but you can in your astral plane, so the ability to manipulate a physical and non moving target is already there. It's just a matter of concentration and focusing your PK while you're awake."

I perched myself on the edge of the sofa and tried to concentrate. The die sat on the coffee table and I tried my best to focus on it. Regardless of how long I tried and the different strategies I used, I couldn't make the die move.

"Ugh, I don't think I can do it." I ran my good hand through my hair with frustration. I could feel exhaustion pulling at my body, but I wanted to badly to succeed.

"It's alright Mai, it was your first attempt. You may be too tired at the moment since you've projected a lot today. We can try again another day." Naru started collecting his notes, and continued speaking.

"When I was young, I poltergeisted constantly because I did not have control. Once I learned control through concentration and practice, I was able to do it. It's also highly possible your powers are too rooted in your subconscious and dreamscape, and it isn't possible for you. Since your powers manifested internally through intuition and dreams, it wouldn't be such a far stretch."

I threw my hands up. "Then if it's highly possible I can't do it, then why try?"

"Sometimes finding out your limitations help narrow down the potential of your abilities. It's not a terrible thing to possess only a few abilities. It allows you to concentrate and master them, making you a greater asset in the field of parapsychology. Considering you already have so many abilities it will take a significant amount of time to master each one." Naru picked up the dice and assumed his thinking position.

"Of course, the one I find the most intriguing is what you call 'soul convergence.' I've done some research and it seems that there is limited information on the topic, if any at all. Even under synonymous names there doesn't seem to be much information. It's very unique." He looked at me with curious eyes. I hid my blush and thought about the research that I had seen on his desk the other day.

"What more can you tell me about your soul convergence?"

"Well if you remember, the first day I came back to work for you we talked about my abilities. I was having migraines and falling asleep constantly, and for days at a time. It wasn't until after that the soul convergence ability appeared."

"Yes, you mentioned that you visited Mt. Kouya and some of the Monks helped you. What did they teach you?"

"Initially it was meditation exercises that they use when they pray. I did a few cleansing rituals with them and from what I understood, it was like reharmonizing my mind and bringing it back to earth. They said something along the lines of my powers being rooted too deep in my mind, being trapped in my own mind, and needing to recenter myself on earth."

Naru made a few notes in his file and continued on. "How long did it take to stop the migraines and sleep spells?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Um, I think it took four or five months at least to finally feel like myself again?"

"What specific things did you do while there?"

"I spent a lot of time meditating. That was really hard since I was falling asleep constantly. So they had me do a walking meditation. Since the place was on a mountain, we hiked trails and I focused on nature. I specifically focused on how much body felt with each step and how with every one of my 5 senses, I was connecting with nature. I did breathing exercises and focused on my body as I walked. They said that there was no better way to bring myself back to earth than to immerse myself in it. That helped me stop falling asleep all the time, so I was able to move onto other forms of meditation which also alleviated the migraines. We continued going on hikes and I meditated all over the mountain in various places. It was a really great experience. I wouldn't mind doing something like that again."

Naru took notes and pressed on. "After you left the mountain, you attended a few cases. But it wasn't until you were in America on the plantation that your ability for soul convergence appeared. Correct?" I nodded in agreement.

"This first convergence manifested from a dream?"

"Yes. I had dreamed about one of the girls as if I was her. I saw what she saw, felt what she felt, and it transferred to my own person when I woke up, like I lived through it. After that Monk contacted Lin and he gave me a few warding mantras and meditation exercises. After that there were only a few minor soul convergence episodes which I was able to overcome with the mantras and the fact that the spirit wasn't that strong. Didn't we already go over all of this a few months ago?"

"Yes we did Mai, but we have to review the facts. Lin is the only one to have heard of something even remotely similar to this. He told me that there were verbal stories that he had heard of, but written stories are difficult to find. Fortunately, he believes the mantras and meditations he gave you back then were, and still are, some of the best to use. According to my notes you mentioned that in a convergence, the souls become one but one soul is the most influential, and mutes the other to the point of extinction. Is that still how you would describe it?"

I slowly nodded, "Yes, I think so. When I converged with Reika we shared emotions and memories like we were one person. When she converged with me the second time during the seance, our souls combined but it was like my half was gone. She completely took over and I almost just vanished. I don't remember anything from when we converged, and it was almost like I just didn't even exist anymore."

I only remember the darkness.

"Yes, she did see your memories…" Naru paused for a moment before continuing. "Possession would be a temporary solution for a spirit. They take temporary ownership of your body and essentially hold you captive in your own body. But soul convergence is a step further. It takes the body and soul. You were able to converge through both your dreams on the astral plane and when awake. It started in your dreams though, so it's possible that that's where the ability manifested, but grew to allow you to do it while awake. You can obtain injuries from the spirit's memories and they can see yours." Naru sat in a thinking pose reviewing his notes.

"Possession and convergence both require a spirit to enter your body. Do you have any thoughts on how a soul convergence episode would occur over a normal possession? What makes it different, or in other words, what criteria have to be met for it to occur?"

I had never thought about this before. "Well, I think when someone possesses me, it's more of just sitting in the driver's seat while I ride as a passenger. It's their manifestation of energy and being able to break through the mental defenses of a living person to take control. With soul convergence it's like someone pulled me out of the car and drove off, leaving me on the side of the road and never seeing the car again. The only two that came close to stealing the car were the ghost from the plantation and Reika."

"So what makes them different to allow this ability to work?" He sat back and assumed his thinking position.

Suddenly a word came to my mind.

"Hate."

"What was that?"

"Hate. I'm as susceptible to possession as you or Masako. I've been possessed by innocent spirits before. But the difference between a spirit possessing me or converging with me is hate."

"You're saying the spirit has to be full of hate to converge with you?"

Naru sounded a little skeptic and looked to me for confirmation, but my gut was telling me I was right. The strong feeling of hate seemed to be the right answer. I nodded to him and he seemed to tense with this new information.

"The ghost at the plantation had a vendetta and strong emotions. She wanted revenge for herself and others, and for the plantation owner to finally let her move on because he was holding them back from crossing over. Reika also had strong emotions against her husband and wanted to prevent men from hurting other women. She was taking her anger out on men and it became hate, as she wanted to punish them. Naru?"

"If the hate truly is what starts the soul convergence this ability could be more dangerous than predicted. You have a strong empathy towards others and your natural inhibition to help those in distress could be a link to this as well. Maybe it somehow unlocked this ability... It's possible your strong empathy opens a pathway for an angry spirit to take control, further than a natural possession. A spirit full of hate could be on the cusp of becoming demonic, or could already be demonic. Your ability would provide the perfect vessel for their vendetta if a demon were to converge with you."

"Similar to the story on the scroll that Lin sent you…"

Naru sighed and glared at me. "I thought something seemed out of place on my desk." I blushed and felt guilty.

"Sorry Naru. It was just sitting there and I couldn't help myself. I felt almost drawn to it."

"I assume you read Lin's email?" I nodded and looked solemn. "Well, considering the lack of information on this ability and if hate really is the crux, it's all the more reason to abstain from letting you go on cases."

"But Naru, wouldn't we learn more about my abilities by putting it to use?" Naru seemed to bristle, and his whole demeanor turned cold.

"And what do you expect to do Mai? Find an angry spirit and test out this ability?"

"Well, how am I supposed to learn how to control it if I can't practice it? And if hate is the key to soul convergence, then no random spirit will work."

"Are you really that much of an idiot Mai? Reika wasn't a demonic spirit but she had enough hatred in her that you spent 7 weeks in a coma. Imagine finding a demon who converged with you. Your soul would be gone and you would never wake up. I thought you were smarter than that but I guess I was wrong. That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Naru looked at me with the coldest look I'd ever seen on his face. He completely dismissed my idea and it really angered me.

I jumped up from the couch and felt my anger rage. "What am I supposed to do, Naru?! I could walk by someone or some place that has a demonic or angry spirit and suddenly have a soul convergence! It could happen anywhere at any time! I do my meditations but will they always be enough? What if they aren't strong enough? I want to help people and I can't do that if I'm hiding myself away, too afraid to try to control these abilities!"

Naru fixed me with the angriest look I had ever seen. I almost flinched back, but I didn't dare back down.

"You can't help anyone if you're dead, Mai." I was about to argue with him but he cut me off with a venomous voice.

"This discussion is over. We are done testing for today. As your employer I forbid you from testing your powers unless instructed. You are too inexperienced to know how to protect yourself and too inexperienced and childish to make these kinds of decisions."

I could feel tears prick my eyes. My anger was so white hot and dangerous, but all I could do was whisper.

"Screw you, Naru. This is my life and you can't tell me what to do."

I left the living room and disappeared down the hallway, into my room. I wanted to slam the door but I was afraid I would break it. Instead I held in my anger, closed it quietly, and laid down on the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and let myself feel the hurt that his words had slashed through my heart.

I don't know how long I laid there. Eventually I heard the front door of the apartment and I knew Naru left. Apparently he didn't want to be around me as much as I didn't want to be around him.

A wave of tears crashed over me as I realized how easy it was for him to leave. Just like 4 years ago.

To him, I was just the same, stupid girl I was 4 years ago.

All of my emotions washed over me; the sadness, anger, and absolute frustration of feeling so limited and caged in, the feeling that my emotions weren't being understood and disregarded. And that night, I cried myself to sleep.

Just like I did 4 years ago.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment!**

**Be healthy and safe - and be kind to essential workers and to employees of businesses that are beginning to reopen. They are tired, stressed, and are there to help you. The least you could do is say please, thank you, and not make their lives more stressful than they already are. **

**-Jen**


	29. Chapter 28: One Last Cup of Tea

**Sorry for the delay in posting this new chapter! Life has been super crazy these past few weeks. I moved out of my apartment and I've been applying to jobs like crazy, and I finally managed to snag a minimum wage job - not much, but it helps and gives me hope. Thanks for the positive vibes and comments you've sent my way!**

**Here is the latest chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting my window. My head felt heavy and my eyes felt strained as I cracked them open. I reached for my phone and blinked as the bright light assaulted my eyes. 6:21am.

I had fallen asleep early last night after crying. I have no idea what time Naru came back, or if he even came back at all.

My gut clenched and tears pricked my eyes again. I can't face him just yet. I'll just leave before he gets up. With that in mind I got up and quietly got dressed. Most of my purchases had arrived by 1 day delivery So i had more clothing options to choose from. I threw on a pair of my new black jeans and a shirt, wishing I had also had the forethought to order a rain jacket or at least an umbrella. I grabbed my phone, keys and my new backpack, filling it with what I might need for the day. I left my room as quietly as possible and left the apartment. The place had been silent and I was unsure if Naru was there and if he heard me. Just in case he did and came after me, I used the staircase to go to a lower floor, and I took the elevator from there. I felt ridiculous, but I really didn't want to run into him...

After I left the building I quickly walked to the nearest convenience store and purchased an umbrella and a rice ball to eat. It was just past 7am so I thought about where I could go and spend my time. Thinking about how I could be productive today, I decided to go to the university and use the public computers in the library. With that decided I headed towards the train station and I made my way to school. On the way I shot Yasu a quick text asking him if he and Masako wanted to meet for lunch.

I made it to the library about an hour later, and found a computer in a quiet corner. Fortunately since classes didn't start until Monday, it was relatively empty on campus. A few students had moved back into the dorms already so there were already a few students about.

Hmm… maybe I should stop by the residential office and see if there are any rooms left…

Now that I think about it, living with my boss was kind of weird. Naru said I could stay as long as necessary, but there would be no separation of work life and home life. I still had feelings for him so that added another layer of complexity. And if yesterday was any indication of how living together would be, it was going to be a long road…

Thinking about Naru and our fight made my heart heavy, so I put the thought of dorm housing on the back burner for now. I opened up my school email and started reading through my new messages. A few emails from some friends and classmates. I noticed a new email from my friend Fuyumi.

**Hey Mai! I just heard about the fire and the bakery! I stopped by yesterday and I was so shocked. I'm so sorry! Let me know if you need anything at all, I'm here for you.**

Fuyumi was one of the nicest people I've ever met. We were both seniors in the same psych program and we often matched our schedules so we had classes together. I suddenly felt guilty for not texting or calling all summer. My coma had pretty much taken a majority of the break.

**I was also wondering if you could read my responses to Makoto's assignments for me? I'd be happy to review yours as well! Let me know! (U.U)**

Professor Makoto already gave an assignment? I heard from the seniors that his classes were no joke but an assignment before the semester even started? I looked through my inbox and saw nothing. I checked my spam folder as an afterthought and noticed an email from him. I opened it and felt my stomach drop.

**Read chapters 1-5 and answer the 10 attached short essay questions, providing examples and cited sources. Due on the first day of class upon arrival.**

I let my head fall and bang on the edge of the desk. The first day!? The first class was Monday so I only had 3 days to do all of the work. I had printed a list of textbooks, but I forgot to purchase them because Madoka had pulled me away from Naru's computer and I never got back to it. Why couldn't life just cut me a break!?

I responded to Fuyumi's email and decided to go to the bookstore across campus and replace my textbooks. It hurt to spend the money on something I already bought, but the situation was unavoidable. After that, I bought a coffee from the campus Starbucks and headed back to the library. I did a quick metal meditation to relieve some of my stress, then I spent the next few hours immersed in my textbooks.

Around 1:30 I took a break and stretched. I checked my phone and noticed a few missed texts and calls from Masako and Yasu.

I completely forgot that I asked them out for lunch!

I called Yasu and waited as the phone rang.

"Well it's about time!"

"Sorry Yasu, I got caught up in school work. One of my professors assigned us work due on the first day and the email had gone to my spam folder. I've been buried in my textbooks all morning." I sighed into the phone and heard his laughter.

"Well senior year is already turning into a bitch!"

I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea. Anyways, sorry about lunch. Would you guys want to meet up for coffee or dinner? I'm at the campus library working."

"Sure, we have nothing planned for today. Since you have homework to finish, do you have a preference for one or the other?"

"Hmm, well I'm currently taking a break so if you guys are free now, do you want to grab some coffee? I could use some more caffeine before I get back to work."

"Sure thing. How about the Starbucks on campus? Meet there in half an hour?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you guys then."

I packed up my books and started making my way towards the Starbucks once again. Fortunately the rain had stopped, but the air was humid and sticky. I was drenched in sweat by the time I made it to the coffee shop, and I marveled how the air conditioning hit my face as soon as I walked through the doors. I snagged one of the high top tables and ordered a cafe vanilla frappe. Vanilla bean and coffee. Yum!

Another 5 minutes later Yasu and Masako walked in. I couldn't help but smile as they walked over holding hands. I got up and hugged both of them.

"Hi guys! I missed you. How was the shoot?"

Masako sat down and waved her hand. "Honestly it was probably one of the most boring shoots I've done in a while. It'll probably end up being scrapped. The location had so many claims and it was a minor residual haunting. Most of the stories about the location could be attributed to local pranksters and age of the structure. My agent thought it had potential, so he was very disappointed." She shrugged her shoulders.

Yasu smiled, "But it was still interesting. The ghost passed on willingly and it ended up being a fairly short stay. Masako, I'm going to grab some drinks. Your usual?" She nodded in response and Yasu went over to the counter. She watched him leave but then turned her attention to me with a sorrowful look.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your apartment Mai, and the bakery. But I'm glad you are okay."

"Thanks Masako."

"If you need anything at all, you just need to ask. We want to support you."

"That means a lot. I'm doing okay though. I still have my SPR job and I didn't own a lot, so it's nothing to cry over."

She gave me a skeptical look but I decided to change the subject.

"So how is it, living with your boyfriend?" Masako blushed.

"I'm very happy. I never thanked you for talking to him during the case. Whatever you said must have really impacted him because he suddenly opened his heart and we talked it out. Thank you."

I smiled warmly at her. I could tell how happy she was; how happy they made each other. "I'm glad I could help. Boys are stupid, and sometimes they just need a nudge."

Suddenly Yasu appeared with drinks. He sat down and tried to look dramatically offended.

"Mai-chan! What a horrible thing to say! We aren't stupid, just blind to the realization that we are loveable creatures. But fortuantely Masako has set me straight!" He took a sip of his coffee then peered over at me.

"You still never answered my question from yesterday."

I looked at him, unsure as to what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I asked if Naru slept naked or in pajamas. Come on Mai! !e need details!"

I started to laugh but the sound suddenly came out strangled as the mention of Naru brought back memories and emotions of our fight.

I looked down at my drink and took a small sip.

Masako gave me a concerned look. "Mai? Did something happen?" They both sat at attention, all joking aside. Their looks were full of concern, and suddenly I found myself telling them all about our fight and what he said. Yasu looked stoic, but Masako was angry.

"I agree about you not testing your powers, that was a pretty stupid thing to say, but for him to say those things to you! That was low, even for him. He of all people should be able to relate to spiritual training and the potential of death due to spiritual abilities." She looked angrily at her drink.

Yasu patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure Naru had the best intentions. You know how much tact he has when it comes to other people's emotions. Whether you believe it or not Mai, he cares. None of us want you testing your powers in a dangerous setting, and the fact that you suggested it is a little unsettling."

"But how am I going to learn how to control this ability if I can't test it? My intuition tells me that this ability is linked to spirits who have strong anger and hate. Like I told Naru, I could come across a hateful or demonic spirit just by walking down the street and I would be absolutely powerless against it. It's terrifying! If Naru truly cared he would help me, not hide me away in an office, keeping me from helping others. I'm literally pursuing a degree that is all about helping people, and could be used to help spirits. It makes me feel so useless and limited, not to mention I can't go on cases until I can control my abilities. If I can't learn to control them Naru will never let me go on another case ever again. What would be the point if I can't help people?"

Yasu sighed, "Mai, we all would be devastated if anything happened to you, even Naru. He spent just as much time as any of us at your bedside when you were in a coma. And when he wasn't there he was researching and reaching out to people in the field looking for answers. Lin actually called us at one point to tell him to rest because Naru wasn't sleeping." Masako nodded in agreement at this.

"You and Naru are opposites when it comes to your emotions. You feel too much and he feels too little. You express your emotions and he suppresses his own. I think you two need to learn to compromise. Maybe some more research and time will lead to answers. I think you just need to give Naru some time and you two need to voice your thoughts so you can understand one another. What you see as punishment is what he sees as protection."

"Well look at you. You move in with your girlfriend and suddenly you have all the wisdom in the universe."

I sighed and took a sip of my drink. Yasu just knew how to blow apart all of my arguments.

"Well yes. Masako and I have both had our disagreements but we've compromised and learned from them. Besides," Yasu said, "Learning to compromise now will only be more beneficial for your future marriage."

I started choking on my drink and could feel it coming up my nose. I coughed and tried to clear my throat.

"Yasu! You did that on purpose!"

"I only spoke the truth Mai." Once I had my coughing under control I fixed him with a glare.

"Naru does not like me like that."

"Mai." Masako fixed me with an exasperated look. "The man moved back to Japan and restarted his business so he could be near you. If that isn't love, then what is?"

"Naru did not restart SPR for me. He came back because he found Japan to be a hot spot of spiritual activity and a great place for research."

Yasu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "And here is, researching your powers and helping you."

I blushed and looked at my drink. "I just happen to have abilities that aren't documented. I'm just a research project."

Masako smirked, "And yet he won't let you test them. Funny. I thought his research was heavily based on tests and experiments."

I had nothing to say in response. She wasn't wrong, except for the fact that Naru had any feelings for me. He made that clear a long time ago.

Masako looked at me gently. "You can stay with us for a few days if you need to. Our couch is always open." I smiled at the kind offer.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. But I don't have anything with me and I think it would only make Naru more upset if I left. I'm sure we'll work it out, we always do. It's just a matter of when. And if not, I can just get my own place again."

With that we moved onto lighter subjects such as school. Yasu and I both started our classes on Monday, so we compared schedules and made a plan to meet up between classes. We talked about school and Masako's show for a bit then we decided to go get some food as well. We stopped by a small ramen shop and ate an early dinner.

Around 6 we said our goodbyes and I headed back to the library so I could continue my school work. I arrived home around midnight and the apartment was quiet. I showered quickly and quietly, hoping that I wouldn't have to confront Naru just yet.

I wasn't ready to talk to him on Friday yet, either.

Once again I found myself back at the library working on my assignment at 8am. With a coffee in hand, I plowed through my work and typed up my essays. I read Fuyumi's work and offered critiques, but by 3 pm, I found myself done with my assignments and braindead from work. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a few text messages.

Madoka asked if I wanted to come over for dinner tonight. I felt guilty but I decided to tell her I was working on homework for class next week and that I would be out late tonight. Monk and Ayako also texted me, saying that they would be home next weekend. I texted them back and felt excited that I would finally get to see them again. I could really use a hug from both of them and some words of wisdom.

I was about to put my phone away when another text buzzed in.

**We need to talk.**

The text was from Naru.

I felt my stomach drop and I felt nervous. I wasn't ready to talk yet. I wanted to think some things over and pull my thoughts together beforehand. Deciding that he reached out first and I couldn't ignore it anymore, I texted him back.

**I'm working on homework. We'll talk tomorrow. **

With that done, I decided to spend the rest of my afternoon making an outline of my thoughts and feelings about the fight we had in my notebook.

I'll look into another apartment - life and work balance won't work if we are testing my abilities and living together

I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. I understand the risk, and I don't want to die from a hateful spirit

I am scared by this ability and I want to feel in control

I know everyone cares about me and I don't want to hurt anyone by hurting myself

I don't want to find myself in the darkness again

I crossed out the last line and closed my notebook with frustration. I don't want to tell Naru about the darkness. But if it's related to my ability I should tell him, shouldn't I?

I felt my frustration grow further and I decided I would make the decision during the conversation. If Naru was as rude as he was last time, I would end the conversation. I wasn't going to pour out my concerns and deepest fears to him if he was only going to dismiss them and make me feel insignificant.

After packing up my things, I decided to go see a movie to kill some more time. It was a cute romantic comedy. It took my mind off of everything for a little while and I felt more relaxed afterwards. I arrived back at the apartment after 11pm. It was dark and quiet so I made as little noise as possible and went to my room. I pulled out my list of thoughts again and looked it over. After adding a few more details I ripped it out and stuck it in my little box on the nightstand. I pulled up the blanket and suddenly felt the exhaustion from homework and waking up early take its toll, and quickly fell asleep, thinking about Naru and what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

I sat in the front window of the bakery, the strong afternoon sun streaming in the large window. Dust particles lazily floated in the air, with no particular direction in mind. I was seated at a little table with a kettle of hot tea, a cup sitting in front of me, and an additional cup sitting at the empty seat across from me. I looked at it quizzically, but instantly smelled the aroma of the black tea I always made.

I looked around the rest of the bakery. Everything was absolutely silent, and there were no people to be seen. I looked back out the window and noticed that not a single person or car existed. Everything was silent and still.

I must be having a dream. The bakery was gone and this was no memory of mine. The bakery was always alive and the street outside always full of cars and pedestrians. I looked down at the tea pot. I wanted to pour myself a cup, but I had the funny feeling that I was waiting for someone.

No sooner had I thought that, the little bell above the door chimed as someone walked in. The sun reflected off the window and I had to shield my eyes from the bright flash, disabling my ability to see who just walked in. I called out hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Hello Mai."

I lowered my hand from my eyes slowly, and took in the person standing before me. "Mr. Satori?" He nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes dear, it's me."

I stared at him in silence, but my mind was panicking. He's here? In my dream? But my dreams are always filled with spirits…

My face must have shown my thoughts. He nodded and opened his arms. I numbly stood, walked over to him, and fell into his arms. Tears immediately started to fall as I held onto him. He hugged me tightly and allowed me a few moments to cry before he gently pulled away.

"Hush, don't be sad. We've been granted one last meeting. Let's not waste it on sadness and regrets." He wiped my tears gently with a smile. Casually he looped his arm through mine and we walked back to the table. With an exaggerated gesture, he pulled out my chair for me to sit. I couldn't help but chuckle.

After we both sat down I poured the tea, which was still mysteriously hot.

"Ah I see my final wish was granted." I sent him a questioning look.

"I get to drink your tea one last time." He sent me a wink and a smile, and this time I laughed outright.

"Of all the final wishes to ask for, that was it?" We both laughed, then settled into a comfortable silence, sipping our tea.

A few minutes of silence passed before we spoke. We discussed anything and everything; family, friends, dreams, and simple joys in life. We poured tea until the pot was empty. We watched the sun sink closer and closer to the earth, and the colors of a sunset began to paint the sky.

"Was it… was dying painful?" He stared out the window and pondered my question.

"I remember having a heart attack after I had put some muffins in the oven to bake. That was an… uncomfortable… experience. But after that it felt like I was watching as a spectator. I didn't feel anything afterwards up until the point of passing. It was warm and gentle; just like sitting in this sun. But was it painful? No."

He took another sip of tea before speaking again. "What is painful, is watching those I'm leaving behind. I'm very sorry about burning down the apartment. But I'm glad to see someone has offered you a place to stay. I've seen glimpses of you all since the incident and if there was something I could do to brighten your spirits I would."

I assured him that I was fine and that the apartment was no big deal. We sat in a few moments of silence drinking tea. He looked at the sky which was filled with the beautiful reds and oranges.

"It looks like our time is coming to a close." I looked between him and the sky, afraid that once the sun had disappeared he would as well.

"Mai, I want you to do 3 favors for me. Would you?" I nodded my head slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"First of all, I have a safety deposit box under my name at the Tenjou Bank in Shibuya. Your name is also on the account because I made it for the bakery. You were assistant manager at the time so I put your name on the account just in case. I want you to go to the bank and get the contents of the box. There is a cookbook in there full of my recipes that I've collected and created over the years. Inside the book is a letter for Ryuu. I would like you to give him the cookbook and letter. Tell him I love him."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Second, there is an envelope in there for you as well. I want you to have what is in there." I looked at him, ready to ask what it was but he cut me off.

"I won't tell you now because I know you will fight me on it, and I absolutely will not spend my last moments with you fighting." I nodded, not wanting to waste our final moments with arguments.

He smiled sadly and put his hand face up on the table. I reached my hand up and grasped his tightly. I could tell we were short on time. The setting sun had left half of the bakery in shadows, and they reached for us as the sun lowered.

"The last thing I need you to do for me, dear sweet Mai, is to live. I want you to live your life as if everyday is your last day on God's earth. Don't let arguments or grudges hold you down. Remember that one bad day or week does not make a bad life. Lean on your friends in times of trouble and remember that people care about you. Make memories, friends, find someone you love, and hold onto all of those beautiful things. Remember when I said I hired you for your smile?"

I nodded, trying to keep my tears at bay, but it was becoming more difficult.

"Remember that a smile is all it takes to convey so many emotions. Smile often; you have so much to contribute to the world."

Now my tears did spill over and there was no way to stop them.

Mr. Satori stood and pulled me up into a tight hug. "Do these things for me, Mai. Find happiness, because you deserve it." I nodded into his chest and held each other for another moment.

The sun was on it's last threads of light as Mr. Satori pulled away. He wiped my tears and softly kissed my forehead. He walked back to the front door of the bakery and pulled it open. The little bell above the door seemed to jingle too cheerfully in these final moments.

"Good bye, Mai. I love you."

With another gentle smile and a wave, Mr. Satori walked out the door, gently closing it behind him. The bell jingled in the silence, and the remaining tendrils of light disappeared. The warmth of the sun no longer filled the quiet bakery, and the shadows slowly consumed it until there was nothing but darkness left.

* * *

**I cried while writing this chapter - I mean, if you could have one last moment with someone you cared for deeply, wouldn't you take it? Poor Mai, but at least she had one last goodbye!**

**Leave a note or comment! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to upload! Be safe and healthy, and enjoy the warmer weather we are having. Thanks all!**

**-Jen**


	30. Chapter 29: Heart To Heart

**Hello all, so sorry for not posting in over a month. Life has been difficult and exhausting - I won't bore you with the details but I hope you understand. We are all just trying to do our best!**

***Threw a very small NARU POV into the mid of the chapter ~~~~ just thought it was cute3**

* * *

I cracked open my eyes but could barely see through the tears. Mr. Satori had just passed away, and he visited me before he moved on. I'm touched to have had one more moment with him but it was surreal to think that he was actually gone.

I sat up in bed and pulled the covers off. I needed some tea and a moment to collect my thoughts. Mindlessly, I left my room and went to the kitchen. I was on autopilot as I started to heat the water on the stove.

I felt my mind pull itself inward as I kept repeating to myself. Mr. Satori died. He's gone. Another person I cared about has been taken away from me too soon.

My emotions were causing such havoc inside me, that I didn't even notice that the tea pot was whistling, until an arm reached around me to pull it off the hot stove.

"Mai. What are you doing?"

I blinked through my tears and looked behind me. My eyes met a wide chest. I looked up to see Naru staring down at me. Was that worry in his eyes? Or something else?

I tried to say something, but more tears continued to flow and I couldn't find my voice. I looked down again and started sobbing, unable to hold myself back. I clapped a hand over my mouth trying to muffle myself but it was useless.

Suddenly arms gently turned me around and pulled me into a tight embrace. Without thinking I held onto Naru and cried. I let all of my pain and sorrow consume me and I cried harder than I had in a long time; even harder than I had when I lost my apartment.

I don't know how long we stood there like that, but Naru said nothing the entire time. He just held me and allowed me to cry, my tears soaking his shirt. Not until I had stopped crying and only sniffled did he finally say something.

"Go sit on the couch."

He released me and I walked over to the couch and sat down. My grief still felt so raw, so held my face in my hands trying to hold myself together. I sat like that for a minute or two until I felt the couch dip next to me. I looked up to see that Naru had sat close to me and held up a cup of tea, along with a few napkins. I grabbed both from him and took a sip before blowing my nose and dabbing my eyes. We didn't speak as I drank my tea and wiped my tears. I was thankful for that. We hadn't spoken in two days and suddenly I'm clinging to him crying; it was almost embarrassing. I've gone through so many emotions in the past 72 hours that I was giving myself whiplash. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh god, I'm just a mess."

He paused for a brief moment. "Did you have a dream?"

"You could say that." I finished my tea and I could feel more tears coming.

"I projected to my astral plane, which tonight looked just like the bakery. I was in the bakery alone, but then Mr. Satori showed up. He passed away, and he visited me before he moved on. We talked and shared tea, and then he said goodbye."

Just saying it outloud made it real, and the tears flowed again. I started sobbing all over again. Once again Naru pulled me into his chest and I cried. Now I had thoroughly soaked his shirt by the time my tears stopped.

"I'm sorry about your shirt. It's completely ruined."

"It's fine. It'll wash out."

I sniffled for another minute. We were leaning against the back of the couch and I was still leaning on Naru's chest. His heart was beating strong and steady under my ear. His arms were still around me and he made no move to release me. I felt embarrassed, and I could feel my face heating, but I didn't want to move. Being here with him, I felt safe and secure, even if it was a little embarrassing. But he didn't push me away or say anything, so I stayed. Minutes passed by as I sniffled, but we still remained in that position. I finally broke the silence, deciding that I should apologize.

"Naru, I'm sorry."

"Mai, I already said it was fine. I can wash my shirt and it'll come out."

"No, not about your shirt. Well, I am sorry about your shirt, but that's not what I'm apologizing for this time."

I picked my head off his chest and sat up. His arms released me slowly. I tucked my legs under myself and turned so I was angled towards him. We still sat close but I tried hard not to focus on that as I set out to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. After some reflection I realized what I said about testing my powers was unsettling and reckless. I said it without thinking about what would happen or how I would be hurting everyone if something happened to me. I'm sorry for being reckless and for taking for granted all that you and everyone else in SPR does for me. I'm really thankful that you're helping me and I'm sorry for going too far. I understand if you don't want to help me anymore or if you want me to move out. I just hope you'll still let me work with SPR and that you'll forgive me." We still sat so close, and I attempted to bow a little during my apology which only put us closer.

I heard him sigh. "Mai. I'm not going to stop helping you or kick you out of the apartment. I also got too carried away the other day and said some things I shouldn't have. I am also sorry."

I looked up at Naru who was watching me. I couldn't discern the look in his eyes, but it made my heart flutter.

"So, you're gonna continue to help me? And I can stay? Are you sure?"

He rolled his eyes and he looked at me with his usual bored look. "Isn't that what I just said?" I smiled at his words even if he took up his usual Naru-ish tone. I leaned my head on his shoulder, ignoring my embarrassment. I was too tired to truly care.

His arm shifted to move behind me and I sunk closer to his side. He didn't say anything or move away so I remained where I was. Just being so close to him felt comfortable, and I could already feel myself getting sleepy again.

"Hey Naru? I need to tell you something." He didn't say anything but I could tell he was listening. I stifled a yawn and decided that I had to tell him. If he got mad I could just apologize again, I was already doing a lot of it at the moment.

"When you asked me in the hospital if anything else happened while I was in my coma, you were right. I didn't exactly share everything. Something happened, but I was too afraid to talk about it." I felt him tense a little but his voice came out neutral.

"What happened Mai?"

"When I converged with Reika, my soul ended up somewhere else, somewhere far away. I don't know where exactly. But it was dark, and heavy and it surrounded me on all sides."

"It wasn't your astral plane?"

"I don't know. I don't think so? I have control in my plane but there, well, I had nothing. I didn't even know who I was. I sat there for a long time just staring into the darkness. I felt as empty as the darkness around me. Every once in a while I would see flashes of my memories, but I didn't know that they were my memories. I saw everyone in SPR and gradually I remembered everyone. But I didn't remember who I was until just before I woke up. Or at least I think so. I don't know how time moved in comparison but it felt like I remembered who I was just before I woke up. I was able to figure out my name and once I knew my name my memories started coming back to me, slowly at first but eventually faster. But I felt so lost, almost as if I didn't even exist. I felt so lonely and empty. After thinking about it for so long, I realized just how close my soul had come to completely disappearing."

I shivered and I felt Naru pull me closer. I was almost distracted by the action but I pulled my thoughts back, needing to finish what I had to say.

"I don't want to ever go back there, Naru. Thinking about it kept me up at night and prevented me from sleeping if I was alone. I was afraid I would fall asleep and never wake up again. That's why I want to learn how to control this ability, or at least prevent it." I took a steadying breath realizing how shaky my voice had become.

"I feel vulnerable and if I end up there again, I don't know if I'll be able to find my way back."

We sat in silence and I worried what Naru was thinking. I could still feel how tense he was next to me, but I refrained from looking up at his face.

"Well, this does add another level of complexity to the current situation and your abilities. It's something we'll have to factor into learning about your powers. I'll have to do some research to see if there is something out there, maybe in regards to astral projections."

I rolled my eyes at such a Naru-like response. Typical. I just poured my heart out to him and he thinks about work. I yawned again and mumbled my thoughts.

"Stupid narcissist. I just shared my deepest fears and you think about work." I heard him sigh as I yawned again.

"Go to bed, Mai. We can talk more in the morning."

I yawned again and fell asleep quickly. My tears and emotional distress had worn me out so much that I didn't even think twice about falling asleep where I was.

* * *

Naru sighed as he watched the brunette fall asleep on him. In her defense, he did tell her to sleep. But he hadn't been expecting her to fall asleep on him. But he didn't mind. At least she wasn't crying and they were talking again. He had realized after he spoke how cold his word were. Emotions were never his forte, and their argument had just been another prime example of how callous he could be with people. If Luella or Madoka had been present, he would have had an earful.

But as always, Mai had forgiven him, and even went as far to apologize to him. After hearing her out, Naru felt angry and guilty for hurting her and casting her argument aside. Especially after she confided her fears. He found it troubling to hear the new information Mai provided, and he wanted to protect her from the darkness she feared.

"So troublesome..."

Naru watched the brunette as she made a funny face in her sleep. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Seeing her in emotional distress was difficult, and he didn't know what to say, so all he could do was hold her until her tears ended. Other than that he wasn't sure how to comfort her.

'_Gene would be so much better at this.'_

After watching Mai for another few minutes, Naru could feel the exhaustion in his strained eyes. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, hoping he could get a few hours of sleep before he had to get up and begin researching the darkness that Mai had described.

* * *

I could feel myself waking up, but I knew it was Saturday and I didn't want to wake up I was too comfy and I snuggled closer into my warm cocoon. I tried to pull my knees up but they seemed to be stuck. I tried to roll over but I felt like there was barely any room. I tried again but a grunt stopped me.

"Mai, if you keep moving I'm going to fall off the couch."

I cracked my eyes against the light that pooled in from the window to realize that I wasn't in my bed.

I was on the couch.

With Naru.

My body immediately tensed as I lifted my head from his chest. I looked up to see him looking at me with sleepy eyes. I could feel my face heating up and embarrassment made me squeal and try to get up. I realized as soon as I sat up that I was sandwiched between Naru and the back of the couch. I tried to use my arm to prop myself but it gave out and I fell back onto Naru's chest. He grunted and I tried to get up again while apologizing, but his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back down.

"Mai. Stop. If you do that again I'm docking your pay."

The moment he pulled me back down, I froze. My heart was beating wildly and my face was burning hot. I could barely breathe.

"Mai. Breath."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Naru slowly released my waist and he rolled up into a sitting position on the couch. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. It made my heart beat speed up again as I watched him wake up. Quickly I sat up and scooted back into the corner. My mind was scrambling to figure out how we ended up like that, when I remembered last night's events.

Sadness suddenly overwhelmed me as I remembered Mr. Satori, and my embarrassment was quickly forgotten. Tears began to prick my eyes but I wiped them away. I looked up to see Naru watching me; his eyes much more awake and observant than they were a moment ago.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly unsure of what to say. Naru had comforted me last night, practically let me cuddle with him all night, and was asking me if I was okay. He was being so kind and it was almost overwhelming in addition to my grief.

'_Why does he keep making me fall more and more in love with him?'_

Naru stood up and headed back the hallway. I decided to do the same and I went to go change.

I closed the door to my room and I let the embarrassment consume me. I wanted to scream into my pillow but I know that Naru would hear it. I tried my best to school my emotions but it was hard. I wouldn't be able to look at Naru without blushing for a while! How embarrassing!

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was almost 10am and I had a missed call from Ryuu. I knew exactly what the call was about. I changed into a tank top and shorts before calling him back. He broke the news to me and I did my best to act like I didn't know. Ryuu wasn't quite a believer and it probably would have seemed disrespectful to share with him that his father visited me in my astral plane. So I kept quiet and listened to him share the news and that the funeral would be on Wednesday outside Tokyo. It was a little over an hour's ride away. Fortunately I didn't have classes on Wednesday but I would have to figure out how to get there. We talked and cried for a little bit. After hanging up I cried a little more. I washed my face in the bathroom after I had my emotions under control. But it was almost 11am and I was worn out.

I went into the kitchen to find some food, but was pleasantly surprised to see Naru had already prepared an omelette for me. He was sitting eating his and drinking tea. He ignored my thanks as I sat next to him and took a bite of the food.

"Tomato and cheese. You remembered."

"It's not that hard to remember."

I took another bite smiling at how he remembered how I liked my omelettes. We sat in silence while I ate. I took my dishes to the sink and prepared more tea.

"The funeral is Wednesday. Would it be alright if i didn't go into the office that day? It's outside the city so it'll take a while to get there and back."

Without looking up from his phone Naru nodded. "That's fine. How will you get there?"

"Um… I'll check with some of the people from the bakery and see if they would like to go as well. I have to call them later and tell them the news." I sighed as I poured myself a cup of tea. That suddenly made me even more exhausted just thinking about telling everyone. Naru stood and handed me his empty tea cup. I rolled my eyes at how he didn't even say the word 'tea'.

"Speaking of the office, if you need to take this whole week off you may. You have your classes as well this week so you should focus as much as you can so you don't fall behind." I looked at him as he sat down with his tea. He was being awfully kind. I'm not sure how long it'll last though. My heart can't take much more.

"Actually I think the office would be a good distraction from everything else, if you're alright with me coming in."

Naru shrugged. "Suit yourself. I can't have you losing any more brain cells, so make sure you give yourself enough time to study." I was tempted to roll my eyes again at the thinly veiled insult, but I held myself back.

"Hey Naru, from now on, can we only work on my powers in the office? I just think that if we are going to live together for a little while, that maybe it would be best to keep the work and home life separate. At least for me. I just need somewhere I can relax."

Surprisingly he agreed. I think our recent fight must have made it awkward for him too.

The rest of the day remained emotional as I called all the employees and told them the sad news. I found myself crying all over again as I spoke to them. The day passed by agonizingly slow. Naru ordered Chinese food and we ate dinner in relative silence. I appreciated it after talking to so many people and after such an emotional day.

I went to bed early and slept like a log. I woke up late Sunday morning to find Naru gone. He had some business to take care of at the office, so I spent the day cleaning and prepping for my classes the next day. I put away some of my new clothes that had arrived. I made dinner for the both of us after he returned and the rest of the night passed by quietly. I had done a good job of keeping my emotions together, but I still felt wrung out and depressed. I did my best to smile in front of Naru though. I don't know if he bought it, but at least he didn't make any comments.

When I went to bed Sunday night, I tried my best to psyche myself up into being excited for the first day of my final year of college. As I laid in bed drifting to sleep I couldn't help but feel a gnawing sense of doubt in my heart.

This school year would be anything but peaceful.

* * *

**OKay. So now we are going somewhere... I think the rating on this ff is going to go from T - M. I have some ideas but I don't want anyone to be surprised because they are going to get dark. I'll post a warning at the top of the chapter that officially changes the story's rating.**

A priest, a teacher, and a nurse walk into a bar.

Jk. Bars are closed.

WEAR A MASK.


End file.
